You Stole My Heart & My Heart Is Yours
by waterlily216
Summary: [COMPLETE] Kagome's a new student, Inu Yasha has fallen for her, Kikyo is jealous, & Kouga becomes a rival. Read and watch as love blooms between InuKag & MirSan during big events! Sequel summary is inside and is now COMPLETE! Please R
1. The New Girl

~*~You Stole My Heart~*~  
  
Chapter 1: The New Girl  
  
"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi shouted from downstairs. "Time to wake up!"  
  
Kagome slowly sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. Today was her first day in a new high school and she really didn't care. As she stood up and stretched her brother came running in her room.  
  
"Kagome! This shrine is great! I am so happy we moved here!" Souta exclaimed. "Come on, sleepy head! Wake up!"  
  
"I'm already awake!" Kagome shouted back. "Just get out of my room! I'll be down in a moment!"  
  
Souta glared at her and murmured, "Looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed." He turned around and left. Kagome sighed. Sure, this shrine was great, but her family always moved so often. She smiled.  
  
"But maybe we'll stay since grandpa is acting crazy in this place," Kagome said to herself. She shook her head and got herself ready for school.  
  
~*~*~  
"Have a great time, Kagome!" her mother shouted to her and drove off. Before walking off, Kagome looked at her schedule and trailed a finger down the list.  
  
"First class is literature with Mr. Tatewaki," she sighed. She walked through the entrance gate and tugged at her green and white uniform. As Kagome walked slowly to the steps someone bumped into her.  
  
"Sorry," the person murmured. She looked up and found herself staring into deep violet eyes. The boy narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"Oh, it's just you Kikyo. Forget what I said," he sneered. Kagome gave him a confused look and replied, "Kik~yo?" 


	2. She's Not Kikyo

~*~You Stole My Heart~*~  
  
Chapter 2: She's Not Kikyo  
  
"Kik~yo?" Kagome asked, confused. The boy just stared at her and then answered. "Have you gotten so dumb that you don't even know your own name Kikyo?"  
  
Kagome fumed. Who was this guy? She turned her gaze to the two people behind him. One of them was a girl with long black tied up hair. Her eyes were dark brown and were fixed on her. The other person was a boy with short black hair, but he had a little mouse tail in the back. His eyes were violet, like the other boy, and he was staring at her as well. She fixed her gaze back to the first boy. He had long black hair and deep violet eyes that were still glaring at her.  
  
The boy with the little mouse tail suddenly laid a hand on his glaring friend's shoulder and said calmly, "Inu Yasha, I think you may have mistaken this lovely girl for that slut Kikyo. Look closely and you'll see that she's not Kikyo."  
  
He walked up to Kagome and took her hands in his. Then, without warning, he asked, "I may not know you, but will you please bear my child?"  
  
"HUH?!" Kagome squeaked. She blinked and then slapped him. "You HENTAI!"  
  
The boy removed his hands from her, which had found their way to her bottom, and held them up in the air. "I didn't do that on purpose, I swear!" he protested. The girl behind him punched him in the head.  
  
"Yeah, right!" she huffed. "Leave her alone, Miroku!"  
  
"Sango..how could you do this to me?" Miroku asked. "You're betraying me and defending her?"  
  
Sango rolled her eyes and punched Miroku again before walking up to Kagome. She smiled, "Hi, I'm Sango."  
  
Kagome hesitated before answering, "My name's Kagome."  
  
"Listen, Kagome. Don't pay any attention to Miroku. He's just a pervert. And over there is Inu Yasha. Sorry about his attitude. He just really hates Kikyo. Well.I do too. In fact, everyone does in this school except for that slut's friends. She's been going after Inu Yasha since middle school. Just forget about what Inu Yasha said to you. He's a great, caring guy once you get to know him," Sango told her. Kagome smiled at her.  
  
"Sango, how come you say good things about Inu Yasha and bad things about me?!" Miroku demanded.  
"That's because I can!" Sango shot back at him. Miroku frowned. Inu Yasha just smirked. Sango turned to him and commanded, "Inu Yasha, apologize to Kagome for being rude earlier."  
  
"Why should I?!" Inu Yasha barked.  
  
"I already told you! You were rude to her!"  
  
"I wasn't."  
  
"Yes, you were!"  
  
"No I wasn't!"  
  
"APOLOGIZE TO HER NOW!!!" Sango screamed. Inu Yasha gulped and walked up to Kagome.  
  
"I'm sorry that I was rude to you earlier," he said and bowed. Kagome just blushed faintly and answered. "It's-it's okay."  
  
Inu Yasha looked up and caught her blushing and began to blush too. Just then, the bell rang. Sango's anger vanished and she moaned, "We're late."  
  
A/N: Please, please, PLEASE review! This is my first fanific, so please: no flames. ^_^ Thank you to all the reviewers! 


	3. My Evil Twin

~*~You Stole My Heart~*~  
  
A/N: THANK YOU TO ALL REVIEWERS ONCE AGAIN! Yes, yes I know. The first chapters were a bit short, but...I just wanted to know if you liked the story so far. Well since it's Labor Day (or the day after Labor Day, depending on when you see this..or it might be just a regular day..like I said it depends on when you read this!), I'll make this a special! About the updating: Ok, we all know that school starts soon.tomorrow (after Labor Day). So I'll try to update every Saturday or during my free time. Don't worry, I should update weekly. If I were still on vacation, it would be daily. Wah! Okay, another note: our inu is a human in this fic (you know his features: long black hair, violet eyes, and..well, you know) Enjoy! R&R  
  
Chapter 3: My Evil Twin  
  
"Aaaah!" Sango shrieked. "We're late for class!"  
  
"Wah?" Kagome gave her a blank look and then gasped. "No! I can't believe we're late!"  
  
"We're late because of you," Inu Yasha told her.  
  
"Hey," Kagome said suddenly and turned around to face him. He backed away slowly. "It's not completely my fault! You could've just walked pass me instead of taking back the apology and then sneering at me! You were the one who killed time saying I was Kikyo!"  
  
She dug a finger into his chest and hissed, "And because of this, I am late for my first day at a new school!"  
  
Kagome turned around and stomped up the steps.  
  
"Wow. Kagome is mad at you isn't she?" Miroku asked Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha rolled his eyes at his best friend's stupidity. He stalked after Kagome, and Miroku and Sango followed after him.  
  
******  
  
"Great, just great!" Inu Yasha muttered under his breath. "This girl is in all of our classes. (A/N: By "our" we are talking about Inu Yasha, Miroku, and Sango) I can't believe this."  
  
"Kagome, this is great!" Sango said cheerfully to Kagome. "Now I won't be the only girl in our gang who Miroku will pick on with his perverted ways."  
  
Kagome(sweatdrop) replied, "I'm just glad to have a friend to hang around with. I'm so happy to be in all your classes Sango! You can show me my classes while you're going to your classes at the same time!"  
  
Both girls giggled. Kagome was the first to reach the door. She slowly pushed it open. All the students and Mr. Tatewaki turned their attention towards them.  
  
"Are you Kagome Higurashi?" Mr. Tatewaki asked dully.  
  
"Yes," Kagome answered. "I'm so sorry about the tardiness. It's my fault that these three behind me are late too. I..was lost so I asked them for help."  
  
She bowed and her three new friends bowed also.  
  
"Since you're a new student, and those three helped you, I will excuse you and them for the tardiness. You three behind her, please take your seat."  
  
******  
  
Inu Yasha took his seat and looked over to his left. What he saw made him absolutely disgusted. Kikyo was batting her eyelashes at him. He turned his gaze away and looked at Kagome in the front of the room.  
  
"Class, this is our new student, Kagome Higurashi," Mr. Tatewaki boomed. The class murmured a, "Hello."  
  
"Please tell us about yourself, Kagome," Mr. Tatewaki ordered. Kagome turned to look at the class and told them shyly, "My name is Kagome.but, I guess you already know that. I'm 17 and I live currently at Higurashi shrine. My family and I usually move to different places every year. I have no idea why. Maybe it's because my grandpa isn't satisfied with the places. I also live with my mother and brother, Souta. Well, I guess that's all."  
  
"Any questions, class?" Mr. Tatewaki inquired the class. No one raised their hand. Then, Kikyo shot hers in the air. "Kikyo."  
  
"Well, how about your father?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"He-he died when I was little," Kagome answered sadly. Her once happy, shy face was gone, replaced by sadness. Inu Yasha felt his stomach tighten.  
  
"How old were you?"  
  
"I was about 5 years old."  
  
"Did he love you?" Kikyo kept pushing at her. Kagome looked up and Inu Yasha could see a tear trickling down her face.  
  
"Yes, he did." she said softly. Inu Yasha turned to Kikyo and glared at her. She whimpered and stopped her questioning.  
  
"Well...Kagome, please take a seat next to..Inu Yasha," the teacher instructed. Inu Yasha looked over to his right and forgot about the empty seat beside him. Why was it empty? Because Kikyo threatened that if anyone dared to sit next to him besides her, she would kill them. He was ever so grateful to have some else to talk to besides her. Of course, Kikyo would get really jealous. Kagome was already in her seat next to him when he finished his thoughts. He turned to her and asked gently, "Are you all right?"  
  
She smiled warmly at him and replied, "Yes."  
  
Inu Yasha blinked and turned away looking down at his desk to hide his spreading blush. Sango, who was sitting diagonally from him and behind Kagome saw this. She pointed at Inu Yasha to Miroku, who was sitting behind Inu Yasha. He leaned over to the side to glimpse at his friend's face. His cheeks were light pink. Miroku smiled and nodded at Sango. Love was on its way.  
  
*****  
  
After math and science, Sango led Kagome to the cafeteria. Kagome and Sango were eating quietly when Inu Yasha and Miroku came to their table.  
  
"So," Miroku said after a period of silence. "Do you know if you're going to move after this year, Kagome?"  
  
Sango stood up and leaned over the table to whap Miroku. She hissed, "Don't be cruel!"  
  
"I was only curious..."  
  
"Did you hear me?! DON'T BE CRUEL!" Sango shouted so loud that the whole cafeteria heard them and grew silent. "You shouldn't be mean to a new student on their first day, especially Kagome!"  
  
"I was only curious!" Miroku repeated.  
  
"Come on, Sango.." Inu Yasha beckoned. "Give our pervert friend some slack."  
  
Sango glared at Miroku before sitting back down in her seat. Her face turned from angry to happy as she looked over at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome," Sango said cheerfully. "Did you know that there is going to be a dance in about two weeks? Then, near Christmas, there's going to be a winter prom?"  
  
"Really? A prom?" Kagome answered.  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Oh, how wonderful.."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Kagome put down her sandwich that she was eating and whispered softly so that only Sango, Inu Yasha, and Miroku could hear, "Nobody has asked me to a prom before...so I never go."  
  
Sango stared at her, shocked. "You've never been to a prom?!"  
  
Kikyo, who was sitting at the table behind them, heard this and exclaimed, "Really?"  
  
Both girls rolled their eyes at Kikyo.  
  
"Well," Kikyo babbled on. "I'm going to the prom with my darling, Inu Yasha."  
  
Miroku suddenly spit out all his food that he was chewing on, Sango started laughing, Kagome just stared at Kikyo and Inu Yasha choked on his drink.  
  
"I don't ever recall asking you to the prom Kikyo!" Inu Yasha shouted. Kikyo just turned away. Kagome stared at Inu Yasha now. Sango nudged her.  
  
"Kagome," she whispered.  
  
"Hm?" Kagome mumbled.  
  
"Did you know that Kikyo and you look sort of alike?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, she does. Except, with longer hair."  
  
"Great."  
  
"It's like.she's your twin or something."  
  
"Yeah," Kagome laughed. "But more like my evil twin."  
  
A/N: For those who weren't satisfied with the length.are you happy now? ^_^ I just want all of you to enjoy. I will try my hardest to update this even more before Saturday, but I can't give you all a promise sadly. But don't worry, you should see another chapter up on Sat. or Sun. at the very latest! 


	4. Master Archer

~*~You Stole My Heart~*~ A/N: Yipee! Another chapter up! Ok, I'll make my chapters as long as can. Once again, thank you to all reviewers. ^_^ A/N: In this story, there will be a lot of Kikyo bashing! I have lots of things against her. In fact, I can make a list, but I'll just point out the big facts.. she's dead if she really did love inu, then she would let him be happy (in other words: let him have kagome) and wouldn't want him to go to hell with her SHE KISSED INU! (THAT IS THE NUMBER ONE REASON WHY I HATE HER) she's selfish now and I.HATE.KIKYO. So, if you are a Kikyo lover or a inu/kik fanfic lover.I advise you: don't continue to read if you are devoted to her and the pairing inu/kik! (A/N: UGH!)  
  
On the other hand.if you are a Kikyo HATER.well, let's just say that you'll read a TON of Kikyo bashing in this story. I will make her embarrassed, jealous, and who knows what else. I am devoted to the couple inu/kag. Aaah, such a kawaii couple. Don't you think? I also like the pairing mir/san. If you are wondering about the appearance of Sesshoumaru and Rin and Naraku and. the other characters, I will put them in later on in the story. Hmm, ok, wait. I'll give you all the other characters who will be in this story:  
  
Naraku Kaede Sesshoumaru Rin I'm thinking about Shippou..hmm, maybe... Of course Kouga! I already told about him in the summary And maybe more.I don't know, I'll think about it some more Ok, I've chatted too much so on with the story!  
  
~*~You Stole My Heart~*~  
  
Chapter 4: Master Archer  
  
Disclaimer: I can't believe I forgot to say this in my previous chapters! Okay, you should all know what the disclaimer is: I do not own Inu Yasha and I never will, except for the Inu yasha comics that I buy at the bookstore and the episode DVDs that I also buy ~_^  
  
After lunch was over, the gang headed over to the gym where their next class was. Their teacher, Ms. Kaede had set up weapons on one side of the wall. Kagome's eyes widened when she saw how sharp some weapons looked.  
  
"Ah," Sango said, smiling. She noticed that Kagome was staring at the weapons. "Have you got a choice in mind?"  
  
"Huh?" Kagome turned to her. "Uh, yeah. I guess I'll take up archery." She pointed at a set of bow and arrows.  
  
Sango shook her head and pointed out, "Did you know that Kikyo takes archery?"  
  
"Wha.." Kagome started and looked around. Students were already picking out their weapons and among them was Kikyo. Kikyo was holding a bow and a set of arrows already. She walked up to Kagome.  
  
"So, I heard you're taking archery too.." Kikyo sneered. "Too bad. You'll only make yourself embarrassed about your talent."  
  
"Excuse me?!" Kagome asked, her voice rising. "You don't even know me, so how do you know if I got talent or not?!"  
  
"I have my ways," Kikyo replied coldly. "In this class, I am the top archer and no one, no one, is even greater than I am."  
  
"Well, I guess this is my lucky day because I was the top archer in my school and I will be the top archer in this school too!" Kagome told her angrily. "I'll even prove it to you today!"  
  
She stormed off while muttering, "Slut."  
  
Kikyo stalked off on her own too. Sango just shook her head and walked over to pick up her weapon, hiraikotsu.  
  
*****  
  
"Kagome Higurashi, please come to the front of the class and choose your weapon," Ms. Kaede commanded. Kagome walked up to the front and immediately went over to the archery section. She picked up a bow and a quiver full of arrows and walked back to Ms. Kaede.  
  
"Archery, I see," Ms. Kaede spoke softly. She turned to the class and pointed at Kikyo. "Kikyo, please come up here. I would like to see how well our new student does in archery."  
  
Kikyo proudly walked up to Kagome and smirked. Kagome smiled evilly back. Kikyo did not know her. Kikyo did not know that she had taken archery lessons from her grandpa since she was 8. He wanted her to become a priestess and to take care of the family shrine after he died.  
  
"She'll be in for a surprise!" Kagome muttered to herself.  
  
*****  
  
The targets were set and Kikyo and Kagome stood in their positions. Kikyo was up first. All the students in the gym were silent and watched with excitement. She pulled back her arrow and let it fly. It landed in the center. Everyone clapped. Kagome was up next. She pulled back her arrow and let go. It landed in the center, just like Kikyo's had. Kikyo started cursing. She pulled back another arrow and let it go. The arrow thudded next to her previous one. Once again, everyone clapped.  
  
Kagome kept her calmness and positioned herself for the next shot. This'll make everyone impressed., she thought. She let her arrow fly. Everyone gasped as they heard a faint split. Her second arrow had pierced through her first one. Sango stood up and cheered, "Go, Kagome!"  
  
Kagome heard the whole class clap louder for her. She smiled.  
  
*****  
  
Kikyo and Kagome were now 40 feet away from the targets. They both let their arrows go at the same time. Both thudded in the center. Next, they were blindfolded. Kikyo let her arrow fly and it hit the edge of the target. Kagome took a deep breath and pulled back her bow string. Please hit the center, she begged the arrow. She let go.  
  
THUD  
  
Kagome pulled up her blindfold quickly and watched her arrow soar through the air and land right..onto..the center of the target! The class cheered. Ms. Kaede grinned and told the class, "Looks like we will have a new top archer this year."  
  
Sango was whistling loudly and clapping hard. Inu Yasha and Miroku chuckled at Kikyo while they clapped. Ms. Kaede instructed to all the students, "Practice your moves with your weapons. I'll be back shortly."  
  
When Kagome walked over to her three friends, Sango almost clobbered her during their hug. Sango squealed, "That was so cool, Kagome! You totally made that slut embarrassed! Look! Kikyo is crying! Ha ha!"  
  
Inu Yasha and Miroku were already smirking. Kagome didn't even feel a bit sorry for the slut. So, with that, Sango took her huge boomerang and walked off to a corner. Miroku took his staff and snuck up behind Sango.  
  
SMACK!  
  
Miroku walked away with a red handprint on his cheek.  
  
"Lecher!" Sango yelled after him.  
  
*****  
  
Inu Yasha walked off into an unoccupied place and gave his sword a swing. The earlier performance had changed his mood. Somebody was actually better than Kikyo in archery! A faint smile tugged at his lips and he recalled how fierce Kagome looked during the tryout. She looked so..different from what she usually looked like. He looked up and spotted Kagome practicing her archery again. A frown appeared on his face as he saw Kikyo walking up to Kagome unnoticed.  
  
*****  
  
"That girl is going to pay for embarrassing me!" Kikyo stomped over to Kagome. Kagome didn't hear her coming. Her back still faced Kikyo. When Kikyo was about ten feet away from Kagome she drew an arrow and aimed for the center of Kagome's back. Without a moment's hesitation, she let the arrow fly..  
  
A/N: Yeah! My first real cliffhanger! Chapter 5 will be up soon, hopefully before Sat. but Sat./Sun. at the very latest. Since it was Labor Day today, I typed two chappies. Hope you enjoyed this one. Please review. ~_^ 


	5. I'll Protect You From Her

~*~You Stole My Heart~*~ A/N: Ooooh. What happened to Kagome? Let's see.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha  
  
Chapter 5: I'll Protect You From Her  
  
Inu Yasha watched with suspicion as Kikyo drew her arrow back. When he finally realized what she was going to do he ran towards Kagome as fast as he could.  
  
*****  
  
Kikyo let go of her arrow and watched it soar through the faint wind. What she saw next made her furious.  
  
*****  
  
"Kagome, duck!" Inu Yasha yelled and swung his sword rapidly onto the flying arrow. Kagome obeyed and when she opened her eyes she watched a splitted arrow fall to the ground.  
  
"INU YASHA! Why?!" Kikyo screamed. The whole gym grew silent. "I almost had her!"  
  
"You almost killed her!" Inu Yasha shouted angrily. Kikyo closed her mouth from what she was about to say next. After a moment of silence, Kikyo said sarcastically, "You don't love me, do you Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Heck no!" Inu Yasha replied bitterly. "I hate you even more for trying to kill one of my friends."  
  
Kagome gasped slightly. Did Inu Yasha just call her his friend? He may be a rude person, but when his friends were in danger, he stuck up for them. She smiled. At the corner of her eye, Kagome saw Miroku and Sango run up to them.  
  
"What's with the screaming?" Miroku asked his best friend. Inu Yasha replied angrily, "The slut tried to kill Kagome."  
  
Sango's eyes widened and she looked down at the crouching Kagome.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, thanks to Inu Yasha," Kagome replied happily and smiled up at Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha's face reddened and he answered, "I-it was nothing."  
  
Sango shifted her attention to Kikyo and started stomping over to her. (A/N: Ohhh! I feel another Sango tantrum coming up.).  
  
"What?" Kikyo sneered.  
  
"You wench!" Sango growled (A/N: I've always wanted to call Kikyo that! I wish Inu Yasha would call Kikyo that instead of to Kagome.). "You almost killed Kagome!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"SO? Is that all you can say? Man, you are that stupid! I could kill you right now, in this spot, for what you did. If you dare lay a finger on Kagome again or even try to hurt her without her noticing, I promise you: YOU WILL NOT LIVE TO CELEBRATE YOUR NEXT BIRTHDAY!! You got that? Now go and leave us alone!" Sango shouted.  
  
"No. I'm not going to listen to a lower girl than myself. I'm richer than all of you," Kikyo thundered. Sango's face filled with fury. She took her hiraikotsu from her back and slammed it onto Kikyo's head. Kikyo collapsed to the ground with a lump on her head.  
  
"Ow." Kikyo whined. (A/N: Sadly, Kikyo did not die -_- She has a part later on in the story.)  
  
"SERVES YOU RIGHT! You're so lucky that I didn't split that head of yours! But I should of known that nothing can get through that thick head of yours. Now get away from us now!" Sango scowled and kicked Kikyo. "Did you hear me?! I said, 'GET AWAY FROM US NOW!"  
  
Kikyo whimpered on the ground and quickly scrambled up onto her feet.  
  
"You'll regret this!" Kikyo stubbornly told them before leaving.  
  
"I should tell Ms. Kaede, but.." Sango started.  
  
"But you're going to get in trouble too for hitting Kikyo on the head," Miroku finished for her.  
  
"It's my fault," Kagome said suddenly. Inu Yasha, Sango, and Miroku stared at her.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Inu Yasha demanded.  
  
"This whole thing started because of me. I should of missed all my shots on purpose so Kikyo wouldn't get mad."  
  
"But then she would of made fun of you and tease you all year!"  
  
"But still."  
  
Miroku suddenly jumped in and asked her, "You care about us, don't you Kagome?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, then I ask you this once again: please bear my child."  
  
Sango and Inu Yasha punched him down to the ground.  
  
"Pervert," Inu Yasha mumbled.  
  
"Lecher," Sango muttered.  
  
Kagome (sweatdrop) laughed nervously and stood up.  
  
"Guys," she whispered.  
  
"Yes?" the three all answered.  
  
"What if Kikyo tries to kill me again?"  
  
Sango snorted. "After I threatened her? No way."  
  
"But still," Inu Yasha thought. "She can still try to kill you through other people, like her friends."  
  
"Oh," Kagome said sadly.  
  
"Don't worry, Kagome."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'll protect you from her," Inu Yasha explained. He began to blush again as soon as he realized what he had just said. "I-I mean, we'll protect you from her."  
  
"Sure," Miroku was grinning and nudged him.  
  
"Yeah. We'll protect you from her," Sango added, joining Miroku. "But I don't see why we would even bother to when you already have Inu Yasha to protect you."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Inu Yasha glared at them. His face was turning redder. Kagome began to blush too.  
  
"Well..we better get ready for our last class," Kagome dusted herself off.  
  
"Oh, right!" Miroku and Sango exclaimed. They left quickly to put their weapons away. Ms. Kaede had already returned and it seemed as if she hadn't noticed anything. Kagome came up to Inu Yasha and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Thank you, Inu Yasha for saving my life," Kagome whispered softly to him and looked up into his face. She slightly tilted her face and kissed his cheek. Blushing, Kagome walked away to put away her own weapon.  
  
"You're welcome." Inu Yasha gazed at her form while he rubbed his kissed cheek with one hand slowly. "You're welcome."  
  
A/N: Yeah! Ok, no more updates till Saturday, I'm afraid. Too much homework and formsto fill out! Well, I thought it was cruel to leave you all hanging so I typed this chapter as quickly as I could. Happy? There was some Inu/Kag fluff. *SIGH* Ok, ok. I'll put some more fluff in this fic soon. It's only the first day of school still and Kagome is still all new to the school. So, don't you think it's a little too early for some fluff? Well, I promise to have chappie six up by Sat. or Sun., depending on when I upload it. Keep your eyes open! O_O It's only 4-5 more days till another update! Please review. ^_^ 


	6. Project Pairups

~*~You Stole My Heart~*~ A/N: Wow. You really want an update, don't you all? Ok, ok. Here you go!  
  
Chapter 6: Project Pair-ups  
  
Disclaimer: Same old, same old: Inu Yasha does not belong to me.  
  
The next day, Kagome sat down in her seat as literature class began. Mr. Tatewaki was greeting all the other students who passed through the door. When Inu Yasha sat down beside her, Kagome smiled at him. He stared at her, a blush creeping into his face (A/N: Wow, Inu really has it bad, doesn't he?). Sango and Miroku, who were apparently already in their seats, smirked as they watched Inu Yasha. Finally, the bell rang.  
  
"Good morning, class," Mr. Tatewaki said in his usual dull tone. "Today, you are going to work on a project with a partner on any kind of story. You have to read your story together, create your poster and then present it to the class. Please choose a partner now."  
  
Inu Yasha turned around to look at Miroku behind him who had, unfortunately, already taken a seat next to Sango. Sango was smiling evilly while Miroku grinned and pointed to Inu Yasha and then to Kagome. Inu Yasha scowled. He took a glance at Kikyo who was giving him huge puppy eyes. He sighed. Finally, he tuned his attention to Kagome. She was demanding why Sango had chosen to be the partner of a lech.  
  
"Of all people, you chose Miroku?" Kagome asked tartly.  
  
"Kagome," Miroku started innocently. "I want to work with Sango because Inu Yasha has been my partner for every project that comes our way. I'm getting a little tired of it. So, that is why I asked our lovely Sango if she would be my partner and since Inu Yasha and you get along so well, I think it's a pretty good thing that I asked her."  
  
Kagome shot a death glare at him and then turned back to the now blushing Sango, "Fine, whatever."  
  
She sighed, turned back around in her seat and doodled with her pencil. Inu Yasha cleared his throat and asked, "Um, Kagome, you want to be my partner?"  
  
After a moment of thought, Kagome smiled her charming smile and nodded vigorously. He scooted his desk next to hers (all the students sit at their own desk, you know, the kind that has a polished wood board connected to the seat.). Kikyo whimpered, stopped her puppy eyes act and stood up looking around for one of her friends. Kagura and Kanna were already paired up. Yura and Kaguya (from the second movie which I have not seen yet, let alone the first movie) were already paired up too. The only person left was.Hojo (A/N: Ahaha! I just had to add him.). She regretfully walked up to him and sat down on the empty seat beside him.  
  
"You may all start," Mr. Tatewaki instructed.  
  
"So," Kagome started. "What story do you want?"  
  
"I don't know," Inu Yasha mumbled and then got an idea. "Wait! Let's do a project on a feudal Japan story!"  
  
"Oooh, good one!" Kagome agreed. So, with that figured out, they started on their project.  
  
****Sango's and Miroku's POV*****  
  
"So, I was thinking that we could do our project on-AH! HENTAI!!!" Sango shrieked. She slapped him across his face and scooted away from him so she was far enough from the "butt-touching" range. "I actually agree to be your partner and you just had to be a pervert."  
  
"I was bored and so I needed something to do," Miroku complained. Sango's face screwed up.  
  
"What am I? A game-an object?!" she growled.  
  
"No. You are a beautiful lady who I want to work on my project with."  
  
"Then how come we aren't working?!" Sango whispered loudly to him with pink cheeks.  
  
"Oh.yeah, hehe," Miroku replied nervously. "Well, you choose the story."  
  
Sango smiled gratefully and scooted back over next to him.  
  
"So, as I was saying." Sango continued her previous suggestion. "I was thinking that we could do our project on- AAAAAAAAAHHH! HENTAI! HENTAI! HENTAI!"  
  
SLAP!  
  
*****Inu Yasha's and Kagome's POV*****  
  
Inu Yasha glanced at Kagome out of the corner of his eye. She looked so intelligent and cute when she was thinking hard..Wait, he thought. Did I just say cute?  
  
"Yes, you did."  
  
Hm? Who are you?  
  
"I'm your conscience."  
  
So, what do you want?  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to know for sure if you like Kagome. In other words.have a crush on her."  
  
WHAT?!  
  
"Don't what me! I'm your conscience. You better start working on your project.."  
  
Oh, right..  
  
Inu Yasha sighed, took one last glance at Kagome and continued writing notes from the story they were reading together. Kagome looked at him and asked, "Done with your notes?"  
  
"Hold on," he replied as he scribbled down some notes. She gave him a faint smile and noticed how handsome he was. His long black hair looked even silkier up close and his violet eyes looked so determined and caring.  
  
"So you like him?"  
  
Huh? Who are you?  
  
"I'm your conscience. I know all your secrets and I know you have a huge crush on Inu Yasha."  
  
WHA-I do not!  
  
"You can lie all you want, but I know the truth."  
  
But I just met him yesterday!  
  
"I know."  
  
I don't like him! He's rude, has an attitude, and..and.  
  
"And is caring, sticks up for his friends, sweet, adorable, cute, and handsome."  
  
Yeah, he is.  
  
"Kagome," someone shook her arm.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome snapped out of her daydream and looked over at the person. Inu Yasha was looking curiously at her, but then shook his head.  
  
"Mr. Tatewaki just told the class that the project is due tomorrow. There's no way we can finish it here in school today. You want to come over to my house and work on it there?" he asked.  
  
"I have a better idea," Kagome answered. "Let's go to my house and work on it there. You can meet my family while you're at it."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"So after school we walk over to my house. My mom only drops me off at school in the morning and I have to walk home from school by myself."  
  
"I can drive you home," Inu Yasha said suddenly.  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, thank you Inu Yasha!" she exclaimed. Kagome gave him a huge hug. Inu Yasha tried to shrug her off. "Kagome, we're in class right now."  
  
But he started to smile and when Kagome saw this she smiled even wider. During that moment, both of them didn't even notice or hear Sango slapping Miroku and calling him a hentai behind them. 


	7. Close to a Kiss

~*~You Stole My Heart~*~  
  
A/N: Yay! Chappie seven! Now we all know that 7 is a lucky number, so expect the unexpected in this chapter! Please R&R. Thanks ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I'm going to start putting the disclaimer before the chapter title from now on..Inu Yasha does NOT belong to me!  
  
Chapter 7: Close to a Kiss  
  
A/N: EEEEE! You're probably all excited, right? I mean: ooh, a kiss! Ahem.sorry. I'm just so excited about this chapter right now..  
  
After school was over Kagome waited for Inu Yasha to pull up his jeep in the front of the school. Sango and Miroku had already walked off to Sango's house. After a minute, a silver jeep pulled up to her.  
  
"Hop in!" Inu Yasha shouted through the open window. Kagome opened the door and climbed onto the passenger's seat.  
  
"You do drive safely, don't you?" she asked nervously. He chuckled in response.  
  
"Of course. But I can't say the same for Miroku when he drives."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He still hasn't got a drivers license 'cause he drives like a maniac! His parents gave up on teaching him how to drive because he always damages their car in some way or another," Inu Yasha explained as he drove off. Kagome giggled.  
  
"I see," she finally said after her laughing fit. Inu Yasha gave her a small smile.  
  
"You live at Higurashi shrine, right?" he inquired at a red light.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
After a few more minutes, Higurashi shrine came into view. Inu Yasha spotted an old man sweeping the floor.  
  
"And that must be your grandfather."  
  
"Right you are,"  
  
As Inu Yasha parked his jeep, Kagome asked him, "So, who do you live with?"  
  
"My brother," was all she got as a reply.  
  
"And?"  
  
"No one else.." he spoke softly. "My parents died when I was really young. My brother has been taking care of me ever since."  
  
"I'm-I'm so sorry I asked that," Kagome looked down. He glanced at her and reassured her, "No, it's not your fault. I've gotten over it long ago."  
  
"Well, what's your brother's name?" Kagome continued.  
  
"More like a bother," Inu Yasha snorted. "His name is Sesshoumaru. He's 21."  
  
"How old are you?" she asked shyly.  
  
"18...You like to ask a lot of questions, don't you?"  
  
"Oh.sorry."  
  
"It's fine by me. Anyways..let's get started on that project," Inu Yasha sighed and got out of his jeep. Kagome followed. Neither one said anything as they climbed up the stairs. When they reached Kagome's grandpa, Kagome hugged him.  
  
"Hi, grandpa. I'm home from school," Kagome greeted him cheerfully.  
  
"I see," her grandfather replied, eyeing Inu Yasha. "And who is this with you? Your boyfriend?"  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha turned many shades of red.  
  
"N-no sir, Kagome and I are partners for this project and we have to finish it by tomorrow. That's why I came over." Inu Yasha paused.  
  
"Fine. Come in the house quietly please," Kagome's grandpa accepted.  
  
"Arigato,"  
  
With that, Kagome and Inu Yasha walked silently into the house.  
  
*****  
  
After half an hour, the two were done with their notes and had several pictures to paste on their poster. They had settled everything together in the living room.  
  
"So.I guess we should start pasting and then practice presenting," Kagome bit her lip.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Kagome put her hand on the glue bottle and half a second later Inu Yasha did the same. He quickly pulled his hand away.  
  
"Sorry," he murmured. She smiled shakily at him and began to put some glue behind a picture. A few minutes later, they both heard the door creak open and then slam shut.  
  
"I'm home!" someone yelled.  
  
"We can see that Souta!" Kagome shouted back through the open doorway. Souta walked into the room.  
  
"Who's he?" he questioned, pointing to Inu Yasha. "Your boyfriend?"  
  
"How many times do people have to ask that?!" Kagome scowled while Inu Yasha muttered incoherently.  
  
"Well, it's just because you look like a couple," Souta simply stated. "But it is the first time I've seen you two together, so I could be wrong.or right. So, what's your name?"  
  
"Inu Yasha," Inu Yasha answered and stopped his blushing.  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"That's all you have to say?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Fine, whatever."  
  
"Well, I'm going to eat a snack so I'll leave you to ALONE," Souta snickered and quickly ran out of the room before Kagome could catch him.  
  
"That troublemaker." Kagome sighed grouchily. "Just ignore him."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Anyways," Kagome smirked, "Who would want to be a girlfriend of a rude, arrogant, bastard?"  
  
"Watch your mouth you uncute wench!" Inu Yasha snarled back.  
  
"Who are you calling wench?!" Kagome demanded.  
  
"YOU!"  
  
"That is so rude! See, I told you. You ARE rude!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"You started it all! You're the one who's making fun of me! So look who's talking!"  
  
"Yeah, so. What if I did start it all?"  
  
"It's all your fault."  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is to!" Inu Yasha shouted in her face.  
  
"Is not!" Kagome screeched in his face. Their faces were inches apart and both of the teenagers were really angry. Inu Yasha glared into Kagome's eyes and then suddenly dropped his mad face.  
  
"What's with the sudden change in your face?" Kagome began dropping her mad face too.  
  
"Well,..I just noticed that your eyes looked really pretty up close," Inu Yasha replied. He glanced down at his lap and looked back up to see a smiling Kagome.  
  
"Are they really?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Yes," Inu Yasha answered and turned light crimson. Kagome laughed and hugged him tightly.  
  
"That is so sweet of you to say!" Kagome exclaimed. She pulled back a little so they could look into each others eyes. Their faces were only a few inches apart and they got closer and closer and closer and closer and closer and closer. They closed their eyes slowly and Inu Yasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. Now, their faces were only one centimeter away from each other and they're lips almost locked together when..  
  
"KAGOME! Mom wants to know if you want to go shopping with her today.Oh my gosh!" Souta's eyes widened and then he grinned evilly. "Inu Yasha and Kagome sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage.."  
  
He skipped around the house, singing. Inu Yasha and Kagome shot their eyes open and pulled quickly away from each other.  
  
"Um,.sorry about that.." Inu Yasha muttered, blushing crazily.  
  
"Um,..it's okay..I guess," Kagome turned her head away while blushing ten shades of red.  
  
'Man,' she thought. 'We almost kissed! It would have been my first kiss too..Souta, I am so going to kill you later!'  
  
"Well, I guess we better continue our projects." Inu Yasha said quietly.  
  
"Um, yeah. Let's continue."  
  
A/N: AWWW! Wasn't that so close?! Too bad Souta had to spoil it. Oooooh, I love this chapter the best so far. Well, I'll update tomorrow too. I just happened to have a little free time and decided to type an extra chappie for you all! Please review! ^_^ 


	8. The Presentations

~*~You Stole My Heart~*~ A/N: THANK YOU TO ALL REVIEWERS!  
  
Disclaimer: Inu Yasha does not belong to me!  
  
Chapter 8: The Presentations  
  
Kagome climbed into bed and lay down. It had started to rain outside. She stared at the ceiling and recalled what had happened earlier in the day. They almost kissed.until Souta had to show up and ruin everything.  
  
"I am so going to kill you tomorrow in the morning, Souta!" Kagome smirked. She already had a plan.  
  
"But why are you even doing this? Why do you care that Souta interrupted your kiss? I thought you said you hated Inu Yasha."  
  
'Let me guess, you're my conscience, back to bother me.'  
  
"No, I'm just back to help you sort things out."  
  
'Sure.'  
  
"You really wanted to kiss him didn't you?"  
  
'No.'  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
'Ok, ok. I admit: I wanted to kiss Inu Yasha.'  
  
"I'll leave you to your sleep now, now that I finally have you admitting the truth."  
  
'Whatever.'  
  
Kagome smiled faintly and closed her eyes.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning, Kagome woke up 10 minutes early and filled up a bucket with icy cold water. Then, she tiptoed into Souta's room and dumped it onto Souta's face.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! COLD! COLD! COLD! COLD!" he screamed and bolted up. He blinked and saw Kagome. "Kagome!? You meanie!"  
  
"Look who's talking!"  
  
"No, looks who's talking now!" Souta scowled at her. "It's not my fault I ruined your 'moment' together with Inu Yasha. I mean, GET A ROOM next time! Anyways, Mom made me go ask you if you wanted to go shopping with her yesterday and when I sang the 'kissing' song, the answer was pretty obvious to her question.you wanted to stay with your boyfriend."  
  
"WHA.." Kagome started and then pulled out another bucket of icy water that she was holding onto behind her back. She dumped it on him angrily and stomped out of his room.  
  
"AAAAAAH! COLD! COLD! COLD!"  
  
*****  
  
Later in the morning, the sun came out. As Mrs. Higurashi dropped Kagome off at school, she shouted through the open door, "Have a great time at school with your new friends and boyfriend Kagome!"  
  
"Boyfrie-? HEY!" Kagome shouted after her. "For the last time! He's not my boyfriend!"  
  
"Who are you talking about?" someone asked behind her. Kagome whipped herself around and stood face to face with Sango.  
  
"Oh, heh, Sango! So, done with your project?"  
  
"Don't even try to change the subject with me Kagome! Who were you talking about?!"  
  
"Um, Inu Yasha."  
  
"Finally! You two are a couple!"  
  
"WE ARE NOT!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"ARE NOT! It's all Souta's fault about this because he walked in on Inu Yasha and I when we were about to kiss and."  
  
"Kiss? You haven't kissed each other yet?" Sango laughed.  
  
"Stop laughing! It would have been my first kiss too!" Kagome defended herself. "Anyways, did YOU kiss Miroku yet?"  
  
Sango stopped laughing and blushed, "No, but who would want to kiss a pervert like him?"  
  
Kagome snickered and answered, "You."  
  
Sango turned redder. She played around with her poster and said nothing. Kagome laughed and shifted her own poster to under her other arm.  
  
"Oi! Sango! Kagome!"  
  
Both of them turned around to find Miroku and Inu Yasha running towards them.  
  
"So," Miroku panted and tugged at his dark, dark blue and white uniform. "How are you two this morning?"  
  
"Fine," Kagome answered shortly.  
  
"Um-wonderful. I guess.." Sango murmured. Miroku smiled at her. Sango looked up and blushed. Kagome and Inu Yasha stood to the side and whispered to each other.  
  
"She's got it bad for Miroku, huh?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
*****  
  
"Today is the day of your presentations," Mr. Tatewaki said after the bell rang. He had already taken roll. "Let's start with.."  
  
He was interrupted when Kikyo pounded the door open and ran up to him. Everyone in the class stared at her. Some even smirked. Kikyo was all wet from head to toe, covered in a thin layer of mud. Her shoes were ruined and were covered in grass and dirt. The books that she was carrying were all ripped and shredded. Her face was bruised.  
  
"What happened, Kikyo?" Mr. Tatewaki asked sternly.  
  
"I was walking to school when I slipped on a huge rain puddle and got all soaked in dirty muddy water. Then, as I ran through the park, I tripped and fell in some wet dirt and grass. After that, I pushed a kid out of my way since I was going to be late and the kid's sister punched me in the face and I fell down into the sandbox that the little kid was playing in. The kid started crying and his sister pushed me down again when I stood up. She took my textbooks and ripped them all up. I got so angry that I started cursing and cussing at her. She punched me again and kicked me and told me to get lost. I ran away towards school and now I'm here," Kikyo said all in one breath.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kikyo, but you're still tardy and we don't accept that here in school. You have detention today and tomorrow. I'm afraid you'll have to pay for those textbooks too. You may go to the girls' bathroom and clean yourself up."  
  
"Arigato, Mr. Tatewaki."  
  
"One more thing Kikyo, do you have your poster with you?"  
  
Kikyo stopped walking and shakily turned around, "Uh, my dog ate it?"  
  
*****  
  
"Can you believe it?" Inu Yasha smirked as they walked out of first class. "Kikyo got an 'F' for forgetting her poster at home and she also has detention."  
  
"Yeah," Sango laughed. "She is such a slut."  
  
"I can't believe she was pushed around by an 8 year old!" Kagome smiled.  
  
"She is so weak, dumb, and selfish," Miroku added and shook his head.  
  
"Anyways," Sango changed the subject. "You and Inu Yasha were great. It was right of Mr. Tatewaki to give you both an 'A+'!"  
  
"Thanks," Kagome smiled. "I know you and Miroku could have gotten the same as us if Miroku hadn't groped you near the end of your presentation."  
  
"Yeah, Miroku!" Inu Yasha teased. "Groping wasn't part of the presentation."  
  
"I know, I know," Miroku sighed. He walked over to Sango. "We will do the next project together right?"  
  
"Maybe-AHHHH! HENTAI!" Sango screeched.  
  
SLAP!  
  
*****  
  
"So, are you going to the dance, Kagome?" Sango asked as they ate their lunch.  
  
"I guess so.."  
  
"You know, the prom is coming up next month, isn't that great?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," Kagome sighed.  
  
"Aw," Sango put an arm around her friend's shoulder. "You poor thing. Nobody asked you to the prom yet?"  
  
"Did anyone ask YOU?" Kagome shot back.  
  
"Um, no."  
  
Kagome smirked.  
  
"So, anyways," Sango continued, ignoring the prom subject now. "Anything happening at your shrine?"  
  
Kagome suddenly jerked up and smiled, "Yup! My grandpa wants to have this festival at our shrine so people can come check it out and it'll get popular."  
  
"Cool, when is he having the event?"  
  
"In about three weeks."  
  
"Awesome."  
  
"But there's one thing."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Well, my grandpa wants to do this sort of play and.."  
  
"And what?"  
  
"It requires two expert swordsmen, two expert archers, and a young and pretty girl."  
  
"Why don't you be one of the archers?"  
  
"I AM one of them."  
  
"How about you ask Ms. Kaede about this? I bet you she can help you."  
  
"Yeah, I will. But I already know who she's going to recommend as the other archer."  
  
Both of the girls turned their heads around slightly and eyed Kikyo behind them. They turned around again.  
  
"Oh well," Kagome sighed. Finally, Miroku and Inu Yasha sat down across from them.  
  
"What took you so long?" Sango demanded.  
  
"Miroku started groping Ayame in front of us and she shrieked and slapped him. She was going to punch him, but I was dragging him away and Ayame's friends were trying to hold her back," Inu Yasha explained grouchily.  
  
"She is beautiful, but she really needs to work on her temper, just like you Sango." Miroku sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "OW!"  
  
Sango had punched him on the head and now held a fist in front of his face.  
  
"Calm down, Sango!" Kagome ushered her. Sango glared threateningly at Miroku before taking a seat. Kagome shook her head. This was going to be a long day.  
  
A/N: Yeah! Chappie eight is now done! For all you anxious people, Kouga and Naraku will be making their entrance soon. Especially Sesshoumaru and Rin. Well, hope you all enjoyed this chap! I'll update as soon as I can. Please review! ^_^ 


	9. Expert Swordsman

~*~You Stole My Heart~*~ A/N: Yeah! Chappie nine is now up! And for all those people who don't get this yet: INU YASHA IS A HUMAN IN THIS FIC. Not a hanyou! He doesn't have the doggie ears, the silver hair, the fangs, the claws, or the golden eyes! Everything straight for you all now? Just checking. There needs to be at least some fics where Inu is a human (and I know all you know his human features, so I'm not even gonna bother describing). Anyways, enough of my chit chat. Make way for CHAPTER 9!  
  
Disclaimer: Inu Yasha does not belong to me!  
  
Chapter 9: Expert Swordsman  
  
As the group settled in the gym among the other students, Ms. Kaede was finishing up her weapon polishing. While Ms. Kaede polished a sword, Kagome walked up to her.  
  
"Um, Ms. Kaede?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"Ah, Kagome. What is it?" Ms. Kaede asked.  
  
"Well, I need your help. You see, my grandfather is holding this festival at our shrine and we need a good archer, two expert swordsmen, and a young and pretty girl."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Can you help me?"  
  
"Yes, I'll tell you who I recommend during the beginning of class."  
  
"Arigato," Kagome thanked her and went back to her seat. Ms. Kaede smiled to herself and put back the sword on its rack.  
  
"Class," she yelled out. The gym grew silent. "Thank you. Now, Miss Higurashi has asked me for some help on a certain something.it's up to me to decide."  
  
She paused and looked at Kagome before continuing, "Kikyo, please come here."  
  
Kikyo slowly walked up, still bruised in the face. She looked questioningly at Ms. Kaede. Ms. Kaede just patted her shoulder. Next, Ms. Kaede thought to herself before calling on the next person.  
  
"Inu Yasha," she said suddenly.  
  
"Yes?" he answered loudly.  
  
"Is your brother still practicing sword fighting? I remember him being one of the top swordsmen in this school."  
  
"Yes, he is."  
  
"Hmm. Good. This should not be too hard. Inu Yasha please go get your sword from the rack and come here," Ms. Kaede ordered. Inu Yasha stood up and walked over to his sword. He picked it up carefully and walked over to Ms. Kaede.  
  
"If I recall correctly, Sesshoumaru was dating Rin when he was in this school. Is he still dating her?" Ms. Kaede asked quietly.  
  
"Yes," Inu Yasha replied, bored.  
  
"Very well. Kikyo! Get you bow and arrows please."  
  
Kikyo trudged her way over to her bow and along the way, picked up a quiver of arrows. When she returned, Ms. Kaede nodded.  
  
"Good, now please take your place about ten feet from here on the right and Inu Yasha, take your place about ten feet from here on the left."  
  
The two students took their places and Ms. Kaede took a couple of steps back.  
  
"Now," she instructed. "Kikyo, shoot your arrows at him. Inu Yasha, you try to dodge or cut the arrows in half."  
  
Kikyo gagged, "I-I can't shoot my boyfriend! It'll kill him!"  
  
Inu Yasha growled, "Don't you EVER call me your boyfriend again! Now shoot your arrows at me or I'll be forced to slice YOU in half right now!"  
  
"What ever you say, dear!" Kikyo smiled. Inu Yasha glared at her.  
  
"Don't you ever dare call me 'dear' again too!" he barked back. Kikyo just continued smiling and pulled an arrow back. She let go. Kagome held her breath and gripped Sango's knee.  
  
Sango reassured her, "Don't worry, Kagome. Inu Yasha won't get hurt. I forgot to tell you that he's one of the best swordsmen in this school. In fact, he's the best swordsman in this class! Ms. Kaede is just checking how good he is right now."  
  
Kagome nodded and continued watching. Inu Yasha had dodged the first arrow. Kikyo drew another arrow. This time, Inu Yasha sliced through it.  
  
"Is that the best you can do, Kikyo?" Inu Yasha smirked. Kikyo scowled. She shot again. He sliced the arrow in half. The same thing happened over and over in a never ending cycle. Ms. Kaede clapped her hands together and told both students to stop. Kikyo was panting and Inu Yasha was grinning.  
  
"Inu Yasha, I need to speak to you. Kikyo, you too," Ms. Kaede said softly to them. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku watched Inu Yasha and Kikyo nod their heads as Ms. Kaede talked to them. Kikyo looked really solemn as she nodded.  
  
"Guess Ms. Kaede has found one of your swordsmen," Sango said.  
  
"I'm impressed," Miroku chuckled. "Inu Yasha has gotten much better."  
  
"I'm impressed too," Kagome sighed. That was really the truth. Inu Yasha's fighting abilities amazed her. He had sliced through Kikyo's arrows easily.  
  
'Hmm, Sesshoumaru. That must be the other swordsman who Ms. Kaede recommends. And Rin. She must be young and pretty,' Kagome thought. She snapped out of her thoughts when Inu Yasha walked up to her.  
  
"Kagome," he said. "When is this event starting?"  
  
"In about three weeks," she murmured. He took a seat next to her.  
  
"So what do the swordsmen have to do anyways?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry. All they have to do is slice through arrows, like you did earlier. You see, it's a play where there are two princes who are friends of this princess and she gets captured by these two bad priestesses. The play doesn't last that long, probably only 15 minutes. The show begins at the part where the princes are demanding to the priestesses to give back the princess. They fight, the priestesses lose, they get the princess back, the princess is grateful, and the end," Kagome recited by heart.  
  
"Wow," Sango finally said.  
  
"Yup," Kagome replied. "My grandpa wants the acting people to come and rehearse this Friday and next Friday. Then, on the third Friday, we're going to do the final performance around night time. That's when it's most crowded. I've already posted and handed out some flyers around the school this week during all the free time that I got. My brother gave out some flyers at his school too and my mom and grandpa hands out flyers to our shrine customers, our friends, and to strangers at the market. This is going to be great! There's going to be lots of food like rice, ramen."  
  
"Did you say ramen?" Inu Yasha turned his gaze to her. Kagome found herself blushing.  
  
"Um, yes.."  
  
Miroku and Sango laughed.  
  
"Inu Yasha, you ramen freak!" Sango giggled. "That's all you love to eat, don't you?"  
  
"That's not all I eat Sango! My life isn't circled around ramen!" Inu Yasha gritted. He turned to look at Miroku and sneered, "And at least I'm not the one who has my life circled around groping women!"  
  
Miroku stopped laughing and frowned. Sango stopped mid-laugh and added, "Well, that's true."  
  
Kagome just watched the three bicker to each other. She rolled her eyes. When her three friends stopped teasing each other, they all went to their last class, history.  
  
Their teacher, Mr. Myouga (hehe, just imagine him as tall as a regular human and without 4 arms, just 2. Without that beak looking mouth/nose too.) started talking about feudal Japan and about myths and legends taking place in that time.  
  
"There is this legend where there was a dog demon who wanted a jewel called the Shikon No Tama to become a full demon since he was a hanyou. The dog demon and a powerful priestess fell in love with each other. The priestess and the dog demon hanyou were deceived by an evil man and they were tricked against one another. The hanyou was bound to a tree by the priestess and the priestess died shortly afterward and was burned to ashes with the Shikon No Tama entwined around her hands. About 50 years later, a girl was pulled into a well, also known as the Bone Eaters Well, by a centipede demon and landed in feudal Japan. The girl freed the sleeping hanyou and he killed the centipede woman. The girl was identified as the reincarnation of the priestess and discovered that the Shikon No Tama was inside her body, which was torn out by the centipede demon earlier. A few days after, the girl shattered the jewel accidentally and she and the hanyou were forced to work together to collect back all the jewel shards," Mr. Myouga told the class.  
  
Kagome listened, interested. Sango stared at him, listening to every word. Miroku sat back and sighed softly. Inu Yasha laid his head on his desk and listened to the story that he had read so many times already. Feudal Japan had always interested him and he never got tired of this story.  
  
"-the hanyou and the girl made friends with a fox demon, a monk, and a demon exterminator during their quest and they traveled together and fought demons together. The priestess was brought to back to life and the hanyou was confused with his feelings. He had fallen in love with the priestess's reincarnation, but he still loved the priestess. The reincarnation had also fallen in love with the hanyou. She wasn't selfish, but she often got jealous when the hanyou and the priestess were together.  
  
The reincarnation had the ability to travel to and from her home, which was in the present, to feudal Japan. One time, the girl couldn't go back to feudal Japan because the hanyou had taken her large shikon shard, but it was only because he cared about her and didn't want her to die. Well, eventually, she came back, they made up and continued with their quest. The group also searched for the evil man and wanted to kill him. No one really knows how the story ends...."  
  
The bell rang. All the students shuffled around. Mr. Myouga yelled out, "Well, no homework! Enjoy your day!"  
  
*****  
  
"Wasn't that a nice story?" Kagome asked her friends as they walked down the steps. "I wish I knew the ending."  
  
"Me too," Sango agreed.  
  
"I've read that story a billion times," Inu Yasha murmured. "It's longer than it seems and Mr. Myouga left out some parts to make it short."  
  
"It was really interesting though," Miroku smiled.  
  
"Yeah, it was!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Well, see you guys later," Sango yelled out to them and walked off.  
  
"Yeah, see you guys later!" Miroku waved at Inu Yasha and Kagome as he walked off in the opposite direction. Inu Yasha and Kagome shouted, "Bye!"  
  
"So," Inu Yasha said after a few minutes of silence. "You want to meet my brother and his girlfriend? You might as well since we're all going to perform together."  
  
"Okay," Kagome grinned. "That means that we're going to your house, right?"  
  
"Right," Inu Yasha answered and smiled. "Let's go."  
  
He took her hand and led her towards the jeep. Kagome blushed for a second and closed her hand over his. Inu Yasha started to blush too and he let Kagome hold on to his hand the entire way to his jeep.  
  
A/N: Oooooh! So cute! Isn't it? Anyways, thanks for all the reviews! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't know when I'm going to update the soonest, but the latest for sure is Saturday! Sango and Miroku fluff is coming soon. Kouga and Naraku are coming soon too. Just be patient! I'm still figuring out this story in my head and I can tell you it's going to get good, REAL good! Well, please review! ^_^ 


	10. Meeting Sesshoumaru and Rin

~*~You Stole My Heart~*~ A/N: All the characters in this are human, ALL of them. Although, that doesn't mean that they're all good. Some will be bad and evil like Naraku. Some will be sluts like Kikyo. Anyways, no, they will not learn about their past life or anything. This fic would get really complicated if the characters all found out about their past life or something. Well, to all the reviewers who have reviewed all the way to here, Thank You! Actually, thank you to ALL the reviewers! Please review for this chappie too! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha!  
  
Chapter 10: Meeting Sesshoumaru and Rin  
  
Inu Yasha parked his jeep and climbed out. Kagome took off her seatbelt, jumped down to the pavement and gasped. Inu Yasha's house was HUGE! It looked more like a mansion. Inu Yasha chuckled and asked, "Big house, huh? My parents were really rich, especially my dad. My dad ran a corporation and when he died, all the money went to Sesshoumaru and I. Seshoumaru is sort of taking care of the business now, but we have a lot of help from our parents' friends."  
  
Kagome just nodded and continued staring up at his house. Inu Yasha waved a hand in front of her face.  
  
"Earth to Kagome," he said.  
  
"Huh?" she blinked and shook her head. "Um, yes?"  
  
Inu Yasha laughed. He took her arm and dragged her to the door. He sorted through his keys, found the right one and put it into the keyhole. When he pushed the door open, Kagome spotted a few maids running around in the house. They walked in silently.  
  
"Hello, Master Inu Yasha," one of the maids walked up to them. "How was school today?"  
  
"Fine," he said blandly and asked, "Is Sesshoumaru home?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Tell him that I wish to speak with him then."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Inu Yasha sighed to himself and felt a tug at his sleeve. He turned his head and looked at Kagome.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Um," she whispered softly. "Do you have a phone? I need to tell my mom that I'm here in your house taking care of the festival play business."  
  
He nodded and led her to the kitchen. When they passed through dining room, Kagome couldn't help staring. There was a large crystal chandelier above the dining table and there were glass cabinets with china plates in them in the corners of the room. The dining table had an enormous vase of roses in the center and there were place mats set at each seat.  
  
"Inu Yasha," Kagome finally said. "I envy you."  
  
He smiled at her and said, "Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's worse than it looks," Inu Yasha told her. "There are too many rooms in this house. It's hard to handle sometimes. Too much cleaning to do and all."  
  
He chuckled, "Or it could just be me. I am WAY to lazy."  
  
Kagome giggled. He smiled again.  
  
"That's one thing I like about you, your laugh," Inu Yasha said softly. Kagome looked at him.  
  
"That's so nice of you to say," she finally murmured. Kagome wove her arm through his and hugged it with both arms as she leaned on his shoulder. "That's what I like about YOU, you're so sweet."  
  
A blush rose in Inu Yasha's cheeks. He was ever so thankful that they had reached the kitchen (A/N: the dining room was a HUGE room and they were walking SLOWLY). Kagome spotted the phone and ran to it. Inu Yasha sighed and leaned against the wall. When Kagome finally put back the phone, he asked.  
  
"Done?"  
  
"Yes, you silly!" she smiled. He then led her to the small office. When Inu Yasha opened the door, he saw that Sesshoumaru was already in there.  
  
"Is Rin here yet?" Inu Yasha inquired.  
  
"She's coming soon," his brother replied. Kagome took a glimpse at Sesshoumaru. He had long silver hair and golden eyes. He had pale purple stripes on the sides of his face too. Just taking a peek at him was enough to send shivers down her spine. Sesshomaru looked at her. "And this is? Your girlfriend?"  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha blushed.  
  
"For goodness sake, we're not a couple!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"You're not a couple YET then," he smirked evilly (no, Fluffy is NOT evil in this fic ^.^).  
  
"Forget it, might as well give up," Kagome murmured grumpily.  
  
"Anyways, this is my FRIEND Kagome," Inu Yasha spoke up. "And the reason why she came here is because she wants to talk about her shrine's festival play which I will be participating in. AND Ms. Kaede wants you to do her a favor by participating too."  
  
After much thought and silence, Sesshoumaru answered, "Fine, I'll join you. Ms. Kaede was always my favorite teacher anyways."  
  
Kagome smiled. "Arigato, Sesshoumaru."  
  
He grunted back at her. Suddenly, there was a knock at the office door.  
  
"Come in!" Sesshoumaru shouted. The door opened to reveal a young pretty girl with fluffy black hair that passed her shoulders. Her smile was dazzling and her dark brown eyes danced with merriment.  
  
"Hi, Rin," Inu Yasha greeted.  
  
"Why, hello Inu Yasha," she laughed. "I never thought I'd see you in HERE."  
  
Inu Yasha mumbled to himself. Rin walked over to Sesshoumaru and gave him a hug.  
  
"How's my Fluffy today?" she asked. Kagome stifled a laugh. Fluffy?  
  
"Fine," was Rin's reply. She sighed and walked over to Kagome.  
  
"And you are? Inu Yasha's girlfriend?" she inquired her. Kagome blinked, then put her to hands to the sides of her head and screamed as she ran out the door. Inu Yasha just stared at Rin.  
  
"I guess that means a no?" she laughed. Inu Yasha continued staring at her and then finally spoke, "Anyways, Rin. Could you do us a favor? Kagome, er, the girl that just ran out, is holding this festival at her family shrine and she needs your help for the play."  
  
"Hai, I'll help," Rin smiled. Inu Yasha nodded and took a seat on one of the armchairs. The three of them talked for awhile about the Friday rehearsals and how busy they were, but they eventually compromised. After about two hours, Inu Yasha stood up, stretched, and walked out the office door. He looked around for Kagome.  
  
"Weird that she didn't come back in," he thought to himself aloud. He walked over to the living room and saw her asleep on one of the couches. Inu Yasha smiled. He walked up to her and kneeled down on the carpet floor beside the couch she was laying on. She looked so peaceful and cute when she was asleep..  
  
Wait, did I just say cute? he asked himself. He shook his head and focused on Kagome. At first, he called her name softly. Then, he shook her arm gently. She opened her eyes a little and murmured, "Inu Yasha? What is it?"  
  
"You have to go home, it's getting late," Inu Yasha pointed out.  
  
Kagome answered, "Oh, okay."  
  
She sat up and yawned.  
  
"Well, why didn't you come back inside?"  
  
Kagome shook her head and replied, "Too many people are assuming that we are a couple. It's giving me a headache. But it wouldn't be a bad thing if we WERE a couple."  
  
She looked down and blushed.  
  
"Anyways," she continued. "I laid down on one of the couches and started mumbling to myself until I fell asleep."  
  
Kagome eyes closed halfway and she asked sleepily, "So did Rin say yes to the part?"  
  
Inu Yasha answered, "Yup."  
  
He looked at his watch and then said, "I think you should go home now. It's 5:30 already."  
  
Inu Yasha took her arm once again and led her to his jeep outside. The trip to Kagome's home was silent because Kagome had fallen asleep again. Inu Yasha chuckled quietly and stopped when Kagome's head dropped down onto his shoulder. A blush rose in his cheeks, but he let her stay there (I know, I know! They blush too much, but you have to understand! Inu and Kag have it bad for each other, REALLY bad!). Finally, they arrived at Higurashi shrine and Inu Yasha moved Kagome to an upright position, climbed out of the driver's seat, went over to the passenger's seat, slung Kagome's backpack around a shoulder, scooped Kagome up in both arms, and slammed the door shut (he closed his door already, just if you're wondering about that).  
  
He slowly went up the stairs so he wouldn't wake Kagome up. He could feel her leaning her head against his chest and felt her breath in and out. Inu Yasha walked up to the door and knocked with some difficulty. The door creaked open and revealed Souta.  
  
"Oh, heh, Inu Yasha!" Souta beamed at him. "How're you doing today?"  
  
"Fine, squirt. Now help me with your sister," Inu Yasha gave him a faint smile. Souta grinned and closed the door behind him as Inu Yasha walked into their living room. He set down Kagome on a couch, put her backpack on a table nearby, walked by Souta and ruffled his hair.  
  
"Bye, squirt. Tell Kagome I said bye when she wakes up, okay?" Inu Yasha asked and walked out the door.  
  
"Sure thing!" Souta exclaimed. "Bye, Inu Yasha!"  
  
He watched Inu Yasha drive off and closed the door.  
  
A/N: Oh! So kawaii, isn't it? Anyways, I think there'll be more action in the next chapter, but I don't know yet. Hm. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Please review! ^.^ Yeah! Over 100 reviews now! Because of all your reviews, I'll try to squeeze another chapter in by Friday, okay? ^_~ 


	11. Are You Going To The Dance?

~*~You Stole My Heart~*~ A/N: Did you all know that you really encourage me when you write such kind reviews? *sniff* Every time I get a review, it makes me really happy. Anyways, I'm wasting time and I could be typing the beginning of this chapter by now so I just wanted to say THANK YOU TO ALL REVIEWERS AGAIN!  
  
Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah. I don't own Inu Yasha.  
  
Chapter 11: Are You Going To The Dance?  
  
The next morning on Thursday, Inu Yasha and Miroku were talking and walking towards the school steps.  
  
"INU YASHA!" someone shouted. Both the boys turned around. Kagome was running happily towards them. When she reached them she gave a small smile to Miroku, "Hi, Miroku."  
  
"Did you need something?" Inu Yasha asked. Kagome shook her head and then replied. "No, I just wanted to thank you for taking me home and carrying me into the house."  
  
She looked down shyly. Miroku glanced at Inu Yasha and then at Kagome. They were both blushing.  
  
"Were you on a date or something?" he inquired. Both his friends glared at him. "Okay, okay. I guess that means a no."  
  
"Hey! Wait for me you guys!" someone else yelled now. They turned their heads slightly and saw Sango.  
  
"Good morning," she smiled cheerfully.  
  
"Good morning," Inu Yasha and Kagome greeted. Sango turned to Miroku and when she felt a hand on her butt, she gave him a SLAP!!  
  
"You hentai! You totally ruined my morning!" she fumed and stomped up the steps. Kagome turned angrily to Miroku and gave him a punch on the head.  
  
"Don't you even dare to touch Sango again, do you hear me lecher?" she screeched.  
  
"Then, does that mean that I can touch YOU now?" he asked and put a hand to her bottom. Kagome shrieked and gave him another punch and a slap. She stormed off after Sango. Miroku just smiled to himself and then felt a third punch on his head. He turned dizzily to Inu Yasha.  
  
"Wha-dya-do-dat-for?" he asked and collapsed on the ground.  
  
"Don't you EVER dare to do that again to Sango and especially to Kagome!" Inu Yasha huffed and stomped his foot on Miroku's back before following after the girls.  
  
"Ow," Miroku whined to himself. "Why did everybody do this to me?"  
  
*****  
  
The four friends sat down on their seats in Mr. Tatewaki's classroom. As Inu Yasha sat down, Kikyo asked sweetly, "Inu Yasha, are you going to the dance?"  
  
"Why would I tell a slut like you?" he sneered back. "You are sickening to me Kikyo."  
  
"I am not a slut."  
  
"Then how else do you call a girl who sleeps with millions of boys every month?!"  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Do too! I hate girls like you! You're only after me because you haven't slept with me yet, isn't it? Bet you don't even know how many boys you've slept with so far," Inu Yasha hissed. "Or have you lost count? I wouldn't be surprised."  
  
Kikyo frowned, "You shouldn't hate me Inu Yasha. I just wanted to get to know you better."  
  
"And you wanted to boast all around that you've slept with every boy in this school, right?!" he shot back.  
  
"Ye-no," Kikyo mumbled.  
  
"I've hated you since the day we've met!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You were all over me!"  
  
"But, didn't you like it?"  
  
"Hell no!" he said in disgust. "You're even dumber than I thought!"  
  
"Honey.."  
  
"What is the matter with you?!" Inu Yasha seethed. "Why can't you understand that I'm not your boyfriend?! Stop calling me dear, darling, and honey! It's just pissing me off!"  
  
The bell rang for the beginning of class. Then Mr. Tatewaki began his lecture.  
  
*****  
  
Inu Yasha walked into the cafeteria at lunch time with Miroku at his side.  
  
"So," Miroku said suspiciously. "What did you and Kagome do yesterday?"  
  
"Nothing," Inu Yasha muttered.  
  
"Oh, rea~lly," Miroku smirked slyly.  
  
"I told you, nothing happened," Inu Yasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ok, WHATEVER you say!"  
  
Miroku ran to the table where the two girls were sitting at.  
  
*****  
  
"So, nothing happened?" Sango asked with a smile.  
  
"Nothing happened," Kagome repeated.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, really."  
  
"Okay," Sango smiled. "Whatever you say!" (scary, Miroku and Sango alike and saying the same thing? Can you imagine that?)  
  
"Hello, my beautiful friends," Miroku ran up to them. He put his lunch down on the table and sat down. "How're you today?"  
  
"Fine, until you showed up," Sango glared at him.  
  
Kagome shook her head and smiled.  
  
"So, is it true Kagome? Nothing really happened at Inu Yasha's house between you and Inu Yasha?" Miroku asked. An apple bonked him on the head from nowhere and gave him a huge lump.  
  
"Get your perverted mind out of the gutter!" Inu Yasha walked past Miroku and gave him a punch, which gave him another lump, and took his seat beside him.  
  
"Oi," Kagome smiled. "Arigato, Inu Yasha, for doing that. I was about to do that myself."  
  
"No problem," he growled back.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked kindly.  
  
"The slut is bothering me today."  
  
All three of his friends turned around to look behind them. Kikyo was sitting at her usual spot on the table next to them. She turned her gaze down, which had obviously been on Inu Yasha, and cursed to herself. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku turned around again and gave Inu Yasha a look of pity.  
  
"I feel so sorry for you, Inu Yasha," Kagome gently told him.  
  
"Me too," Sango added.  
  
"Even I, Miroku, wouldn't even dare to touch HER," Miroku declared. They all gave him a funny look.  
  
"Kikyo is so dumb," Sango spoke. "Does she WANT to get pregnant? I mean I heard from lots of other students that she uses protection and all but it might fail and she COULD get pregnant."  
  
Kagome shook her head. "She really sleeps with any boy?"  
  
Sango smiled, "No. She only sleeps with handsome, non-lecher boys."  
  
Miroku frowned, "Who'd want to sleep with her anyways?"  
  
"She totally digusts me," Inu Yasha muttered. Kagome suddenly stood up and walked over to where the two boys were sitting at and took a seat beside Inu Yasha. What she did next shocked them all. Kagome leaned her head on Inu Yasha's shoulder and whispered softly, "Brighten up Inu Yasha, it's a beautiful day today. Don't let a slut like Kikyo ruin it for you."  
  
She gave him a peck on the cheek and walked back over to her seat. Sango and Kagome started talking to each other.  
  
"Wow," Miroku nudged Inu Yasha. "You are SO lucky. Not even one girl has done that to me. Not even Sango."  
  
Inu Yasha blinked, confused, and looked at Kagome. Somehow, she had made his day brighten up.  
  
A/N: PHEW! Another chapter done! Man, talk about THREATS! I mean, wanting me to update soon is one thing, threatening me to update soon or else you'll kidnap me and make me watch Gigla or Gilga (I totally forgot) until I do update is another. Anyways, happy? I'll have another chapter up tomorrow on Saturday. Oh, one more thing. Kouga and Naraku are making their entrance AFTER the dance. I got this story all figured out right now. Let's just hope I don't forget it! Now do you see why Kikyo is a slut and Inu Yasha hates her? I WILL NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER WRITE A STORY THAT HAS AN INU/KIK PAIRING! UGH! I would feel so sorry for Kagome and guilty too! Well, anyways, hope you enjoyed! Reviews please! ^_^ 


	12. Volleyball Champions and the Unexpected

~*~You Stole My Heart~*~ A/N: YEAH! THE NEXT CHAPPIE UP!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha so back off lawyers!  
  
Chapter 12: Volleyball Champions and the Unexpected  
  
After lunch, the group headed over to the gym (I know, I know! I only tell about two main classes: Mr. Tatewaki's, and Ms. Kaede's. It's easier for me this way because if I mention more classes, I'll get confused and if I get confused, the story will be confusing too. I don't know, maybe I'll mention more classes later, but for now, only those two!).  
  
"Kagome," Sango whispered to Kagome as they changed into shorts and a sweatshirt.  
  
"Yeah?" was her reply.  
  
"Do you like Inu Yasha?"  
  
Kagome face turned pink and she gave Sango a weird look.  
  
"Why would you think that?" she demanded.  
  
"Because you blush all the time when you're with him and you kissed him on the cheek at lunch and I saw you kissing him on the cheek on your first day here too. Plus, you leaned on his shoulder and-"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"What, it's true and you know it Kagome," Sango smirked.  
  
"So do YOU like Miroku?" Kagome snarled.  
  
"Um.." Sango's face had a tint of pink.  
  
"Then you do!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"DO TO!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"DO TO!!!!"  
  
The two girls kept arguing and all their female classmates gave them a look. Kikyo, who was on the far opposite end of the two girls, just rolled her eyes because she had no idea what they were fussing about.  
  
*****  
  
All the students marched into the gym and took their seats. Ms. Kaede paced in front of them, scribbling some words on a notepad.  
  
"Today we will all be going outside to play volleyball!" she shouted to them over all the students' talking. The class cheered.  
  
"I have already assigned the pairs since we will be playing two on two first," Ms. Kaede continued. "Now, would you all please walk outside to the courts."  
  
*****  
  
"This rocks!" Sango smiled. "I, Sango am one of the top volleyball players in this school!"  
  
"Well, I, Kagome," Kagome said proudly. "Was also one of the top volleyball players in my old school!"  
  
"Wow, I didn't know that," Sango turned to look at her. "Hey, I bet you she'll put us together."  
  
"How would you know?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Ms. Kaede always puts best friends together in the same team because they'll work together easily with no problem," Sango explained. "I was usually paired up with Kikyo last year. Don't know why though. It was awful! I don't even know why she put us together when we were enemies, not friends."  
  
Kagome laughed.  
  
*****  
  
"Now, here is my question," Ms. Kaede said loudly. "Do you all want to play all at once or play one by one while the rest of the class watches?"  
  
The class stopped all their talking and thought.  
  
Kikyo suddenly shouted out, "Let's do it one by one!"  
  
"She just wants to have attention and to show off her volleyball skills," Sango mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Is she good in volleyball?" Kagome wondered out loud.  
  
"Yeah, she actually is," Sango narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Kikyo and Yura, why don't you play first since you suggested playing one on one," Ms. Kaede softly instructed. She looked at her notepad.  
  
"Who will we be playing against?" Yura asked. Ms. Kaede was trailing her finger down the list.  
  
"Hmm, how about Sango and Kagome," she finally decided. Sango stood up grinning.  
  
"I told you she would put us together," she said, smirking. "Now come on! Let's beat them!"  
  
Kagome stood up and followed her to the left side of the volleyball net.  
  
"We're playing against Higurashi?" Yura whimpered, frightened. "What if she's better than you in volleyball too?"  
  
"Nonsense, Yura!" Kikyo snapped. "I'm one of the top players."  
  
"But what if Kagome is good too?"  
  
"Like I said, 'Nonsense'!"  
  
"Whatever you say, Kikyo."  
  
*****  
  
"Serve the freakin' ball already Kikyo!" Sango shouted to the other side. Kikyo glared at her and yelled, "Have some patience you simpleton!"  
  
"Why you-" Sango growled (no, I will not cuss in this story, hmm, maybe I will, maybe I won't, but you won't see a lot of it. Kikyo deserves it though, huh?).  
  
Kikyo finally stood up straight and served the ball.  
  
*****  
  
"Do you think Kagome is good in volleyball, Inu Yasha?" Miroku asked, captivated by the match.  
  
"Won't know until we find out," Inu Yasha sighed and rested his head on his knees. "Let's just hope so."  
  
*****  
  
Sango hit back the ball and it bounced on the ground of Kikyo's and Yura's side.  
  
Ms. Kaede blew a whistle and pointed a finger in Kagome's and Sango's direction, "One point for team A!"  
  
The rest of the class applauded.  
  
Kagome smiled, "Nice job, Sango."  
  
"Thank you!" Sango flipped her ponytail.  
  
*****  
  
"Whoa! Sango scored a point already!" Miroku exclaimed. He watched her retrieve the ball and as she walked back over to her side. "Go, SANGO! YOU HOTTIE!"  
  
Inu Yasha jumped aside as a volleyball struck Miroku in the face. Miroku fell to the ground unconscious. Inu Yasha shook his head.  
  
Sango stormed over and picked up the ball, "Sorry about that, Miroku. It was an accident, really," she said coldly.  
  
*****  
  
Sango served the ball and it flew towards Yura. Yura hit it back and it hit Sango's and Kagome's side.  
  
Ms. Kaede blew her whistle again. She pointed a finger at Kikyo and Yura.  
  
"One point for team B!" she shouted. The class clapped loudly, especially a lot of boys.  
  
"Go Kikyo and Yura!" one even shouted. Inu Yasha made a digusted face and looked at Miroku who had just recovered.  
  
"Go Sango and Kagome!" Miroku suddenly shouted. He was waving his arms wildly in the air.  
  
"What an embarrassment for a friend," Inu Yasha (sweat drop) murmured.  
  
The class grew silent as Kagome picked up the ball and walked over to her spot.  
  
"Kikyo," she smirked loudly. "Yura. Have you ever faced a volleyball champion that was better than you?"  
  
"No!" Kikyo sneered. "I was always the best in volleyball and I still am! I NEVER lose! I don't miss anything that comes my way!"  
  
"Really?" Kagome asked softly. She tossed the ball up high into the air, jumped up and whacked it down to Kikyo. Kikyo's eyes widened and she whimpered as she held her arms in front of her. The ball narrowly hit the ground next to her foot.  
  
"Two points, team A," Ms. Kaede nodded slightly and hid a smile. The students clapped loudly. "Last round, a tie or team A wins!"  
  
"ALRIGHT KAGOME!!!" Miroku and Inu Yasha shouted. Kagome glanced at them and gave them a warm smile.  
  
Kikyo eyes were full of hatred as she got the ball and served it.  
  
Sango hit the ball to Kagome and Kagome punched it up hard with both hands and hit it back to Kikyo. It hit Kikyo on the head.  
  
"OW!" Kikyo cried out. She looked down and saw the volleyball rolling slowly in front of her feet. "No! I lost to Higurashi AGAIN!"  
  
"Team A wins!" Ms. Kaede shouted. She looked at her pocket watch and gasped. "Oh, my. Time goes by quick. Class let's wrap it up! Class is almost over!"  
  
Miroku and Inu Yasha ran to their two friends.  
  
"That was so cool!" Miroku shouted. His three friends covered their ears.  
  
"You don't need to shout, Miroku!" Inu Yasha scolded.  
  
"You nearly made us deaf!" Kagome screeched.  
  
"And don't you dare call me a hottie again like that!" Sango glared.  
  
"So you don't like it when I call you hottie?" Miroku asked innocently.  
  
"I-I-I-NO!" Sango blushed furiously. Inu Yasha and Kagome chuckled.  
  
"Anyways," Sango looked down at her feet to avoid Miroku's eyes. "Who would like a pervert like you?!"  
  
"You," Inu Yasha and Kagome answered in unison. Sango's blush deepened. Inu Yasha began walking around her and said slyly, "You think that, from all these years I've known you, I haven't seen a relationship bloom between you and the lecher?"  
  
Sango just stood their silently. Miroku began to blush too.  
  
"Leave us alone!" Sango finally demanded.  
  
"Us?!" Kagome chirped. "Not ME?! So you DO like Miroku!"  
  
She laughed, went over to Inu Yasha, and took his arm, "We'll be leaving you two now. ALONE..."  
  
With that the two walked away and followed their classmates into the changing rooms.  
  
Sango and Miroku looked up at each other in the deserted court.  
  
"Hentai," Sango said quietly. "I need to know this. How do you feel towards me?"  
  
"I-I, well," Miroku stammered. "I really like you. More than any girl I have ever seen or met."  
  
Sango stood quietly, rooted to her spot and then walked up to him.  
  
"Do you hate me?" she asked sadly. A tear slipped down her face. Miroku gulped and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Sango," he murmured into her hair. "Stop crying. I don't hate you. I love you."  
  
He stood back and looked into her dark brown eyes, "Come on, Sango. I've known you since middle school and we've been friends ever since. Don't cry. I will always be your friend-or even boyfriend.."  
  
Sango gasped and pushed away a little.  
  
"Do-do you mean it?!" she asked, her voice quivering.  
  
"Yes," he answered. Miroku wiped her tears away from her face. "You know, I like it better when I see you with a happy face."  
  
Sango smiled and hugged him tight.  
  
Miroku lifted her chin up and pressed his lips gently on hers. His eyes closed slowly and later, Sango's did the same. After a long quiet moment they parted.  
  
"I've always wanted to do that," Miroku told Sango softly.  
  
"Me too, with you," Sango hugged him tightly. The bell suddenly rang. "Oh, shoot. We're late for our last period!"  
  
"It's okay," Miroku assured her. "Let's hurry though."  
  
"Do you think we should get back at Kagome and Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Sango giggled, "How?"  
  
"That, Sango dear, I can not answer yet."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, maybe I can," Miroku paused. "Maybe we can get back at them later in school."  
  
"Or at the dance!" Sango suddenly exclaimed. "It's on Monday next week!"  
  
"Ah, sweet revenge."  
  
"Yes," Sango slyly agreed. "SWEET revenge!"  
  
A/N: Oh, no! What do Miroku and Sango have in mind? (Don't ask me, I have no idea yet) Anyways, happy? There was Miroku and Sango fluff in this chapter. I know, I know, they got together really fast, but you have to understand that they've known each other for a long time and they're still together. *SIGH* High school. A place of love, torture, revenge, ...etc. Ahem, well, hope you enjoyed the chappie! Please review! Man, this is the longest chapter that I have EVER written so far! ^_^  
  
A/N: Didn't the Mir/San fluff come unexpected to you? It did to me, and I can't believe that it did! 


	13. The First Plan for Sweet Revenge!

~*~You Stole My Heart~*~  
  
Disclaimer: OKAY! OKAY! I DON'T OWN INU YASHA! *stands up as lawyers go away* Actually, I do! *lawyers turn around and come back* OKAY, I DON'T! NOW GO AWAY!  
  
Chapter 13: The First Plan for Sweet Revenge!  
  
It was finally Friday and Kagome was looking forward to rehearsal. She ran up the steps and bumped into someone. They both fell to the ground.  
  
"Ow," Kagome moaned and stood up. "Sorry, about that."  
  
"You should be!" the person snapped with a cold voice. Kikyo. Kagome looked down and saw Kikyo boring holes into her with her eyes. Kikyo stood up and dusted herself off. "Get away from me! I'm going to see enough of you today in your stupid rehearsal!"  
  
"But aren't you happy you got a part?" Kagome chimed.  
  
"Happy isn't the word!" Kikyo hissed. "Ms. Kaede told me that if I didn't take part in the play, she'd give me an 'F' for P.E. class!"  
  
"Why?" Kagome frowned. "Nobody's forcing you to do it..."  
  
"Well, Ms. Kaede is!" Kikyo shouted and stomped off.  
  
"Slut," Kagome murmured.  
  
"You can say that again," somebody said behind her. "What an attitude."  
  
Kagome jumped and turned around. She sighed, "Oh, it's just you, Inu Yasha."  
  
"What? You weren't happy to see me?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head quickly.  
  
"No! No! No! It's not that! I'm GLAD to see you!" Kagome assured him.  
  
"Oh, okay," Inu Yasha smiled and looked around. "Have you seen Miroku and Sango?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Hm, wonder where they are."  
  
*****  
  
"So this is the plan for today?" Sango asked as she read a piece of paper.  
  
"Yup!" Miroku chirped happily. "Isn't it a genius plan?"  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means that I'm going with your plan, even if it IS sort of dumb."  
  
"You think my plan is dumb?!" Miroku had a huge frown on his face. Sango gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"Of course not!" she replied and stood up. Miroku grinned. "I think it's stupid."  
  
Miroku pouted, "Hey!"  
  
*****  
  
"So," Mr. Tatewaki said. "Today, you must read the story that I just handed out to you all and then write a one page response."  
  
"Aww!" the class groaned.  
  
"No objections!" Mr. Tatewaki roared. The class fell silent and began to work.  
  
"Mr. Tatewaki must be in a REALLY bad mood today," Miroku whispered to Sango.  
  
"But that just makes our first plan easier to accomplish," she murmured softly back. They both snickered quietly so no one else could hear them.  
  
"Let's put our plan into action," Sango smiled. She positioned her fist directly in the middle of the back of Kagome's head. Miroku did the same, but with Inu Yasha instead.  
  
"1," Sango whispered.  
  
"2," Miroku continued.  
  
"3!" they both planted their fists into the back of their friends' heads.  
  
"OW!"  
  
Miroku and Sango quickly looked down at their papers and began reading. Inu Yasha and Kagome turned around.  
  
"What was that for?!" Kagome hissed loudly.  
  
"You fuckin' lecher!" Inu Yasha growled. "Have you gone insane?!"  
  
"Kagome and Inu Yasha. Outside in the hall NOW!" Mr. Tatewaki pointed at the door. Kagome and Inu Yasha began protesting. "I said NOW!"  
  
They shut their mouths and went out the door.  
  
*****  
  
"Why the heck did those two punch us?" Inu Yasha scowled.  
  
"I don't know," Kagome sighed. She looked down at the ground. "It was really boring in their anyways."  
  
Inu Yasha turned his view towards her.  
  
"I guess you're right about THAT," he grumbled.  
  
Kagome pouted and playfully slapped his shoulder.  
  
"Are you saying that I'm never right?" she demanded.  
  
"Yes," Inu Yasha smiled.  
  
"Oh, rea~lly?"  
  
"YE~ES."  
  
"Humph!" Kagome held up her chin and turned away.  
  
"So," Inu Yasha said after a period of silence. "Are you going to the dance?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"Am I what?"  
  
Kagome laughed, "Are you going to the dance, duh!"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"How about the prom," Kagome said quietly. "Are you going?"  
  
"I haven't thought about it," Inu Yasha admitted. "But I have plenty of time to think about it. I mean, it's a month away."  
  
"Yeah," Kagome looked down at the floor. "Anyways, I guess I can look forward to rehearsal today."  
  
"You're looking forward to it?"  
  
"Yes. Aren't you?" she asked, eyeing him curiously.  
  
"No," Inu Yasha replied bitterly. Kagome scooted closer to him until they were standing side by side.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Kikyo is going to be there and she's going to be all over me and-"  
  
"I get the point," Kagome murmured. Silence.  
  
"The only class I like in this school is P.E. with Ms. Kaede," she said after a moment of thought.  
  
"I agree," Inu Yasha nodded his head. More silence.  
  
"Inu Yasha," Kagome suddenly said. "Do you think something happened between Miroku and Sango while they were all alone in the court?"  
  
Both of them stood still, then looked at each other and said together, "Nah!"  
  
A/N: Okay! Here's your update! Sorry it took so long. I was busy doing schoolwork and all that. Well, it'll get more interesting in the next chapter. There's going to be more action! That's all I have to say. Please review! ^_^ THANK YOU TO ALL REVIEWERS! 


	14. The First Plan for Sweet Revenge!:Part 2

~*~You Stole My Heart~*~ A/N: That was pretty-stupid in the last chapter, huh? And there is a REASON for that. Remember when Sango told Miroku that his "plan" was stupid? Well, it was. They were just having a little fun by pulling off some pranks. But you know what? In a way, Sango and Miroku will HELP Inu Yasha and Kagome have a bigger relationship or something like that. How? You'll just have to keep reading.  
  
Disclaimer: Inu Yasha does not belong to me!  
  
Chapter 14: The First Plan for Sweet Revenge: Part 2  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha walked to their two other friends at their table.  
  
"I am SO pissed off," Kagome muttered.  
  
"You can say that again," Inu Yasha snorted. What they saw next made their blood stop flowing.  
  
"Sa-Sa-Sango is," Kagome stuttered.  
  
"Is-is sitting with Miroku?" Inu Yasha finished for her, bewildered. "I can't believe this!"  
  
As the two sat down next to each other on the other side of the table, Kagome gave Sango a suspicious look.  
  
"And why, Sango, would you want to sit next to a pervert like Miroku? Hm?" she asked.  
  
Sango blushed and stammered back, "W-well, it's because-"  
  
"It's because Sango and I are a couple now," Miroku said quietly.  
  
"WHAT?!" Inu Yasha and Kagome exclaimed. They started laughing and fell down on top of each other.  
  
"It's true," Sango insisted. Inu Yasha sat up and demanded, "Then why didn't you tell us in the first place?!"  
  
"We wanted to use it to our advantage."  
  
"Heck yeah! You got Kagome and I in trouble. You should be thanking us that we helped you two get together!" Inu Yasha snapped.  
  
"And YOU should be thanking Sango and I for helping you and Kagome get out class so you two could be together," Miroku smirked. He leaned over the table and whispered softly to Inu Yasha, "So what happened? Did you guys make out?"  
  
PUNCH!  
  
Miroku flopped onto the table with swirly eyes and a huge lump on his head.  
  
"You have a sick, corrupted mind!" Inu Yasha told him tartly. He sat down again and stared angrily at Miroku as he ate.  
  
"What did he say?" Kagome asked Inu Yasha.  
  
"Believe me," he replied. "You don't want to know."  
  
After a few more minutes, the four teenagers stood up, threw away their trash and began walking out of the cafeteria. They were the last students to leave. Inu Yasha and Kagome walked a little ahead of Sango and Miroku.  
  
Miroku whispered something to Sango. She nodded and called out, "Hey, Inu Yasha!"  
  
Inu Yasha turned around and walked backwards. "What?"  
  
Miroku had snuck up behind Kagome and held a foot out in front of her feet. She tripped.  
  
"EEEE!" she shrieked and toppled down onto Inu Yasha. Miroku snickered and walked off with Sango.  
  
"Have a nice trip!" he chirped. "See you next fall!"  
  
He and Sango laughed merrily away. Kagome opened her eyes and found herself looking into a pair of violet ones.  
  
"Um," she bit her lip, a blush creeping into her face. "Sorry about that."  
  
Inu Yasha turned his gaze away.  
  
"It's okay," he mumbled. "I guess."  
  
He turned his gaze back to her and stared deeply into her eyes.  
  
"I was right you know."  
  
"About what?" Kagome asked softly.  
  
"You have pretty eyes."  
  
Kagome's blush got redder.  
  
"Would you-would you mind getting off of me?" Inu Yasha asked with hesitation.  
  
"Oh," she giggled nervously. "Sure."  
  
Kagome scrambled off of him, stood up and offered a hand. He smiled and grabbed hold. They walked off to gym class. During the whole entire way, Inu Yasha and Kagome walked hand in hand.  
  
*****  
  
"Today, like all other Fridays, you may all have free time in class today," Ms. Kaede smiled widely as the class cheered. All the students walked off in different directions, talking.  
  
"What do you want to do?" Miroku asked Sango and Inu Yasha.  
  
His two friends answered, "I don't know."  
  
Sango looked around and spotted Kagome talking to Ms. Kaede. Ms. Kaede nodded after Kagome had finished talking and now, Kagome retrieved her bow and arrows and went over to the sword rack. She picked up two and Sango noticed that one of the swords was Inu Yasha's. Kagome was walking towards them with a huge grin plastered on her face.  
  
"Looks like someone is in a good mood," Sango smiled at her as Kagome reached them. Kagome shot an annoyed glare at her.  
  
"I'm still mad at you and that pervert!" Kagome said hotly. "Don't even try to get me madder!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry," Sango said innocently. "I won't."  
  
Kagome walked pass her. Sango smiled evilly, "I won't, but WE will."  
  
*****  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome chimed.  
  
"What?" Inu Yasha asked. She pushed his sword into his hands.  
  
"Here."  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Let's practice for rehearsal!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So we can be prepared for it, silly!" Kagome laughed and gave him a hug. She looked into his violet eyes. "Come on. Please! For me?"  
  
Inu Yasha sighed in defeat, "Fine."  
  
"Yeah!" she cheered and ran towards one of the free courts. He followed after her.  
  
"Sango," Miroku spoke up. "You want to watch them?"  
  
"Hai. Let's go," Sango answered. "Maybe we'll get to pull another prank on them."  
  
*****  
  
"Why do you have another sword?" Inu Yasha asked as he unsheathed his sword.  
  
"The play has more to it than arrow splitting," Kagome explained. "The archers sword fight against the swordsmen too."  
  
"Are you telling me that you know how to sword fight?"  
  
"I never said that!"  
  
"Then are you telling me that you don't know?"  
  
"I never said that either!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Do you think I can?" Kagome asked shyly.  
  
"Can what?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Can sword fight, duh!"  
  
"Well, I don't know.."  
  
Kagome teasingly pushed him.  
  
"Don't be cruel."  
  
"Now you're starting to talk like Sango," Inu Yasha pointed out.  
  
"I am?!" she shrieked. "Oh my gosh, I AM!"  
  
Inu Yasha rolled his eyes and snapped, "Are we going to practice or what?"  
  
Kagome stopped scowling aloud and looked curiously at him.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" she looked at his annoyed face. "Are you mad at me?"  
  
She started crying, "Be-because if you are, you don't have to practice with me, you know.."  
  
"Wha-wha-STOP CRYING!" Inu Yasha stammered. Kagome looked up. He continued, "I'm not mad at you! It's just that-I'm pissed off today!"  
  
"Because of me?"  
  
"WOULD YOU STOP BLAMING EVERYTHING ON YOURSELF?!"  
  
"Would you stop screaming?" Kagome angrily replied. "Now, Mr. Macho. Would you like to practice splitting arrows first or sword fighting?"  
  
"Sword fighting," he simply replied. Kagome grinned and unsheathed the other sword.  
  
"Then let's begin."  
  
*****  
  
When Sango and Miroku finally reached the court that their two other friends were practicing at, Sango nudged Miroku.  
  
"Heh, Miroku," Sango whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you have anything in mind?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They began watching the practice session.  
  
*****  
  
"I won't go easy on you," Inu Yasha smirked.  
  
"Who said I wanted you to?!" she called back to him. With that, Inu Yasha dashed towards her and swooshed his sword down.  
  
CLANG!  
  
"WHA-?" he said, startled. Kagome had easily blocked his attack.  
  
"Inu Yasha," she said innocently. "You think that I'm that unskilled? A priestess has to protect the shrine and to do that, she has to learn how to handle weapons-like the sword."  
  
She swung her sword at him. A large split appeared on one of Inu Yasha's sleeves. He stepped back.  
  
"What do you think now?" Kagome grinned.  
  
"Impressive," Inu Yasha murmured back. That was the truth. NOBODY was EVER able to make contact with him in other fights except for Sesshoumaru. He positioned himself for the next attack.  
  
"TAKE THIS!" he shouted. He thrust his sword at her.  
  
"Wha-" Kagome's eyes widened as she saw the sword. It was beginning to spin like a boomerang-a boomerang that was coming towards her. She closed her eyes.  
  
CLANK  
  
"Huh?" Kagome opened her eyes and realized that her sword had fallen out of her hands and dropped to the ground. She became frightened and looked up at Inu Yasha. The sword was spinning back towards him. He caught the handle.  
  
"You're skilled," he said after a moment of awkward silence. She turned her head away.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"No," he insisted. "I really mean it."  
  
"..."  
  
"Kagome," Inu Yasha walked up to her. "Look at me."  
  
He took her chin in his hand and pulled it up so they could have eye contact.  
  
"Inu~Yasha?" Kagome whispered. "What are you doing?"  
  
He chuckled and replied, "I'm trying to figure out why you're so depressed."  
  
"I'm not depressed."  
  
"Then why do you look so sad?"  
  
"Because I was defeated."  
  
"What's so bad about that?"  
  
"My grandfather would be very disappointed to hear that I was defeated so easily in sword fighting."  
  
"But you weren't easy to defeat," Inu Yasha assured her.  
  
"You're just saying that. I WAS easy to defeat, wasn't I? The match was so short too," Kagome sighed.  
  
"Kagome, don't be so down, it was only a practice match," Inu Yasha smiled warmly. "Now give me a smile. I like seeing you happy."  
  
Inu Yasha took his hand away from her chin and walked off.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango shouted.  
  
"What?" Kagome turned and saw her friend running towards her.  
  
"Did you kiss or something?"  
  
"NO! W-WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?!"  
  
"Because you're blushing."  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Yes you are," Sango smirked and took her hand. "Come on, you've had a long day today."  
  
"Yes," Kagome murmured. "I did."  
  
A/N: Yeah! Another chapter done! Okay, let's see..the next chapter can be up by Wed., but I'm not making any promises! Well, please review! ^_^ The next chapter will have even MORE action! Yippee! Ahem, sorry about that..The next chappie is about the rehearsal, so stay tuned! 


	15. First Rehearsal

~*~You Stole My Heart~*~ A/N: Here's the deal: once I get past 200 reviews, you'll be seeing an extra chapter this week. Of course, it's already SO close. Well, whatever. Anyways, thanks for all your reviews. When I read them, they make me smile and laugh and they always put me in a happy mood.Okay, enough chit chat. Here's the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own him! I don't own Inu Yasha!  
  
Chapter 15: First Rehearsal  
  
After school was finally over, Miroku and Sango stalked off together and left Inu Yasha and Kagome alone.  
  
"So," Kagome sighed once Miroku and Sango were out of earshot. "Do you think they'll pull anymore pranks on us?"  
  
"They better not," Inu Yasha replied. "Or else they'll get what they deserve."  
  
He cracked his knuckles. Kagome laughed.  
  
"Don't be mean, Inu Yasha!" she smiled and linked her arm around his. "Come on, we're going to be late for the first rehearsal."  
  
"Right."  
  
*****  
  
"INU YASHA!!"  
  
"Fluffy, not so loud," Rin scolded. "I bet you he's not even here yet."  
  
Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and replied, "That's my brother..always late."  
  
"He's not always late," Rin frowned.  
  
"Yes he is."  
  
"Be nice, Fluffy."  
  
"."  
  
"Anyways, be quiet. We don't want to disrupt the people around here."  
  
"I was just calling out to my brother," Sesshoumaru said innocently.  
  
"And I'm telling you that he's not here yet so just wait!" Rin exclaimed. Just then, a silver jeep pulled up in front of the shrine. She smiled. "I told you so."  
  
*****  
  
"Hey," Kagome tugged Inu Yasha's uniform sleeve. "Sesshoumaru is here already. Rin too."  
  
"Figures," he snorted back. "My brother always comes before me. ALWAYS. He's what most girls would call 'perfect'."  
  
"I guess you could say that."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!"  
  
"Nothing," Kagome answered quickly and stepped out. Inu Yasha did the same and locked the jeep.  
  
"Girls," he muttered. They walked up the shrine stairs and stopped in front of Sesshoumaru and Rin.  
  
"Wait here," Kagome called out to them as she ran towards the house. "I'm gonna get the weapons and I'll tell my family that you're all here-er- except for Kikyo."  
  
Sesshoumaru, Inu Yasha, and Rin watched as the house's front door closed after her.  
  
"So when is the last person coming?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly after a few moments of silence.  
  
"I have no idea," Inu Yasha answered. "I would be glad though if the slut didn't even come."  
  
"That's rude Inu Yasha," Rin's mouth tightened. "You shouldn't call somebody a slut."  
  
"Well, it's the truth!" he snapped back. "That wench has practically slept with every boy in school except for me, Miroku, and a few other boys. Isn't that what you call a slut?"  
  
Sesshoumaru eyes widened, "You mean-she IS a slut?!"  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Rin jumped up and down angrily. "Inu Yasha! Would you both please stop this rudeness!?"  
  
"Be careful near her," Inu Yasha said seriously. "She thinks she's all that and she thinks she's above everyone else."  
  
"I'll take that as a warning, brother," Sesshoumaru nodded his head.  
  
"STOP THIS RUDENESS!" Rin hollered. "Even if she IS a slut, you shouldn't be rude and talk behind her back!"  
  
The two brothers blinked.  
  
"HEY!" someone shouted at the shrine steps. The three turned their heads.  
  
"Oh, no," Inu Yasha groaned. "She came. The slut came."  
  
Kikyo ignored his last two remarks and hugged him tightly.  
  
"We're going to have so much fun, aren't we, Yashie?" she squealed.  
  
"YASHIE?" Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru said together. Inu Yasha pushed her off.  
  
"First it was darling, then it was dear, and NOW it's YASHIE?" he growled.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave him a sympathetic look, "That is way worse than 'Fluffy'."  
  
"So you hate the nickname 'Fluffy'?" Rin pouted. He shook his head.  
  
"No! It's not that. I'm just saying that Yashie wouldn't exactly be the best of nicknames."  
  
"Oh, okay," she replied dully. Kikyo looked at them.  
  
"So this is the other swordsman?" Kikyo asked, pointing to Sesshoumaru. "He doesn't look very skilled."  
  
"What did you say, slut?" Sesshoumaru said furiously.  
  
"You don't look skilled," she repeated.  
  
"That's it!" he snapped, but Rin held him back.  
  
"Fluffy, stop it! Just ignore her!" she pleaded.  
  
"And who are you?" Kikyo said coldly.  
  
"My name is Rin."  
  
"Rin?" Kikyo laughed. "What a stupid name! Did you make up the name 'Fluffy' too? It's like you're still a child. Are you playing a part?"  
  
Rin gritted through her teeth, "For you information, Rin is not a stupid name and YES I did make up the name Fluffy. I'm 20 and I would appreciate it if you would shut up that rude mouth of yours. And of course I have a part because if I didn't, why would I be here?"  
  
"Then what part are you playing?"  
  
"The princess."  
  
"THE PRINCESS?" Kikyo smirked. "I thought you were going to play the part of a servant or something."  
  
"I can say the same for you," Rin sneered. "Who would have thought you would be one of the archers when you look and act like a servant girl?  
  
Kikyo glared at her, walked up closer to Rin, and slapped her across the face. Rin stood there with no expression on her face as Kikyo stepped back.  
  
"HOW DARE Y-" Sesshoumaru growled and held out a fist, but was cut short when Rin held an arm in front of him. Inu Yasha stared at the scene. Kikyo had slapped Rin! How dare she!  
  
"You slut," Rin spat. "That was a low move."  
  
"Don't call me a slut," Kikyo shot her a mad look.  
  
"What else is there to describe you then? Wait, I know: ignorant, arrogant, selfish, self-centered-"  
  
Kikyo held back her fist and swiftly began to punch straight at Rin's face.  
  
"KIKYO!" someone shouted. An arrow cut narrowly past Kikyo's fist.  
  
"Ow!" Kikyo cried, holding onto her bleeding hand. She turned her view towards the person. "Higurashi!"  
  
Kagome pulled back another arrow and aimed towards Kikyo, "If you lay one more finger on Rin, you'll regret it! Step away from her now!"  
  
Kikyo screwed up her face and remarked, "Why should I listen to you?"  
  
An arrow zoomed narrowly past her left arm.  
  
"Okay!" Kikyo retreated backwards, farther away. "I get the message!"  
  
*****  
  
"Please take your assigned places," Kagome's grandfather ordered. "For this rehearsal, we will only practice the moves. In the next rehearsal, we'll practice the lines and for the last rehearsal, we'll put everything together and have a play."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, "Grandpa."  
  
"Okay, let's get going!" her grandpa barked. Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru walked a few yards away from them and got into fighting stances with their swords. Kikyo picked up a bow and a quiver of arrows and asked Grandpa.  
  
"Sir, who do I fight against?"  
  
"Why don't you fight against Inu Yasha and Kagome fights against Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"I can't fight my future husband!" Kikyo whined.  
  
*cricket chirps*  
  
Inu Yasha stomped over to Kikyo and screamed into her face, "I am not your future husband and I will never be!"  
  
He stomped back and took his stance again.  
  
"Well then,..why don't you fight against Sesshoumaru?" Grandpa asked with a sweat drop.  
  
"Fine," Kikyo muttered.  
  
'Good,' Sesshoumaru thought. 'Now I can get back at her for hurting Rin and insulting me!'  
  
Kikyo and Kagome strung their arrows and aimed at the swordsman they were paired up with.  
  
"BEGIN!" Grandpa shouted.  
  
Kikyo let her arrow fly and Sesshoumaru just tapped the arrow's head, causing it to shred in half.  
  
"What?" Kikyo said in disbelief. "He just TAPPED it and it shredded!"  
  
"So do I look unskillful to you now?" Sesshoumaru sneered. Kikyo just scowled.  
  
"Yes, you do!" she snapped and strung another arrow on.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed. This was going to be one long and boring rehearsal.........  
  
........  
  
"Come on, Kagome!" Inu Yasha shouted. "Shoot another one at me!"  
  
"I'm all out," she called out to him and showed him the empty quiver. He frowned.  
  
"That was fast," he mumbled.  
  
"Okay," Grandpa shouted to the pairs. "When the archers run out of arrows, we will move on to the next routine."  
  
"We're all done sir," Sesshoumaru pointed out.  
  
"Oh! So you are!" Grandpa smacked his hand on his forehead.  
  
"Uh, Grandpa," Kagome (sweat drop) started. "Do you want me to get the other swords now?"  
  
"Yes, that would be nice."  
  
Kagome grabbed Kikyo's bow and empty quiver away from Kikyo's hands and walked off.  
  
"Ahem," Grandpa cleared his throat. "Did you two boys know that you will have to slice through the girls' bows in the play?"  
  
"But you'll be wasting bows," Inu Yasha retorted. "Good ones too."  
  
"Good ones?" Grandpa chuckled. "You think those are good bows, son-in-law?"  
  
Inu Yasha gaped. Sesshoumaru grinned widely.  
  
"What-what did you just call me?" Inu Yasha stammered.  
  
"He called you son-in-law," Sesshoumaru answered for Grandpa.  
  
"Yes, I called you son-in-law," Grandpa said calmly. "I mean, you and Kagome are perfect for each other. A stubborn, sweet, caring couple. I heard Souta.singing that day too."  
  
Inu Yasha face turned crimson.  
  
"You have no right to call Inu Yasha your son-in-law!" Kikyo exclaimed. "I'm his fiancé!"  
  
"I'd rather have Kagome as my fiancé!" Inu Yasha replied angrily.  
  
"Really?" someone murmured behind his back. "The more I get to know you, the sweeter you always seem."  
  
Inu Yasha turned around. Kagome. She was looking down at the floor. He blushed and looked away.  
  
"Shut up, you wench!" Kikyo interrupted their moment of silence. Kagome looked up and bored holes through her.  
  
"Here," Kagome tossed her a sword. "I hope you know how to use it."  
  
She smirked and walked away.  
  
"Easy," Kikyo yelled after her. "Of course I do! I may not have held one before, but I'm pretty sure that I'm a master of sword fighting already!"  
  
"What~ever," Kagome rolled her eyes and unsheathed her sword. She gave it a swing and pointed it at Kikyo.  
  
"Unsheathe it," she commanded.  
  
"Uh, what does unsheathe mean?" Kikyo asked. Everyone fell over (anime style).  
  
"It means 'take out'!" Kagome stifled a giggle. Kikyo rapidly took out her sword from its scabbard and cut her finger in the process.  
  
"AH!" she shrieked and dropped the sword. "I cut myself!"  
  
"So," Kagome said, annoyed. "It's just a tiny cut."  
  
Kikyo gave her a huge frown and picked up her sword.  
  
"Let's begin," Grandpa called out to them. "Begin!"  
  
Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru charged at the two girls and swung their swords down. Kagome blocked Inu Yasha's sword and pushed it back with such a great force that Inu Yasha fell to the ground.  
  
Kagome laughed and held out a hand, "Sorry."  
  
He gave her a faint smile and wrapped his hand around hers.  
  
*****  
  
Sesshoumaru charged at Kikyo and swung his sword down.  
  
"Ahhh!" Kikyo squeaked. "I'm going to die!"  
  
He knocked the sword out of her hands. She screamed louder.  
  
"I'M GOING TO DIE! WAH! I'M GOING TO DIE!" Kikyo wailed and fell onto her knees. Sesshoumaru kicked her legs.  
  
"SHUT UP!" he roared. Rin, who was standing next to Grandpa the whole time, walked up behind Kikyo and gave her a huge whap on the head.  
  
"Shut up," she said, repeating Sesshoumaru's words. But Kikyo didn't hear her because she was already knocked out.  
  
A/N: HAHAHA! Kikyo, DIE! HAHAHA! Yeah! Past 200 reviews now! Thank you all! You are all so kind! Keep reviewing! I'll try to squeeze in another chapter this week since I reached 200 reviews! Thank you! ^_~  
  
The next update: I have no idea, all I know is-it'll be before Saturday.  
  
The next chapter is about the dance (major fluff in this one!)  
  
*Is it just me, or are the chapters getting longer and longer? 


	16. Feel The Rhythm, Feel The Beat

~*~You Stole My Heart~*~  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inu Yasha.  
  
Chapter 16: Feel The Rhythm, Feel The Beat  
  
It was Monday morning and Kagome snapped awake as her alarm went off. She jumped out of bed, dressed, and went downstairs for breakfast.  
  
"Good morning, Mom," Kagome yawned. "Good morning, Grandpa."  
  
Her mother and grandfather smiled at her and returned the greeting.  
  
"Kagome!" Souta ran into the kitchen and sat down in a chair. "Are you busy after school today?"  
  
"Yes," she shot him a curious look. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well," he dwindled with his fingers. "I was just wondering if you could drop me off at the park before you go where ever you're going to go and then pick me up 1 or 2 hours later. I'll be with my friends so you don't have to worry about kidnapping or anything."  
  
He turned his face towards her and begged, "Please, Kagome? Mom already said I can go, but I can't just walk to the park all by myself with no one- "  
  
"To protect you, right?" Kagome interrupted. He nodded his head and gave her puppy eyes.  
  
"Please?" he pleaded.  
  
She laughed and answered, "Fine."  
  
"You're the best, nee-san!" Souta gave her a bear hug and jumped off his seat.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
*****  
  
"So, are you going?" Sango asked.  
  
"Going where?" Kagome gave her a confused look.  
  
"To the dance, duh!"  
  
"Oh, that. Yeah."  
  
"Can I come by your house and get ready with you?" Sango smiled. "I can meet your family that way too."  
  
"Of course you can," Kagome replied and sighed.  
  
"Thinking about Inu Yasha?" Sango smirked after a few seconds. Kagome gave her a death glare.  
  
"Why would you think that?!" she demanded.  
  
"Because you always sigh so much now," Sango pointed out. "Everybody can see that you like him."  
  
Her best friend blushed at the statement.  
  
"I DO NOT!" Kagome denied.  
  
"WHAT~EVER," Sango grinned and nudged her friend. "You have it bad for him, we all know it."  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kagome screeched and chased her friend around the school entrance court.  
  
Sango ran up the school steps and shouted, "See you in class!"  
  
Kagome took off after her and ran past Kikyo on the way. Kikyo snickered and stuck out a foot. Kagome stumbled to the ground.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry about that," Kikyo said sweetly. "My foot just-seemed to wander off."  
  
Kagome stood up and screamed in her face, "SHUT UP, YOU FUCKIN' BITCH!"  
  
She stormed off and left Kikyo outraged.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome stomped into her first period class and slammed her textbooks down on her desk. Sango gulped. Miroku and Inu Yasha jumped back.  
  
"Whoa," Miroku told Kagome. "Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed today?  
  
"I had a perfect morning until your girlfriend and the slut came along," she replied bitterly and took her seat. Kikyo entered the classroom and shot a glare at her.  
  
"What happened between you and Kikyo?" Inu Yasha whispered.  
  
"She made me trip," Kagome snapped.  
  
"Gosh, Kagome calm down."  
  
She looked down at her desk sadly.  
  
"I'm having an awful day so far."  
  
Kagome felt Inu Yasha place a hand on hers. She looked up and saw him smiling. He tightened his grip.  
  
"Brighten up, Kagome," Inu Yasha told her softly. "If you do, it would brighten up MY day."  
  
He took his hand away as the bell rang. Kagome blinked and recalled what he had just said.  
  
'.Brighten up, Kagome. If you do, it would brighten up MY day..'  
  
She shook her head and stared blankly at Mr. Tatewaki as he gave a long lecture.  
  
*****  
  
When lunch finally arrived, Kagome dragged herself into the cafeteria and got her food. As she walked towards her friends' and her table, she stopped in mid-step as she saw what was going on.  
  
"Just because I'm your girlfriend, it doesn't mean that you can touch me anywhere you want to!" Sango pushed Miroku. He scooted towards her again.  
  
"But Sango," he took her hands in his. "At least I'm not touching any other girls now."  
  
SLAP!  
  
"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" she shrieked. Miroku pulled his hands back, which had wandered somewhere else besides her hands. "You may not be touching any other girls, but to make that up, you're touching ME as much as you can!"  
  
Kagome sat down next to Inu Yasha.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"They've been fighting for hours," he explained. "Miroku groped Sango for the 10th time and Sango just got all mad."  
  
Kagome laughed.  
  
"Serves her right for what she talked to me about this morning," she smiled.  
  
"What did she talk about?"  
  
"Oh, nothing..."  
  
*****  
  
School was over and Sango walked with Kagome to Higurashi shrine. Inu Yasha and Miroku had gone off to Inu Yasha's house.  
  
"Did you bring your clothes with you or something?" Kagome asked Sango. She nodded and patted her backpack.  
  
"It's all in here," Sango said grimly.  
  
"Aw," Kagome giggled. "Still mad at Miroku?"  
  
"Heck yeah!" Sango answered. They had reached the shrine and were now climbing up the steps.  
  
"Are you wearing anything fancy?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You'll see," was all she got as a reply.  
  
"Whatever," Kagome rolled her eyes and opened the front door.  
  
"I'm home!" Kagome yelled. She took Sango's arm and dragged her to the kitchen where Mrs. (or is it Ms.?) Higurashi was cooking.  
  
"Hello, dear," Mrs. Higurashi turned around and smiled. "Who's your friend?"  
  
"This is Sango," Kagome said proudly and pushed Sango forward.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Higurashi," Sango bowed.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Sango," Mrs. Higurashi's smile grew bigger. "Well, I better get cooking. I hope to see you again soon."  
  
"You too, Mrs. Higurashi," Sango bowed again and walked off with Kagome. Later, Kagome introduced her to her grandfather and Souta. When they were finally done with the introductions, Kagome and Sango ran upstairs to Kagome's room.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome brushed Sango's long hair tenderly and asked, "How do you want your hair?"  
  
"Put it in a bun," her friend suggested. Kagome nodded and fixed Sango's hair so that it became a tight bun. Sango looked gorgeous. Her outfit was plain, but still, it made her look stunning. Sango was wearing a short black skirt that hugged her hips and she was wearing a dark magenta blouse with a low neckline and with large cuffs at the end of the sleeves.  
  
"You look great," Kagome gave her a small grin.  
  
"Thanks. You do too," Sango stood up from Kagome's bed and told Kagome to sit down so she could do her hair for her now.  
  
"I'll just leave my hair down," Kagome sighed. Sango nodded and brushed her hair anyways. She stood back. Her friend DID look great. Simple outfit, plain hair style, everything like her. Kagome had on a flowing white skirt that reached all the way to her knees and a strapless white tank top which had a golden imprint of a dragon that winded around from the bottom to the top (hey, she's a miko! What other colors do they wear? I know: red. But, duh, Inu Yasha's going to wear red! Sorry, I'm not that big on "fashion").  
  
Kagome and Sango applied on some make up and left the room (*YAWN* Sorry if you're bored. I just want to let you all have a clear picture of them and how they look.). Souta ran up to them and caroled, "I'm REA~DY."  
  
"O~KAY," Kagome took his hand and led him out the door with Sango following.  
  
"Let's go!" the three cheered and began walking towards the steps.  
  
*****  
  
(A/N: It's around 4:00 when the three leave the house. School ended at 2:30.)  
  
After Kagome dropped off Souta, she and Sango dashed into the large gym. The music was booming loud and there was BARELY any light.  
  
"They hung up a disco ball!" Sango pointed up at a huge turning ball. "Tight!"  
  
"This rocks," Kagome agreed. "They have a DJ too."  
  
"Let's dance!" Sango said excitedly. She pulled Kagome onto the dance floor and they both began dancing.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey, Miroku," Inu Yasha tugged at his best friend's sleeve. "There's Sango!"  
  
"Where?!" Miroku asked.  
  
"Over there,"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Over THERE."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"OVER THERE, YOU DAMN JERK!" Inu Yasha rolled his eyes. "Forget it."  
  
He grabbed Miroku's arm and dragged him along.  
  
"Oh! THERE she is! Kagome is with her too!" Miroku smiled and freed his arm.  
  
Inu Yasha shifted his view slightly and saw that Miroku was correct. Kagome was here and she looked so pretty too-like an angel.  
  
"Earth to Inu Yasha," Miroku called out to him and waved a hand in front of his friend's face.  
  
"Huh?" Inu Yasha snapped out of his trance.  
  
"I'm going to go talk to Sango and see if she'll forgive me for my actions earlier today."  
  
"Good luck," Inu Yasha snorted. Miroku took a deep breath and marched through the crowd, towards Sango. Inu Yasha watched as Miroku greeted the girls and then took Sango by the arm and led her away. Kagome waved to them and shouted something out to them before she put her arm back down. He sighed and made his way towards her.  
  
******  
  
"Have fun, you two!" Kagome smirked and put down her arm.  
  
"Kagome," someone murmured behind her. She whirled around and found herself looking up at Inu Yasha's face.  
  
"Hey," she smiled.  
  
"You look great."  
  
"You too," Kagome blushed and looked him over quickly (here we go again). Inu Yasha was wearing a red button-upped collar shirt with an outside leather jacket and black jeans to match with (very simple style, but I don't get all elaborate in clothing that much).  
  
"Let's spy on Miroku and Sango," Inu Yasha said after a few moments of silence.  
  
"Okay. Good idea," Kagome laughed and pulled on his arm. They walked closer to the couple and hid from view while they watched what happened.  
  
*****  
  
"What do you want Miroku?" Sango said bitterly. She took a small glance at him. Boy did he look hot. He was wearing black baggy pants and a purple, short-sleeved buttoned up shirt, except with two buttons at the top left unbuttoned (very plain and simple, which is how I'm going to keep it).  
  
"I want to apologize," he said. "I'm really sorry for what happened today."  
  
"."  
  
"Sango," Miroku murmured and pulled her close to him into an embrace. "I'm sorry I groped you and offended you today."  
  
"And you better not grope me right now!" she snapped, but started to smile. She looked up into his purple eyes (violet, purple, they're the same but it's easier for me this way: Miroku=purple eyes, Inu Yasha=violet eyes).  
  
"Apology accepted," she said softly. Miroku grinned and put his mouth on hers. Sango closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt Miroku tongue poking hers and then felt it explore her mouth. She groaned. Miroku pulled back and smiled.  
  
"Come on, Sango, let's dance."  
  
*****  
  
"Oh, so kawaii!" Kagome whispered. She looked over to her side and saw a smirking Inu Yasha.  
  
"I'm surprised he didn't grope her."  
  
Kagome giggled and took his arm.  
  
"Let's dance Inu Yasha!" she urged him and dragged him into the center of the dance floor. Soon, they got into the dancing mood and were in the spotlight. People turned and stared in awe.  
  
"Are they a couple?" someone nearby asked as the music ended. A slow song came up and many couples got together. Inu Yasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and she draped her arms around his neck.  
  
"You know, you're a great dancer," Kagome smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I am," Inu Yasha replied with a smirk.  
  
"Whatever, Mr. Good Boy," Kagome smirked back.  
  
"You think I'm always a good boy?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Ye~es."  
  
He pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ear, "Oh, really?"  
  
Inu Yasha lowered his head and trailed his tongue down Kagome's neck. She gave a slight jump. He smirked and slowly started to trail kisses along her neck and neckline. Kagome melted in his arms.  
  
"Inu~Yasha?" her voice quivered.  
  
He murmured, "Don't worry, I don't bite.."  
  
She nodded dumbly. He added, "..much."  
  
With that, he gave her a playful nip on the neck. Kagome was breathless and looked up into his face. Violet eyes met her.  
  
'I've-I've been in this position before..' Kagome thought to herself. 'When Inu Yasha and I were about to..'  
  
She trailed off as their faces got closer and closer to each other. Their eyes closed and just when they were about to kiss, someone shouted, "INU YASHA!"  
  
Inu Yasha opened his eyes and looked around. Kagome looked at the floor, blushing and cursing the person who ruined the moment.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" the person shouted again, but a little louder.  
  
"Oh, shit! It's Kikyo!" Inu Yasha moaned. He turned his view towards Kagome and said quickly. "Catch you later, Kagome."  
  
She nodded and he gave her a small smile before he disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"INU YASHA!" Kikyo had reached Kagome.  
  
Kagome covered her ears and hissed, "Shut up! I don't want to become deaf!"  
  
Kikyo glared at her and snapped, "So where's Inu Yasha? Do you know where he is?"  
  
"Maybe, maybe not," Kagome looked up at the ceiling and started whistling.  
  
"I could almost SWEAR I saw him with you."  
  
"Maybe it was just your imagination."  
  
"Yeah, right," Kikyo rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go look for him. INU YASHA!"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"INU YASHA!" Kikyo ignored her and walked off.  
  
"Slut," Kagome murmured. She looked around for Sango and Miroku. When she finally spotted them, she walked up to Sango and asked, "How much time passed?"  
  
"Hm? Oh, about 2 hours," Sango answered as she looked at her watch.  
  
"Well then, I gotta go," Kagome waved good-bye and walked out of the gym. She shivered as a gust of wind blew by (it's November in this fic! So it's obviously fall, which means it's cold. It's still sunny too, but not that much. I mean, it was 6:00 when she started leaving).  
  
"Guess I better start walking," she sighed. "Man, it's cold!"  
  
Kagome felt someone drape a jacket over her shoulders. She looked over. Inu Yasha.  
  
"Need a ride?" he asked with a grin. She nodded happily and followed him to his jeep.  
  
"On the way to the shrine, can you stop by the park?" Kagome asked shyly.  
  
"Yeah," he replied. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"I need to pick up Souta."  
  
"You mean the squirt?"  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"Okay," he drove to the park where they saw a very sweaty and excited Souta.  
  
"Hey, Inu Yasha!" Souta exclaimed. "Did you two go on a date or something?"  
  
"WHA-" Inu Yasha and Kagome stared at him.  
  
"No, we didn't," Kagome looked down at her lap and blushed. "What made you get that idea?"  
  
"Well, you two are dressed up and-" Souta started.  
  
"We were at a dance," Kagome interrupted. "Now get in here before I tell Inu Yasha to drive away and leave you here in the park-all night-by yourself."  
  
Souta opened up a back door and scrambled onto the back seats.  
  
"Oh, by the way. Why are you sweating?" Kagome asked curiously.  
  
"I was playing soccer," Souta said nervously. His sister laughed and replied, "Then you must have played hard and kicked some major butt if you're sweating this much. You NEVER look sweaty after playing soccer."  
  
"Yeah, never," Souta mumbled. They reached Higurashi shrine and Souta jumped out. Kagome stepped out of the passenger's seat and walked around to the other side and smiled at Inu Yasha through the open driver's window.  
  
"Arigato, Inu Yasha," she looked down slightly.  
  
"Your welcome," he answered. Inu Yasha tilted her chin up with his hand and held her face close to his. She leaned in and they closed their eyes for the second time that day. Kagome felt his breath against hers and she felt his mouth brush slightly against hers.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!" Souta squealed. He began smiling evilly and bellowed out at the top of his lungs. "INU YASHA AND KAGOME SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G. FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIAGE-"  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha both pulled back and sighed.  
  
"Well, se-see you later Inu Yasha," Kagome stuttered.  
  
"Bye, Inu Yasha!" Souta piped up.  
  
"Bye," he smiled and drove off. Kagome let out a big sigh when his jeep was no longer in sight. She turned to Souta and gave him a death glare.  
  
"YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" she screamed and chased after him.  
  
A/N: HAHAHA! Well, did you enjoy it? There wasn't as much fluff as I said there'd be, but at least Inu Yasha and Kagome are closer together now. If they kissed in this chapter, it would have ruined the whole ending of this story.whoops! I wasn't supposed to say that! BAD ME! BAD ME! Well, here's your update. The next one will be on Saturday. What is it about, you ask? You'll see.  
  
^_^ Yeah! The longest chapter I've ever written so far!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


	17. Meet The New Students, Kouga and Naraku!

~*~You Stole My Heart~*~ A/N: O_O Whoa. You guys are all serious, aren't you with those reviews. Really. Okay, okay. Here's your update. For the previous chapter, there was more fluff than any other chapter. Be patient if you want more inu/kag fluff 'cause it ain't comin' till the end of the story. I know, I know, that's too far away. Don't worry. I didn't say there wouldn't be fluff in other chapters. All I'm saying is that the most major fluff that's gonna be in this story between inu and kag is near the end of the story. Miroku and Sango fluff will be in most of the chapters too. Well, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha.  
  
Chapter 17: Meet the New Students, Kouga and Naraku!  
  
Kagome trudged up the school steps and sighed when she finally reached the top.  
  
"I'm so tired," she murmured. Kagome let out a shriek as someone toppled onto her from behind.  
  
"I'm sorry," the person said quickly and got off of her. She sat up and turned her view towards the person. It was a teenage boy. He had blue eyes and really, really dark brown tied up hair.  
  
"It's okay," Kagome gave him a small smile and stood up.  
  
"And what is your name, beautiful maiden?" the boy asked.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Nice. Hm," the boy walked around her and took a good look at her. "You'll do very nicely. Yes."  
  
Kagome followed him with her eyes.  
  
"Yes, you'll do," he continued and slammed a fist onto his hand. "I declare you my woman."  
  
"WHAT?" Kagome stared at him with wide eyes.  
  
"You're my woman," the boy repeated and walked away.  
  
"What was that about?" Kagome wondered as she watched him disappear in the principal's office. She then heard someone wailing.  
  
"Wah! Kaguya moved! I can't believe it! She didn't even tell us!" Kikyo cried.  
  
"Actually," Yura patted her back. "She told us a week before."  
  
Kagura and Kanna nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"So?" Kikyo continued to sob. "Who will do my hair from now on before school starts?"  
  
Yura, Kagura, and Kanna all sweat dropped.  
  
*****  
  
"Class," Mr. Tatewaki (The answer is yes to your question, 'aoi tenchi' . I took the name from Ranma ½ ^_^ Tatewaki Kuno) cleared his throat. The class grew silent. "Thank you. Now I would like to announce that there are two new students in this school and that they will be in most of your classes. Please help them as much as you can this week until they know their way around the school."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Tatewaki," the class answered back in unision. Mr. Tatewaki called out to the new students through the door and the class watched as two boys walked in.  
  
"Hey," Kagome blinked. "It's that boy I met in the morning."  
  
She looked over at Inu Yasha and saw his teeth clenched and his hands were formed into fists.  
  
"That wolf," he growled. "He's back."  
  
Miroku tapped him on the shoulder from behind.  
  
"Inu Yasha," he whispered. "Don't pick a fight with him this year. Remember what happened in elementary?"  
  
Inu Yasha nodded grimly and slumped down in his seat. Kagome turned to Sango and asked, "Why is Inu Yasha so-down?"  
  
"It's his old school rival," Sango explained. "Kouga."  
  
"Do you know who the other boy is?"  
  
Sango looked curiously at the other teenager. He had dark, long, messy, black hair and red eyes. A chill ran down her spine.  
  
"N-nope, I don't know who he is," Sango stammered.  
  
"Class, this is Kouga," Mr. Tatewaki gestured a hand at the boy with brown hair. He then gestured his hand towards the other boy. "And this is Naraku."  
  
Naraku bowed while Kouga just stood there, glaring at everyone. When his eyes caught Inu Yasha's he growled.  
  
"The dog-turd is here?" he murmured. Naraku just looked around and saw a girl with long black hair and brown eyes.  
  
"What-what a beauty," he said in awe (Naraku is very mature like Sesshoumaru in this fic, but not EXACTLY as mature as him). Kikyo caught him staring at her and she turned her head away. Naraku frowned.  
  
"Kouga," the teacher commanded. "Please take a seat behind Miss Ayame."  
  
Kouga looked disappointed. The first thing he had seen when he entered the classroom was Kagome. And he couldn't sit next to her because dog-turd was already there. He walked grumpily between the two (remember, they have separate chairs & desks and Ayame is in Inu Yasha's column, so Kouga will be in his column too. *SIGH* Inu Yasha and Kagome are in the first seats of two columns. Miroku is in Inu Yasha's column and sits behind Inu Yasha. Sango sits in Kagome's column [which is to the left of Inu Yasha's column] and sits behind Kagome. Sango and Miroku sit next to each other. Now, this is all sort of what Mr. Tatewaki sees when he stands in front of the class..).  
  
"Hey, dog-turd," Kouga smirked as he walked towards Inu Yasha.  
  
"Hi, wimpy wolf," Inu Yasha sneered back. He stuck out a foot and Kouga landed on the ground on his face.  
  
Sango and Miroku snickered. Kouga sat up and growled.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry," Inu Yasha said innocently. "I wasn't watching where I put my foot."  
  
Kouga stood up and stomped over to his desk and sat down, cursing silently. Ayame turned around and smiled.  
  
"Hey," she greeted. "You're Kouga, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's nice to meet you."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Well," a faint blush crept into Ayame's cheeks. "I hope you enjoy your first day here."  
  
She turned around.  
  
*****  
  
"Naraku," Mr. Tatewaki called out.  
  
"Yes, sir?" Naraku answered politely.  
  
"Please take a seat-hm, let's see," Mr. Tatewaki looked around the classroom. "Please take a seat behind Kikyo."  
  
Kikyo groaned. Kaguya was the one who sat there before she moved. Naraku gave her a tight smile as he walked past her and sat down.  
  
"Hi," Naraku said to her. "Kikyo, right?"  
  
"Yes," Kikyo replied bitterly without turning around and looking at him.  
  
Naraku frowned again and shrugged.  
  
*****  
  
It was lunch time and Inu Yasha, Miroku, Kagome, and Sango had settled themselves at their table.  
  
"I can't believe the wolf is back," Inu Yasha stabbed through his sandwich with his fork.  
  
"I thought I'd never see him again," Miroku agreed.  
  
"I can't believe it either," Sango sighed. Kagome blinked and was about to talk when-  
  
"KAGOME! MY DARLING! WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
Kagome shut her mouth and watched as her friends turned to stare at her. Kouga came up to their table and smiled at her.  
  
"Here's my woman," he beamed. Kagome gawked.  
  
"She is NOT your woman!" Inu Yasha shouted. Kouga glared at him.  
  
"Then who's woman is she then, dog-turd?" he snapped. Inu Yasha filled with rage.  
  
"Shut up, wimpy wolf," he shot back. "She's nobody's woman."  
  
"Well, now she is," Kouga smirked. "She's my woman now. No weak dog-turd like you should call me wimpy wolf."  
  
Inu Yasha stood up and began walking over to him.  
  
"We'll just see who's weak," he growled and held up a fist. Kagome stood up behind him and took his arm.  
  
"Inu Yasha," she scolded. "Calm down."  
  
She turned towards Kouga and continued,  
  
"Kouga, I am NOT your woman, got that?"  
  
"Because Inu Yasha has forced you to be HIS woman, right?" Kouga's face lightened up. "Don't worry Kagome, I'll save you from him."  
  
He took his lunch and walked away. Kagome was left standing, speechless.  
  
"What just happened?" she finally asked her three friends.  
  
"Kouga thinks that Inu Yasha made you become his woman, so now he wants to kill him so he can 'save' you," Sango replied.  
  
"What a weird day," Kagome sat back down and shook her head.  
  
A/N: HEHEHE. Kouga and Naraku are now in the game! WHOOHOO! The next update will be around Wed. Review please! ^_^  
  
A/N: From now on, I'll respond to your reviews by typing a review myself. If I don't update or something on Saturday/Sunday (it depends when I upload the chapter), I'll put up a notice. It could be because of schoolwork projects or sickness or whatever, you know? I'm gonna have a project soon, and I don't know if I'm going to be able to type a chapter, two or three weeks after this. I don't have a project YET so you can all let out your breaths now. hehe. 


	18. Inu Yasha & Miroku vs Kouga & Naraku In ...

~*~You Stole My Heart~*~ A/N: Sorry to keep you all waiting. I've been VERY busy this week because of a math project. Well, I'll try my best to update soon after this chapter. R&R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own you-know-who.  
  
Chapter 18: Inu Yasha & Miroku vs. Kouga & Naraku In Volleyball!  
  
The group headed to the gym after lunch was over and waited for Ms. Kaede. After a few minutes, she walked through the doors and stood in front of the entire class.  
  
"We have two new students today," she spoke loudly and clearly. "Class, please say hello to Kouga and Naraku."  
  
The class grumbled, "Hi."  
  
Kouga looked around and spotted Kagome. He frowned as he saw her talking to-Inu Yasha.  
  
"That mutt," Kouga growled. "He better beware because if he lays even one finger on MY woman, he'll pay with his life."  
  
As if Inu Yasha had heard this, his head shot towards Kouga's direction and he sharply glared at him.  
  
Kouga gulped, "I didn't see that coming."  
  
"Kouga, please take a seat next to Hojo," Ms. Kaede instructed. "Hojo, raise your hand please."  
  
In the middle of the crowd sat a boy with brown hair waved an arm. Kouga grumbled and stalked off.  
  
Naraku stood by himself next to Ms. Kaede and continued to stare at Kikyo.  
  
"She's so beautiful," Naraku mumbled. (*cough* *cough* YEAH RIGHT.)  
  
Kikyo caught his gaze and gave him a glare. He looked away.  
  
"Naraku," Ms. Kaede finally called on him. "Please take a seat next to..Kikyo."  
  
"WHAT?" Kikyo screamed. The class turned and looked at her. She looked around nervously and added. "Ne-never mind."  
  
Naraku walked over to her and sat down beside her. She scooted a few inches away.  
  
"Now that that is done, let's go outside and play volleyball!" Ms. Kaede exclaimed.  
  
"YEAH!" everyone shouted.  
  
*****  
  
"Kagome, Kikyo, please come here," Ms. Kaede motioned them. Kagome walked up to her and Kikyo followed behind her, sulking.  
  
"Kagome please go to the left side of the net and Kikyo go to the right. I would like the new students to see how to play this."  
  
"But Higurashi is going to cream me!" Kikyo protested.  
  
"Then just try your best," Ms. Kaede answered. Kikyo made an angry face and walked off to her position.  
  
"Now, Kagome, serve," Ms. Kaede blew her whistle.  
  
Kagome grinned evilly. She threw the ball high in the air and struck it with her tightly clenched fists. The ball flew over to the other side. Kikyo hit it back. The ball flew quickly back to her. Kikyo dove down to the ground and managed to strike back.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" Kagome asked as she easily caught the ball. Kikyo cursed under her breath. Kagome added, "I was going easy on you too."  
  
"You were going EASY on me?!" Kikyo scowled and stood up. "Don't lie. You can't do better than that."  
  
"You really think so?" Kagome said coolly. She threw the ball up in the air and rapidly hit the ball over. A blur whooshed by Kikyo. She looked down near her foot and saw a dent on the ground. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Oh. My. Gosh," Kikyo gulped. "Higurashi did that?"  
  
"Hurry up and serve the ball!" Kagome screamed. Kikyo hesitantly picked up the volleyball and threw it over. Kagome caught it.  
  
"WHAT'S THE DEAL?" Kikyo demanded. Kagome walked over to Ms. Kaede and whispered something to her. Ms. Kaede nodded.  
  
"That was a great match you two," she applauded. "You two must be tired. Take your seats please."  
  
"I AM NOT TIRED!" Kikyo shouted. Ms. Kaede gave her a stern look. She grumbled to herself and stomped to her seat.  
  
*****  
  
"That was a great match. You're a really good player," Naraku praised her.  
  
"Shut up. I am not a GOOD player," Kikyo snapped. "I'm a FABULOUS player."  
  
"Only Higurashi is better. She's a PHENOMENAL player," Yura added. Kikyo sulked.  
  
*****  
  
"Next, we do pairs," Ms. Kaede smiled. "Let's have boy players since we've had girl players already. Let's see..Inu Yasha and Miroku, go on the left side and Kouga and Naraku, go on the right."  
  
Inu Yasha stood up and Miroku smiled and waved to the crowd as they walked up to the left side of the net.  
  
"Stop acting like 'macho man'," Inu Yasha snorted. Kouga and Naraku walked up to the opposite side and smirked.  
  
"Shut up," Inu Yasha said coldly. "That's just pissing me off."  
  
"Make me shut up," Kouga hissed.  
  
Inu Yasha cracked his knuckles, "I'LL BE GLAD TO!"  
  
"INU YASHA!" someone called up from the crowd. He turned his attention towards the person. Kagome.  
  
"Calm down, would you?!" she shouted. "I know you hate him and all, but don't go and hurt him!"  
  
Kagome turned her view towards Kouga.  
  
"And YOU, Kouga, need to shut your mouth," she added as she put her hands on her hips. After one final look at the both of them, Kagome sat down again.  
  
"You're lucky that Kagome came to your rescue," Inu Yasha growled. "But I can assure you, it's not going to happen again."  
  
"She rescued me because she was MY woman," Kouga answered.  
  
"She WAS, not IS! And I don't think there was even a WAS," Inu Yasha snapped back.  
  
"Okay, okay, boys," Ms. Kaede ushered them. "Stop this fighting."  
  
The boys glared at each other and nodded in obedience.  
  
"Now, begin!"  
  
Miroku held up the ball and gave Inu Yasha a wink.  
  
"Here it comes!" he hollered. His arm was a blur and Kouga and Naraku saw something shoot past them.  
  
"What the-" Kouga began. "Where's the ball?"  
  
He heard snickers (as in "laughs" not "the chocolate") on the other side of the net and turned around. A ball flew past his head and bounced on the ground.  
  
Ms. Kaede blew her whistle. "1 point for Team A."  
  
"YAY!" Sango and Kagome cheered.  
  
Kouga and Naraku just looked at each other and shrugged. Inu Yasha and Miroku looked at them mischievously and grinned.  
  
"Second round," Ms. Kaede called out.  
  
Kouga threw the ball high into the air and punched it over the net. Inu Yasha hit it back. Naraku sent the ball flying over to Miroku who yelled out again, "Here it comes!"  
  
Kouga and Naraku watched as they saw the same blur rushing past them.  
  
"Man, what WAS that?" Kouga demanded.  
  
"It was a decoy," Miroku said calmly.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Miroku pointed over to Inu Yasha. Kouga turned and his eyes widened. A ball rushed passed him and hit the ground. Miroku had passed the ball to the mutt!  
  
"GRRR," Kouga clenched his teeth as Ms. Kaede blew the whistle again.  
  
Inu Yasha chuckled, "You fell for the trick twice in a row."  
  
He gave Miroku a high-five.  
  
"You are so lame," Inu Yasha muttered to Kouga as he walked pass.  
  
*****  
  
"Wasn't that funny?" Miroku asked his two female friends.  
  
"Yeah," Sango smiled. "That was funny. Kouga fell for that old trick of yours twice. I couldn't stop laughing."  
  
"Old to you, but new to me," Kagome pointed out to them.  
  
"Oh, that's right," Miroku said thoughtfully. Inu Yasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"Here's the deal, Kagome. When we serve, Miroku throws a large rock over to the other side to distract them and when they're occupied, we take the chance to throw over the ball and score a point," he explained. Kagome frowned.  
  
"But won't the rock hit them?" she asked.  
  
"NOPE," both boys answered in unison.  
  
"I'm a good thrower," Miroku said proudly. Sango patted his back.  
  
"Yeah, we know you are," she said knowingly.  
  
"Where do you guys get the rocks?" Kagome asked curiously.  
  
"That's our little secret," Miroku piped. "Anyways, the rocks always help us win!"  
  
"But that's cheating, you two!" Kagome continued.  
  
"I already told you that I'm not always Mr. Good Boy," Inu Yasha reminded her.  
  
"True," Kagome sighed and walked away. "You're always Mr. Bad Boy."  
  
"I am not ALWAYS Mr. Bad Boy!" Inu Yasha protested and went after her. Miroku and Sango stared after their friends and smiles crept onto their faces.  
  
"Love is beginning to blossom between them," Sango murmured.  
  
"How very true," Miroku nodded and they followed after their friends.  
  
A/N: Happy? Okay, sorry about the late update and everything. I know this chapter is short, but I WILL make it up to you all in the next chapter. The next chapter might be up on Wed. next week. I know you guys are all groaning and saying, "WHAT?" , but you have to understand that I have homework to do, especially for this week. I don't know. Maybe I'll update tomorrow on Sat., maybe not. If I get a lot of urging reviews, I'll have to think about it. So for now, I hope you enjoyed this chappie. Please review. Ja Ne! 


	19. Second Rehearsal

~*~You Stole My Heart~*~  
  
A/N: Since you are all so, URGING, I decided to update again today. Oh, one more thing. When I said Kikyo is ugly, she is. I know I said that she and Kagome look alike, but by reading the manga or watching the anime, you should know there is a slight difference in their faces. Kikyo has a stony cold look. Kagome has a cheerful, joyful, & warm look. They look alike..but they don't look alike at the same time. Get it? ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. INU YASHA.  
  
Chapter 19: Second Rehearsal  
  
Friday quickly arrived and took Kagome by surprise.  
  
"We'll be seeing your friends soon, won't I Kagome?" Grandpa asked.  
  
"Well, not all of them are my friends," Kagome said thoughtfully.  
  
"That's right," Souta grinned next to her at the table. "Inu Yasha is your BOYfriend."  
  
Kagome blushed and pushed Souta. He cried out and held on to his chair before he could fall over.  
  
"Be quiet!" Kagome turned back towards her breakfast and continued eating.  
  
'I was thinking about Kikyo. She is TOTALLY not my friend,' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"Kagome, time to go," Mrs. Higurashi called out to her daughter and grabbed the car keys.  
  
"Coming!" Kagome chimed and stood up.  
  
*****  
  
"So, it's Friday," Sango said in a dull tone.  
  
"Yeah," Kagome sighed.  
  
"SANGO! MY LOVE!" someone shouted happily. Miroku came running up to them and gave Sango a long, deep kiss. Sango smiled up at him and then told him strictly, "Don't call me 'my love' again!"  
  
Miroku nodded and walked off with her.  
  
"Those two," Kagome giggled. "They're so weird."  
  
"Yup," someone else agreed with her. Kagome turned around.  
  
"Oh, hi, Inu Yasha," she smiled warmly.  
  
"You always seem like you're not glad to see me or something," Inu Yasha said with a fake hurt look.  
  
"That's not true," Kagome assured him.  
  
'It's the complete opposite,' she thought with a sigh.  
  
"So, excited for the rehearsal?" Kagome changed the subject.  
  
"I guess," he answered as they walked up the school steps together.  
  
"We're doing the lines today, remember?"  
  
He groaned.  
  
"I'm an action person, not a talking kind of person," he whined.  
  
"Too bad," Kagome smirked and patted his arm. "But you'll get to do a lot of action for the next rehearsal after this."  
  
"Yeah, but we'll have to do it twice in one day," Inu Yasha complained.  
  
"Of course. But you know Inu Yasha, since we have to prepare everything and we need as much help as we can get, and since we also need to squeeze in the third rehearsal before nighttime comes, it means you might get to ditch school."  
  
Inu Yasha suddenly straightened up.  
  
"If I get to ditch school, I'm not going to complain anymore," he declared.  
  
"Whatever you say," Kagome shook her head and dragged him along.  
  
*****  
  
In gym class, Kagome walked up to Ms. Kaede and asked, "Um, Ms. Kaede? Do you have a minute?"  
  
"What would you like?" Ms. Kaede turned her attention towards her.  
  
"You know that the festival is happening at our shrine next week, right?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes. Some time around nighttime, right?"  
  
"Yes. I was wondering, since we'll have a lot of work to do that day, if Inu Yasha and I can help set everything up at the shrine, which would mean that we would have to-"  
  
"Ditch school, right?" Ms. Kaede finished for her and smiled. "Why don't you ask the headmistress? I'm sure she'll let you two."  
  
"Thank you for the suggestion, Ms. Kaede," Kagome bowed and walked over to her friends.  
  
*****  
  
"You both have my permission to miss school on that day," the headmistress, Ms. Takahashi said gently. (hehe. I couldn't think of any other name. Well, she SHOULD be the principal because, I mean, she created Inu Yasha, right?) "I can't wait to go to your festival."  
  
"Arigato, Ms. Takahashi!" Kagome exclaimed, bowed and ran out of the principal's office.  
  
*****  
  
"She said yes!" Kagome said happily to Inu Yasha as she climbed into the jeep.  
  
"What a great day," Inu Yasha leaned back in the driver's seat. "I feel so happy."  
  
Kagome gave him a playful shove.  
  
"Oh, shut up!" she laughed. Inu Yasha grinned and drove off.  
  
*****  
  
"Inu Yasha is late as ususal," Sesshoumaru sighed.  
  
"Oh, Fluffy. Just be patient!" Rin told him cheerfully.  
  
"Fine.."  
  
*****  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha walked up the shrine stairs and greeted Sesshoumaru and Rin.  
  
"It's great to see to see you again, Kagome," Rin gave Kagome a hug. Kagome hugged back.  
  
"It's great to see you too."  
  
"HELLO, EVERYONE!" a female voice was heard. The four groaned. Kikyo.  
  
"I just can't wait till we start!" Kikyo chirped. The four gave her a cold glare.  
  
"Okay, okay," Kikyo backed away. "Don't get all mad at me!"  
  
"How can we forget what happened last rehearsal?" Rin hissed.  
  
"Oh, that," Kikyo replied blankly.  
  
"Okay!" Grandpa walked out of the house and onto the court. "Today, we practice the lines."  
  
"Oh! Hooray!" Kikyo clapped her hands.  
  
"Are you feeling alright, Kikyo?" Kagome asked nervously. "You seem a little-hyper."  
  
"Of course I'm okay!" Kikyo suddenly snapped. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"I don't know," Kagome said uneasily.  
  
"WHY WOULDN'T I BE?" Kikyo repeated.  
  
"Kikyo," Inu Yasha interrupted. "Leave Kagome alone."  
  
"Whatever you say, Inu-dear!" Kikyo smiled.  
  
A vein popped in his forehead.  
  
"SHUT UP WITH THE MUSHY STUFF!" Inu Yasha roared. "IF YOU EVER CALL ME DEAR, DARLING, YASHIE, INU, OR WHATEVER AGAIN, YOU'LL BE SORRY THAT YOU EVEN DECIDED TO COME UP TO ME!! I AM NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND, LET ALONE HUSBAND, EITHER! SO SHUT UP YOUR FUCKIN' BIG MOUTH!"  
  
Kikyo blinked. Sesshoumaru commented, "Usually, I would say he is being rude and loud, but this time, I agree with him."  
  
"Yes. Me too," Rin nodded her head.  
  
"Okay, okay, Inu Yasha. Calm down," Kagome said soothingly.  
  
"Why should I? That bitch has made my life a living hell," he retorted.  
  
"Language, Inu Yasha. Language," she whispered to him. "What would my family think of you if they heard you cuss and swear more? Especially Souta who admires you?"  
  
Inu Yasha looked angrily at Kikyo. Kagome nudged him.  
  
"Okay, I get the point!" he mumbled.  
  
*****  
  
After a few minutes of acting, Kikyo said tiredly, "I'm exhausted."  
  
"It has only been 15 minutes," Grandpa told her.  
  
"I'm still tired."  
  
"Then let's take a break," he suggested. "BREAK!"  
  
The actors sighed and sat down in various places. Kagome walked over to a sakura tree and sat down. There were barely any petals left. Winter was approaching fast.  
  
"Tired?"  
  
Kagome's head shot up. Inu Yasha sat down beside her.  
  
"Yeah," she nodded. "I've been taking care of this festival stuff with my grandpa everyday now."  
  
"Well. Your grandpa trusts you a lot, doesn't he?"  
  
"Yes," Kagome looked down at her feet. "He wants me to take care of whatever shrine we live in when he dies. Which means that I'll become a priestess."  
  
"You're young," Inu Yasha said softly. "You should be able to enjoy your life, not be restricted by something or someone."  
  
Kagome didn't answer.  
  
"Don't you want to become something?" he asked.  
  
"Maybe a doctor," she finally said. "I like helping people, especially my friends."  
  
"Do you want to be a priestess?"  
  
"I know that I'm supposed to follow tradition, but-" Kagome looked up at the sky. "I don't want to be a priestess for my whole entire life. Sure, maybe for a little while, but not forever."  
  
"Why don't you tell your grandfather that?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"I'm afraid that he'll scold me for not following tradition."  
  
"Well, don't be."  
  
".."  
  
Inu Yasha stood up.  
  
"Face your fears, Kagome. When you want to tell someone something, tell them."  
  
He walked off. She gazed after his figure.  
  
"You mean like how I want to tell you that I really like you?" Kagome whispered.  
  
*****  
  
"Rehearsal is over, I'll see you all next week," Grandpa coughed and collected all the scripts.  
  
"Sir," Sesshoumaru spoke up.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was wondering if Inu Yasha and I may use our own swords, the ones that were passed down from generation to generation in our family."  
  
"Whatever you want, boy," Grandpa told him calmly. "Next week, we need help with the preparations. I would like it if you would come in the morning to help set things up."  
  
"I would be glad to."  
  
"Be sure to bring high quality kimonos. You boys will change into those when nighttime arrives. No need to worry about Rin. We have an outfit for her already."  
  
"Yes, sir," Sesshoumaru bowed and walked off with Rin.  
  
"Excuse me, old man," Kikyo popped up. "Do you need my help too?"  
  
"Yes," Grandpa replied. "Just ask the principal if you can be excused from school that day."  
  
"You got it, old man. Ja Ne!" Kikyo ran off.  
  
"What a rude girl," he shook his head.  
  
"She just has poor manners, Grandpa," Kagome assured him.  
  
"So it seems.."  
  
*****  
  
"Bye, Inu Yasha," Kagome smiled through the open passenger seat's window. "See you on Monday."  
  
"You too," he waved good-bye and drove off. Kagome stared after the jeep.  
  
"If only I had the courage to tell you that I really like you.." she murmured and walked back up the shrine stairs. "Maybe I'll tell him someday soon."  
  
A/N: There. Another chappie. If you were wondering why I didn't let you read the lines yet, it's because I don't want you to be bored when you have to read it again for the third rehearsal and final performance. I hope you like the chapter. My head feels all..fuzzy right now. I can't think straight. Oh, well. Review! 


	20. Preparations and The Third Rehearsal

~*~You Stole My Heart~*~  
  
A/N: Thanks for reviewing everyone! I reached 300 reviews! I'll try to squeeze in an extra chapter this week! Plus, I'm zipping through the story really fast because if I went really slow, this story would have a lot of chapters. I'm taking a few of your suggestions and putting them in this story. Well, I better stop talking. I'm wasting time!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha.  
  
Chapter 20: Preparations And The Third Rehearsal  
  
Another week flew quickly by and Kagome woke up quickly on Friday morning. She jumped out of bed, brushed her teeth, dressed into comfortable and normal clothes, and then ran down the stairs. Grandpa was sitting at the kitchen table, holding a clipboard and a pen. He looked up as he heard his granddaughter approach.  
  
"Ah, Kagome," he nodded his head.  
  
"Good morning, Grandpa," Kagome gave him a hug. "Preparing for today's festival?"  
  
"Yes. Now sit down. Since you don't have to go to school today, I want you to be my assistant."  
  
"What do you mean by 'your assistant'?"  
  
"I mean," Grandpa cleared his voice. "I mean that you check everything off on the list once it is accomplished, got it?"  
  
"Oh," Kagome took a seat next to him. "Hai, I get it."  
  
"Then let's go through the list. You say what's on the list and if I say 'check', you check the box next to it."  
  
"I already know that Grandpa," Kagome said, annoyed.  
  
"Very well. Let's begin."  
  
"Ok," Kagome took a look at the top of the list. "Lanterns."  
  
"Check."  
  
"Streamers."  
  
"Check."  
  
"Booths and tables."  
  
"Check."  
  
"Chairs."  
  
"Check."  
  
"Curtains for the stage."  
  
"Check."  
  
"Food."  
  
"Your mother will prepare the food before the festival starts."  
  
"Okay. Games."  
  
"Rin said she would help with that."  
  
"Now let's see..people who are coming: puppeteers."  
  
"Check."  
  
"A monkey tamer."  
  
"Check."  
  
"A monkey tamer?"  
  
"I said check for that already, Kagome."  
  
"A monkey tamer?" Kagome stifled a laugh. She continued, "Booth keepers."  
  
"Check."  
  
*****  
  
Kagome and Grandpa went through the list for an hour until the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it," Kagome sighed and went to the door. She opened the door and looked up into the face of Inu Yasha.  
  
"Hi," he grinned. "Thought I should get here early, so I did."  
  
"You beat your brother," Kagome observed.  
  
"I know," he smiled. Kagome couldn't help but giggle. He looked so different in normal clothes. Inu Yasha wore a thin red jacket, a black t- shirt underneath, blue baggy jeans, and sneakers. To add to that, he had tied back his long black hair into a low ponytail.  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't Inu Yasha, our son-in-law," Grandpa chuckled as he walked up behind Kagome. "It's about time you came."  
  
Inu Yasha didn't answer. He was blushing from the "son-in-law" statement.  
  
"Grandpa," Kagome rolled her eyes. "Leave him alone."  
  
"Not until you two get married," Grandpa replied and walked off before anyone could say anything.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Let's just forget what he said," Kagome said quickly.  
  
"Yup," Inu Yasha agreed and walked into the house.  
  
*****  
  
DING! DONG!  
  
"Kagome! Get the door please!" Grandpa shouted. Kagome looked up from the clipboard and sighed.  
  
DING! DING! DING! DONG!  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
"I heard Grandpa!" she shouted back.  
  
DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING!-  
  
Kagome swung the door open and glared at the door ringer.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I told you not to ring the doorbell so many times," Rin bit her lip.  
  
"Gomen, Kagome," Sesshoumaru apologized.  
  
"Just get in," Kagome said and walked off into the kitchen.  
  
*****  
  
Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha were setting up the booths while Rin was talking on the phone. When she hung up, she called out to everyone, "I'm going to pick someone up. I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
Rin walked up to Sesshoumaru and asked for the car keys. He stuck his hand in a pocket and pulled out a ring of keys. She took the keys gratefully and walked down the shrine stairs.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome was helping everyone set up the tables when Rin came back with something furry in her arms.  
  
"Rin," Kagome smiled. "What's that?"  
  
"Well, actually, it's a 'who's that'," Rin replied. She went over to Kagome and laid down the furry bundle. Kagome blinked. It was a little fox boy!  
  
"Why does he have those ears, feet and that tail?" Kagome asked curiously.  
  
"He was used as an experiment by these mad scientists," Rin said sadly. "They wanted to use him to see if they could change humans into animals."  
  
"That's stupid."  
  
"I know. This boy was an orphan and when the scientists found him, they caught him and chained him up."  
  
The fox boy sat up and woke up from his sleep. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"HOW CUTE!" Kagome squealed.  
  
"R-Rin? Wh-who's that?" the boy's voice quivered.  
  
"Shippou, this is Kagome," Rin smiled warmly. Shippou looked up into Kagome's eyes.  
  
"Hi, I'm Shippou," he smiled up at her.  
  
"KAWAII!" Kagome scooped him up in her arms and gave him a hug.  
  
"I'll just let him work with you for a bit before the game stuff arrive," Rin smiled brightly. She went over to Sesshoumaru and began helping him.  
  
"You're so cute," Kagome said again and held Shippou tightly in her arms.  
  
"What's that? A squirrel?"  
  
Kagome turned around.  
  
"Hm, looks more like a fox creature," Inu Yasha poked Shippou's nose with one finger. Shippou glared at him and bit the finger.  
  
"OW!" Inu Yasha pulled back.  
  
"Serves you right!" Shippou crossed his arms.  
  
"Oh, ho," Inu Yasha chuckled. "It speaks."  
  
"I am not an 'it'. I am a 'he', like any other boy would be called," Shippou snapped.  
  
"Whatever," Inu Yasha shrugged. He turned his attention towards Kagome. "Hey, Kagome. Did the slut arrive yet?"  
  
"No," Kagome answered. "Now would that be good or bad news?"  
  
"Both," he replied. "It's bad because we need help with setting things up. It's good because she isn't here to bother me."  
  
Kagome laughed, "True."  
  
*****  
  
The group had a one hour lunch break. Sesshoumaru and Rin sat with Shippou on a bench and took turns feeding him. Grandpa, Mrs. Higurashi, and Souta walked back into the house to eat and Inu Yasha and Kagome took a seat under an almost bare tree.  
  
"I'm so excited," Kagome sighed and leaned back on the thick tree.  
  
"Me too," Inu Yasha agreed. After a few moments, he looked over at her. "Kagome, I.."  
  
"Yes?" Kagome returned his gaze. He looked away.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Never mind what?"  
  
"Just..never mind."  
  
"Never mind WHAT?"  
  
"Just forget about it."  
  
"Forget about what?!"  
  
Inu Yasha rolled his eyes and leaned back on the tree next to her.  
  
"Forget it," he muttered. Kagome clamped her mouth shut and just looked off into the sky. She yawned quietly and her eyes started to close. Soon she fell asleep.  
  
Inu Yasha sat beside her, thinking about nothing in particular. He looked next to him. Kagome had fallen asleep. When her head dropped down onto his shoulder, he blushed.  
  
"No big deal," he told himself. "This happened in the jeep before."  
  
Inu Yasha took another glance at her. She looked so peaceful, so happy, so cute-  
  
He shook his head and looked away.  
  
'Stop thinking about her!' he mentally scolded himself. Inu Yasha's eyes began to droop after a few more minutes and he too fell asleep. His arm somehow found its way around Kagome's waist and his head dropped lightly onto hers.  
  
*****  
  
"Lunch break is over!" Grandpa yelled. Souta covered his ears.  
  
"Okay, we heard you, Grandpa!" he shouted. Souta looked over at Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Shippou.  
  
"Weird how they look like one family," he smiled. He shifted his view and grinned mischievously at what he saw. Souta walked over to a tree where Inu Yasha and Kagome laid asleep.  
  
"INU YASHA! KAGOME! WAKE UP!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. The two woke up with a start and the first thing they did was look at each other, blushed, and scooted away.  
  
"You two looked so adorable," Souta teased. "I gotta tell Mom this."  
  
He made a run for it.  
  
"COME BACK HERE!" Kagome yelled and chased after him. "YOU BETTER NOT TELL! OH, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!"  
  
*****  
  
The preparations were finally done. Grandpa told everyone to get onto the stage.  
  
"We're going to start on the third rehearsal. Now, with the action and lines," he told them gleefully.  
  
"But Kikyo isn't here yet," Kagome protested. Grandpa shrugged.  
  
"We have to keep moving. We can't waste time," he replied.  
  
"SORRY I'M LATE!"  
  
They all turned towards the shrine stairs and saw Kikyo running towards them.  
  
"I was doing my hair and shopping," she added. Kagome stormed over to her.  
  
"Who cares?! Your hair doesn't look the least bit different! And shopping could've waited until tomorrow! We have been here, setting up the preparations while you were out shopping!"  
  
"But you ditched school too!"  
  
"Inu Yasha and I did not 'ditch' school," Kagome said coldly. "We were excused. YOU on the other hand, even though if you got Ms. Takahashi's consent, didn't help us and instead went out to shop for clothes! That sounds more like ditching to me. You were supposed to come and help us in the morning. Now look! Everything is done and it's near nighttime. You're SO lucky you came at the right time, because if you missed rehearsal or even the play, you would find yourself with two black eyes and a bruised face tomorrow."  
  
"You tell her, Kagome!" Inu Yasha rooted.  
  
"Yes, indeed," Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"Put some sense into her!" Rin urged.  
  
Kikyo stared at them.  
  
"I don't care what you do to me, Higurashi," she calmly stated. Kagome narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Oh, really?" she replied sweetly and smacked a fist against a palm. "Do you care if I punch you right now?"  
  
She sent her fist flying.  
  
"KAGOME! STOP IT!!" Inu Yasha rushed forward and held her back. "Don't give Kikyo any damage! Her ugly face will be even uglier! That would ruin the whole play 'cause her face would stick out!"  
  
Kagome laughed at that.  
  
"You are never serious, Inu Yasha," she told him.  
  
"I know," he said proudly. "That's one of the good things about me."  
  
Kagome freed herself from his grip and started to walk off.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" she asked over her shoulder.  
  
Inu Yasha blinked.  
  
"Hey!" he called out to her. "What's THAT supposed to mean?!"  
  
*****  
  
"Begin the play."  
  
Inu Yasha, Sesshoumaru, and Rin stared at Grandpa.  
  
"Uh, you're the narrator, remember? You have to start first, sir," Sesshoumaru said hesitantly.  
  
Grandpa smacked his forehead.  
  
"That's right! I forgot!" he let out a raspy laugh.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Well, then, I'll start," Grandpa cleared his throat. "A long time ago.."  
  
A/N: Yeah! Another chapter up! Chapter 20. How nice.. Ahem, anyways, thank you all for your support and reviews and advice and comments and questions and-well, you get the idea. Another chapter will be posted up some other time this week. Just wait patiently. ^_^ Review please!  
  
Chapter 21: Welcome To The Higurashi Shrine Festival! 


	21. Welcome To The Higurashi Shrine Festival...

~*~You Stole My Heart~*~  
  
A/N: Here you go. This is all what you've been waiting for..  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Inu Yasha.  
  
Chapter 21: Welcome To The Higurashi Shrine Festival!  
  
"WELCOME TO THE HIGURASHI SHRINE FESTIVAL!" Grandpa shouted into the microphone. A loud sharp squeak sounded through the speakers. All the visitors covered their ears. "AHEM, SORRY. WELL, WE ALL HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR STAY HERE. THIS FESTIVAL GOES ON ALL NIGHT TONIGHT AND WILL STOP AT MIDNIGHT!"  
  
"Pst!" Kagome tapped Grandpa's shoulder. "Everyone is waiting for you to stop talking! Talk later!"  
  
Grandpa nodded grimly.  
  
"JUST ONE MORE THING. PLEASE BE SURE TO WATCH OUR PLAY NEAR SIX O' CLOCK. THAT'S ALL!"  
  
(A/N: It's five o' clock. I know it isn't night time yet but.you know. Early people.)  
  
The crowd went wild and people swarmed off into different directions.  
  
*****  
  
"Great job, Shippou! You helped me put up the games!" Rin beamed. Shippou smiled proudly.  
  
"The games are taking up ¼ of the space of the shrine," Rin giggled. "Oh, well. I see a lot of kids here anyways. A lot of them are already at the food booths."  
  
Rin and Shippou laughed as they watched Mrs. Higurashi, Souta, Kagome, Inu Yasha, and Sesshoumaru scold at the kids.  
  
"GET IN LINE!" Inu Yasha hollered.  
  
"I am so glad we didn't change into our outfits yet," Sesshoumaru said nervously as the kids surrounded them.  
  
"I'll take care of this," Mrs. Higurashi smiled at them kindly. She turned to face the kids. "Get in line, kids!"  
  
They continued to exclaim.  
  
"I said get in line! NOW!" Mrs. Higurashi roared. The kids grew silent and rushed into one straight line."  
  
"Good kids," she cooed. She turned to face Kagome, Inu Yasha, Sesshoumaru, and Souta. "See? I told you I would take care of it."  
  
They all sweatdropped at what she said.  
  
*****  
  
"ATTENTION! THE PLAY WILL NOW BEGIN!" Grandpa shouted. People started to fight over chairs. "NOW, NOW. WE HAVE PLENTY OF CHAIRS. DON'T FIGHT."  
  
He rubbed his forehead, walked down from the stage and went inside the house to get an aspirin.  
  
*****  
  
"This looks awesome!" Sango exclaimed. "And beautiful!"  
  
Miroku wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her. Sango smiled.  
  
She was wearing a white blouse and a magenta skirt.  
  
Miroku was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans. (just for description, people!)  
  
The couple heard Grandpa shout that the play was going to start in a few minutes.  
  
"Let's go get front row seats," Miroku smiled at Sango. She nodded and together, they walked towards the seats.  
  
*****  
  
"Stop touching my stuff, Kikyo!" Kagome glared at the slut. She had just finished putting her miko outfit on. When she turned to look at Kikyo, she saw that Kikyo wasn't even done dressing at all. In fact, she didn't even start dressing! Instead, Kikyo was fingering her stuff.  
  
"Get dressed or else I'll beat you up in one second!" Kagome yelled. Kikyo stopped her fingering and quickly snatched up her own miko outfit.  
  
Kagome sighed, rolled her eyes and walked out the door and down the stairs.  
  
"I wonder if Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha are back yet," she thought. The two brothers had gone back home to get their swords, and outfits.  
  
When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she was greeted by-imagine that- Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha whistled.  
  
"Hail, Kagome, the beautiful miko of Higurashi Shrine," he proclaimed. Kagome blushed and answered, "Shut up, Inu Yasha."  
  
"But Kagome, Inu Yasha actually said something 'polite and nice'," Sesshoumaru said with a smirk. "He never says things like that."  
  
"SHUT UP, SESSHOUMARU," Inu Yasha said, annoyed.  
  
"I will not 'shut up'," Sesshoumaru glared at his brother. He stopped talking and started to smooth out his outfit. He was wearing a white kimono with some armor and a dark yellow obi (you should all know what his outfit looks like already because it's from the anime and manga). Kagome glanced at Inu Yasha. He was wearing a simple red kimono. What caught her eye was a sword that was attached next to his side.  
  
"Is that one of the swords that was passed down in your family?" she asked, pointing to it.  
  
Inu Yasha nodded. He pulled it partially out of its scabbard. Kagome stared at it. It was sharp. Really sharp. And really big.  
  
"It's called the tetsusaiga," Inu Yasha told her. "My dad gave this to me just before he died."  
  
"He also gave it to you because you were weak. That's why you get the bigger and stronger sword," Sesshoumaru sneered. Kagome gave him a funny look.  
  
"He's just jealous," Inu Yasha explained with a smile. "He wanted this sword, but instead, he got the tensaiga."  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled out his sword carefully. Like the tetsusaiga, the tensaiga was curved a bit and it was sharp and large.  
  
"Be quiet Inu Yasha," Sesshoumaru suddenly said.  
  
"Make me!" Inu Yasha said teasingly and shut up after Sesshoumaru gave him a cold, icy stare.  
  
*****  
  
"Please take your seats, the play will now begin!" Grandpa shouted. The audience fell silent. As he continued to talk, Inu Yasha and Kagome peeked from the side of the stage.  
  
"Sango and Miroku are sitting in the first row!" Kagome said excitedly.  
  
"I can see that," Inu Yasha smiled faintly.  
  
"Now, I'd like to present to you, the Higurashi Play!" Grandpa shouted. Kagome sweatdropped.  
  
"Couldn't he have come up with a better title?" she asked.  
  
~*~*~  
  
(HERE WE GO! THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! HM..MAYBE I SHOULD END HERE..BUT THAT WOULD BE TOO CRUEL. SO ENJOY!)  
  
~*~*~  
  
"A long time ago, there was a beautiful princess," Grandpa started. Rin walked out onto the stage gracefully. The audience 'oooh'ed. She turned and smiled at them. "The princess had everything: wealth, beauty, wisdom, and brains. One day, her parents died and she was all alone with her priestesses. That is, until a royal family from another kingdom came to visit her. In the family, the princess became good friends with the two sons."  
  
With that, Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha walked onto the stage on the opposite side. Sango and Miroku cheered loudly while the audience 'aaah'ed.  
  
"The three talked about things together and sometimes played games with each other during the visit."  
  
Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Inu Yasha laughed at something that Rin had whispered to them.  
  
"When the two princes left, the princess felt lonely again."  
  
Rin waved to Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru as they left the stage and bent her head down after she couldn't see them anymore. The curtains closed.  
  
"The princess was even lonelier after her friends left. So she went to the only two people that were left in the castle: two priestesses."  
  
The curtains opened again and Sango and Miroku cheered again when they saw Kagome.  
  
"That's my woman!" Kouga shouted proudly in the audience. Sango and Miroku rolled their eyes in annoyance.  
  
Kagome looked confident and Kikyo looked a bit nervous while Rin was standing in front of them, looking graceful-as always.  
  
"I'm lonely," Rin said aloud. "I would like it if I could be in your presence."  
  
Kikyo and Kagome smirked.  
  
"Give us all your wealth first and then we'll let you be in our presence," Kagome smiled.  
  
Rin looked at her, confused.  
  
"Y-you want my money? But you're priestesses!" she cried out. Kikyo had come behind her and tied up Rin's wrists together.  
  
"Give us your money, princess, or you will not live!" Kikyo sneered. She kicked Rin to the ground. Rin shrieked as she stumbled down. She hit the floor hard.  
  
"No money, no company for you," Kagome told her.  
  
The curtains closed again.  
  
*****  
  
"One day, the two princes decided to come to the princess's castle. On the way they heard from several village people that the princess was being held captive in her own castle. As the brothers heard the words, they grew worried."  
  
"Is the princess..dead?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"No, they said she was being held captive," Sesshoumaru answered. They looked at each other and ran quickly across the stage.  
  
The curtains closed.  
  
Grandpa walked to the center of the stage and said loudly, "There will now be a very short intermission."  
  
*****  
  
"That was so boring," Inu Yasha muttered.  
  
"Oh, brighten up, Inu Yasha," Kagome smiled. "The action is happening next."  
  
"I know."  
  
The two stared at each other and tore their gazes away when they heard someone scolding.  
  
"You didn't have to kick Rin that hard!" Sesshoumaru shouted. "You shouldn't have even kicked her! You were supposed to give her a little push!"  
  
"So," Kikyo said and rolled her eyes. "I wanted to change the play a little."  
  
"And by doing that, you hurt Rin!" Sesshoumaru said angrily. Rin came up to him tiredly.  
  
"Fluffy, not now. It doesn't hurt THAT much. Just a little.." she said as she rubbed her back. Sesshoumaru's eyes softened as he spotted Rin.  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome smiled at that.  
  
"How sweet," Kagome sighed.  
  
"How unbelievable," Inu Yasha chuckled.  
  
*****  
  
"Okay, the intermission is now over. We will now continue with the play," Grandpa walked away from the center of the stage and spoke into a microphone at the side of the stage.  
  
"The two princes rushed to the castle and pounded their way in. When they reached the large entrance way, the two greedy priestesses blocked their path."  
  
"Get out of our way," Inu Yasha shouted.  
  
"Give us the princess!" Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"I don't think so," Kagome said coldly. She held up her bow. "You'll have to go through us first."  
  
Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru drew their swords.  
  
"You will NOT beat us!" Kikyo exclaimed. She let an arrow fly. Sesshoumaru sliced it in half.  
  
"That's our line," he smirked.  
  
The two girls continued shooting arrows and each time, the brothers sliced them in half or dodged them.  
  
"Time to end this!" Inu Yasha shouted as he swung at Kagome's bow. The bow snapped in half. Kagome let go.  
  
"How dare you!" she said, outraged.  
  
"It's over for you too, miko," Sesshoumaru swung his sword at Kikyo's bow. The bow snapped, but-  
  
"You gave me a cut on my arm!" Kikyo screamed. "Now I can't fight!"  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha turned their gazes towards Kikyo and gasped. It was true. Kikyo had a huge cut. Blood was dripping.  
  
"We have to continue the play!" Souta whispered loudly on the side.  
  
"Give us the princess!" Sesshoumaru commanded as he gave Souta a little nod.  
  
"No! Not even if it depended on our lives!" Kagome replied.  
  
The curtains closed.  
  
*****  
  
"Are you all right Kikyo?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I'll be fine," Kikyo snapped. "It stopped bleeding already."  
  
"You'll have to miss the rest of the play."  
  
"Oh, man!"  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome turned around. "You'll have to miss the rest too. Kikyo was your partner and without her, you can't do anything."  
  
"Fine by me," Sesshoumaru grinned. "I just wanted to CHANGE THE PLAY A LITTLE, so I hurt Kikyo in the process."  
  
Kikyo glared at him but shut her mouth.  
  
*****  
  
The curtains opened again to reveal Inu Yasha and Kagome. Both actors wielded swords.  
  
"Hey! You better not hurt my woman, mutt!" Kouga leapt up and shouted. Kagome and Inu Yasha gave him a glare. He gulped and sat back down.  
  
"We'll give you one last chance," Inu Yasha recited. "Give us the princess now and your lives will be spared."  
  
"Like I said," Kagome answered. "You'll have to get through us first!"  
  
She swung at him. He leapt back. Grandpa turned on action/fighting music. Kagome and Inu Yasha gave him a quizzical look. He just smiled back at them.  
  
Inu Yasha came at Kagome.  
  
CLASH!  
  
Their swords scraped against each other. Kagome took another swing at him. Inu Yasha blocked.  
  
'She's gotten better,' Inu Yasha smiled faintly. They continued to strike and block each other until-  
  
"Prepare yourself, miko," Inu Yasha pointed the tetsusaiga at her. Kagome posed her sword in front of her.  
  
He spun the tetsusaiga and thrust it towards her.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and she thought, 'Not the "boomerang" technique!'  
  
She shook her head, planted her feet on the ground, and watched confidently as the sword spun towards her. She narrowed her eyes, gripped her sword's handle and struck tetsusaiga to the ground with one swipe.  
  
Kagome's face lit up, 'I did it!'  
  
She snapped back into realization and looked up at Inu Yasha. He gave her a smile and pointed to himself. Kagome charged towards him with her sword posed, ready to strike. She kicked him down and stabbed the air next to his neck. Inu Yasha grimaced as she moved the sword so it touched his neck. The blade was cold..and sharp. He looked over to his side and saw the tetsusaiga a few feet away.  
  
"Surrender!" Kagome panted. Inu Yasha looked up at her and kicked her. She fell backwards and her sword clattered to the ground. Inu Yasha rushed over to his sword and kicked Kagome's away so it was out of reach. Kagome scooted slowly away. He came up to her and positioned the tetsusaiga so it lay above her heart.  
  
"Give us the princess," Inu Yasha ordered.  
  
"No!" Kagome screeched. He pushed his sword down slightly.  
  
"Give us the princess," he ordered again. "Or else your life will end here."  
  
Kagome stared blankly at him and then lowered her head. Her bangs covered her eyes.  
  
"F-fine. We'll-we'll give you the princess," she quietly said. Inu Yasha drew back with a grin.  
  
The curtains closed.  
  
*****  
  
"The two mikos were enraged at each other, and they killed each other to the bitter end. As for the princess, she was reunited with her two beloved friends."  
  
The curtains opened up to reveal Rin, Sesshoumaru, and Inu Yasha. Rin gave Inu Yasha a tight hug and then gave Sesshoumaru one too. The three were smiling.  
  
"The princes promised to visit the princess every week and the princess was no longer lonely," Grandpa finished. "And they all lived happily ever after. The end."  
  
*****  
  
Kagome and Kikyo walked on stage to join the group as the audience applauded. Kikyo gripped Rin's hand and Rin gripped back even harder. Kikyo bit back a scream. Kagome took Inu Yasha's hand and gave him a warm smile. He looked away and blushed.  
  
The five actors bowed. The crowd cheered. Kagome straightened back up quickly and ran to the side of the stage. When she came back, everyone saw that she was dragging Grandpa to the center. Kagome snatched the microphone out of his hands and said, "Give it up for, Mr. Higurashi, the narrator!"  
  
The crowd clapped. Grandpa chuckled nervously.  
  
"And for Mrs. Higurashi and Souta Higurashi who prepared for some of the costumes, the stage, and the festival!"  
  
The crowd clapped louder. Mrs. Higurashi and Souta walked out onto the stage, bowed, and smiled at everyone.  
  
"And for our two talented, swordsman princes! Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru!"  
  
The crowd clapped again. Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru gave a little wave.  
  
"And for our beautiful princess, Rin!"  
  
Rin giggled and smiled.  
  
"And for one of our archers, Kikyo!"  
  
The crowd clapped again. Kikyo gave everyone a half smile and she nodded.  
  
Inu Yasha went up to Kagome, took the microphone and put an arm around her waist.  
  
"And let's give it up for the other archer-the lovely Kagome Higurashi!" he exclaimed. The crowd cheered. Kagome blushed and looked up shyly at him.  
  
"You-you didn't have to say that Inu Yasha," Kagome said, embarrassed.  
  
"No, it's okay," he told her. "I WANTED to say it."  
  
*****  
  
Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Kikyo went back into the house to change their clothes. Inu Yasha and Kagome were left alone. Together, they stood under a bare sakura tree and watched the festival.  
  
"You've improved in sword fighting," Inu Yasha finally said. Kagome smiled.  
  
"I know. I didn't think I would survive that technique of yours," she replied and looked down at the ground.  
  
"Well, you did. It makes me like you even more."  
  
"I-Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked softly.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I want to tell you something."  
  
Inu Yasha turned to face her. "And that would be?"  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and said, "Inu Yasha, I just want to tell you that I really like-"  
  
"KAGOME!" someone interrupted. Kagome sighed, disappointed. Kagome and Inu Yasha turned to find Souta running towards them.  
  
"Hey, squirt," Inu Yasha ruffled Souta's hair when he finally reached them.  
  
"Hi, Inu Yasha," Souta grinned. He turned towards Kagome. "Kagome, Grandpa wants you to change and then help clean up the stage and set up the music."  
  
"I'll be right with you," Kagome sighed. Souta walked away. She turned and looked at Inu Yasha. "Well, I better get changed."  
  
"Me too," Inu Yasha nodded. "I'll meet up with you again after I'm done. See ya later."  
  
Just like Souta, he walked off. Kagome stared at his retreating figure.  
  
"When will I ever get to tell him?" she whispered.  
  
A/N: YAY! FINALLY! THE PLAY IS DONE! BUT MORE FUN IS COMING AT THE FESTIVAL! REVIEW! ^_^ 


	22. She Can Sing And She Can Dance!

~*~You Stole My Heart~*~

A/N: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and co.

Chapter 22: She Can Sing And She Can Dance!

Kagome adjusted the speakers quietly and wiped her brow.  

"This is hard work," she murmured.  She had changed into a white tank top and short khaki colored shorts with khaki colored hiking boots to match. (Phew!  Now that THAT is over with..)

Souta was picking at a few CDs.

"There's nothing good," he complained. "They all suck."

"Then just choose one," Kagome snapped and turned back her attention to the speakers.

'I have a better idea,' Souta thought.  He glanced at Kagome and then tiptoed off the stage and ran into the house.  When he reached the stairs, he snuck up into Kagome's room.

"I know she keeps a CD that has songs she likes to sing to..starting from the most current to the not so current songs," he murmured to himself.  He fumbled around and looked in one of her desk drawers.  His eyes lit up when he spotted the CD. "Got it!"

He snatched the disc and ran out of the house.

*****

"Hey, Souta.  Would you test the microphone please?  I already set up the stereo, so we can play CDs now," Kagome stood up.

"Sure thing, sis," Souta snuck around her, popped in her CD and pressed pause.

He held up the microphone to his face and tapped it gently.  

TAP TAP TAP

'It works,' Souta smiled. 'You want me to test it, Kagome?  Then, I'll do what you want me to do.'

"And now!" he shouted. "Give it up for Kagome Higurashi!  She's going to sing for us two songs!"

Kagome whipped around and glared at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded.  He just passed her the mike.  Her eyes became frightened and more serious. "No, Souta!  You can't be serious!  I-I can't do it!"

"Come on, Kagome," he encouraged her. "You sing great!  It's time for you to show everyone that you can sing!  Anyways, I can't take back what I just said."

She gripped the microphone.

"I'll get you for this, Souta!" she hissed at him.  Souta just shrugged and readied the music.

~*~*~

Okay, the following songs/lyrics don't belong to me.  As for the second song, I just picked it because it sort of matches the relationship between Kagome and Inu Yasha in this story.

~*~*~

Souta pushed play.  The song "Owari Nai Yume" came on.  Kagome smiled.  It was the most recent song that she liked to sing and listen to.  A small crowd formed in front of the open stage (by "open", I mean no roof, no walls, and no curtains. Just a stage floor.) and Souta turned on the stage lights (that opened up out of the stage floor). Kagome took a deep breath and began singing,

"Kokoro no naka no JIORAMA no machi wa

Kibou no hikari de kirameite iru

Kagerou no hane de habataita yume wa

Kimi to boku to no sagashimono

Shinjitsu wa itsumo

Hitomi ni hisonde iru aoku.."

The crowd was clapping along.  Kagome smiled and continued.

"Bokura wa doko made yukou

Futari no mirai ima sasuratte

Bokura wa tabi o tsuzukeru

Eien no arika owari nai yume

Kono te o hanasazu oikakete ikitai

Zutto.."

Kagome saw Inu Yasha, Sango, and Miroku smiling at her in the growing crowd.  She continued on.

"TAAKOIZU iro no kokoro no umi de

Hikari no fune no aizu ga kikoeru

Hayaku ikanakya hayaru omoi ni

Nani mo kotoba wa iranai ne

Itsuwari wa itsumo

Kotoba ni hisonde iru amaku..

Futari de hitotsu ni narou

Okubyou na nami no ho mo dakishimete

Bokura wa tabi o tsuzukeru

Dakiau sukima 

Owari nai yume

Niji o tsukinuketa

Yakusoku no hikari o mezasu..

Bokura wa doko made yukou

Futari no mirai ima sasuratte

Bokura wa tabi o tsuzukeru

Eien no arika owari nai yume

Kono te o hanasazu oikakete ikitai

…Zutto."

The crowd went wild and clapped.  Kagome sighed in relief.  Another song came on.  She moaned.

'I forgot that I had to sing another song,' she thought.  "Dear Diary" came on. 'No prob, I remember this song.  I used to listen to this all the time when I was a few years younger and it's short too.'

Kagome opened up her mouth and sang softly,

"Dear Diary-

Today I saw a boy and I wondered if he noticed me.

He took my breath away.

Dear Diary-

I can't get him off my mind and it scares me 'cause I never felt this way.

No one in this world knows me better than you do.

So diary, I'll confide in you.."

The audience had grown silent and listened intently.

"Dear Diary-

Today I saw that boy.  

As he walked by I thought he smiled at me.

And I wondered-does he know what's in my heart?

I tried to smile, but I could hardly breathe.

Should I tell him how I feel or would that scare him away.

Diary, tell me what to do.

Please tell me what to say.."

Kagome closed her eyes and continued singing,

"Dear Diary-

One touch of his hand.

Now I can't wait to see that boy again.

He smiled and I thought my heart could fly.

Diary, do you think that we'll be more than friends?

I've got a feeling we'll be so much more than friends.."

She opened up her eyes again and bowed.  Everyone applauded.  Kagome smiled.

*****

"That was great!" Sango squealed and clobbered Kagome with a hug when she reached the bottom of the stage stairs. "Why didn't you tell me that you could sing that good, Kagome?"

"You..never asked," Kagome looked away, embarrassed.  Sango gave her one more hug and then ran off to the game section-while towing Miroku.

Kagome sighed.

"Should we go follow them?" Inu Yasha asked behind her.  She turned around and nodded.  Inu Yasha had changed into a red t-shirt and black baggy pants.  She stared at him dreamly.  He looked so hot..

'SNAP OUT OF IT, GIRL!' she mentally told herself.

"Yeah, let's go!" she said quickly and dragged Inu Yasha along.

*****

"Oh my gosh!" Kagome gasped in surprise. "Rin brought a large version of Dance Dance Revolution here?"

"Uh huh," Inu Yasha grinned. "We're not the only ones who're rich.  She made up her own style or model or whatever too.  She never showed it to anybody though.."

"Come ON!" she tugged his arm. "Let's go watch the people dance!"

*****

"Sango's dancing against Miroku!" Kagome laughed.

"Miroku's winning to," Inu Yasha pointed out.  She laughed harder.

"Who would've thought that Miroku would beat Sango at dancing?" Kagome stopped in mid-giggle.

The song ended and Sango tiredly stopped.

"I can't believe you beat me!" she exclaimed.  Miroku shrugged.

"It was just luck.  You want a rematch?"

"No way!" Sango backed away a bit. 

"I'll dance against you!" a voice shouted.  The couple turned and saw Kagome grinning madly.

"You think you can beat me?" Miroku asked.  Kagome climbed onto the platform.

"Won't know until I find out," she answered.

"You choose the song," he offered.  Kagome looked at the selection of songs and looked at Miroku.

"Get ready," she smiled mischievously.  Kagome set up the round, selected a song and then pushed the green button.

"DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION!" the machine shouted out.  The song "I Am" started up. (I know, I know.  These songs are mostly the openings for the anime.)

Miroku and Kagome began to dance to the rhythm.

"Sagasou yume no KAKERA hiroiatsume

Setsunakute mo ima nara sagaseru darou

Mekurumeku mainichi no katachi kaete

Setsunakute mo tashika na ima o kanjiyou.."

Kagome twirled and spun around gracefully, Miroku did the same, but a little more roughly.

"Mikake yori mo tanjun de dakedo tsutaekirenakute

Iitai KOTO wa itsumo POKETTO ni shimatteru NE

Kodomojimita KOTO nante ima sara ienai

Toki ga kaiketsu suru to ka yuu kedo wakariaezuni

24 (nijuuyo) jikan kimi o shinjiteru yo

Mitsumeteru yo arifureta kotoba demo

Toki wa itsumo isogi ashi de warau

Omoide yori motometai ima o mitsukeyou

Ugokidasanakya hajimannai nayamidasu to tomerannai

Hitoyo kagiri no yume ni amaete itaku wa nai shi

Otome CHIKKU na negai mo sono mama okizari

Ai ga subete SA bokura no jidai wa koko kara

Hajimaru

Sora o tsukinuketeku tori mitai no NE

Oozora mau IMEEJI ga ugokidasu

Arukou michi wa tooku tsuzuku keredo

Itsu no ma ni kagayakidasu DAIYAMONDO

24 (nijuuyo) jikan kimi o shinjiteru yo

Mitsumeteru yo arifureta kotoba demo

Toki wa itsumo isogi ashi de warau

Omoide yori motometai ima o mitsukeyou.."

Over and over, the two twisted and turned and twirled and glared competitively at each other.

"Sagasou yume no KAKERA hiroiatsume

Setsunakute mo ima nara sagaseru darou

Mekurumeku mainchi no katachi kaete

Setsunakute mo tashika na ima o kanjiyou.."

The song ended Kagome looked up at her score and compared hers with Miroku's.

"I won!" Kagome shouted.  Miroku bent down and panted heavily.

"Aren't-you-the-least-bit-tired?" he asked.

"Nope," she smiled at him. "You lose!"

"BUT WILL YOU BEAT ME?!" someone hollered.  Kagome looked down and saw-Kikyo.

"What do you want, slut?" Kagome asked wearily. 

"I want to challenge you!" Kikyo stomped onto the platform and shoved Miroku aside. "Now choose the song so we can start dancing already!"

"Okay, okay!" Kagome rolled her eyes. "It's just a game.  You don't have to be all serious about it."

"Beat this slut, Kagome!" Miroku told her and jumped off the platform.

"HOLD UP!"

Kikyo and Kagome turned towards the voice.

"Rin," Kagome said, surprised.

"Hi to you too, Kagome," Rin smiled and then went over to the controls next to the machine. "That's the reason why I created my new model.  To challenge a person's dancing skill more.  Now stand still."

She stuck a key into a socket and turned the key towards the right.

"Timing mode," a voice spoke out of the machine.  A screen folded out from each side of the machine.  One on Kikyo's side and one on Kagome's side.  The large screen behind them blacked out.

"Here's how it works," Rin said calmly. "The screen on your side shows you how many points you have.  The arrows below your feet will guide you.  You have to follow them.  Every time you step on the correct arrow, you earn 1 point.  The machine can determine your speed too.  You see, depending on how fast you step on the arrows, the arrows will light up in the same speed you step on them.  If you step slow, the arrows will light up one by one slowly.  If you step fast, the arrows will light up one after another quickly.  When you gain speed, the machine will tell you and you will gain 10 extra bonus points."

"O~kay," Kagome said slowly. "Is that all?"

"Just one more thing," Rin pointed at the large black screen behind them. "You're going to be timed.  Either you dance to the end of the song or you dance to the end of the time limit."

"What do you want to do, Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"I'd prefer to dance to the end of the song," Kikyo said coolly.

"Then I'll set it up," Rin turned away and set up the controls.

"Choose the song for us, Rin," Kagome called out.

"Okay," Rin smiled. "Good luck!"

She pressed the start button.  The screens on the sides turned on and showed: 00000000.

The large screen lighted up.

"Dance Dance Revolution, version 2," the machine shouted. "Ready dancers?"

A set time popped up on the screen.

"Stop when the song ends.  The time on the screen shows you how much time left of the song you have!" Rin yelled.

"DANCE!"

"Grip!" came on.  The time on the large screen went off.  Kikyo immediately started dancing.  A crowd started forming.  Kagome watched the timer.  

'10 minutes,' she thought.  Kagome gave herself a nod and just stood.

"Aiiro ni chirabaru nanatsu no hoshi yo

Sorezore ni ima omoi wa tsunori uchikudakarete ai wo sakenda

Nigedasu koto mo dekizu ni yume ni sugaritsuku

Ikasama na hibi nado ni wa mou makenai.."

"ARE YOU BLIND, HIGURASHI?" Kikyo bellowed. "You're supposed to dance already!  If you keep this up, I'm gonna win!"

"Shut up, Kikyo," Kagome shot a deadly glare at her. "I can beat you with half of the time!"

"You have _got_ to be kiddin' me!" Kikyo exclaimed. "Oh, well.  Suit yourself!"

"Mezameyou kno shunkan wo

Yagate bokura wo torimaku dearou

Musekaeru you na riaru na nichijou

Taisetsu na mono wa … nanda'?!

Zeitaku na sekai no naka ni miekakure suru eien no kakera

Sawatte tsukande bokura no ima wo kicchiri aruitekou.."

'Just a few more minutes..' Kagome stared at the time.  Sango shouted.

"Kagome!  What are you _doing?!  Dance!"_

" 'Koukai wa shinai' to, saki e susunda

Warau ka, naku ka?  Kou ka, fukou ka?

Kekkyoku ima mo wakaranai kedo

Kawarihajimeta mirai ni hirumu koto wa nai

Sore ga jinsei no daigomi to iu mono deshou.."

'NOW!' Kagome gave Kikyo a small smile and then pressed a foot on the waiting, lit up arrow.  The next arrow lit up.  She stepped on that one.  Soon, Kagome created a fast rhythm and the arrows started lighting up faster and faster.

"Girigiri wo ikiru bokura no dashita kotae ga

Chigatta toshite mo omoikomi demo'

Tsuyoku negaeba ii

Honmono ni nareru hi made 

Reikoku na sekai no naka de tsubusaresou na aijou no mebuki

Sawatte tsukande bokura no ima ni shikkari kizamikomou.."

"Whoa!  Kagome's catching up fast!" Sango shouted. "Go Kagome!"

"Her speed is quickening every 10 seconds too," Miroku nodded. "Do you think she'll beat the slut though?"

"Hell yeah!" Inu Yasha slapped him on the back.  He looked up at the two dancing competitors. "Go Kagome!  Kick this slut's ass!"

Kagome paused in mid-step, gave him a thumbs-up, winked, and then continued dancing.

"Mezameyou kono shunkan wo

Yagate bokura wo torimaku dearou

Musekaeru you na riaru na nichijou

Taisetsu na mono wa … nanda'?!

Zeitaku na sekai no naka ni miekakure suru eien no kakera 

Sawatte tsukande bokura no ima wo kicchiri aruitekou.."

"She's catching up.  Just a few more points.." Sango said under her breath.

'This wench is going to beat me!' Kikyo pouted.  She tried to quicken her speed, but only succeeded in tripping. "AH!"  She toppled onto the arrows.

"Oh, bad!" the machine shouted out.  Kagome continued to dance.

"Come on Kagome!" Sango, Inu Yasha, and Miroku urged.

"..Saigo ni, warau tame bokura no ima wo kicchiri aruitekou." 

The song ended.  Kagome slowly stopped and panted.  She looked at Kikyo's score and then looked at hers.

"Kagome got 100 more points than Kikyo!" Sango jumped up and down happily.

"That proves to show that Kagome is a great dancer," Miroku grinned.

"And a great singer.." Inu Yasha added.

*****

"Here you go, one bowl of ramen," Mrs. Higurashi handed Inu Yasha a bowl.  He took it eagerly.

"Thanks," he smiled and eagerly ate.  Kagome, Sango, and Miroku laughed.

"Ramen lover," Sango teased.

"Ramen freak," Miroku added.

"Hey, guys, look over there," Kagome pointed to something.  The group looked over the puppeteers and laughing children to the monkey tamer stand.  The tamer was out on a break, but the monkey was still there, held in a cage.  Kikyo was poking around at it.

"Trust Kikyo to poke around at everything," Kagome snorted.  The group continued to watch.  The monkey was getting annoyed and soon, mad.  Kikyo just continued to poke around.  It bit her finger.

"OOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHH!" she hollered.  She glared at the animal. "You barbarian!"

Kikyo shoved the cage.  It rattled.  The monkey inside screeched and stuck it's hands through the bars and put a firm grip on some of her hair.  It yanked.  Kikyo screeched and toppled onto the ground.  The only thing that caught her last second was the monkey.  It was still holding tightly onto some of her locks.

"Let go!" she hissed.  The monkey screeched and yanked again. "OW!"

After a few more minutes, Kikyo finally got rid of the monkey.

"I have split ends now," she whined as she glimpsed at her hair. "WAH!"

*****

The festival finally came to a close and all the guests had left.

"Thank you so much, all of you," Grandpa bowed to Sesshoumaru, Rin, Inu Yasha, and Kikyo.

"You're welcome, sir," Sesshoumaru returned the bow.

"You're welcome, Grandpa," Rin giggled and left with Sesshoumaru.  Kikyo just walked off and mumbled something about monkeys and split ends.

"Well, old man, I gotta go.  It's been a pleasure," Inu Yasha bowed and started to walk off.

"Bye to you too, our dear son-in-law!" Grandpa waved.  Inu Yasha stopped walking and turned around.

"Would you _please_ stop saying all that crappy stuff!" he snapped.

"But you _are_ going to marry our Kagome, aren't you?" Grandpa frowned slightly.

"We know you like her too!" Souta added. "You would be a great and cool brother-in-law!"

"Ah, grandchildren.." Mrs. Higurashi sighed.

"Grandpa, Souta, MOM!" Kagome screamed in embarrassment.  She rushed over to Inu Yasha. "Well, bye.  See ya at school on Monday.  Hehe."

He gave her a small smile and then headed down the steps.  Kagome turned around.

"Don't say those things again!" Kagome stomped her foot.

"But really, Kagome, aren't you going to marry him?"

"Yeah, you should.  I want him as my brother-in-law!"

"And I want grandchildren!"

Kagome's face turned beet red and she shouted, "STOP IT!"

*chirp* *chirp*

"Okay, let's clean up this mess," Grandpa looked around and walked off.

"Yup," Souta  followed him.

"And I better clean up the food booths," Mrs. Higurashi smiled and then hurried off.  Kagome stared after them.

She rubbed her forehead, "I have a headache…"

A/N:  Yay!  The festival is over!  Now we all await the prom… (oh, another thing.  Naraku has red eyes because he just does.  When I watched a music video, his eyes were red and so that means that they ARE red.  Okay, I'm getting really hyper…) ^_^  Review!


	23. The Week Before Christmas

~*~You Stole My Heart~*~  
  
A/N: Hey, everyone! Sorry for the long update this week. I was occupied with my schoolwork. *mumbles about how unfair it is to have a TON of homework everyday* Well, I checked my reviews and saw that I reached 400! Thank you all of you! I PROMISE I'm gonna read all you guys' stories too when I have a lot of leisure time, probably next month or in December. Another thing: my mom thinks I'm obsessed with the internet (that IS sort of the truth), but all I'm really doing is typing new chapters. So, it would make more sense if she said that I'm obsessed with the computer. *SIGH* I wish I had a labtop or something so I could type new chapters all the time.. Ok, I better stop yapping. Enjoy and please review! Thank you to all you reviewers! ^_^  
  
A/N: Remember! I'm fast forwarding through this story! AND, remember, it was November when Kagome moved and transferred into Inu Yasha's, Sango's, and Miroku's school. Now, it's the middle of December..  
  
Disclaimer: This is getting really tiring to say. Fine: I don't own Inu Yasha and I never will.  
  
Chapter 23: The Week Before Christmas  
  
Kagome walked up the stairs and into the school.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango shouted and caught up to her.  
  
"Hey," Kagome giggled and smiled. They started walking off to class together.  
  
"The prom is this week!" Sango said excitedly.  
  
"Oh, yeah. That's right. On Friday.." Kagome stopped walking in mid-step. She snapped back into her senses and continued walking.  
  
"Did anybody ask you to the prom yet?"  
  
"No. If nobody asks me, I'll just stay home. So, how about you?"  
  
"Nobody asked me yet," Sango winked at her. "But you know how some boys are..last minute."  
  
"Yeah," Kagome laughed.  
  
"You want Inu Yasha to ask you, huh?" Sango asked slyly. Kagome's face grew red.  
  
"I-I-NO!" she shook her head wildly.  
  
"Sure, whatever you say."  
  
*****  
  
"Hey, Yashie," Miroku grinned at his best friend.  
  
Inu Yasha sat down and his eyes shot daggers at him.  
  
"Don't you DARE start acting like the slut!" he growled.  
  
"Well, I'm SO~RRY," Miroku apologized innocently. He leaned back on his chair and asked, "So, Yash. Did you ask anybody to the prom yet?"  
  
"No," Inu Yasha replied coolly as he bored holes through Miroku. "Did YOU ask anybody yet?"  
  
"No," Miroku gulped. "But I'm going to ask Sango today."  
  
He added with a grin, "So, are you gonna ask Kagome to the prom?"  
  
Inu Yasha's face turned crimson, "I-I-I.."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I-I-NO!"  
  
"Sure.."  
  
".."  
  
"You two should go together. You're a great couple."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"I only said what was true."  
  
*****  
  
Inu Yasha stared blankly at Mr. Tatewaki as he gave a long lecture. He shifted his gaze slightly towards Kagome.  
  
'Should I ask her to the prom?' he wondered. 'What if she says no? What if- what if somebody else asked her already? What if she already said yes to them?'  
  
*****Lunch*****  
  
"Inu Yasha?" Kagome shook Inu Yasha's arm. "Inu Yasha?"  
  
He turned his view towards her. Their eyes locked.  
  
'Those pretty blue-grey eyes,' Inu Yasha thought.  
  
'Those violet eyes..so caring, trusting, and confident looking,' Kagome blinked.  
  
Sango and Miroku smirked.  
  
"Are we interrupting your time alone with each other?" Sango asked.  
  
"Huh?" Inu Yasha and Kagome broke their gazes and stared at her.  
  
'Hm, let's have a little fun with these two..' Sango thought with an evil grin.  
  
"Just answer yes or no to my question," she replied.  
  
"Uh," Kagome bit her lip. "Yes?"  
  
Miroku and Sango broke down into laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?" Inu Yasha demanded.  
  
"Sango-asked *snort* if we were interrupting your time alone with each other *snort* and Kagome answered yes!" Miroku, uh, snorted.  
  
"I wasn't paying attention!" Kagome protested.  
  
"Sure," Miroku and Sango chimed together. "What~EVER you say!"  
  
*****  
  
"I have big news," Ms. Kaede announced. "The school is deciding which 4 students are the best volleyball players. So, we'll all be heading on 4 on 4 every Friday until December 30. I've arranged all the teams according to skill level and friendship because you ALL know I like putting people together who are friends."  
  
The class nodded and some whispered silently.  
  
"Okay, first team is Kikyo, Yura, Kouga, and Naraku."  
  
Kikyo stood up gracefully and smirked at Kagome. Yura followed behind her. Kouga half-smiled at the class stuck his tongue out at Inu Yasha. Naraku just stared at Kikyo.  
  
"Next team is Kagome, Sango, Inu Yasha, and Miroku."  
  
Kagome and Sango jumped up and shouted with glee together while Ms. Kaede read out the rest of the teams.  
  
"We're all together!" Kagome squealed.  
  
"We're going to do great!" Sango exclaimed. She stopped all of her excitement for a moment and looked at the two boys. "You two BETTER not do your phony 'rock tricks'!"  
  
"Of course we won't," Miroku said with a frown.  
  
"We CAN play volleyball too you know," Inu Yasha snapped. "We don't always cheat to win."  
  
"Yeah," Miroku joined him. "The only reason why we do those rock tricks against people is because they're new students and we only use the tricks against boys, not girls."  
  
"That's nice to know," Sango said sarcastically. "But you better play fair from now on. If you want to prove that you are the best at volleyball, you'll have to prove it without cheating."  
  
"Sango, dear," Miroku said innocently. "You have our word that we won't cheat in this volleyball 'tournament' thing."  
  
Sango smiled, "I sure hope so."  
  
"Like I said," Miroku grinned. "You have our word."  
  
The two started kissing.  
  
Kagome looked away and caught Inu Yasha's eyes. Their eyes locked again for the second time that day.  
  
THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP  
  
'My heart always beats faster when I see him or when I'm next to him,' Kagome thought. She reluctantly tore her gaze away. 'That was hard to do..'  
  
"OKAY!" Ms. Kaede screamed. "All we're going to do today is practicing. Your team will practice with each other all day today-as much as you can."  
  
***** A/N: History is the gang's last class.  
  
"Hello class," Mr. Myoga greeted.  
  
"Good afternoon, Mr. Myouga," the class greeted back.  
  
"I have a surprise for all of you," he smiled. "This Thursday, in this class, we're going to have a party. You can eat, dance, exchange gifts, whatever. And for this ENTIRE week, I'm letting you all relax. No homework, no pressure. Just don't start screaming loudly or hurting each other, got it?"  
  
"Hai," all the students answered.  
  
"Well then, the rest of the time is yours."  
  
Everyone scrambled around the classroom and tried to get to their friends.  
  
"So," Sango said to her three friends since they were already sitting together. (A/N: It is just a COINCIDENCE that the 4 sit together in every class. ^_~) "Anybody have something to talk about?"  
  
"Nope," Kagome murmured.  
  
"Same with me," Inu Yasha mumbled.  
  
Miroku's face lit up and he took Sango's hands in his.  
  
"I have PLENTY to talk about," he told her. Sango freed her hands and slapped him.  
  
"You're not going to talk about women or anything perverted, are you?" she said coldly.  
  
"Uh-no?" Miroku laughed nervously. Sango glared at him. He continued, "Actually, I was wondering if you would go to the prom with me."  
  
Sango's angry expression evaporated and she smiled.  
  
"YEEEEEEEEEES!" Sango clobbered him with one of her hugs. "I've been waiting for you to ask me that. Yes, I'll go with you!"  
  
"Cwould ywoo pwease gwet owfa mwe?" Miroku's voice was muffled. (allow me to translate, "Would you please get off of me?")  
  
"Excuse me," someone's voice popped up. The group looked up and saw none other than Hojo. "May I please talk to you, Kagome?"  
  
"Sure," Kagome said hesitantly, stood up and followed.  
  
*****  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about, Hojo?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well," Hojo said, looking away. "I want to tell you that I've always liked you and that I think you're great at everything, like archery. I saw you dancing and heard you sing at the festival too. And I was wondering if you would go to the prom with me."  
  
Kagome looked at him and said nothing.  
  
"Well, will you?" Hojo asked uneasily.  
  
"Um-how about I think about it and tell you later?" Kagome finally answered.  
  
"Sure," Hojo said happily (don't know why though, but he's ALWAYS happy, you know?). "Tell me what your decision is soon, okay?"  
  
"Okay.."  
  
*****  
  
"So what did Hojo say?" Sango asked Kagome when she returned.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Kagome said quietly.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Kagome! My dearest! My mate!" Kouga chirped as he walked over to the gang. "Can I have a minute of your time?"  
  
"She doesn't know, CAN you?" Inu Yasha said icily.  
  
"I wasn't asking you, mutt," Kouga shot at him.  
  
"I know that, stupid wolf," Inu Yasha shot back. "But do you know the difference between 'may' and 'can'?"  
  
"Duh. Of course I do," Kouga replied.  
  
"Then ask correctly," Inu Yasha sneered.  
  
"Kagome, MAY I have a minute of your time?" Kouga said as he glared at Inu Yasha.  
  
"Sure," Kagome sighed. She stood up (again) and followed Kouga.  
  
*****  
  
"So, what do you want, Kouga?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well," Kouga doodled with his fingers. "I was wondering, since you're my girlfriend-"  
  
"I'm not your girlfriend," Kagome interrupted.  
  
"Right," Kouga smiled. "You're my woman."  
  
"I'm not your woman either."  
  
"Ah, yes. You're my mate."  
  
"I am not your mate!" Kagome said tartly. "I'm not your woman, I'm not your girlfriend, I'm not your dearest, I'm not your anything!"  
  
Kouga grinned, "Very feisty, I see. I like that in a woman.. Anyways, I was wondering if you would go to the prom with me..would you?"  
  
"I'll think about it," Kagome said blankly.  
  
"Okay, then," Kouga winked. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Yeah, MUCH later.." Kagome mumbled. "What a long day."  
  
*****  
  
Sango and Kagome walked to Higurashi shrine after school.  
  
"So, what did Kouga and Hojo say to you?" Sango pressed.  
  
"Nothing," Kagome replied simply.  
  
"Yeah, right," Sango snorted. "Tell me, NOW."  
  
"No.."  
  
"I don't think you heard me right."  
  
"I DID hear you right."  
  
"I said TELL ME NOW!" Sango screeched. All the birds in the trees near them cawed and flew up into the sky. Kagome gulped.  
  
"O-okay, I-I'll tell you," her voice quivered.  
  
"Now you're talking," Sango grinned. "Now SPEAK."  
  
"Well," Kagome began. "Hojo and Kouga talked to me about the same thing."  
  
"Which was?"  
  
"The prom."  
  
Sango squealed happily.  
  
"They asked you to the prom?" she asked. "Did you say yes to any of them?"  
  
"I said that I'd think about it," Kagome replied silently.  
  
Silence  
  
More silence  
  
*small gust of wind passes through*  
  
"Why? Don't you want to go?" Sango asked gently.  
  
"The truth is," Kagome's eyelids lowered a bit. "I-I really want to go with Inu Yasha."  
  
Sango slapped her on the back. Kagome yelped.  
  
"What was that for?!" Kagome demanded.  
  
"Finally!" Sango remarked, ignoring her demand. "You're committing your true feelings! I knew you liked him!"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"Why don't YOU ask him to the prom, Kagome?"  
  
"I'm to shy and what if-what if he already asked someone or someone asked him and he said.."  
  
"Yes?" Sango finished for her with a smile. Kagome nodded slowly.  
  
"So, why did Hojo ask you? He barely even talks to you."  
  
"He said that he had always liked me," Kagome answered. "It's hard to imagine that."  
  
"I know," Sango giggled. "Anyways, are your excited for the Thursday party?"  
  
"A little," Kagome smiled a bit. "Mr. Myouga is a cool teacher. No work for his class for the rest of this week!"  
  
"Let's celebrate!" Sango cried out. She took Kagome's arm and dragged her up the shrine steps.  
  
A/N: Sango sure loves dragging people, doesn't she? Hehe. Anyways, sorry for the long update for the other chapter. You know the song lyrics? That took FOREVER to type. And I mean FOREVER! I'm glad you all enjoyed it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. The next chapter will be more interesting, but I could be exaggerating.hmmm. *Ahem* Please review! ^_~ 


	24. The Thursday Party

~*~You Stole My Heart~*~  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm going to see if this plan works: The only days I will update will be Wed., Fri., and Sat., unless I have a huge project to do. An extra chapter can be squeezed in IF I reach another 100 (you know. Like if I reach 500 then 600 blah blah blah). I'm not going to stick to this plan entirely because some chapters, like chapter 22, take a LONG time to type. For those who requested me to e-mail you and didn't receive an e- mail, it means that I can't send one to you for some reason. Believe me, I try to, but I always get a 'delivery problem' when I try to e-mail some people a message. If you did get an e-mail, good. It means that I'll be able to e-mail you. Anyways, I'll shut up and start the story. Please review! ^_^  
  
Discliamer: I don't own him.  
  
Chapter 24: The Thursday Party  
  
"So, Higurashi. Did you decide yet?" Hojo inquired as Kagome climbed up the school steps. Kagome sighed, exhausted already and it was only the beginning of the school day.  
  
"I don't know yet, Hojo," she answered. "I'll tell you later."  
  
"HEY!" someone shouted. She looked up and saw Kouga, looming above Hojo.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, HOBO? THIS IS my WOMAN!" Kouga continued screaming.  
  
"I-I was o-only asking h-her t-to the p-prom," Hojo stammered.  
  
"What?!" Kouga screeched, outraged. "YOU DARE ASK my WOMAN TO THE PROM?! THE ONLY PERSON SHE'S GOING TO THE PROM WITH IS ME! NOW GO AWAY, LEAVE HER ALONE, AND LEAVE us ALONE!"  
  
Hojo quickly nodded and dashed away. Kouga grinned.  
  
"So. Did you decide yet?" he asked Kagome. She groaned.  
  
"No," Kagome said bitterly. "I didn't decide yet."  
  
"Well, now that Hojo is out of the picture, I'm the only possible person left for you," Kouga said matter-of-factly. Kagome thought grimly, 'Not really.'  
  
"Is everything okay here?" Sango's voice was heard behind her. Kagome turned around and gave her a thank-goodness-you're-here look.  
  
"Yeah, everything's A-okay," Kouga answered. He shot Kagome a little smile. "Tell me your decision at the end of the day, okay?"  
  
"Whatever," Kagome mumbled. She was getting fed up with this. He walked away.  
  
"My day is ruined already," Kagome whined to Sango. They walked to their first class. "Hojo and Kouga were nagging me."  
  
"About the prom?" Sango nudged her. She nodded. "Cheer up, Kagome. I brought you a present-which is currently in Mr. Myouga's class right now. You'll see it soon."  
  
"Well, um, do you have anything for Miroku yet?" Kagome asked. Sango shook her head.  
  
"I have no idea what to give him."  
  
"How about a monk staff?"  
  
Sango chuckled, "Good one, but where can I get hold of a staff?"  
  
"From Higurashi shrine. How about this: I bring it to school tomorrow and you give it to Miroku," Kagome suggested.  
  
"Okay," Sango smiled, "Great idea."  
  
"I'm only saying this because I couldn't think of anything to give to you," her best friend admitted.  
  
"It's okay," Sango slung her arm around Kagome's shoulder. "I don't really want anything. I'm not spoiled, unlike my brother, Kohaku."  
  
*****  
  
Sango burst into laughter at what she saw. Miroku was wearing a glove on his right hand with a rosary draped around it. So "monk like". Inu Yasha was wearing a prayer bead necklace. Also very "monk like".  
  
"What is it?" Inu Yasha frowned. Miroku gave her a similar look.  
  
"I believe she's laughing at the things you're wearing," Kagome giggled.  
  
"But these are signs of Inu Yasha's and my friendship. I gave him a prayer bead necklace and he gave me a glove and a rosary," Miroku explained.  
  
"I gave you the rosary," Inu Yasha corrected. "And then you requested a glove."  
  
"Why?" Kagome and Sango asked in unison. Miroku walked over to Sango and hugged her, ignoring the question-for now. "Do you feel my hand?" he asked as he patted her bottom.  
  
PAT PAT  
  
"HUH?" Sango blinked and then screamed, "HENTAI!"  
  
SLAP!  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome sweatdropped.  
  
"Of course I feel it!" Sango huffed. "You perverted monk!"  
  
"That's why I gave him a rosary," Inu Yasha said, shaking his head at the same time. "To remind him that his family is mostly made up of monks and they are supposed to be 'holy and uncorrupted'."  
  
"But as you can see, he's already corrupted!" Sango hissed as she pointed to Miroku.  
  
"I was only testing to see if the glove could make a girl NOT feel my hand," he protested.  
  
"HENTAI!" Sango screamed in frustration. "Don't ever grope me again. No- don't grope ANY girl again!"  
  
"I promise!" Miroku swore. "Hey, come ON, ladies. Take your seats."  
  
He put an arm around Kagome's shoulder and Sango's shoulder.  
  
"The bell is going to ring soon," he told them. His arms slid down and his hands rested on their bottoms 'accidentally'."  
  
"HENTAI!" Kagome, Sango, AND Inu Yasha punched him down unconscious.  
  
"YOU SWORE!" Sango shrieked. "What an embarrassment for a boyfriend!"  
  
*****  
  
"Stay away from us!" Sango exclaimed at the lunch table to Miroku. "Sit with Inu Yasha today!"  
  
Miroku just shrugged.  
  
"Just give him a break, Sango," Inu Yasha told her.  
  
"Yeah, give me a break," Miroku joined in.  
  
Inu Yasha just smiled, "He's so stupid that he doesn't even know he's stupid."  
  
"Hey!" Miroku pouted. "I thought you were my best friend!"  
  
"I am."  
  
"Then you wouldn't be taking Sango's side."  
  
"She's my best friend too, you know."  
  
"You're all so cruel," Miroku frowned. "How about you, Kagome?"  
  
The three turned and faced her.  
  
"Give him a break, Sango.." Kagome said.  
  
"Thank you!" Miroku stood up, held his arms out straight in the air, and looked up at the ceiling as he spoke. "At least I have one TRUE friend."  
  
"I'm not done talking yet," Kagome grinned evilly. "Sango, give him a break 'cause he's just an ignorant, stupid, perverted, corrupted monk."  
  
Miroku fell (anime-style).  
  
"Now you're talking, girl!" Sango gave Kagome a high-five. They laughed together. Inu Yasha just nudged his foot at Miroku's ankle. He still laid on the ground with a gloomy expression. Inu Yasha stomped a foot on Miroku's hand.  
  
"OW!" he shot up and clutched his hand. "What did you do that for?"  
  
His three friends just laughed at him.  
  
*****  
  
"Just like I promised, the whole class period is yours!" Mr. Myouga shouted out to them. The class jumbled around. Kikyo walked up to the four friends.  
  
"Inu! My sweet darling!" she chirped. A vein popped for each word as Inu Yasha heard her. "My honey-pooh. My boyfriend. My husband. My Yashie-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" he hollered. Kikyo just smiled at him.  
  
"Why?" she cooed. Kagome narrowed her eyes and walked up to her.  
  
"Why?" she asked. "I'll tell you why! He hates you! And he hates you calling him those nicknames! Get it through your thick head, slut! He isn't your boyfriend!"  
  
"I was just going to ask him if he would go to the prom with me!" Kikyo said coldly.  
  
"I bet you Inu Yasha would say no to you anyways!" Sango hissed.  
  
"That's not true, is it, Inu-dear?" Kikyo asked sweetly.  
  
"Of course it's true!" Inu Yasha snapped. "I wouldn't go to the prom with you even if you paid me!"  
  
"So you would rather go with this bitch?" Kikyo asked calmly and pointed to Kagome.  
  
"What'd you call me, slut?" Kagome's eyes flared. Sango and Miroku held her back.  
  
"Kikyo," Miroku gave her a stern glare. "Get away from us."  
  
"No," Kikyo stayed rooted on the same spot. Sango took a deep breath in and then stomped over to her.  
  
"LISTEN HERE, SLUT," Sango said loudly. "GET AWAY FROM US OR ELSE. REMEMBER THAT DAY WHEN I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE KAGOME ALONE OR ELSE YOU WOULDN'T LIVE TO CELEBRATE YOUR NEXT BIRTHDAY? WELL, GUESS WHAT? YOU BETTER PUT THAT IN MIND RIGHT NOW OR ELSE IT'LL COME TRUE TODAY."  
  
"Sango," Miroku ushered her. "Calm down."  
  
Sango ignored him and kicked Kikyo on the kneecaps. Kikyo clattered to the ground.  
  
"Ow," Kikyo complained. Yura, Kagura, and Kanna showed up behind her and helped her up.  
  
"Leave them alone," Kagura advised Kikyo.  
  
"Don't mess with them," Kanna said quietly.  
  
"Especially Higurashi," Yura added as she glanced at Kagome. Kikyo grunted and left with them.  
  
"Man, does she always want to pick a fight with me?" Kagome demanded to no one in particular.  
  
"Yup," Inu Yasha, Sango, and Miroku answered.  
  
*****  
  
"Time for my gift exchanging!" Sango piped up. She pulled something out from behind her back. "Here, Kagome. These are for you."  
  
Kagome looked down and saw her holding a shiny, polished, bow and a quiver full of arrows. The bow and quiver had unique imprints on them. She stared and stared and stared.  
  
"Aren't you going to say anything?" Sango asked. She held it out towards her more. Kagome took her gift with trembling hands.  
  
"You didn't have to get me this Sango-chan," she told her. Kagome fingered the bow and pulled out an arrow from the quiver. It was VERY sharp. "Thank you, Sango. I don't know what else to say."  
  
"Thank you is enough," Sango replied gently. She gave Kagome a hug. "Your friendship is the greatest present that I'll ever receive."  
  
Sango heard Kagome sniffling. She pulled back.  
  
"Kagome-chan, what's wrong?" she asked with concern.  
  
"N-nothing," Kagome looked up with tears welling up in her eyes. "It's just that..I've never had friends that were so close to me like you guys are."  
  
"Because you move a lot, right?" Sango said, knowingly. Kagome nodded. Sango hugged her again.  
  
"I'll always be your friend, Kagome," she told her. "Always. Even if you move. We'll be best friends forever."  
  
"Promise?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Bravo," Miroku clapped and wiped an eye with a tissue. "That was beautiful. It was such a wonderful play. Are you presenting that to the class or something?"  
  
BONK!  
  
"You dope!" Inu Yasha scowled. Miroku felt a lump form. "That wasn't a play! I told you you were stupid!"  
  
"Okay," Miroku rubbed his head. "I get the point. Sango, can you please come with me? I want to show you my gift to you."  
  
Sango jumped up and down excitedly and skipped after him.  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome stared silently after them.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Kagome," Inu Yasha suddenly said. Kagome turned around and look him in the eye.  
  
"Yes?" she asked. She watched him reach into his pocket and then pull out a narrow, rectangular box. He held it out to her. "For me?"  
  
"Yeah," Inu Yasha smiled warmly at her. "Go ahead and open it."  
  
Kagome opened up the lid and her mood brightened up a bit at what she saw. It was a necklace. A pendant hung in the center of the silver chain and in the center of the pendant, there was a pink jewel, about the size of a marble. (I can't explain really well. Hey, it was night time when I typed this! AND you better know what the 'pink jewel' is!)  
  
"It's beautiful," Kagome breathed as she watched the jewel shimmer in the light. "Plain, but VERY beautiful."  
  
She smiled and then looked up at him, "Thank you. It's beautiful. Um, sorry, I didn't know what to get you and-"  
  
"It's okay," Inu Yasha interrupted. "You don't need to give me anything. Really."  
  
"Okay," she said, half-satisfied. "Well, thank you again."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Kagome.." Inu Yasha paused. She looked up at him and asked, "Yes?"  
  
He looked down at the ground, blushing.  
  
"Um, if you don't have anyone to go to the prom with, will you go with me?" he asked softly. Inu Yasha waited patiently for an answer.  
  
"Of course," was his reply. He looked up to find a smiling Kagome. She clobbered him with a Sango-hug. "Of course I'll go with you."  
  
"Great," Inu Yasha blinked. Kagome held her breath.  
  
'Oh my gosh,' she thought. 'Our faces are SO close to each other right now..'  
  
"INU YASHA, KAGOME!" Sango shouted from across the room. Their heads turned in her direction. She was running towards them. When she finally reached them, she asked mischievously, "So, how long are you gonna hold on to each other?"  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome shot apart and both blushed (hahaha, the blushing is back!).  
  
"Well, anyways," Sango continued. "Look what Miroku gave me!"  
  
She pulled something out from behind her back and held it out in front of their faces.  
  
"Oh, how cute!" Kagome squealed. It was a little kitty (guess who! ^.^). It had red eyes and black strips on its tail. "Did you name it yet?"  
  
Sango smiled, "Yup. I named it Kirara. It's a she-obviously."  
  
Kagome wasn't paying attention. She had scooped up the kitten into her arms and began tickling it.  
  
"So kawaii!" she giggled. Sango edged closer to Inu Yasha.  
  
"So," she muttered so only he could hear her. "You asked her, didn't you?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"She said yes, didn't she?"  
  
He nodded again. She slapped him on the back. He yelped. Kagome looked up.  
  
"Is anything wrong?" she asked, concerned. Both Sango and Inu Yasha shook their heads. After giving them one suspicious look, she continued cooing at Kirara.  
  
A/N: Yay! The chapter is done! And I can tell you all right now that the next chappie is about the prom! So stay tuned! Anyways, it also means that this story is going to end soon. Not REAL soon, but soon and by soon, I mean about 6-10 chapters more..or less. Now here's the question: Do you want a sequel? Yes or no? If I get at least 20 yeses, I'll write a sequel and here's a heads up about what it's going to be about: The group is going to college at Tokyo University. Same characters, more Kikyo bashing (yeah, she's still in the story.), more romance/fluff, etc. (Note: the group lives in Tokyo, not America..) Well, tell me what you think. I have another question: do you want me to connect it to this story so you can always go back and check something? Anyways, please review! ^_^  
  
THANK YOU TO ALL REVIEWERS! ^_~  
  
Answer to a question from a reviewer: In chappie 22, all the songs, except 'Dear Diary' are Inu Yasha opening songs.  
  
I Am: second opening song Owari Nai Yume (Endless Dream): third opening song Grip!: fourth (or was it fifth?) opening song 


	25. The Best Prom Ever!

~*~You Stole My Heart~*~

A/N: Hello!  The chapter you've all been waiting for is finally here!  Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own the guy.

Chapter 25: The Best Prom Ever!

Kagome walked through the school entrance with a monk staff in hand.  

"The day of the prom," she sighed.  She felt someone rub a hand on her butt. "Aaaaaaah!"

slap *THONK* punch

"Miroku!  You pervert!" she huffed.  She looked over to his side and saw that it was Sango who had slapped him and Inu Yasha who had punched him. "Oh, hey guys!"

Sango's eyes rested on the staff.

"Oh!" she squealed. "That's it, right?!"

Kagome handed her the monk staff.  Sango took it gratefully and then looked up at Miroku.

"Sweety, how old are you?" she asked. 

"17," he replied. "I thought you knew already."

"I do," Sango grinned. "I just wanted to make sure that-I HIT YOU THE CORRECT AMOUNT OF TIMES!"

"Huh?" Miroku asked confused.

*BAM**THONK**WHACK**THWONK**THONK**BAM**WHACK**THWONK**WHACK**BAM**THONK**THWONK**BAM**WHACK**THONK**THWONK**WHAM* 

SLAP!

"What was the slap for?" Miroku pouted and rubbed his lump covered head.

"Merry Christmas, Miroku," she passed him the staff. "The slap was part of your present-the hits were for payback for all those times you groped me."

"Oh.  O~kay," he answered slowly. "Now give me a kiss, to top off my present."

She gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Nooo," he shook his head. "I mean this.."

He pulled her towards him and gave her a long passionate kiss.  Kagome and Inu Yasha snuck pass them and walked to Mr. Tatewaki's classroom.

…

RING!

Sango pushed away.

"No!  We're late!" she moaned.  She looked around. "Hey!  Inu Yasha and Kagome ditched us!"

"I can see that," Miroku said with a half smile. "Come on, let's go to class."

*****

"Kagome?" Mr. Tatewaki called out.

"Present."

"Inu Yasha?" 

"Here."

" Sango?"

No answer.

"Sango?" Mr. Tatewaki looked up from the attendance sheet. "Not here?  Very well then.  Sango is absent-"

"HERE!" Sango pushed open the door and stumbled in the room with Miroku in tow.  Miroku was gasping for air. "Miroku's here too!"

The whole class stared at them.

"Oops.." Sango laughed nervously. "Um, sorry for interrupting, Mr. Tatewaki."

She bowed deeply and Miroku was pulled down with her.  He straightened up and glared at her.

"Are you noticing me at all?!" he rasped.

"Of course," she frowned slightly back at him.

"Okay, you two," Mr. Tatewaki said sternly. "On a regular day, I would have marked you both tardy, but since Christmas is this week, I'll let it pass.  Now go to your seats."

"Thank you, Mr. Tatewaki," Sango bowed again.  She pushed Miroku down with her as well.

"Thank you sir," Miroku sputtered.  They both hurried over to their seats.

"How dare you ditch us!" Sango quietly hissed at Kagome as Mr. Tatewaki continued taking attendance.

"You two were-occupied," Kagome answered.

"So?"

"So what?  If we DID wait for you, Inu Yasha and I would have been late too."

".."

*****

"Inu Yasha, you call yourself my best friend?" Miroku whined.

"Yes, I do," Inu Yasha replied blankly.

"Would a best friend leave his friend?"

"If the best friend's friend was you, yeah, he would."

"You're cruel."

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"Shut up," Miroku pouted. "I've had enough for one day."

His best friend chuckled.  Miroku's mouth tightened and he held up his staff.

*CLANK*

"Ow!" Inu Yasha winced. "You monk, what d'ya do that for?!"

"It was an accident," Miroku said innocently.

"Whatever!" Inu Yasha rolled his eyes. "Do that again, and you'll be seeing me after school!"

*****

"Class!" Ms. Kaede hollered over the students' chattering. "Class!  I have big news!"

The gym grew silent.

"The school has finally selected the best two volleyball teams and the two teams will be facing off against each other next week on Friday, December 30.  We will not tell you who the two teams are yet until Monday, after your Christmas weekend (here's the deal: it's December 23 and they only get the weekend off and come back on Monday, December 26.  I know that students usually get a longer break, but it has to be this way to make the end of this story make sense)."

The class started stirring and whispered to each other of what teams they thought were chosen.

"Whichever team wins will be declared the best volleyball team in the school and since you're all graduating and going to college next year, we'll be rewarding the best team with a plaque for each person and the whole team will receive a trophy which will be displayed in the glass case that holds all the other great volleyball teams' trophies," Ms. Kaede took a deep breath and asked, "Got that?"

"YES!" the students answered.

*****

"I'll pick you up at 7," Inu Yasha called out to Kagome as he ran down the school entrance stairs. "Bye!"

"Bye!" Kagome waved.  Miroku had already left to walk Sango home. "I guess that means I'm alone right now."

"Not exactly," someone sneered.  She whipped around and saw-Kikyo.

"What do you want?" Kagome said with annoyance.

"You asked MY Inu to the prom, didn't you?" 

"Correction: HE asked me."

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not!"

"My fiancé would never cheat on me!"

"Since when was Inu Yasha your fiancé?" Kagome shouted.

"So you have feelings for him.." Kikyo said quietly and then turned her back on her.

".."

"Well, do you?" she demanded.

Kagome stood silently.

"Yes," she finally answered.

"All I'm saying is: you better stay away from him!"

"I'm going to the prom with him!  How am I supposed to stay away from him if I'm going to be dancing with him, huh?!" Kagome hissed. "This isn't your business, anyways!  You have no right to tell me to stay away from him!  Are YOU going to the prom?"

"Of course," Kikyo snorted. "I'm going with Naraku."

Kagome stifled a laugh, "Naraku?  You have got to be kidding me!  He's a new student!"

"Yes," Kikyo said calmly. "But he is good looking-in a weird way."

"Then why don't you just forget about Inu Yasha and go out with Naraku instead!  Everyone can see that he likes you!"

"I have to go to the prom.  Since Inu Yasha is taken, there was only one available person left and that person was Naraku.  Why didn't you say yes to Kouga?  He's new too and he's just as good-looking as any other guy."

"I don't have to answer to that," Kagome snorted. "It's obvious that you're jealous.  Kouga already found out that I was going to the prom with your so-called fiancé."

"Oh, really?" Kikyo answered coolly. "Did he say anything?"

"Of course not, he was much more polite than you are," Kagome sniffed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go home."

She walked down the steps.

"You'll pay for this, Higurashi!" Kikyo shouted. "One way or another!"

*****

"You look fabulous, Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi squealed. 

"Um, thanks," Kagome smiled.  She was wearing a silky, deep scarlet/magenta dress with thin straps, high-heels, and the necklace that Inu Yasha gave her.  She sighed.  It was 5 minutes to 7.

"So, when ARE you two going to get married?"

"WHAT?!" 

"When are you two going to get m-"

"I heard what you said!"

"Well, then, when are you?"

"Inu Yasha and I aren't even a couple yet!  We're just good friends."

"The key word is: yet.  And soon you'll be husband and wife, right?  Oh, I can't wait till I get grandchildren!"

"MOM!" Kagome stomped her foot.  She looked out the window and saw a jeep pull up. "Bye, mom."

"Bye, dear!  No curfew tonight!  I trust that you and Inu Yasha will not do anything- inappropriate..."

"MOM!"

She ran out the door before her mother could make any more embarrassing comments.

"How embarrassing!" Kagome muttered to herself.  She made her way quickly down the stairs.  Inu Yasha climbed out and walked over to the bottom of the stairs.  

"Hey," Kagome breathed.  She slowed down at the last few steps and tripped on the last one. "Eeeeek!"

Strong and warm arms caught her.

"Are you okay?" Inu Yasha asked softly.  A look of surprise flickered in his eyes. "You're wearing the necklace I gave you."  

She nodded. "Yeah."

"You look nice with it too," he added.

(Okay people, I'm not even gonna bother to tell you what Inu Yasha and Miroku are wearing.  Okay, fine.  I'll tell you here: they're wearing tuxedos.  Isn't it obvious? ^_^)

"Thanks," Kagome looked away and blushed. "Um, should we get going now?"

"Oh, right."

Inu Yasha opened up the passenger's door and gestured an arm towards the inside.

"Please step in my lady.  The jeep awaits you."

Kagome laughed and climbed in.  He slammed the door shut, walked over to the other side, climbed into the driver's seat, started up the jeep and drove off.

*****

"Miroku, they're here!  They're here!" Sango shrieked and pointed towards the door.  She scrambled towards the ballroom floor in her strapless, midnight blue dress (hey, there's no color left!  Kagome already took magenta &, er, scarlet and black is just too-gloomy.  It just wouldn't match with Sango.  Black dress, Sango.  Black dress, Sango.. Nope.  Doesn't match.  You know: her outfit from the anime.  She wears black and magenta, but I don't want her to wear magenta ALL the time.  It'd be too boring.  AND you know the prom dress style: puffed out a little at the bottom).

"Kagome!" Sango called out as she ran towards the entrance door. "Kagome!"

"Sango!"

The two girls started chattering endlessly.

"So, my best bud.  What's up?" Miroku asked Inu Yasha.

"Not much," Inu Yasha replied.

"Don't worry.  The dancing is going to start soon," Miroku chuckled.

"Whatever."

"No, I mean it.  Really soon."

As if on cue, the music started up.  Miroku straightened his bow tie and marched up to his girlfriend.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked.

Sango giggled, "Sure, just don't grope me!"

She took his hand and they walked over to the dance floor.  Kagome smiled after them.

"What a cute couple."

She looked over to her side and saw Inu Yasha smiling at the couple too.

"Let's just see if this will last long before the groping starts," he said aloud.

"Yeah, let's see," Kagome laughed.

A moment of silence. 

"Do you want to dance?" Inu Yasha asked with hesitation.

"Sure."

They walked over to the dance floor and stopped near Miroku and Sango.  Kagome layed a hand on Inu Yasha's shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.  He held her hand in his firmly.  A waltz came up.  

"How old is this music?" Inu Yasha mumbled. "As old as Ms. Kaede?"

"Probably," Kagome replied.  They started dancing with all the other couples on the floor.  As they danced, Kagome saw Kouga and Ayame dancing together.

'How adorable,' she thought. 'They look perfect together.'

A face caught her eye.  Kikyo was glaring at her as she danced with Naraku.

'How pathetic,' Kagome thought.

Sango and Miroku danced nearby and watched their two friends silently.

"Ah, love before our eyes," Sango sighed.

"Do you think they'll ever be a couple?" Miroku asked. 

"Of course, they already are.  They just don't know it yet."

*****

"O~KAY, EVERBODY!  IT'S TIME FOR A LITTLE SINGING!  WHO EVER WINS GETS A LOT OF YEN!" a teacher yelled into a microphone. "Any volunteers?" 

"You have got to be kiddin' me," Inu Yasha muttered.

"Kagome," Sango suddenly said. "You should sing."

"Why?" Kagome gave her a puzzled look.

"You sing great, that's why," Miroku answered. "And look-Kikyo is participating too."

"Go kick her ass, Kagome," Sango urged.

"Let that bitch get what she deserves," Miroku agreed.

"Let the slut have it," Inu Yasha added. 

Then all together, "We're rooting for you."

Kagome sweatdropped.

'I didn't even say a word about doing this!' she thought to herself.  She took a deep breath in and walked over to the very, VERY small group of volunteers.

*****

"Only four volunteers have volunteered!" the teacher called out. "Any more people willing to sing?"

All the people in the audience shook their heads.

"Okay then!" the teacher announced. "First up is Miss Yura!"

Miroku spit out his punch.  Sango patted him on the back.

"Why did Yura join?" Inu Yasha asked. "Everyone knows that she can't sing.  She even knows it herself."

"Probably because of Kikyo," Sango said wryly.  They watched Yura grip the microphone and take a deep breath.  A screen in front of her turned on and words appeared.  A beat started and everyone waited patiently. (YOU know.  Karaoke..)

"I was once in love with you," she started.  Her hand began shaking violently. "I-I'm sorry!  I can't do this!"

She handed the teacher the microphone and scrambled down the steps.  Kikyo stared after her.

"Well, erm, next is Miss Ayame!" the teacher gave Ayame the microphone.

Ayame walked to the center of the stage and took a deep breath in.  She was wearing a light pink dress and had stuck an iris in her reddish hair.  Her green eyes sparkled in the spotlight.  New words came up on the screen and a new song vibrated through the speakers. Ayame opened her mouth and sang (The song is called "Moonlight Shadow (remix)" by E-Rotic.  I love listening to this song!).

"The last that ever she saw him

Carried away by a moonlight shadow

He passed on worried and warning

Carried away by a moonlight shadow.

Lost in a riddle that Saturday night

Far away on the other side.

He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight

And she couldn't find how to push through…"

(A/N: You know the part, "He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight.."?  Doesn't it sound like they they're talking about Inu Yasha?  He's in the middle of a fight between Kagome and Kikyo for both the anime and this fic.)

Kagome couldn't believe her ears.  Ayame had a great singing voice!  

"She sings well," Kagome smiled.

"The trees that whisper in the evening

Carried away by a moonlight shadow

Sing a song of sorrow and grieving

Carried away by a moonlight shadow

All she saw was a silhouette of a gun

Far away on the other side.

He was shot six times by a man on the run 

And she couldn't find how to push through

I stay, I pray

I see you in heaven far away

I stay, I pray

I see you in heaven one day

Four a.m. in the morning

Carried away by a moonlight shadow

I watched your vision forming

Carried away by a moonlight shadow

A star was flying in the silvery night

Far away on the other side 

Will you come to talk to me this night

But she couldn't find how to push through

I stay, I pray

I see you in heaven far away

I stay, I pray

I see you in heaven one day…

Caught in the middle of a hundred and five

The night was heavy and the air was alive

But she couldn't find how to push through…

Carried away by a moonlight shadow…

Carried away by a moonlight shadow…moonlight shadow….moonlight shadow."

Everyone, except for Kikyo, clapped loudly.

"You were great Ayame!" Kagome exclaimed as Ayame walked towards her and Kikyo.

"Thanks, Kagome," Ayame smiled brightly. "Good luck."

As she passed her, Ayame whispered so only Kagome could hear. "Beat this slut."

"I will," Kagome muttered back.

"Next, Miss Kikyo!" the teacher called out.  A few people clapped.

Kikyo took a deep breath as the screen showed new words and the speakers boomed out a new song. (Next song is called, "All That I Am".  Sort of gloomy at the beginning and end, but that's why I chose it!  Kikyo is NOT going to sing any favorite songs of mine so..I just chose one that I had the lyrics to...)

"I once BELIEVED in your dreams

The ones thAT WE wouLD Share

BuT alL thaT WAS left 

Was mY HeaRT in MY Hands…"

Every covered their ears at Kikyo's shrill singing.

"Uh, miss.  You can stop singing now," the teacher yelled over the music. "We're going to choose the winner now!"

Kikyo stopped screeching and looked hopefully at him, "Does that mean I won?"

The teacher walked over to her and grabbed the mike.

"It means you won the losing contest," he answered and handed Kagome the microphone.  Kikyo pouted and stomped off the stage.

"Last, but not least…Miss Kagome!" the teacher shouted.  The whole audience clapped loudly.  Kagome blushed.

'Were they ALL there at the festival and heard me sing?' she wondered.  She awaited the screen to show new words.  When it finally did, a new rhythm pounded through the speakers. (This song is called, "Total Eclispse of the Heart".  I love this song as much as   "Moonlight Shadow".)

She took a deep breath and sang along with the music.

"Turn around, Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and 

You're never coming round

Turn around, Every now and then I get a little bit tired of

Listening to the sound of my tears

Turn around, Every now and then I get a little bit nervous 

That the best of all the years have gone by

Turn around, Every now and then I get a little bit terrified

And then I see the look in your eyes

Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart

Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart

And I need you now tonight

And I need you more than ever

And if you'll only hold me tight

We'll be holding on forever

And we'll only be making it right

Cause we'll never be wrong together

Once upon a time I was falling in love

But now I'm only falling apart

There's nothing I can do

A total eclipse of the heart

Turn around, Every now and then I know you'll never be the

Boy you always wanted to be

Turn around, But every now and then I know you'll always

Be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am

Turn around, Every now and then I know there's no on in the 

Universe as magical and wondrous as you

Turn around, Every now and then I know there's nothing

Any better and there's nothing I just wouldn't do

Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart

Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart

And I need you now tonight 

And I need you more than ever

And if you'll only hold me tight

We'll be holding on forever

And we'll only be making it right

Cause we'll never be wrong together

We can take it to the end of the line

Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time

I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark

We're living in a power keg and giving off sparks

I really need you tonight

Forever's gonna start tonight

Forever's gonna start tonight

Once upon a time I was falling in love

But now I'm only falling apart

There's nothing I can do

A total eclipse of the heart…"

Everyone clapped loudly.

"There is a tie for the winner," the teacher grinned. "We'll have to split up the money."

'Oh, man," Kikyo thought. 'Higurashi tied with me.'

"One of the two winners is Miss Kagome!" the teacher exclaimed into the microphone. "The other is.."

"Miss Kikyo," Kikyo said knowingly (that's what you think, slut.  Hehehehehe.).

"…Miss Ayame!" the teacher called out.  Kikyo fell anime-style.

*****

"A pouch full of yen," Kagome said cheerfully. "Can't wait to use them all."

"When you go shopping, call me," Sango winked and then walked off with Miroku.

"Kagome, you want to dance one last time?" Inu Yasha asked suddenly.  She turned around and smiled.

"Sure."

*****

A slow song came up.

Inu Yasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Inu Yasha," she said softly. "I just want to tell you that I'm glad I got to go to the prom with you."

"I'm glad I got to go with you too," he replied simply.  She leaned her head against his chest.  He blushed.

"Thank you for everything," she said quietly as she closed her eyes. "For the necklace you gave me, for asking me to the prom, for our friendship-even for bumping into me on my first day of school here."

Inu Yasha looked at her with a surprised expression.

"Kagome?" he asked softly.  She didn't answer.  He sighed silently and wrapped his arms tighter around her.

'I want to thank you too,' he thought. 'For a lot of things.'

His expression softened, 'Kagome…I've fallen in love with you."

A/N:  Yay!  He finally said it, er, to himself at least.  Warning!  Warning!  Fluff coming VERY soon in this story.  Sorry for the long update..Review please! ^_^ 


	26. Christmas Day and The Tragic Event

~*~You Stole My Heart~*~  
  
A/N: Hi! Sorry for the long updates, but at least I uploaded two chapters in one day.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and co.  
  
Chapter 26: Christmas Day and The Tragic Event  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome left the prom late at night. Kikyo stared after them with hatred in her eyes.  
  
"Stupid wench, Higurashi," she scowled. "I bet you your volleyball team and my team are the best ones in this school! That means that you'll win, like you always do! You've ruined my life."  
  
"Something the matter, Kikyo?" Naraku asked.  
  
"Duh, there is!"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I hate Higurashi! I wish I could get back at her! I wish she wouldn't be there to help her volleyball team on the final competition day! That'd be the best present that I could ever wish for!"  
  
Naraku looked at her thoughtfully and said nothing.  
  
*****  
  
"Good night, Inu Yasha," Kagome said shyly. "I had a great time."  
  
"Me too," Inu Yasha smiled. "Have a great Christmas."  
  
"I will," Kagome replied. "You too."  
  
He nodded. She gave him a hug and then looked up at him.  
  
'I hope he'll accept this,' Kagome thought. He stared down at her. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his for 2 full seconds (1- mississippi, 2-mississippi.). Inu Yasha's eyes widened.  
  
"Merry Christmas," she said quickly after she broke away. Kagome ran up the shrine steps, her cheeks pink.  
  
*****  
  
"Merry Christmas, Mom! You too, Grandpa!" Kagome said cheerfully on Christmas morning as she walked down the last steps of the stairs.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi smiled warmly. "Come and eat breakfast."  
  
"So," Grandpa cleared his throat and asked Kagome. "How was yesterday night?"  
  
The flashback of her kissing Inu Yasha popped up into her head. She blushed.  
  
"It was-great," Kagome answered slowly.  
  
"Uh huh," her mother and grandfather snorted. She didn't react. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it," Kagome said quickly and escaped. She ran to the front door and saw that Souta was already there. He opened the door. A little man that looked like a toad stood at the doorstep, holding a package.  
  
"Hello," it croaked. "My name is Jaken, and I have come to deliver this package to Mr. Souta Higurashi."  
  
Souta's eyes lit up. He said excitedly, "I'm him! I'm Souta Higurashi."  
  
Jaken handed over the box.  
  
"Merry Christmas," he said and then walked away.  
  
"BYE!" Souta shouted and slammed the door shut. He ran to the living room and sat down on a couch. The box jumped slightly. Souta stared at it.  
  
"Well, who's it from?" Kagome asked. Souta looked at the attached tag and answered, "Inu Yasha."  
  
"Well then, open it!" she urged. Souta shakily opened up the package. A white dog jumped out and started licking his face.  
  
"Hey!" Souta laughed. "It's slobbering all over me!"  
  
Kagome grinned at the sight in front of her.  
  
"What are you going to name it?" she asked. Souta sat there thoughtfully.  
  
"I'll name it partially after my idol person," he finally said.  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"Inu Yasha."  
  
Kagome giggled, "You're going to name him Inu Yasha?"  
  
"No. I'm going to name him Inu. It's a dog anyways, so it suits him."  
  
"Inu.." Kagome said the word. "Yes..that's nice."  
  
Inu trotted over to her and rubbed his head against her leg.  
  
"That's no fair!" Souta complained. "He's all messy with me and all nice and clean with you!"  
  
His sister chuckled and picked up the white dog.  
  
"You're so kawaii," Kagome cooed as she looked into the dog's amber eyes. She walked off into the kitchen with Inu.  
  
"HEY!" Souta hollered. "Come back! That's MY dog!"  
  
*****  
  
Kagome lay on her bed and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
"I kissed him," she murmured and closed her eyes. "He looked so surprised."  
  
Kagome turned over onto her side.  
  
"I wonder if he's mad at me.."  
  
*****  
  
Monday morning came by quickly and Kagome dragged herself over to her seat in Mr. Tatewaki's classroom.  
  
"Hi, Kagome," Sango smiled.  
  
"Hey," Kagome said tiredly.  
  
"Did you have a good weekend?"  
  
"Yeah. Souta got a white dog from Inu Yasha and guess what he named it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Inu."  
  
Sango burst out into laughter.  
  
"Inu Yasha is Souta's idol," Kagome explained.  
  
"I can..see that," Sango replied. Miroku and Inu Yasha walked into the classroom.  
  
"Hello, Sango," Miroku came over and gave her a deep kiss.  
  
Kagome shifted her view to Inu Yasha. He looked at her and then turned away.  
  
'Could he be-mad at me?' she wondered.  
  
*****  
  
"Ayame?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Kouga?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Naraku?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Naraku?" Mr. Tatewaki repeated.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Hm. Very well then, not here."  
  
*****  
  
"I'll grant Kikyo's wish. To make her happy. Maybe she'll actually 'like' me if I do this."  
  
A black figure stood at the doorstep of Higurashi shrine.  
  
DING! DONG!  
  
The door creaked opened. An old man opened the door and asked,  
  
"Hello? Oh, may I help you?"  
  
The dark figure pulled out a sharp, pointy knife and stabbed it through Grandpa's heart.  
  
"Yes," the figure answered. "You can help me. You just did."  
  
A/N: Very short chapter, but I'm trying to end this story fast since it's coming towards the end. And besides, you all want fluff! Review!  
  
Guess who the person was! Oh, before I forget..  
  
Yes, the song Moonlight Shadow and Total Eclipse of The Heart DID come from IY music videos *winks at a certain reviewer..you guessed right!*  
  
They'll be 3 to 5 more chapters after this. Don't worry, this ISN'T the end people! 


	27. A Shrine Priestess

~*~You Stole My Heart~*~  
  
A/N: Here you go.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, got it?  
  
Chapter 27: A Shrine Priestess  
  
Kagome sat next to Sango in gym class and stared into space.  
  
"He's avoiding me," she thought as she glanced at Inu Yasha. "He avoided me during all our classes and lunch. I wish he would say something.."  
  
"Okay, class!" Ms. Kaede exclaimed. "Today, I will announce the two top teams. The first team is-"  
  
The gym doors flew open and Ms. Takahashi hurried over to Ms. Kaede. She whispered something into her ear and as she did, Ms. Kaede stared at Kagome. When Ms. Takahashi was done, Ms. Kaede cleared her throat.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi, please come here. There has been a family emergency."  
  
Kagome gasped, stood up, and walked over to her.  
  
"You are to go to the main office where your mother is waiting for you," Ms. Kaede told her softly. "Such a shame that you have to go..your team was one of the top two too."  
  
"Will my team still be able to participate in the final competition?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Of course child," Ms. Kaede answered gently. "Now take your things and go."  
  
*****  
  
"Mom, what is it?"  
  
"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi cried out. "Your grandfather was stabbed!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kagome," her mother sobbed. "Your grandfather.he died."  
  
*****Wednesday*****  
  
Kagome rang the shrine bell 3 times in the late afternoon to signal that it was 3:00.  
  
"Me, Kagome Higurashi, a shrine priestess," she whispered. She was wearing a traditional miko garb, like the one from the festival play. "How did it all end up like this?"  
  
~Flashback~ A/N: This is after Grandpa's funeral (which was on Tuesday)  
  
"Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi said to her daughter. "You won't be going to school for the rest of this year. You're going to be a shrine priestess and you'll be helping with the shrine until we move this Friday, December 30."  
  
"But, I want to go to school!" Kagome argued. "Why do we have to move?"  
  
"Don't argue with me, Kagome. I've made up my mind, and no one, NO ONE, will be able to change my decision."  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"I understand her grief," Kagome mumbled. "I feel sad myself, but this is just-unfair."  
  
"KAGOME!" a voice shouted from the shrine steps. Kagome shot her head in that direction.  
  
"Sango?" she said in disbelief. Her best friend ran over to her and hugged her.  
  
"Kagome," Sango said again. "Why'd you miss school yesterday and why did you leave in the beginning of gym class on Monday?"  
  
"My grandpa died," Kagome's voice wavered.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry," Sango said quickly. "But how did he die?"  
  
"He was stabbed."  
  
"He was stabbed?!"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Why would someone stab someone so innocent as your grandfather?"  
  
"I don't know," Kagome replied silently. "The police are still investigating."  
  
"Is there any piece of evidence?" Sango asked.  
  
"A knife. The murderer left it stuck in Grandpa's chest."  
  
"Man, the person is S.T.U.P.I.D.," Sango remarked. "That would give the police some help since the knife will have fingerprints."  
  
"What if they were wearing gloves?"  
  
"Oh, good point."  
  
"All we can wish for is a miracle to help us find the killer."  
  
"Yup," Sango sighed. "Anyways, guess what?"  
  
"What?" Kagome said with boredom.  
  
"Our team is one of the top two."  
  
"That's great," Kagome answered sarcastically.  
  
Sango frowned, "Don't be like that. Anyways, can you guess who the other team is?"  
  
"Kikyo's team," Kagome said knowingly.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I'm psychic."  
  
"Really, Kagome."  
  
"Isn't it obvious? Kikyo is one of the top volleyball players, remember?"  
  
"Oh, yeah." Sango slapped her forehead. "Gee, I'm dumb."  
  
"No you aren't."  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"What's the matter with you?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Don't lie."  
  
"Really, nothing."  
  
"Tell me, Kagome, NOW."  
  
Kagome sighed in exasperation.  
  
"Fine," she grumbled. "I'm can't go to school for the rest of this year. I have to be a shrine priestess."  
  
Sango gaped, "WHAT?!"  
  
Kagome continued, "I'm moving on Friday morning too."  
  
"NO!" Sango said desperately. "We need you! We're going to lose the final competition if you aren't there to help us!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Sango," Kagome said sadly. "But my mom made up her mind and it's going to stay that way."  
  
"No!" Sango repeated, tears streaming down her face. "You can't do this to us-to me! You're my best friend!"  
  
She ran off and made her way down the shrine entrance steps, sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"Sango." Kagome whispered.  
  
*****Thursday*****Lunchtime*****  
  
"Sango," Miroku waved a hand in front of his girlfriend's face. Sango continued to sit still. "What's wrong?"  
  
A tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
"You're crying," Miroku said, surprised. He hugged her and asked comfortingly, "Tell me what's wrong."  
  
Sango's mouth twitched and then she broke out into a small sob. Miroku looked at Inu Yasha and they both stared at her.  
  
"Kagome-Kagome is-is mo-moving," she managed to say.  
  
"Kagome is moving?" Miroku asked.  
  
Inu Yasha frowned.  
  
"Kagome is moving?" he asked the same question.  
  
Sango nodded. Inu Yasha felt a jab in his heart.  
  
"When is she leaving?" Miroku inquired.  
  
"Friday morning," Sango replied bitterly.  
  
"That's the day of our volleyball match though!"  
  
..Silence..  
  
"We're going to lose," Miroku moaned.  
  
*****Thursday, 3:30 P.M.*****  
  
Kagome swept the shrine courts slowly.  
  
"Tomorrow," she murmured. "Tomorrow I move."  
  
Everything was packed up, ready to be moved tomorrow. She looked up at the sky.  
  
'I'll never forget this place,' she thought. 'I loved it here so much..'  
  
Kagome sighed and continued sweeping the brick ground.  
  
A silver jeep pulled up in front of the shrine. Her eyes wandered over to the street. She gasped and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"It can't be-Inu Yasha?" she thought. "I thought he was avoiding me."  
  
Her heart thumped against her chest and she quickly dropped the broom and ran inside the house. Once inside, she scrambled up the stairs, ran into her room, slammed the door shut, slumped down against the wall beside it, and cried softly to herself-knowing that she would move tomorrow, knowing- that there was no chance of them being together.  
  
A/N: That was the saddest chapter that I'd ever typed! I mean it! My eyes filled up with tears as I wrote this, literally! Well, review! Let's see: 2-3 chapters left! ^_^ 


	28. Feelings Finally Confessed

~*~You Stole My Heart~*~  
  
Disclaimer: You know: I don't own Inu Yasha.  
  
Chapter 28: Feelings Finally Confessed  
  
Kagome sat against her bedroom wall and sobbed quietly. Inu was already inside and ran over to her. He barked and rested his head on her lap.  
  
"Hey, Inu," she smiled a bit. "How're you doing?"  
  
Inu wagged his tail in reply. She giggled. He barked again.  
  
"Well, I'm having an awful day," she told him. Kagome gathered Inu into her arms and scratched him behind the ears.  
  
*****  
  
Inu Yasha walked up to the doorstep and stared at the door. He put a hand on the door and, surprisingly, it opened.  
  
"Guess someone forgot to lock it," he muttered, Inu Yasha walked inside and closed the door shut. It was quiet, except for Mrs. Higurashi's silent crying. He frowned and walked up the stairs that led to Kagome's room. When he finally reached her door, he found that it was closed.  
  
"Kagome.." he mumbled. He heard her talking-and a dog barking. Inu Yasha's eyes softened and he listened to Kagome's words.  
  
*****  
  
"Inu," Kagome said simply. "I'm going to miss this place."  
  
Inu whined. She sighed.  
  
"I never got to tell Inu Yasha about my feelings," Kagome said softly. Someone knocked on her door and it slowly opened.  
  
'Damn it,' she thought. 'I forgot to lock the door'  
  
She looked up and saw Inu Yasha staring down at her.  
  
"Kagome.." he whispered. Her eyes welled up with tears.  
  
"Inu Yasha."  
  
She watched him close the door behind him. He kneeled down in front of her. She turned her head away.  
  
"So," he said after a long moment of silence. "What were your feelings that you wanted to tell me?"  
  
Kagome blushed. 'He heard? Well, might as well tell him since I'm moving tomorrow.'  
  
"Inu Yasha," she started. "I wanted to tell you that.."  
  
He waited patiently.  
  
"..that I'm in love with you."  
  
Inu Yasha took in a sharp intake of air. Tears slid down Kagome's cheeks. He put a hand gently on her face and wiped them away. Her lips trembled. He pulled her into a tight embrace.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" Kagome said suddenly.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I know Sango already told you that I was going to move tomorrow, so I won't say it again, but, before I leave, I need to know. How do you feel towards me?"  
  
Inu Yasha pulled back a little to look at her in the face.  
  
"Don't you know?" he asked. She shook and lowered her head.  
  
Inu Yasha cupped her chin with a hand and brought her face up so they were face to face. He leaned down, closed his eyes, and pressed his lips firmly against hers.  
  
(A/N: FINALLY! ^_^)  
  
Kagome's eyes shook and soon, she closed her eyes too. Inu Yasha broke the kiss a few moments later.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" he panted. She stared at him.  
  
"Yes," she answered. He hugged her again.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
".."  
  
Inu Yasha tightened his hold on her and whispered, "Kagome, I love you."  
  
PLIP. PLIP. PLIP  
  
She looked up at him. Inu Yasha was crying.  
  
"Don't cry," she told him.  
  
"I'm going to miss you," he said softly.  
  
"Me too, but at least-at least, we finally know how we feel towards each other."  
  
"I've been waiting to kiss you for a long time and you beat me to it."  
  
Kagome laughed nervously.  
  
"Why did you avoid me though?" she asked.  
  
"I was shocked when you kissed me," Inu Yasha admitted. "And I didn't know what to think. I was wondering if you felt the same way towards me as I did with you, but I just wasn't sure.so I avoided you."  
  
"You hurt me that day," Kagome looked into his violet eyes. He blinked.  
  
"I'm sorry," he finally said. She just smiled and kissed him. He kissed back.  
  
"WOOF!" Inu barked and jumped in between them.  
  
"He's just like Souta," Kagome said wryly. "Aren't you Inu?"  
  
Inu barked again.  
  
"Souta named him Inu?" Inu Yasha asked slyly.  
  
"Yup. Named him 'partially' after you."  
  
Inu Yasha looked at the clock in Kagome's room and faced Kagome sadly.  
  
"I have to go. Sesshoumaru and I have to go to a meeting at 4:15."  
  
(A/N: It's 4:00 right now.)  
  
"Bye then. I'll write, call, and e-mail to you. Would you tell Sango and Miroku I say bye?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I love you," they kissed for an entire minute and then Inu Yasha broke away and straightened up.  
  
"I'll always remember you, Kagome."  
  
"I'll never forget you, Inu Yasha," Kagome smiled faintly. "You were my first love, I shared my first kiss with you.everything. You, Sango, and Miroku were the greatest friends that anyone could ever ask for."  
  
Inu Yasha gave her one last, long, lingering kiss and then left her room and closed the door behind him.  
  
Kagome stared after him and played around with Inu.  
  
"I'll never forget you, Inu Yasha," she whispered.  
  
*****  
  
Inu Yasha slowly descended the stairs and when he reached the bottom, he took one long look at the top. A sniff snapped him back into reality. Curiously, he walked towards the source of the crying and found Mrs. Higurashi.sobbing on the kitchen counter.  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi?" he said quietly. She heard him and quickly straightened up.  
  
"Oh, hello, Inu Yasha. What brings you here?" she sniffed. Inu Yasha winced. For once, he wished she would call him "son-in-law".  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi," he repeated. "I'd like you to reconsider your decision."  
  
"What do you mean?" she frowned.  
  
"I mean..don't move."  
  
"Oh. That."  
  
"Please, Mrs. Higurashi," Inu Yasha replied, close to tears himself. "Kagome likes it here. She has friends and everyone will miss her.especially me."  
  
He looked up and continued more boldly, "You shouldn't force her to become a shrine priestess. She wants to become a doctor. She's almost an adult herself. I know Souta likes it here too. I know you feel grief right now- right after your father died, but this just isn't fair. You didn't ask Souta and Kagome what their opinions were about this moving business."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi listened intently.  
  
"So, would you please reconsider your decision?" he asked, wavering.  
  
She took in a deep breath and thought.  
  
"Yes, I'll reconsider," she finally answered. He smiled faintly and bowed.  
  
"Arigato, Mrs. Higurashi," Inu Yasha thanked her. She smiled and then nodded. He left the kitchen, found his way back to the front door, stepped outside, closed the door behind him, and walked off.  
  
"He would make a great son-in-law," Mrs. Higurashi said thoughtfully.  
  
*****Friday*****  
  
Inu Yasha walked up the school steps, staring into space.  
  
"Is Kagome really going to move?" he asked himself sadly.  
  
"Hey! Wait up bud!" Miroku shouted. Inu Yasha ignored him. Miroku grunted and ran up to him. "Inu Yasha! Snap out of it!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You're acting strange, that's why!"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Miroku looked at him, surprised. "This isn't like you."  
  
*****  
  
When the two boys walked into Mr. Tatewaki's classroom, they saw a sobbing Sango. Her hair was messy and she had puffy eyes, as if she had been crying all night. Miroku went over to comfort her.  
  
"C-can you l-leave me alone today?" Sango asked quietly. "I need some time alone."  
  
Miroku nodded in comprehension and pecked her on the cheek before taking a seat at his desk. He looked in front of him and to his side.  
  
"My friends," Miroku said softly. "They're like this because Kagome's going to move today."  
  
His eyes lowered, "Why, Kagome? Why do you have to leave us?"  
  
*****  
  
Inu Yasha glanced at the empty desk to the right of his.  
  
'Kagome..I love you. I'll never forget you,' he turned around again and stared blankly at Mr. Tatewaki while he gave a lecture.  
  
*****Gym Class*****  
  
"Welcome to the event that you've been all waiting for!" Ayame spoke through a microphone. "Today is the final competition for the best volleyball team! Please take your seats and enjoy the game!"  
  
"Ayame," Ms. Kaede sighed in annoyance. "Don't make it such a big deal."  
  
"But it's more exciting that way," she replied innocently. She took a deep breath and continued speaking through the microphone. "The two top teams are Team A: Inu Yasha, Miroku, and Sango. Kagome is not able to join us today because she's moving. Team B: Kikyo, Yura, Kouga, and Naraku."  
  
*****  
  
"Higurashi isn't here!" Kikyo yelled gleefully. "Alright!"  
  
"It IS a miracle, isn't it?" Yura smiled. She looked at Naraku. "Where were you on Monday?"  
  
"I was out doing some business," he answered with a wicked smile.  
  
"What kind of business?"  
  
"I ditched school and went to Higurashi shrine."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I stabbed Higurashi's grandfather so she wouldn't be able to go to school this whole week. I did it for Kikyo."  
  
Kouga gasped in surprise and Kikyo hugged Naraku.  
  
"You're such a sweetheart! Now we'll win for sure!" she squealed.  
  
*****  
  
"Match one!" shouted Ayame through the microphone. Everyone covered their ears.  
  
"Ayame! Quiet!" Ms. Kaede scolded. "There are classes going on right now!"  
  
"Sorry, Ms. Kaede. Okay, people. Match 1. Team A serves."  
  
Sango held the ball steadily and then threw it up into the air.  
  
POW!  
  
It flew over to Kikyo. Kikyo tried hitting the ball back and missed.  
  
"One point for Team A!"  
  
Inu Yasha and Miroku praised Sango. She smiled, but when she looked at the empty space beside her, she frowned. She served the ball again. It flew over to Yura this time.  
  
"Take this!" Yura shouted and sent the ball flying over to the net again. It hit Sango on the leg. She collapsed to the ground.  
  
"One point for Team B!"  
  
"Sango!" Miroku gasped and ran over to her. She moved her leg and winced.  
  
"It-hurts," she gritted through her teeth.  
  
"Can you still play?"  
  
"Yeah, but switch positions. I'll go to the back and you and Inu Yasha go to front."  
  
"Okay," Miroku said doubtfully. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"  
  
"Yes," she smiled up at him. "Now let's play. We're tied."  
  
*****  
  
Inu Yasha cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Fucking people," he muttered. "You hurt Sango."  
  
"Come on, Inu Yasha," Miroku beckoned. They watched Yura serve. It flew over the net. Inu Yasha leapt up and pounded the ball to the ground on the other side.  
  
"Two points, Team A."  
  
"Shit!" Kouga cussed. "Curse you, dog-turd!"  
  
"Shut up, asshole!" Inu Yasha shot back. Kikyo served, Miroku hit it back over. Naraku ran up and whacked the ball over to the other side. It hit the ground.  
  
"Two points, Team B. Both teams are tied."  
  
Inu Yasha took the ball and served. The ball flew over. Kouga hit it to Yura and Yura hit it to Kikyo. Kikyo narrowed her eyes and sent the ball flying over the net...towards Sango.  
  
Sango stared unsteadily at the ball and walked backwards slowly, trying to calculate where the ball was going to drop. The sun blinded her. She tripped, fell to the ground and landed on her bottom.  
  
'Kagome,' she thought. 'I wish you were here!'  
  
"Kagome!" Sango screamed out loud.  
  
She waited for the sound of the ball hitting the ground. It never came. Her sight cleared and she saw that Inu Yasha and Miroku were staring past her. Then, her heart thumped as she heard someone say behind her, "You called?"  
  
A/N: Review! ^_^ And I know.yay, fluff! 


	29. She's Back!

~*~You Stole My Heart~*~  
  
A/N: Let's see..about 1-2 more chapters left after this.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, so don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 29: She's Back!  
  
Sango gasped and whipped around.  
  
"Kagome!" she cried and hugged her best friend's legs.  
  
"What's this?" Ayame asked in the microphone. "Kagome Higurashi is here!"  
  
"Higurashi is HERE?" Kikyo screeched. She turned towards Naraku and screwed up her face. "This is all your fault!"  
  
"How is it my fault?" he protested.  
  
"You should have done something worse!"  
  
"I'm already a criminal! A murderer. Isn't that worse enough?"  
  
"No," Kikyo sneered and stomped back to her position.  
  
*****  
  
"Kagome, you're back!" Sango sobbed. "I thought you were going to move."  
  
"I thought so to," Kagome smiled. "But someone convinced my mom to reconsider her decision."  
  
She smiled warmly at Inu Yasha. He blushed.  
  
"Kagome, thank goodness you're here!" Miroku took her hands. "We're tied."  
  
"Miroku," Kagome said slowly. "LET GO OF ME!"  
  
Miroku dropped her hands quickly.  
  
"That's a good boy," she smirked. "Okay. Let's do some serious whooping to Team B. Why? Because we're Team A, number one!"  
  
*****  
  
"Higurashi is now in the game!" Ayame said excitedly.  
  
"Yo, Kikyo," Kagome shouted. "Are you ready to lose?"  
  
"In your dreams, Higurashi!" Kikyo hissed.  
  
"Humph," Kagome snorted. She threw the ball high up into the air and whacked it over the net. Kikyo screamed. "What a wuss."  
  
Bounce. The ball hit Kikyo's side.  
  
"3 points, Team A."  
  
"Kikyo!" Yura said angrily. "Why do you always have to be scared of the ball when Higurashi throws the ball over? Huh? We're going to lose if you scream every single time a ball flies over the net!"  
  
"Shut up," Kikyo whined.  
  
"Kikyo," Kouga yelled. "Do you want Naraku and I to switch with you and Yura?"  
  
Kikyo fumed, "No! I'm the best, so I'm in the front! I could even beat them without you three!"  
  
"Slut," Yura gritted.  
  
"Bitch," Kouga scowled.  
  
"Wench," Naraku growled.  
  
*****  
  
"Last match!" Ayame screeched through the microphone.  
  
Squeak! Everyone covered their ears again.  
  
"There are three rounds in the last match," Ms. Kaede called out. "Begin!"  
  
Kagome stood patiently in the front with Sango while Inu Yasha stood a distance behind her and Miroku a distance behind Sango. Kikyo, still in the front with Yura, served. The ball flew over to Miroku. He whacked it to Kagome. With one punch from her, the ball flew over the net.  
  
BAM  
  
The ball hit Kikyo's side.  
  
"If we don't score a point next round, we'll lose this whole competition!" Yura stomped her foot. "But you think you can do everything yourself, Kikyo! Stop being a hog."  
  
"I am not a hog," Kikyo said coolly. "I-we'll score in the next round, don't worry."  
  
Kagome served. It flew towards Yura. She was about to hit it back when..  
  
PUSH. Yura tumbled to the ground. Kikyo sent the ball flying over to Sango. Sango missed.  
  
"BOTH TEAMS ARE TIED! LAST ROUND!"  
  
"What'd you do that for?" Yura hissed. "I could have hit it back myself!"  
  
"Could not!" Kikyo argued and took the ball from Kagome.  
  
"Who will win?" Ayame jumped up and down.  
  
Kikyo served. The ball flew over to Inu Yasha. He pounded it to Miroku. Miroku passed it to Kagome. Kagome whacked it to Sango.  
  
"Come on, Sango!" Kagome encouraged her while the ball was still high up in the air. "You can do it!"  
  
Sango looked nervously at the ball and watched it drop down towards her. She took one look at Yura and her eyes flared.  
  
"TAKE THIS!" she hollered and punched it over with all her strength. The ball became a blur and zoomed over to Kikyo's side. Yura squeaked as it came towards her.  
  
*Bounce* The ball hit the ground.  
  
Silence.  
  
"TEAM A WINS!" Ayame shouted. "INU YASHA, MIROKU, SANGO, AND KAGOME ARE THE TOP VOLLEYBALL TEAM!"  
  
The class cheered.  
  
Kikyo wailed. Yura, Kouga, and Naraku stared angrily at her.  
  
Kagome ran over to Sango and gave her a big hug.  
  
"You did it!" she grinned.  
  
"Thank you, Kagome," Sango whispered. "Thank you."  
  
"Sango," Kagome said more seriously. "You need to go to the nurse."  
  
"I'll take her!" Miroku piped up behind her. Sango slung an arm around his shoulder and he held her up.  
  
"Just let me rest for a few minutes," she told him. He nodded.  
  
Kagome smiled at them.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
She turned around.  
  
"Hi, Inu Yasha," she said shyly. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"I'm glad you're back," he murmured against her ear. She wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Thank you, Inu Yasha," she whispered. "For asking my mom to reconsider her decision."  
  
He kissed her in reply. She closed her eyes and deepened it. Sango and Miroku stared at them the whole entire time.  
  
"Did something happen between them while we weren't with them?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yup," Miroku replied.  
  
*****New Year's Day, January 1, Sunday*****  
  
Kagome sighed as she rested her head on the couch.  
  
"I'm bored," she murmured. Her mother had gone off to another shrine nearby to help with a New Year's Day festival and Souta was at his friend's house for a party and sleepover. They wouldn't return until tomorrow.  
  
DING! DONG!  
  
She got up from the couch and walked over to the door.  
  
"Oh, hey!" Kagome smiled.  
  
"Hi to you too," Inu Yasha looked around behind her. "It's quiet."  
  
"I know," Kagome said wearily and closed the door after he stepped inside. She walked back to the couch in the livingroom. He followed her and took a seat beside her.  
  
"So, what are you watching?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"The news," Kagome answered.  
  
He chuckled, "You have got to be kidding me."  
  
"Then what do you want to do?" she asked, annoyed.  
  
"This," he smiled mischievously and locked her lips with his. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and nibbled her bottom lip. She moaned. Laughter rumbled in his throat. His tongue swept across her mouth, begging for passage. She opened her mouth and their tongues met. They broke apart for air and then kissed each other again.  
  
Kagome sighed and pulled back.  
  
"What is it?" Inu Yasha mumbled as he trailed kisses down her neck. She replied, "Nothing."  
  
Their lips met again. Inu Yasha's hands crept up her back, underneath her shirt. A wondrous shiver went up her spine.  
  
'Her skin is so soft,' Inu Yasha thought.  
  
'My turn,' Kagome thought with a smile. She dropped down one of her arms from his neck and trailed her fingers down his well toned chest underneath his t-shirt. She felt him grin against her mouth. Inu Yasha deepened the kiss. Kagome groaned softly.  
  
DING! DONG!  
  
The two pulled apart and panted.  
  
DING! DONG!  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha both got up and walked over to the door and Kagome opened it.  
  
"Happy New Year!" Sango exclaimed. She gave them both a Sango-hug. Miroku just waved to them behind her.  
  
"So," Miroku said suspiciously. "What HAVE you two been doing while we weren't here?"  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome blushed.  
  
"Nothing," they lied.  
  
"Uh huh," Miroku snorted. Sango jabbed him in the ribs.  
  
"Shut up!" she scolded him. "Stop being perverted!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Sango-dear," Miroku replied innocently.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
*****  
  
"Did you hear that Kikyo was ditched by her friends?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome shook her head.  
  
"It's true," Miroku nodded.  
  
"She deserves it then," Inu Yasha pointed out.  
  
"Very true," Sango agreed. "Since the day her team lost the volleyball competition, Yura was mad at her and spreaded bad rumors about her, and it's still going on. Kouga and Naraku are spreading bad rumors about her too, so bad, that all of Kikyo's friends left her. And guess what?"  
  
"What?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Kikyo told a rumor about Naraku," Sango whispered to her friends. "No one knows if it's true or not though."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Kikyo says that Naraku was the one who killed your grandfather," Sango said softly.  
  
"Naraku-killed my grandpa?"  
  
"It all fits in what happened on Monday. Naraku was absent, remember? I asked Kouga and Yura about this and they said that he told them too, besides Kikyo. He probably DID kill your grandpa."  
  
"I'm calling the police," Kagome stood up.  
  
"Don't," Sango shook her head. "He's already arrested. After the competition, Kikyo's friends left her. Kouga and Naraku were really mad at her. Kikyo got angry and started telling everyone after gym class what Naraku said to her. While I was at the nurse, I saw Naraku pass by, hand- cuffed and followed by police officers, Ms. Takahashi, and Ms. Kaede. I heard something about a knife and Naraku having 'the same fingerprints'."  
  
"So it IS Naraku?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I suppose so. Naraku was stupid too. He didn't even wear gloves. I heard him screaming down the hall that he just wanted to make Kikyo happy by making you miss the competition so you couldn't play & beat her. That's why he stabbed your grandfather, so that you would have to go to your grandpa's funeral and miss school and all that stuff."  
  
"At least we found out who killed my grandfather," Kagome sighed sadly.  
  
"Anyways," Sango changed the subject. "What college are you going to next year?"  
  
"Tokyo University."  
  
Inu Yasha, Miroku, and Sango smiled widely.  
  
"What?" Kagome demanded.  
  
"Nothing," Sango answered. "It's just that..the three of us are going there too."  
  
A/N: YAY! One more chapter to go until the sequel! Well, I told you there would be a lot of fluff in the last chapters. It's to make up for all the other previous chapters that didn't have inu/kag fluff. Review! Review! Review! ^_^ 


	30. Graduation Day

~*~You Stole My Heart~*~  
  
A/N: Okay, people! This is the conclusion to "You Stole My Heart"!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and never will.  
  
Chapter 30: Graduation Day  
  
Kagome sat next to Inu Yasha, Miroku, and Sango in the auditorium and stared ahead towards the stage.  
  
"So I would just like to say that I have enjoyed watching these 12th graders grow up and now they're young, mature adults," Ms. Takahashi finished.  
  
"Except for Kikyo," Inu Yasha muttered to his friends. They laughed quietly.  
  
"Okay," Ms. Takahashi cleared her voice. "We're going to recognize the top ten scholars first and then continue from there. First up for the top ten scholars is Miss Kikyo."  
  
Kikyo took her diploma and shook the headmistress's hand.  
  
"I would like to say to everyone at this school that I know you'll all miss me, but we all have to move on," she announced.  
  
"*Loser*," Sango coughed.  
  
"Next is Mr. Kouga."  
  
Kouga walked up to the center off the stage and took his diploma.  
  
"I would like to thank all the people who helped me when I first transferred to this school. Especially my girlfriend, Ayame," he winked at her and continued. "I'd also like to say thank you to Kagome and even to my old 'friend' Inu Yasha."  
  
Inu Yasha's mouth hung open.  
  
Kouga left the stage.  
  
"Next is Miss Ayame."  
  
Ayame found her way to the stage, took her diploma and spoke clearly into the microphone.  
  
"I'd like to thank all my friends and my boyfriend, Kouga."  
  
She winked at him and walked off the stage.  
  
"Next is Mr. Hojo."  
  
Hojo walked nervously to the stage and took his diploma. When Ms. Takahashi asked if he wanted to say something, he quickly shook his head and scurried back down to his seat in the audience.  
  
"Well, um, next is Kagura."  
  
Kagura walked up to the stage gracefully and took her diploma.  
  
"I would just like to say that I enjoyed my years here in this school and I'll never forget them," she said simply and walked off.  
  
"Next, is Miss Yura."  
  
Yura walked happily to stage and received her diploma from Ms. Takahashi.  
  
"I'd just like to say thanks to all my friends," she said gleefully and then added. "And Sango, I'm sorry for hurting your leg."  
  
She walked off the stage.  
  
"Next, Mr. Miroku."  
  
Miroku straightened up and then walked up the stairs and onto the stage.  
  
"I'd like to thank my friends and my girlfriend, Sango."  
  
Sango's eyes sparkled at those words. He blew her a kiss and then left.  
  
"Next is Miss Sango."  
  
Sango walked up to the stage and took her diploma.  
  
"I'd like to thank everyone. My friends, Miroku, and my teachers," she beamed at her friends and walked back to her seat.  
  
"Next, Mr. Inu Yasha."  
  
Inu Yasha walked up to the stage, accepted his diploma and spoke loudly into the microphone, "I want to thank my family, my friends, my teachers, and my girlfriend, Kagome."  
  
Kagome blushed. He locked eyes with her and smiled before walking off.  
  
"Last, but not least, Miss Kagome."  
  
Kagome shyly walked up to the stage and took her diploma. She took a good look at the audience, took a deep breath and said, "I'd like to thank everyone in this school for helping me when I first transferred here. I'd especially like to thank my three closest friends: Sango, Miroku, and most of all Inu Yasha. Sango, I'll always treasure our friendship. It's been the most wonderful thing I've ever experienced since I move a lot. Miroku, I'd like to tell you that you're not what you seem (hint at what she's REALLY saying: you're not a pervert deep down) and you're a really good friend. And Inu Yasha..there are no words that can explain my feelings for you. All I can say is, I love you and I thank you for everything you've done for me. I want to thank my teachers and my family. Especially Ms. Kaede who's supported me in gym class. Well-um-I won't forget my year here in this school and I'll always remember my teachers."  
  
The audience clapped. Sango stared at her, glossy-eyed.  
  
"Since you're already up here," Ms. Takahashi smiled. "I'd like Inu Yasha, Sango, and Miroku to come up here also."  
  
The three looked at each other and then went to join Kagome on the stage.  
  
"These four are one of our most precious students, not only because they are each one of the top ten scholars, but together, they are the top volleyball team of this school."  
  
Ms. Kaede handed Ms. Takahashi 4 plaques.  
  
"Miroku," she gave Miroku a plaque.  
  
*applause*  
  
"Sango."  
  
*applause*  
  
"Inu Yasha, who will also receive a scholarship for swordsmanship."  
  
*applause*  
  
Inu Yasha slowly took in those words.  
  
'A scholarship for swordsmanship?' he asked himself and groaned softly. 'I'm becoming Sesshoumaru.'  
  
"And Kagome, who will also receive a scholarship for achery."  
  
*applause*  
  
Kagome took her plaque and smiled.  
  
"And here," Ms. Takahashi huffed as she held out a trophy to the four teenagers. "Is the trophy that will be displayed in the glass case of fame. We're proud of you four."  
  
Inu Yasha, Miroku, Kagome, and Sango took the trophy together as the audience applauded.  
  
"Friends forever?" Inu Yasha whispered.  
  
"Friends forever," Kagome, Sango, and Miroku nodded. They held the trophy above their heads and the audience clapped harder.  
  
*****Later*****  
  
"I'm so proud of you, Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi sniffed. They were all dressed up to go to a restaurant that Sesshoumaru had arranged to celebrate Inu Yasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome's graduation. "I'm actually glad we didn't move."  
  
Kagome nodded blankly. She was wearing a thin-strapped, milky light-blue, flowing dress and had tied her hair up into a messy bun. To top that all off, she wore black high-heels. She giggled as Souta marched stiffly towards them in a tuxedo.  
  
"So kawaii," she laughed and ruffled his hair.  
  
"Kagome!" he whined. "I just combed my hair!"  
  
"Oops, sorry."  
  
DING! DONG!  
  
"Would you get that dear?" Ms. Higurashi motioned Kagome to get the door while she was talking on the phone. Her daughter sighed.  
  
She opened the door and was met face to face with Inu Yasha. Kagome blushed. He was wearing black shoes, black pants, a red collar shirt (that was not tucked in), and a black tie..and looked very sexy.  
  
"Hi, Kagome," he smiled. "Hi, squirt."  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Souta exclaimed and ran towards the door. Mrs. Higurashi glared at him.  
  
"Souta," she scolded. "I'M SPEAKING ON THE PHONE!"  
  
The three stared at her and then quickly walked out the door.  
  
Inu Yasha wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist and she rested her head on his shoulder as they walked down the stairs. Souta ran ahead of them and squealed, "Whoa, a limo!"  
  
"Hello, young man," Rin giggled and motioned him in. Sesshoumaru stood beside her and smiled.  
  
"Inu Yasha," he called out. "Who else do we pick up?"  
  
"Sango and Miroku and their families," Inu Yasha answered as he helped Kagome in. "Lucky that we have room for 12 people in here."  
  
He sighed and continued, "You, Rin, me, Kagome, her mother, Souta, Sango, her brother, her father, Miroku, and his parents."  
  
"You're actually thinking for once," Sesshoumaru said with a glint in his eyes.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Inu Yasha demanded. "I'm already becoming you! I just HAD to get a scholarship for swordsmanship, just like you!"  
  
His brother frowned, "I thought that was a good thing. It shows that our family has a talent with swords, doesn't it?"  
  
"Maybe," Inu Yasha muttered.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Mrs. Higurashi shouted from the top of the stairs. She ran towards them and squealed, "Wow, a limo!"  
  
"Mom," Kagome rolled her eyes. "You're acting like Souta."  
  
Souta opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Everyone laughed.  
  
*****  
  
After picking up Sango, Miroku, and their families, they drove towards the restaurant. Once inside, everyone took a seat at a large round table.  
  
"Whoa!" Sango breathed. "It even has chandeliers and a dance floor."  
  
She watched in awe as waiters walked around and as people danced to the music on the dance floor.  
  
"Time to eat!" Rin took a fork and tapped it hard against a champagne glass. It shattered into pieces. "Whoops. Uh, waiter!"  
  
They all snickered quietly.  
  
*****  
  
After eating, Kagome pulled Inu Yasha to the dance floor. She draped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her slender waist.  
  
"What a wonderful day," Kagome said softly.  
  
"Yeah," Inu Yasha smiled at her. She leaned her head against him.  
  
"Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Do you think we'll get married someday?"  
  
"Oh, man. Don't start acting like your mother!"  
  
"Just answer the question."  
  
Inu Yasha grinned, "Maybe."  
  
She looked up at him, "I hope so."  
  
He closed the space between them and kissed her lightly on the lips. She complied.  
  
"I love you," Inu Yasha stared in her eyes after they broke their kiss.  
  
"I love you too," Kagome whispered softly as she stared into his eyes. They continued dancing and she watched Miroku and Sango over Inu Yasha's shoulder. It was true. She did love him and she loved her friends that were so dear to her and they would be friends forever.in high school-and in college.  
  
~*~The End~*~  
  
A/N: Wah! That's the end of my first fic! *Sniff* Ahem, anyways, there WILL be a sequel! And it WILL be connected to "You Stole My Heart". Thank you to ALL reviewers who have reviewed my story! I'm grateful to each and every one of you! I would name you all here, but there's a lot of you ^_^. So, stay tuned for the sequel! Review! 


	31. Lovers Reunited, chapter 1 of My Heart I...

~*~My Heart Is Yours~*~  
  
A/N: Hi, everyone! This is the summary and chapter 1 for the sequel of "You Stole My Heart"!  
  
I'm going to put the disclaimer HERE because I'm getting really tired of typing it on every-single-chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and co. Never did and never will! So don't sue me and please stay away from me lawyers!  
  
%%%%%  
  
SUMMARY:  
  
Inu Yasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku are now going to Tokyo University. Most of the characters will return and at the end, there's a little surprise for all you Kikyo haters. (Laughs evilly at Kikyo). BWAHAHAHA. To find out, you have to read. ^_~  
  
Lots more Kikyo bashing in this story, more fluff (much more!), a little lemon, more fun, more singing, more action (still thinking about that one), etc.  
  
Pairings are inu/kag (of course!), san/mir (the adorable couple!), ayame/kouga (*new*), sess/rin, and kikyo/no one (hahahaha. She is alone in the world.).  
  
I don't know how long this story is gonna be. It depends on how the story goes and how much reviews I get. ^_^  
  
So, please review my chapters! The more reviews I get, the happier I get, the more chapters you get.  
  
%%%%%  
  
Chapter 1: Lovers Reunited  
  
*BEEP**BEEP*  
  
"Bye, mom," Kagome hugged Mrs. Higurashi tightly. "I won't forget you."  
  
She turned to Souta and ruffled his hair.  
  
"Take good care of Inu," she smiled.  
  
"I w-will," Souta's voice trembled. Kagome frowned and squatted down in front of him.  
  
"Don't cry," she said softly. "I'll write and visit on holidays and vacations."  
  
He nodded and gave her a little hug.  
  
"Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi wiped away her tears and smiled. "It's time to go, Sango's waiting for you."  
  
She kissed her daughter on the forehead and gave her one last hug.  
  
"Take good care. Tell Sango, Miroku, and Inu Yasha I say hi," her voice quivered.  
  
"I will," Kagome stepped through the open door. "Bye mom. Bye Souta."  
  
*****  
  
"Finally," Sango grinned and opened up the trunk to her BMW.  
  
"Where'd you get your car?" Kagome asked in awe.  
  
"I got it as a graduation present from my dad," Sango sighed as she loaded Kagome's luggage.  
  
"Lucky."  
  
"Yeah," her best friend grinned. "Okay, hop in. We gotta get out on the road."  
  
"Right."  
  
*****  
  
"Alright, we're roommates!" Sango exclaimed as they examined their schedules. They headed towards their dorm.  
  
"So," Sango spoke up. "How was your summer?"  
  
"Boring," Kagome replied.  
  
"You can say that again."  
  
"I miss the boys, especially Inu Yasha. Do you think they came here before us?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Wonder where they are."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Well, how about you? Do you miss the boys?"  
  
"I actually miss them too," Sango grinned. "But I don't miss Miroku's groping."  
  
Kagome giggled. They reached their dorm and went inside.  
  
"It looks-empty," Kagome remarked. There were two beds, two big closets, a bathroom, a couch, a little T.V., and a computer on a study desk.  
  
"That's why we put our junk in here to make it look full," Sango snorted. She started unpacking on one of the empty beds. Kagome sighed and walked over to the other bed and sat down.  
  
"College is going to be much harder than high school, huh?" she asked.  
  
"Yup," was her reply. Kagome took a good look around and started unpacking herself. After a few minutes, she stretched and declared, "I'm done."  
  
"You have got to be kidding me," Sango stared at her. "I'm only half way through."  
  
"Either you're slow," her friend shrugged. "Or you have more stuff than I do."  
  
Someone knocked at the door. Kagome walked over and opened it.  
  
"Well, well. Isn't that a surprise?" a familiar voice chuckled. Miroku stood in the doorway and grinned madly at them. "Just thought I'd pay a visit to my neighbor."  
  
"Miroku!" Sango squealed and rushed over to him. They kissed.  
  
"Uh, Miroku?" Kagome asked. "Is Inu Yasha staying next door with you?"  
  
Miroku nodded and broke the kiss for a second, "Yup, the dorm to your right. He's still unpacking."  
  
He turned back to Sango and they continued kissing.  
  
"Thanks," Kagome looked at them strangely and left.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome walked silently to the dorm next door and stepped through the open door. She watched as Inu Yasha hung up some clothes in one of big closets in his dorm. He looked up and smiled.  
  
"Oi, Kagome."  
  
She bit her lip, "Hi, Inu Yasha. Do you need help unpacking your things?"  
  
He shook his head, "Nope. I was done unpacking my things a LONG time ago. This is all Miroku's stuff that I'm unpacking now. Miroku and I made a bet while I was driving us here and I lost so-I had to unpack his stuff for him."  
  
He laughed, "It's a good thing too since I'm MUCH more organized and cleaner than he is."  
  
He sat down on a bed. Kagome walked over and took a seat beside him.  
  
"How was your summer?" Inu Yasha asked softly.  
  
"Boring," she replied and then added. "Without you."  
  
He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and leaned his head on hers.  
  
"Mine was pretty much the same as yours was," he mumbled. He smirked, "But NOW we're together again."  
  
He pushed her down playfully on the bed and kissed her deeply. Kagome giggled and returned the kiss. She draped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer to her, and tilted her head. He groaned softly as she deepened the kiss.  
  
"Inu Yasha, you sly dog," Miroku's voice was heard. Inu Yasha shot up and glared at him.  
  
"Shut up, pervert," he said sourly. "Get your mind out of the gutter."  
  
Miroku blinked.  
  
Kagome sat up and laughed.  
  
"Well, I'll be going," she smiled. "I hope to see you guys in class. Bye."  
  
She gave Inu Yasha one last kiss and then left the dorm.  
  
"You always ruin my happy moments," Inu Yasha retorted after she left.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Miroku asked innocently.  
  
"Remember when I invited you to one of my birthday parties in middle school?" Inu Yasha asked. "You kept flirting and hitting on the young maids at my house. They screamed of course and-you know what happened. It was an awful disaster."  
  
"Yup," Miroku replied thoughtfully and recalled what happened.  
  
"Anyways, give me the remote. I'm gonna watch T.V. all week while we have this whole week off."  
  
"But they gave all the students a whole week off so they could study and keep their mind in good shape so they could remember things from last year."  
  
Inu Yasha grinned and flicked on the T.V.  
  
"Miroku, my friend," he yawned. "That's what I do during summer vacation."  
  
A/N: Well, look at that! Our Inu (no, not Souta's dog -_-) studies during summer vacation! Well, I do too only because my mom makes me.Well, review! ^_^ 


	32. Never Let Miroku Drive!

~*~My Heart Is Yours~*~  
  
A/N: Hey, everyone! ^_^ Thanks for your reviews!  
  
Chapter 2: Never Let Miroku Drive & Don't EVER Take Him To Scary Movies!  
  
Kagome sat up in her bed and yawned. She looked around and saw that Sango's empty bed.  
  
"Sango?" she called out.  
  
"Yeah?" Sango came out of the bathroom, drying her wet hair at the same time.  
  
"Since when were you an early waker?"  
  
"Since today," Sango grinned. "Miroku's taking me to the movies."  
  
"Since you have a whole-week-off," Kagome nodded knowingly. "Figures that you two would waste your time when there's studying to be done."  
  
"How about you?" Sango snorted. "Are you going to study?"  
  
"My dear friend," Kagome smirked. "That's why there's summer vacation."  
  
"You study during the summer?!" Sango asked, horrified.  
  
"Yup. So I'll know the material well when we start classes again."  
  
"Bummer. I didn't study at all," Sango frowned. "Oh, well. I have the rest of the week."  
  
Kagome giggled and walked into the bathroom to take a shower herself.  
  
*****  
  
Sango and Kagome headed to the cafeteria where breakfast was being served. They walked to the end of the shrinking long line and waited patiently.  
  
"Feels just like high school," Sango sighed.  
  
"Except that we're eating here three times a day," Kagome pointed out. Arms snaked around her waist.  
  
"Good morning," Inu Yasha whispered in her ear.  
  
"Good morning," she turned around in his arms and smiled. "You going to study today?"  
  
"Nope," he replied. "I did all that during vacation."  
  
Kagome laughed, "Inu Yasha, we're so alike."  
  
He bent his head down and kissed her lightly.  
  
"Do you have your schedule with you?" he asked after he pulled away. Kagome dug in her jacket pocket and pulled out her schedule.  
  
"Oh!" Sango squealed behind them. "Are you two comparing schedules?"  
  
They each held up a piece a paper to answer her question. She snatched them away and took out hers. Miroku stood behind her, peering at the schedules over her shoulder.  
  
"Well, would you look at that?" Sango grinned. "We all have the same schedule..AGAIN."  
  
Inu Yasha, Miroku, and Kagome stared at her, stunned.  
  
"Is that possible?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Don't know," Inu Yasha and Miroku answered in unison.  
  
"College students!" someone shouted through the intercom. "We have a new principal this year! Please welcome, Ms. Kaede!"  
  
"Ms. Kaede?!" Sango, Kagome, Inu Yasha, and Miroku exclaimed.  
  
"Ms. Kaede is HERE?" Kagome said thoughtfully. "Hey, do you think she put us together?"  
  
"It's possible," Sango replied. "Hm. If you think about it, I do suppose we were her favorite students, right? AND she knows we're friends. And WE know that she just LOVES putting friends together, don't we?"  
  
"Hello, all college students," Ms. Kaede's voice came on the intercom. "I would just like to say that I'm glad to be here and I'm sure I'm going to see at least ONE face I know. I will be visiting classes everyday, just to see how students progress. Have a good week and enjoy your spare time while you still can."  
  
"See?" Sango nudged Kagome. "Ms. Kaede says to ENJOY your spare time while you still can."  
  
"I WILL enjoy my spare time because I studied all summer!" Kagome shot back. "YOU on the other hand need to STUDY and not ENJOY. THAT'S what Ms. Kaede meant when she said to enjoy your spare time while you still can. Spare time means free time or 'no studying to be done'."  
  
Sango pouted.  
  
*****  
  
After breakfast, the four friends went to their dorms. Sango put on different clothes that were more comfortable and sat on her bed.  
  
"So what are you doing today?" she asked her roommate.  
  
"I'm going to tour the grounds, of course," Kagome looked up from the book she was reading. She closed it shut. "So, excited for the movie?"  
  
"Yup," Sango answered cheerfully.  
  
"Uh huh," Kagome looked at her suspiciously. "At least I'm not going to make out with my boyfriend all day..unlike you."  
  
Sango's face turned crimson.  
  
"Nuh uh," she protested. "W-we're going to watch the movie too."  
  
"Is that all you're doing today?" Kagome yawned, bored.  
  
"Maybe I'll go shopping at one of the shops here in college."  
  
"I'm going shopping too."  
  
"I thought you were going to 'tour' the grounds!"  
  
"I am. I'm touring the shopping center here too," Kagome grinned. "Anyways. Are you driving or is Miroku going to?"  
  
"He's going to drive my BMW," Sango sighed. "Said that his parents took his car away from him. I wonder why."  
  
Her best friend chuckled, "I know why.."  
  
A/N: For all you people who forgot 'why', you can skim chapter 7 for "You Stole My Heart" ^_^  
  
*****Sango and Miroku's POV*****  
  
"Hello, my dearest," Miroku took Sango's hand. "Shall we go to the movies now?"  
  
"Yes," Sango giggled and gave him her car keys. He took them gratefully and they walked towards her car in the parking lot.  
  
"Can we go shopping here after the movies?" Sango asked as Miroku unlocked the car doors.  
  
"Sure," he replied. They got in and Miroku started up the car. "Hold on tight."  
  
Sango was about to ask why when her BMW screeched out of the parking space. She jolted forward.  
  
"Ah. It's been a long time since I drove," Miroku chirped as they drove out into the sun.  
  
"What do you mean 'a long time since you drove'?!" Sango hissed.  
  
He gulped, "R-relax, Sango. I'm not going to get us killed."  
  
"You better not," she gritted and thought. 'Or else.'  
  
*****Kagome's POV*****  
  
Kagome sighed and stretched.  
  
"Time to go explore the grounds," she mumbled and changed into some shorts and a tank top.  
  
She slipped her feet into some sandals and then opened up the door. Kagome looked to her left and realized, "I still haven't met our other neighbors."  
  
She locked the door behind her and walked up to the door that was just a few feet away. She knocked. The door flew open and revealed Ayame.  
  
"KAGOME!" she squealed. She turned around and yelled, "Yura, Kagome's here!"  
  
Yura ran up to them and waved a small wave.  
  
"Hi, Higurashi," she greeted.  
  
"Uh-hi," Kagome looked at her with confusion. "Are you two friends now or something?"  
  
"Yup," they answered together.  
  
"Are you still friends with Kikyo?" Kagome asked Yura.  
  
Yura made a face and answered, "Heck no! I hate that slut now! She is a total witch!"  
  
"Kagura and Kanna ditched her too," Ayame added slyly. "She's alone in the world.."  
  
Kagome laughed.  
  
"So," Ayame winked. "What brought you here?"  
  
"I just wanted to see who my neighbors were on the left side of my dorm," Kagome replied simply.  
  
"We're neighbors?!"  
  
"Ye-"  
  
"THIS IS SO AWESOME!"  
  
"Yeah," Kagome sweatdropped. "Yeah, it is. Well, I have to go."  
  
"See ya later, Kagome," Yura grinned and walked off.  
  
"We have to study," Ayame explained and motioned towards the books on the floor. "See you later."  
  
"Bye," Kagome waved and slowly walked down the hallway.  
  
'Well, at least SOMEONE is studying this week,' she thought. The door to Miroku and Inu Yasha's dorm opened. Inu Yasha stepped out and locked the door behind him.  
  
"Hey," he flashed a warm smile at her. "What're you doing today?"  
  
Kagome didn't answer immediately because she was staring at him. He was wearing a red muscle shirt, black sweatpants, and sandals. (Yup -_-, back with all the descriptions).  
  
'I'm going to swoon,' she thought dreamily. 'He looks so hot.'  
  
"Kagome?" Inu Yasha blinked.  
  
"Oh," she shook her head. "Um, I'm going to explore the grounds."  
  
"Mind if I join you?" he asked mischievously.  
  
"No."  
  
He took her hand and together, they walked off and began their exploration.  
  
*****Sango and Miroku's POV*****  
  
"We're here," Miroku chirped.  
  
"Great," Sango muttered. She mumbled to herself as she straightened her hair which stuck up in all different directions. She snatched her car keys away from her boyfriend and slammed the passenger's door shut. Miroku just smiled and put an arm around her waist. They walked into the movie theater and Miroku bought them some popcorn and a large soda.  
  
"What are we watching again?" Sango asked.  
  
"The Haunted Mansion," Miroku replied. (I know this movie isn't out yet, but I couldn't think of anything else and it's Halloween, so yeah.) He smiled to himself.  
  
'When the scary parts come,' he thought. 'I'll be there to comfort her.'  
  
So they sat in their seats and watched the movie. Sango just ate the popcorn steadily and stared at the screen. Miroku drank some of the soda and then popped some popcorn into his mouth.  
  
A scary part came up. Sango's eyes were glued to the screen and Miroku started trembling.  
  
"AH!" he screamed at a part. He grasped onto Sango's arm. The other people in the movie theater looked at him and glared, "SH!"  
  
Miroku's teeth clattered. Sango just stared at the screen and ate the popcorn.  
  
"Th-this is scary," Miroku whispered.  
  
"You have GOT to be kidding me," Sango slapped his hands away from her arm. When she saw him trembling, she giggled. "Oh my gosh, you're serious!"  
  
He frowned.  
  
"It's just a movie, silly," she shook her head and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Don't be scared."  
  
"I-I wasn't scared," Miroku protested. He faced the screen again. "AH!"  
  
"SSSHHHH!" the people around him hissed.  
  
Sango shook her head, "Whatever you say."  
  
A/N: HAHAHA. Miroku got scared. ^_^ Anyways, thanks for taking the poll everyone. Although, some of you got mixed up about the second question. The second question was for another story I'm making called, "More Than What She Seems" which won't premiere until a week. Too many things on my mind! Guess what the results were? The answer to the first question is already in this chapter and the results for the other question..Inu Yasha will be featured as a hanyou! Yay! Sorry to the people who wanted him as a human and sorry to the people who wanted Mr. Myouga back ^0^ wah! Well, not much fluff in this chapter. If you want fluff, you gotta tell me! Review! ^_^ 


	33. Oh! I Want This & This! Not Her Again!

~*~My Heart Is Yours~*~  
  
Chapter 3: Oh! I Want This & This &..Oh, man! Not Her Again!  
  
Kagome dragged Inu Yasha around the campus and then they both finally settled down underneath a shady tree in the college's small park.  
  
"Wasn't that fun?" Kagome smiled happily.  
  
"Yeah, fun for you," Inu Yasha muttered back. "You basically dragged me behind you."  
  
"Well I'm sor~ry," she replied innocently. Kagome rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "How do you think Miroku and Sango are doing right now?"  
  
"I don't know," he answered softly and wrapped an arm around her. Inu Yasha looked up at the sky. "I'm sure they're having a great time."  
  
*****  
  
"AH! Don't do it!" Miroku yelled at the movie screen. Several people threw popcorn at him for the 100th time.  
  
"SHH!" they hissed.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes.  
  
"NOW I wish I were in my dorm, studying," she mumbled and slumped down in her seat.  
  
*****  
  
After half an hour, Kagome dragged Inu Yasha to the college's shopping center.  
  
She laughed as she heard Inu Yasha groan.  
  
"Don't worry," she assured him. "I'm not buying anything today. I'm just gonna window shop and look at things I want in the stores that I'll buy later."  
  
She pulled him towards a small shop full of clothes.  
  
"You can wait near the entrance if you want," Kagome giggled. "It won't take long."  
  
She went inside. Inu Yasha sighed and sat down on a bench. He closed his eyes.  
  
"YASHIE!" a familiar voice squealed.  
  
'Oh, man. Not her again!' Inu Yasha winced. 'Please tell me I just imagined that.'  
  
"YASHIE!"  
  
"Get away from me, slut," he growled.  
  
"But I just want to say how much I missed you," Kikyo cooed.  
  
"Oh, yeah?" he replied tartly. "Well, guess what? I didn't miss YOU one bit!"  
  
"Don't lie," Kikyo fluttered her eyelashes.  
  
'I'm going to be sick,' Inu Yasha thought with disgust.  
  
"Hello, Kikyo," a cold voice was heard. Kikyo turned around.  
  
"Higurashi," Kikyo narrowed her eyes.  
  
"I'm actually surprised you made it into college."  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny."  
  
Kagome walked over to Inu Yasha and pulled him away.  
  
"See you later slut!" Kagome yelled as she walked away.  
  
Kikyo scowled and walked away in the opposite direction.  
  
"Let's go back to our dorms," Kagome smiled up at Inu Yasha. "I think we've had enough for one day."  
  
He grumbled.  
  
"Oh," Kagome pouted. "What's wrong, Yashie?"  
  
He jerked at the name and glared at her.  
  
"Don't you DARE call me that again!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Why not, darling?"  
  
"One minute start," he growled. "Go."  
  
She squeaked and ran away as fast as she could.  
  
'1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 20, 30, 40, 50, 60..' Inu Yasha counted mentally.  
  
He dashed after her.  
  
Kagome screamed, "AH! Help me!"  
  
*****  
  
"AH!" Miroku screamed and gripped Sango's arm.  
  
"SHUT UP!" the people around him screeched. They threw popcorn at him and someone behind him dumped some soda onto his head.  
  
*  
  
Sango pulled the thoroughly soaked and popcorn-covered Miroku out of the movie theater.  
  
"Now I won't get to see the rest of the movie," she complained. She felt a hand on her butt. "AH! HENTAI!"  
  
SLAP  
  
Miroku just laughed nervously.  
  
"You stupid monk! You've ruined my day!" Sango hissed. "We're going shopping now."  
  
She took her car keys from her pocket. Miroku reached out for them, but she held it out of reaching distance.  
  
"I'M driving," she said firmly.  
  
*****  
  
Inu Yasha pounced on his girlfriend. They toppled down in the hallway. Kagome giggled.  
  
"No one can out run me," Inu Yasha panted. He stood up and unlocked his door. "You want to come in?"  
  
Kagome flipped onto her back and looked up at the hallway's high ceiling.  
  
"No," she answered. "I want to stay here."  
  
"And get trampled by other people?" Inu Yasha snorted. "I don't think so."  
  
He picked her up, bridal-style, and carried her into his dorm.  
  
"Mr. Stubborn," Kagome said wryly. "I hate you."  
  
He set her down on the couch and walked over to the door.  
  
"You said you loved me!" he pouted as he locked the door shut.  
  
"I was lying."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Really."  
  
He walked over to her and kneeled down beside the couch.  
  
"Don't lie," Inu Yasha smirked wickedly.  
  
"I'm not lying."  
  
"You said you were lying earlier."  
  
"I lied that I loved you."  
  
He bent over and whispered in her ear, "You KNOW you love me."  
  
A chill went up Kagome's spine. Inu Yasha captured her lips with his. His fingers locked in her hair. She groaned. He pulled back and smiled.  
  
"Do you love me now?" he asked. She laughed and pulled him down into a passionate kiss.  
  
*****  
  
SMACK  
  
"You lecher!" Sango stomped her foot. "Come on! We're going home!"  
  
Miroku started protesting, but Sango interrupted.  
  
"I refuse to go anywhere with you when you're groping and hitting on girls."  
  
She looked up at him and continued, "GIRLS WHO AREN'T YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"  
  
She stomped away.  
  
"S-Sango!" Miroku stammered. "Wait!"  
  
She just ignored him.  
  
A/N: That's what you get Miroku! -_- . Anyways, there you go. Some MORE inu/kag fluff. Don't worry, mir/san fluff will come soon..after Sango gets over her anger. Want more fluff? You have to tell me if you do. ^_^ Review! 


	34. How Mad Can Sango Get?

~*~My Heart Is Yours~*~  
  
A/N: Hi, everyone. Okay, here's the deal: this is an Inu Yasha fic AND Inu Yasha is going to be a bit OOC because why? Because him and Kagome are FINALLY a couple and you all know couples are lovey-dovey with each other. If you want him to be rude and all, then I will make him rude and all. But only to Kikyo and a little to Kouga. I already told you: this is a Kikyo bashing story. I hate her. I. HATE. HER. Well, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 4: How Mad Can Sango Get?  
  
Sango stomped to her dorm, went inside, and slammed the door shut. Miroku blinked twice before knocking on her door.  
  
"Sango?" he whispered.  
  
No answer.  
  
"SANGO?!"  
  
The door to his dorm flew open and Inu Yasha and Kagome stepped out.  
  
"Why the heck are you yelling?!" Inu Yasha demanded.  
  
"Sango locked herself in her dorm," Miroku explained.  
  
"Not just her dorm," Kagome smiled. "It's my dorm too."  
  
She took out a key and stuck it through the keyhole.  
  
CLICK  
  
"Sango?" Kagome called through the door.  
  
"What?" a muffled voice answered.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Kagome opened the door, threw Miroku in, slammed the door shut, and locked the door AGAIN.  
  
"I feel evil.." Kagome laughed evilly. "MUWAHAHAHAHA.."  
  
"Eek," Inu Yasha gulped.  
  
*****  
  
"How could he call himself my boyfriend?" Sango's face was buried in her pillow. "Kagome, he is such a pervert! And a scaredy-cat! And a lecher! And a lunatic driver! AND WHY AREN'T YOU SAYING ANYTHING?!"  
  
Sango looked up from her pillow and her eyes widened when she saw Miroku.  
  
"You're not Kagome!" she whined and pounded her bed over and over. She stuck her face in her pillow again.  
  
"Sango," he said quietly. "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings."  
  
"AND YOU RUINED MY DAY TOO!" she screamed into her pillow. "YOU RUINED IT ALL!"  
  
Miroku walked over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder.  
  
A long moment of silence passed.  
  
"I'm sorry," he apologized again. "I know everything you say is true, but can't you give me one more chance?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Sango?" Miroku asked.  
  
No answer.  
  
He turned her over gently and saw that she had fallen asleep.  
  
"She fell asleep?!" Miroku said in disbelief. He smiled as she murmured, "Pillow."  
  
Miroku laid his hand on her arm and then it "accidentally" slipped onto her butt. Sango's eyes flew open.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNTTTTTTAAAAAAI!" she hollered.  
  
SLAP  
  
Sango took a book that lay nearby and threw it at him.  
  
BONK  
  
"You even take advantage of me while I'm asleep and grope me!" she shouted. "HOW LOW CAN YOU GET?!"  
  
Sango picked up another book and threw it at him.  
  
"HENTAI! HENTAI! HENTAI!" she screeched over and over.  
  
*****  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome stopped watching the news and listened to the racket next door.  
  
"What do you think is going on?" Inu Yasha asked worriedly.  
  
"Sango's probably beating up Miroku into a bloody pulp," Kagome cackled wickedly. Inu Yasha scooted a few inches away from her on the couch.  
  
'Girls,' he thought. 'Are they always this violent and evil?'  
  
*****  
  
"That perv," Sango growled to her roommate at bedtime that night. "He's such a..perv."  
  
"Well, how was the movie?" Kagome asked.  
  
"It was really interesting and funny, until Miroku kept screaming."  
  
"Really? Then I'll go watch it with Inu Yasha tomorrow."  
  
"How was your day?"  
  
"Well," Kagome sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Inu Yasha and I explored the campus and then I did a little window shopping. Guess who ran into us?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The slut."  
  
"She's here?" Sango gasped. "I can't believe it!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"I mean, she's dumb. Literally."  
  
"I can't see how she was one of the top ten scholars in high school."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
"Guess who our other neighbors are?" Kagome grinned.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Ayame and Yura."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Are you going to study tomorrow?"  
  
The question took Sango by surprise.  
  
"Yeah," she answered after a few seconds.  
  
"With Miroku?"  
  
Sango bit her lip from cursing and replied, "Maybe."  
  
"Well then, good night."  
  
"Yeah, good night."  
  
*****Tuesday during "the week off"*****  
  
After breakfast, Kagome and Inu Yasha went off to the movies.  
  
Sango walked grumpily back to her dorm and went inside.  
  
"Might as well study," she grumbled. She opened up a textbook and stared at the pages. "I. DO. NOT. GET. THIS. CRAP."  
  
The door creaked open. Miroku poked his head in and blinked.  
  
"Can I join you?" he asked.  
  
Sango growled something.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I SAID YES, YOU FREAKIN' LECHER!" Sango screamed with frustration. "YOU ARE SO DEAF!"  
  
She picked up a textbook and threw it at him.  
  
BONK  
  
It hit him square in the face. He blacked out.  
  
Sango stared curiously at him and then strode over.  
  
"Is he dead?" she whispered. She kicked his side over and over again. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE-"  
  
Miroku let out a groan. Sango stopped her kicking and stood back.  
  
"Ow," Miroku complained. "My side hurts."  
  
Sango looked away and whistled a tune, acting innocent.  
  
He sweatdropped and continued, "Heh, wonder why."  
  
*****Inu Yasha and Kagome's POV*****  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome watched the movie silently and ate their popcorn.  
  
"Thwis is weally fwunny," Kagome said in between mouthfuls. Inu Yasha nodded beside her. "Too bad Sango missed most of it."  
  
*****Back to Sango and Miroku*****  
  
"So, the square root of x is equal to y and-" Miroku paused and looked over at his girlfriend. Sango had dozed off again.  
  
"She looks so cute," he thought and grinned.  
  
"Miroku..," Sango mumbled.  
  
Miroku leaned closer to hear her better.  
  
"You're such a lecher and pervert. I hate you.."  
  
Miroku fell anime-style off his chair.  
  
*****Inu Yasha and Kagome's POV*****  
  
Kagome yawned.  
  
"This is getting boring," she muttered. They had long gone finished their popcorn and sodas and were now watching the movie - eating nothing. "Hey, Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Hm?" he turned his head towards her.  
  
"I'm bored."  
  
"I can fix that," he smiled slyly. He leaned over and kissed her passionately and they forgot all about the movie in front of them.  
  
*****Miroku and Sango*****  
  
"GET OUT OF MY DORM!" Sango hollered at the top of her lungs. "NOW!"  
  
Miroku gulped and scrambled out the door.  
  
"AGAIN, YOU GROPE ME WHILE I'M ASLEEP AND SAY THAT IT WAS AN 'ACCIDENT'! REALLY, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!"  
  
She slammed the door shut and stomped back to her desk.  
  
"I'll just study alone," she snarled. "It'd be much better if I do."  
  
*****  
  
After dinner, the four friends walked to their dorms. Miroku quickly slipped inside his and Sango opened the door to hers.  
  
"Goodnight, Inu Yasha," she heard Kagome say sweetly.  
  
"Goodnight," Inu Yasha replied. The two kissed. Sango looked at them with envy and stepped inside her room.  
  
A moment later, Kagome came in.  
  
"How was your day, Sango?" Kagome asked cheerfully and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Studied with Miroku?"  
  
"A little, but mostly without him."  
  
Sango faced her best friend.  
  
"How was the movie?" she inquired. Kagome sat down on her bed and combed her hair.  
  
"Great."  
  
"What was the ending?"  
  
"Didn't see it."  
  
"But you said the movie was great!"  
  
"It was," Kagome paused thoughtfully. "Well, most of it, but I got bored."  
  
"So what did you do during the ending?"  
  
Kagome smiled to herself, "I was making out with Inu Yasha."  
  
"Oh-my-gosh," Sango stared at her. "That's so..romantic, compared to my day."  
  
"I know," her roommate snickered back. "I feel sorry for you."  
  
"Don't be cruel," Sango pouted.  
  
"I'm sorry," Kagome apologized. "I didn't mean to be."  
  
"I've had an awful day," Sango sniffed.  
  
"Well, join Inu Yasha and me tomorrow at the beach."  
  
"You're going to the beach?!" Sango squealed.  
  
"Yup. So, I'll take that as a yes. We're leaving in the afternoon, so be ready."  
  
"I will," Sango answered excitedly and went to change into her PJs.  
  
"But Inu Yasha and I are going to play match-maker and we're going to make you and Miroku get back together," Kagome smirked to herself.  
  
A/N: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyways, sorry. This chappie is a little short and there isn't that much fluff in here, but I'll make it up to you all in the next chapter. Sorry for the long update too, but blame it on my homework! I have too much to do and I've been trying to put aside some time to finish this chapter. Well, gotta go. Ja Ne and REVIEW! ^_^  
  
Rats. If I reach 800 reviews, I'll have to type ANOTHER chapter! AAAH! *SIGH* Oh, well. I don't really mind. ^_~ REVIEW PLEASE! 


	35. At The Beach

~*~My Heart Is Yours~*~  
  
A/N: Hi, everyone! Hope you like the chapter. R&R  
  
Chapter 5: At The Beach  
  
Kagome took her bag and sun glasses and opened up her dorm door.  
  
"Hurry up, Sango!" she screamed. "Grrr. Fine. I'm going to wait outside the door."  
  
"In a minute," Sango shouted back. Kagome grinned and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Ready?" someone asked beside her. Kagome turned and smiled brightly at Inu Yasha.  
  
"Yup. Let's go."  
  
*****  
  
Sango pulled her hair up into a low ponytail and gathered her things together.  
  
"I have a feeling this is too much stuff," she giggled. She slung her bag over her shoulder and walked out the dorm. "Hey, where's Kagome?"  
  
She frowned. Suddenly, Miroku walked out of his room, carrying his own bag.  
  
"Where's Inu Yasha?" he murmured. Sango heard.  
  
"THE TWO DITCHED US!!!!!!!" she hollered.  
  
*****  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome walked slowly to the beach, hand in hand. (Let's just say that there's a beach nearby the college..)  
  
"Sango's probably really pissed off right now," Kagome giggled. "I feel so sorry for Miroku."  
  
Inu Yasha chuckled, "You can say that again."  
  
He watched as she sighed.  
  
"We're half way through the week," Kagome mumbled. Inu Yasha gripped her hand tighter.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" he asked.  
  
"This is my leisure time I'm talking about," she snapped. Inu Yasha smiled and looked up at the vast blue sky.  
  
"What about it?" he asked. "You're smart. You can finish all your homework quickly."  
  
"Do you even KNOW how much homework they give you in college?"  
  
He snorted at her, "Of course. Sesshoumaru went to college here too. Everyday, he'd bring home a pile of homework and after an hour, he finished all of it- ALL of it."  
  
The beach was coming into view.  
  
"Awfully empty, huh?" Inu Yasha remarked as they looked around. There were only a few people there.  
  
"That's probably because most people are studying," Kagome laughed.  
  
*****  
  
Sango and Miroku trudged silently to the beach.  
  
"I am NEVER going to forgive Kagome for this," she growled. Miroku raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, come ON, Sango," he urged. "Don't be mad! It's a beautiful day today!"  
  
"It was until this happened," she muttered back.  
  
"What's wrong with walking to the beach with your boyfriend?"  
  
"Soon to be EX-boyfriend!"  
  
"Gosh," Miroku backed away. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"You've been awfully touchy and grouchy lately."  
  
".."  
  
"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" Miroku asked gently.  
  
"I'm just having a bad week," Sango answered quietly. Miroku gave her a little grin.  
  
"I can change that," he smirked. He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sango demanded as he began running to the beach.  
  
"I'm letting you save your energy," he replied. Sango just sighed, but her mouth twitched into a little smile.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Okay, people. Here's your fluff for this chapter.  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome sat together on a smooth, low rock and waded their bare feet in the water. The ocean glistened in front of their eyes.  
  
"This feels great," Kagome closed her eyes and felt the wind blow through her hair. She leaned her head on Inu Yasha's shoulder. He put an arm around her waist and rested his head against hers.  
  
"It feels great to be with you," he added. She looked up and smiled warmly.  
  
Inu Yasha tucked her hair strands behind her ear and caressed her cheek with his hand. Kagome gave in to his touch. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her. They closed their eyes.  
  
Kagome felt Inu Yasha running his tongue across her lips, begging for entrance. She parted her mouth with a giggle and tilted her head. He moaned. Inu Yasha explored her mouth slowly and caressed her tongue with his. This time, she moaned. They broke apart for air.  
  
"Wow," Kagome panted. "That was..interesting."  
  
"Interesting how?" Inu Yasha murmured softly in her ear and began to trail kisses down her neck. He caught her lips in his again. Kagome draped her arms around his neck. After a few minutes, they pulled apart.  
  
"Told you you were Mr. Bad Boy," Kagome laughed.  
  
"And that would mean that you're Miss Bad Girl," he shot back at her. She laughed again and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"Sango and Miroku are here," she smiled slyly and pointed behind him. "With Sango over Miroku's shoulder."  
  
Inu Yasha turned around and laughed.  
  
"Yo, Miroku!" he shouted. "What happened to Sango?"  
  
"Nothing," Miroku yelled. He lay his girlfriend back onto her feet. Sango fixed her ruined ponytail and smiled cheerfully.  
  
"Looks like someone's day got better," Kagome observed.  
  
"Yup," Sango smiled. She turned around and dug a finger into Miroku's chest. "You BETTER not grope me today!"  
  
She cracked her knuckles and continued, "Or else."  
  
"Okay, okay," Miroku held his hands in front of him and backed away at the same time.  
  
Their other two friends laughed.  
  
"So, what did we miss?" Sango rolled her eyes.  
  
"Nothing," Kagome and Inu Yasha answered immediately.  
  
"Sure.." Miroku smirked. "Inu Yasha, you and Kagome were making out, weren't you?"  
  
"At least I'm not groping women!" Inu Yasha scowled. Miroku frowned.  
  
"Inu Yasha has a really good point," Kagome nodded her head.  
  
"Stop picking on me," Miroku whined. He looked at Sango. "You aren't on their side, are you?"  
  
"Yes, I am," she snorted. Miroku moaned.  
  
"Some friends you are," he grumbled.  
  
"Yup," Kagome replied and hopped off the rock she was sitting on. "Come on, let's go have some fun."  
  
She, Sango, and Inu Yasha walked off to find a good spot on the sand to settle their things down on and left Miroku by himself.  
  
"HEY!" he shouted. "Wait for me!"  
  
*****  
  
Kagome took off her outer garments and took a bottle of sun screen (or lotion or whatever you wanna call it) out of her bag. She was wearing a two piece red bathing suit (I know, back with all the descriptions). Inu Yasha was wearing red trunks. She gazed at his muscular arms and well- toned chest.  
  
'That's another reason why I like him,' she thought dreamily. She twisted the cap off the sun screen bottle and squeezed some lotion onto her hand.  
  
"Don't forget to put on some sun lotion," Kagome reminded her boyfriend and handed the bottle over. "We don't want to get sunburn now, do we?"  
  
"No," he smiled and took the bottle gratefully. They both sat down on a towel. Kagome applied the lotion on herself.  
  
"Kagome, would you put some on my back for me?" Inu Yasha asked with a sly smile. Kagome snatched the bottle from him and began to put some lotion on his back. She ran her fingers down his back slowly and felt him wince.  
  
"What?" she giggled.  
  
"Nothing," he answered quickly.  
  
"Here, do my back."  
  
She put held her hair up as Inu Yasha rubbed some lotion onto her back.  
  
'She has really soft skin,' he thought. Kagome sat patiently.  
  
"Are you done yet?" she asked.  
  
"No," he answered mischievously. Inu Yasha ran his tongue down her neck. She shivered. He laughed and slowly nibbled her neck. She groaned.  
  
"Stop it!" she snapped. Inu Yasha pulled her into his lap so that her back was against his chest.  
  
"Why?" he whispered in her ear. "You don't like it?"  
  
He nuzzled her. Kagome gave in.  
  
"O-okay," she said shakily. "Would you stop it now? It's giving me the chills on a hot day like this."  
  
"Not until you say please," he held her tightly around the waist and rested his head on top of hers. "I wouldn't mind staying like this though."  
  
Kagome laughed.  
  
"Well, okay," she said in mid-giggle. "I guess we can stay this way for a little while."  
  
*****  
  
Sango applied some sun screen quickly on herself and handed the bottle to Miroku.  
  
"Here," she said. He took it and held it by the cap between his thumb and index finger and gave her a look.  
  
"I don't need sun screen," he said digustedly. "I don't get sun burn."  
  
"You 'immune' to it or something?" Sango snorted.  
  
"Yup," Miroku answered proudly.  
  
"We'll see about that," she replied evilly.  
  
*****  
  
"Nyah, nyah!" Kagome stuck out her tongue. "You can't catch me!"  
  
She sprinted of with Inu Yasha hot on her trail.  
  
"Got you," he smirked as he caught her and threw her into the water.  
  
"Eee!" Kagome shrieked.  
  
SPLASH  
  
"So, Miss lifeguard," Inu Yasha said coolly. "Do you need another lifeguard to save you?"  
  
"No," she replied calmly. "WE'LL need a lifeguard to save US."  
  
Kagome shot out a hand and pulled him down. She laughed.  
  
"You're going to regret that," he growled.  
  
"Oh, I'm so scared," Kagome said sarcastically. She squeaked as he picked her up in his arms, bridal style.  
  
"Put me down!" she demanded. Inu Yasha smirked. Kagome gulped, "Please?"  
  
*****  
  
"STOP STARING AT THE OTHER GIRLS!" Sango shouted and punched him in the head for the 100th time. "OR ELSE YOU'RE GOING TO SEE YOURSELF WITHOUT A GIRLFRIEND AND YOU WON'T LIVE TO CELEBRATE YOUR NEXT BIRTHDAY!"  
  
Miroku turned his head in her direction and gave her a lopsided grin.  
  
"Is that a threat?" he asked.  
  
"Heck, yeah!"  
  
"Oh, how nice."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Make me."  
  
She leaned over and pressed her mouth firmly against his. Miroku's grin got wider. She pulled away.  
  
"Don't think anything perverted in there," Sango knocked his head. "And stop looking at the other girls."  
  
"I won't look anymore," Miroku said innocently. "I promise."  
  
*****  
  
Kagome sighed as she stared up at the sky. Inu Yasha lay on her lap, fast asleep.  
  
"He must be really tired," she pushed some of his black hair strands gently off his face.  
  
"Kagome..," he mumbled. "I love you."  
  
She smiled at the words.  
  
"I love you too," she whispered back. Kagome traced the outline of his lips. "I love you too.."  
  
*****  
  
BONK  
  
BONK  
  
BONK  
  
BONK  
  
BONK  
  
"You promised!" Sango wailed as she bonked him on the head over and over again. "YOU PROMISED!"  
  
BONK  
  
BONK  
  
BONK  
  
BONK  
  
BONK  
  
*BONK!*  
  
*collapse*  
  
Sango bit her finger and stared down at Miroku's knocked out form.  
  
"Oops," she said nervously.  
  
*****  
  
The sun was setting.  
  
"It's so beautiful," Kagome breathed. Inu Yasha tightened his arms around her waist from behind her and rested his head on top of hers. Kagome rested against his chest. The two watched the sunset quietly.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened earlier," Sango apologized as she rubbed some ointment onto Miroku's sore head.  
  
"Don't mention it," he replied gruffly. Sango suddenly dropped her hands to her sides and her bangs covered her eyes. Miroku turned around and blinked. "Sango?"  
  
"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" she wailed. "YOU'RE STILL MAD AT ME!"  
  
"N-No I'm not!" he quickly replied.  
  
"YES, YOU ARE!"  
  
"Sango-"  
  
"It's all my fault!" she screamed and bounced her fists up and down in the air.  
  
Bonk  
  
..  
  
Sango sniffed and looked over. She had knocked Miroku out..again.  
  
A/N: Poor, Miroku! ^_^* Sango seems a bit-energetic and hyper, doesn't she? Or maybe it could be mood swings-I don't know. Well, here's your update. Hope you enjoyed the fluff and humor. Please REVIEW! ^_~  
  
Announcement!: I have a new story up called "More Than What She Seems" and I would be very grateful if you would read it. ^_^ Since, you're ALL so kind, I'll give the FULL summary here:  
  
Featuring our favorite hanyou and his friends..  
  
I'm proud to present:  
  
More Than What She Seems  
  
Kagome is a girl who has been abused by her step-mother for 4 years. When her step-mother, Mrs. Higurashi went too far, Souta (her step-brother in the fic and son of Mrs. Higurashi) and Grandpa decided to let Kagome live with her grandmother (from her dad's side) and cousin: Kaede and Shippou.  
  
During the first year while Kagome lived in Kaede's house, Kagome went to a school where there were people who made fun of her a lot because of her scars and marks. Over the year, Kagome created a hard barrier in her mind from all the teasing and now, it's like she has no emotions.  
  
Ahem, so..  
  
Kagome is transferred to a different school the next year and she's now 16 years old. On the very first day, she meets Inu Yasha, Miroku, and Sango and when Sango screams at her on the first day, it brought back a memory from Kagome's past.  
  
Kagome is quiet, she doesn't speak much, and her eyes are always blank and dull (as if she's hypnotized)..for now.  
  
Inu Yasha begins to feel pity towards her and soon..something else (muwahahaha, wonder what that would be?). Because Kikyo gets jealous and starts to get revenge on Kagome, Inu Yasha feels that it's his duty to protect Kagome.  
  
Kikyo thinks Kagome is just a worthless girl who can't do anything. But Kagome proves later on that she's: More Than What She Seems  
  
Whew. Now that THAT'S over..  
  
Just a few more things:  
  
*The beginning, to me, sounds pathetic but it ties into the story and it pulls the trigger of the fluff (you'll see what I mean)  
  
*This is a Kikyo bashing story (watch as Inu Yasha's fear of Kikyo turns into hatred!)  
  
*The pairings are Inu Yasha/ Kagome, Miroku/ Sango, Sesshoumaru/Rin, Kouga/Ayame, & last AND the least Kikyo/no one (ahahahahahahahaha!)  
  
*Other characters are: Kaede, Shippou, Kirara, Mrs. Higurashi, Souta, Grandpa (I can assure you, he doesn't die in this fic), Kagura, Kanna, Kaguya, Yura, Naraku, and maybe more.  
  
Well, that's all. Can you all take a look? I'd really, REALLY appreciate it!  
  
Thank you to all reviewers! And thank you to all you reviewers who take a look at "More Than What She Seems!" And thank you to all the reviewers who read AND review it!  
  
A/N: You know, in the beginning chapters of every fic, the site doesn't let anonymous reviewers review. I think that sucks. Don't you? Anyways, thank you all again and I'll update this fic as soon as possible! ^_^  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
l l V 


	36. A Hyper Sango And A Day Full Of Studying

~My Heart Is Yours~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long update! -_- I was really busy with my homework.  
  
Chapter 6: A Hyper Sango And A Day Full Of "Studying"  
  
Inu Yasha, Kagome, and Sango laughed hysterically at Miroku.  
  
"Stop laughing," Miroku snapped.  
  
"I hate to tell you 'I told you so', but.." Sango gasped between giggles. "But I told you so!"  
  
"The sunburned and perverted monk," Kagome laughed.  
  
"You were THAT stupid to not put on any sun screen?" Inu Yasha chuckled.  
  
"EW!" Sango backed away a bit. "Your skin is peeling!"  
  
"Yuck," Kagome agreed.  
  
"Girls.." their boyfriends replied and rolled their eyes.  
  
"Come on, let's go," Kagome took Inu Yasha's hand. They took their stuff and left.  
  
Miroku and Sango stared after them.  
  
"Sango," Miroku asked hesitantly. "Have you been eating a lot of sugar today?"  
  
"No," she replied with a frown. "Why would you think that?"  
  
"Oh, no reason.."  
  
*****  
  
Kagome yawned and tiredly trudged along with Inu Yasha. He glanced at her.  
  
"Tired?" he asked. She nodded. Inu Yasha picked her up, bridal-style, and held her firmly. She gave a little yelp. He smiled and continued walking.  
  
"Inu~Yasha?" Kagome said sleepily. "What do you want to do tomorrow?"  
  
"Study?" he smirked. She blinked.  
  
"Okay, fine."  
  
With that, she closed her eyes and snuggled against his chest.  
  
*****  
  
"It hurts all over!" Miroku whined.  
  
"Well, it's YOUR fault that you got sunburn!" Sango snapped. "Now hurry up!"  
  
Miroku quickened his pace.  
  
"We're studying tomorrow no matter WHAT," Sango insisted. "Enough with the laziness."  
  
"You studied yesterday," her boyfriend pointed out.  
  
"So? That wasn't really studying to me."  
  
"Well, may I study with you tomorrow?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Mm hm," she answered with boredom. "Just don't grope me while we're at it."  
  
*****  
  
When they finally reached their dorms, Inu Yasha gently shook Kagome awake.  
  
"Do you have your key?" he asked. She reached into one of her pockets on her shorts.  
  
"Here," she held a small key out to him.  
  
"You do know that I can't take the key if you're in my arms, right?" he grinned. She thought for a second and then answered, "Let me down."  
  
"What if I don't want to let you down?"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come on, Inu Yasha," she complained. "I need some sleep."  
  
He gave up and settled her back on her feet. After unlocking her door and opening it, he turned around and said, "Well, go get your beauty sleep. You're going to need it since you're not really a beauty."  
  
Kagome cracked her knuckles.  
  
"INU YASHA!" she roared. He gulped.  
  
"Okay, okay!" he backed up a step. "I'm just joking!"  
  
She narrowed her eyes, "You better be."  
  
Kagome yawned and then looked at him again tiredly.  
  
"I'm going to bed," she told him.  
  
He pulled her close to him and kissed her. Kagome giggled and draped her arms around his neck. After a few more minutes, the two broke apart.  
  
"Good. Night," Inu Yasha panted.  
  
"Good night," Kagome replied cheerfully. She started humming and walked into her dorm and slammed the door shut behind her.  
  
Inu Yasha turned his head and saw Miroku strolling towards him with Sango by his side.  
  
"Took you long enough to get here," Inu Yasha remarked.  
  
"Sango wanted me to take her to an ice cream shop on the way here," Miroku explained. He nodded his head towards his girlfriend.  
  
"OH! Miroku, you have a really cool dorm!" Sango squealed. "Lalalalala. Do you mind if I look around? You don't? Okie dokie!"  
  
She pranced into the boys' room and fingered their possessions.  
  
"I just LOVE your T.V.!" she cooed.  
  
The boys sweatdropped.  
  
"It's the same one that you have in your dorm," Miroku pointed out after a moment.  
  
"I know!" Sango squealed back.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Of course! Why wouldn't I be? AHAHAHAHA."  
  
"You seem-hyper," Miroku bit his lip. "Really hyper."  
  
"I am NOT hyper!" Sango insisted. "Now come here and give me a smooch!"  
  
She launched herself at him. Inu Yasha backed away.  
  
'She's starting to scare me,' he gulped.  
  
Miroku pulled Sango away from him with difficulty.  
  
"Come on, Sango!" he shook her shoulders. "Snap out of this!"  
  
She just smiled.  
  
"How about you go to sleep and I'll see you tomorrow in the morning?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Okay," she answered. Sango gave him a peck on the cheek and then skipped out of the room. Miroku let out a sigh of relief. Sango's head popped up in the doorway.  
  
"Hey, before I leave, can I have that box of candy?" she giggled. Miroku threw the box at her. Sango caught it and then left.  
  
"She's scaring me," Miroku muttered.  
  
"You can say that again," Inu Yasha laughed.  
  
*****Thursday*****  
  
"Let's just hide and if she looks normal, we'll walk up to her and Kagome," Miroku decided.  
  
"Yup, let's go," Inu Yasha nodded his head. The two boys hid behind a wall and kept a close eye on Sango.  
  
"She looks normal enough," Inu Yasha remarked. He glanced at Miroku and fumed.  
  
"STOP STARING AT OTHER GIRLS, YOU LECHER!" he scowled. "YOU WANT TO CHEAT ON SANGO OR SOMETHING?!"  
  
Miroku snapped his head around and looked at him with surprise.  
  
"Forget it," Inu Yasha spat. "I'm going."  
  
He walked off. Miroku opened his mouth to say something and then closed it.  
  
'Should I or should I not follow him?' he thought.  
  
*****  
  
"You seemed pretty-energetic yesterday," Kagome said innocently.  
  
"How so?" Sango asked. She took her fork and played around with her food.  
  
"Well," her friend replied. "You just were."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"And, well.."  
  
"And what?"  
  
"Never mind," Kagome shook her head.  
  
"Okay," Sango frowned.  
  
"Hi," Inu Yasha grumbled. He set his food on the table and sat down.  
  
"Good morning!" the two girls chimed.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"What's wrong?" Kagome asked softly and then walked over to the other side. She plopped down next to him. He yanked her arm, causing her to come closer.  
  
"Is Sango still hyper?" he asked silently. "Miroku's hiding right now 'cause he's afraid that she is. Anyways, he was staring at other girls and.."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened at the words, "He was what?!"  
  
Sango looked at them curiously.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" she demanded. The two stopped their chatting and stared at her.  
  
"Oh, nothing," they answered in unison.  
  
"Sure," Sango snorted. Suddenly, she leapt up and pounded her fist on the table. "Now TELL!"  
  
The two gulped.  
  
"Well," Inu Yasha began.  
  
"You see," Kagome looked away.  
  
"Miroku was looking at other girls this morning," they said together.  
  
"WHAT?!!!!!!!"  
  
*****  
  
Miroku strode over to his friends and grinned.  
  
"Hello, my dear friends," he greeted. To Sango, he said, "Hello, beautiful maiden."  
  
"Wow," Sango gritted. "How many women did you also say that to, huh?"  
  
Miroku was taken aback. She glared at him.  
  
"You dared to check out other women this morning!" she screamed. Sango sniffed and then stormed out of the cafeteria. Miroku went after her.  
  
"Should we follow them?" Kagome asked. She and Inu Yasha looked at each other and they shook their heads,  
  
"Nah."  
  
*****  
  
Sango sobbed into her pillow.  
  
"This is even worse than high school!" she wailed. Miroku opened the door and stepped in.  
  
"Sango," he stated.  
  
"WHAT?" she yelled. He winced.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Apology NOT accepted!"  
  
Miroku walked over and took a seat on her bed.  
  
"Really, I am," he insisted. Sango sat up.  
  
"I know I may be perverted a little, but," he continued.  
  
"What do you mean 'a little'?!" Sango snarled. "Don't you mean a lot?!"  
  
He laughed nervously, "Uh, yeah. But. Well. Um. I'm sorry."  
  
Sango huffed, "Fine."  
  
She looked around in her dorm.  
  
"Do you have any candy with you?" she asked sweetly.  
  
*****  
  
After Miroku gathered his studying materials and Kagome gathered hers, the two swapped rooms.  
  
"Okay," Kagome slammed the door shut behind her. "Let's study."  
  
"But we did that all summer," Inu Yasha complained. "Can't we watch some T.V.?"  
  
"No," she answered sternly. She dumped her books near him on the carpet ground and settled down beside him. "Now, which subject do you want to study first?"  
  
"The easy ones first."  
  
"And those would be?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Kagome laughed and picked up a textbook, "How about math?"  
  
"Are you trying to give me a headache in the morning?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then choose something else."  
  
"Why don't you?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"What do you want to study about then?"  
  
"Kissing."  
  
"Kiss-" Kagome asked and then smiled slyly. "Are you THAT bored?"  
  
"Yup," Inu Yasha pushed her down on the ground and pressed his mouth against hers.  
  
*****  
  
"Miroku, stop looking at my butt!" Sango shrieked.  
  
"But it's one of your best features!" he insisted.  
  
"You are so PERVERTED!"  
  
"I know.."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing.."  
  
"Forget it!" Sango took a book and then opened it. "Now repeat back to me what I just read to you."  
  
"Um, well, you see.."  
  
"You were to busy looking at my butt, weren't you?"  
  
"Uh..no?"  
  
*****  
  
Kagome groaned softly as Inu Yasha nibbled her bottom lip. He caught her mouth in his again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Inu Yasha tangled his hands in her hair and clutched her head delicately. His tongue swept across her closed lips. She parted them with a moan. Inu Yasha poked her tongue with his teasingly. Kagome giggled and shyly explored his mouth while he slowly explored hers. After a few moments, they pulled apart for air. Inu Yasha trailed kisses down Kagome's neck. She shivered in pleasure. He growled playfully and pressed his mouth against hers hard. Kagome sighed. They parted for air again.  
  
"So, did you learn anything about kissing?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yup," he answered with a smile. "You're a great kisser."  
  
He leaned down again and kissed her passionately. She groaned beneath him. The kiss was long. When they finally pulled apart, Inu Yasha gazed down at Kagome. She was panting heavily and staring up at him with swollen lips.  
  
"Is that all?" she asked. He fingered her lips.  
  
"Do they hurt?" he asked softly. In reply, she pulled him close and nibbled his ear. Inu Yasha moaned.  
  
"Since when were you a temptress?" he asked.  
  
"Since today," she smirked. He kissed her again, their small kisses having more and more desire in them each time.  
  
"Inu~Yasha?" Kagome moaned against him.  
  
"Hm?" he mumbled and broke their kiss.  
  
"You want to ditch studying today and do it tomorrow?"  
  
He kissed her in reply.  
  
A/N: Well, there's your fluff people. Don't worry. San/Mir fluff will come in the next chapter. The reason why I'm having a lot of inu/kag fluff is because I feel that I need to make up for all those times they were so close to kissing in "You Stole My Heart". Well, anyways, please review!  
  
Special thanks to the people who read "More Than What She Seems" and reviewed it! You're all so kind! *sniff* ^_~  
  
IMPORTANT NOTICE!: IF I DO NOT UPDATE DURING ONE WEEK, IT'S BECAUSE I'M TOTALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOLWORK. JUST BE PATIENT IF I DON'T UPDATE. I COULD BE SICK, BUSY, OR WHATEVER, SO..YEAH.  
  
Review! ^_^ 


	37. A Day Full Of Fluff

~My Heart Is Yours~*~  
  
A/N: Jeez, Mr. Mean! You really are..mean. Just joking. But you're catching onto something that's going to happen later in the story! Hehehe. I can't torture Inu and Kag anymore! They've been through enough in "You Stole My Heart". Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! It makes me update faster.  
  
Chapter 7: A Day Full Of Fluff  
  
*****Friday*****  
  
"..So x equals 5!" Sango exclaimed. Her friends shook their heads.  
  
"x equals 2," Kagome corrected. "Okay, Miroku. Read question number 45 and tell me what y equals to."  
  
"Um..9?" Miroku answered after a few seconds.  
  
"Nope. 7."  
  
Kagome turned around and looked at Inu Yasha.  
  
"Inu Yasha. Your turn. Read question number 46," she instructed. "Tell me what m equals to."  
  
"10," he answered with boredom.  
  
"Hm. You're right," Kagome smiled.  
  
"For once too," Miroku whispered to her.  
  
BONK  
  
Miroku rubbed his huge lump and glared at his best friend. Inu Yasha just smirked back.  
  
"Okay, Kagome," Inu Yasha took the textbook from his girlfriend. "It's time for YOU to answer the questions."  
  
"Fine, shoot away," she replied.  
  
"Tell us what t equals to in question 59."  
  
"..25."  
  
"Right. Now tell us what z equals to in question 67."  
  
"..326."  
  
"Mm hm. Now how about question 83."  
  
"72."  
  
"Question 100.."  
  
"1."  
  
"Did you memorize the questions or write the answers down on the book?!" Inu Yasha demanded.  
  
"No, I just studied," Kagome answered calmly.  
  
"You have got to be lying."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Sure, wench."  
  
"Call me that again and I'll beat you up."  
  
"Oh, yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The two glared at each other.  
  
"Okay, enough you two," Sango sighed. "You two are a couple and yet, you guys still argue."  
  
"Shut up," the two glared daggers at her and then continued glaring at each other.  
  
"Why are you two mad at each other in the first place?" Miroku asked. They shrugged.  
  
"We're bored," Inu Yasha replied.  
  
"There's nothing to do," Kagome added. "We did all our studying in the summer."  
  
"Then watch T.V. while Miroku and I study," Sango said coolly. They gave her a look.  
  
"What?!" she demanded.  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome looked away, "Nothing."  
  
"Then get OUT," Sango said sternly.  
  
"You can't kick me out," Kagome pouted. "This is my dorm too!"  
  
"It is, but Miroku and I need some peace and quiet."  
  
"Whatever," Kagome snorted. "Come on, Inu Yasha."  
  
The two left.  
  
"Okay, Miroku," Sango sighed and turned around. "Let's get back to studying."  
  
"Do we have to?" he whined.  
  
"YES."  
  
"Fine," Miroku answered in defeat. "What does 'k' equal to in number 72?"  
  
"54."  
  
"What does 'i' equal to in number 64?"  
  
".43."  
  
"Nope, 92. What does 's' equal to in number 77?"  
  
"..5."  
  
"What does 's' equal to in number 80?"  
  
"..253."  
  
"What does k-i-s-s spell when you put it together?"  
  
"Kiss," Sango answered dully. "Wait, what does that have to do with math?!"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Miroku grinned and leaned over to kiss her. When his mouth met hers, Sango giggled. Her arms draped around his neck and Miroku wrapped his arms around her waist. She tilted her head and pressed her lips against his harder. Miroku groaned.  
  
Sango pulled away.  
  
"Thinking anything perverted in that head of yours?" she smirked. He didn't answer, but bent his head down to catch her mouth in his again. She complied. She felt Miroku sweep his tongue across her closed lips. She parted them. His tongue slipped through and explored her mouth. Sango let out a small moan.  
  
'Yeah..this is the life,' she thought with a smile.  
  
*****  
  
"School's starting next week," Kagome sighed. Inu Yasha glanced at her.  
  
"Excited?" he asked.  
  
"Nope. I'm not excited for homework."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
A few moments of silence passed by. The two sat on the bench quietly and stared at the people in the park.  
  
"It feels weird to be in college," Kagome remarked finally.  
  
"I know what you mean," Inu Yasha pulled her closer to him and put an arm around her shoulders. He heard her sigh.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" she murmured. "If I wasn't going to move in the first place, would you have committed your feelings for me?"  
  
"Eventually," he answered thoughtfully.  
  
"Would you have been jealous if I became a couple with Kouga?"  
  
"And WHY are you asking this?"  
  
"Just curious."  
  
"It's like you're asking if you would be jealous of me if me and the slut became a couple," Inu Yasha scoffed. "Ugh, not a great thing."  
  
"Well, would you be jealous?"  
  
"Hell yeah."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Would you be jealous if I got together with the slut?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What?" Inu Yasha looked at her with surprise.  
  
"I'd pity you," Kagome smirked. She stood up and ran off.  
  
"HEY!" he shouted and chased after her.  
  
*****  
  
After a half hour of making out (wow, you must be really happy, huh, Miroku?), Sango and Miroku continued their studying.  
  
"What's the answer for number 102?" Miroku asked.  
  
Sango gave him a quick kiss and answered, "57."  
  
"You're really get the hang of this."  
  
"Yup. Only because you're the one teaching me."  
  
*****  
  
Kagome ran through the hallway, breathless.  
  
'Inu Yasha can't catch me,' she thought happily. She shrieked as she felt someone tackle her to the ground.  
  
"Oomf," she mumbled.  
  
"You thought you could outrun me, didn't you?" she heard Inu Yasha whisper in her ear. A shiver went up her spine.  
  
"Yeah.." she replied. He laughed, got off her, and pulled her up.  
  
"You ruined my hair!" Kagome stomped her foot.  
  
"I'm sorry," Inu Yasha said apologetically and then opened up the door to his dorm. She followed him in. After closing the door shut, the couple plopped down onto the couch.  
  
"Wanna watch the news?" Inu Yasha asked after awhile.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me!" Kagome pushed him playfully. He smiled faintly. Inu Yasha bent down and kissed her lightly. Kagome closed her eyes and responded. Her arms crept around his neck, pulling him closer. Inu Yasha tightened his hold around her waist and deepened the kiss, making it more passionate. After a few minutes, the two broke apart for air.  
  
"Yup, I would," Kagome panted.  
  
"Would what?" Inu Yasha stared into her eyes.  
  
"I'd be jealous if you and Kikyo got together," she explained. "You're way too good of a kisser to give up."  
  
He smiled slyly at her and kissed her again.  
  
A/N: Well, there's your fluff. AND guess what? The reason why I'm putting all this fluff into these beginning chapters is because after this, the four are going to be extremely busy with homework! Hmm, don't know where this story is going next. I got the middle and end of this story down, but I have no idea what to do next..or maybe I do know.  
  
*Anyways, I'm sick this week! Wah! Fever, runny nose, stuffy nose, and sore throat (coughing too). I have no idea when the next update will be so..just be patient. It's not easy to type when you have a headache you know! ^_^  
  
Please review! 


	38. Dance Till You Drop

~*~My Heart Is Yours~*~  
  
Chapter 8: Dance Till You Drop...Or Until Miroku Gets Drunk  
  
Kagome silently sat in class and stared at the teacher. When the bell finally rang, she shot up and made her way to the door.  
  
"Bored ALREADY?!" Sango laughed. Kagome nodded.  
  
"It IS boring," she admitted. "But hey, at least no homework yet."  
  
*****  
  
"Welcome to gym class!!!" Mr. Saotome (yes, RANMA) shouted.  
  
Inu Yasha, Miroku, Kagome, and Sango stared tiredly at their teacher.  
  
"Today is going to be a very fun day!" he continued shouting. "First of all, I'd like to introduce you all to your new principal-Ms. Kaede!"  
  
The four teenagers shot their heads up.  
  
"Welcome to the first day of college," Ms. Kaede smiled. "I'm glad to see some familiar faces."  
  
"She doesn't seem very familiar," Inu Yasha remarked. "Not with all those new wrinkles on her face."  
  
Kagome jabbed him in the stomach and gave him a warning look. He scowled.  
  
"I have a surprise for all of you," Ms. Kaede continued. "I've brought all the weapons from the high school that I previously worked at and now they belong to Tokyo University.  
  
Sango gaped, "Isn't that a bit unfair for the students at the high school?!"  
  
"No," Ms. Kaede replied calmly. The principal rubbed her forehead. "The teachers have decided that and Ms. Takahashi has given her consent. Whichever school I work at, the weapons stay with me."  
  
She clapped her hands together, "Now, if you will all go to the courts please, to get your weapons."  
  
*****  
  
Inu Yasha picked up his sword and ran a finger lightly across the edge.  
  
"Still sharp as ever," he smirked as he gave it a swing.  
  
Sango retrieved her hiraikotsu and then screamed as she felt a hand on her butt.  
  
"HENTAI!!" she hollered and smacked Miroku with her giant boomerang. His staff clattered to the ground and his eyes became swirly. "Humph!"  
  
Kagome fingered her bow and picked it up slowly.  
  
"The last time I used a bow was when we had the festival," she whispered. A tear trickled down her cheek. "Grandpa.."  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
She whirled around. Inu Yasha gazed back at her.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked as he pulled her into a tight hug. She buried her face in his chest.  
  
"The memories of my grandpa are coming back," she sniffed. His arms tightened around her.  
  
"It's okay," he assured her and stroked her hair. "Let's do the festival practicing thing again, just for old time's sake."  
  
She nodded.  
  
*****  
  
"You PERVERT!!!" Sango thundered. She brought down her hiraikotsu on her boyfriend. He blocked with his staff.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" he protested. She smiled.  
  
"I know," Sango pulled away her boomerang from his head. "But it helps me fight better when I'm mad. So..I'm pretending that I'm mad at you."  
  
"Oh," Miroku laughed nervously. "Lucky me."  
  
*****  
  
WHOOSH  
  
Inu Yasha swiftly jumped aside to dodge an arrow and swung his sword at Kagome. She shrieked as her bow snapped in half.  
  
"You destroyed my bow!" she pouted.  
  
"KILL HER, INU-DARLING!"  
  
The couple tensed and stiffly turned their heads. Kikyo jumped up and down in the air.  
  
"Go, Inu! Go, Darling! Go, honey! Go, Yashie! Go-" she shouted.  
  
*BAM*  
  
"Go AWAY!" Kagome kicked at Kikyo's unconscious form.  
  
"Yup, still the same as ever," Ms. Kaede sighed nearby and shook her head.  
  
*****  
  
"There was barely any homework today. Probably because the school staff is celebrating Ms. Kaede's first year here," Sango said gleefully. She threw on a tight, black dress that clutched her body and put on black boots. Kagome wore a short, hip-hugging, black skirt, a red tanktop, and the same kind of black boots that Sango had.  
  
"We match girl!" Sango laughed. Kagome slightly smiled. (Very simple description and I don't feel like being all fancy right now so..yeah. My head feels fuzzy..)  
  
"Let's go to the dance!" they cheered.  
  
*****  
  
Lights swirled around and music boomed through the speakers.  
  
"This totally rocks!" Sango exclaimed as she dragged her best friend to the center of the dance floor.  
  
"You're hurting my arm!" Kagome whined. Sango let go.  
  
"Sorry," she apologized. "OH! Miroku is over there! See ya!"  
  
She skipped off. Kagome sweat-dropped. (For all you people who are wondering why Sango is acting this way..I just wanted to tell you that she is NOT pregnant or anything! She's just hyper..but this phase will end soon.)  
  
"Looking fine as always.." arms wrapped around her waist. Kagome giggled. Inu Yasha buried his face in her hair. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing," she smiled and turned around to face him. "Come on, let's dance."  
  
With that, the two laughed and the people disappeared around them, leaving the two in a world of their own.  
  
(A/N: I'm not even gonna TRY to describe the boy's clothes. All I'm gonna say is that Inu Yasha is wearing red and black. And Miroku is wearing purple and black, like ALWAYS..Hey, all of them are wearing black! ^_^)  
  
*****  
  
Miroku gulped down one cup of punch after another.  
  
"This tastes good," he thought aloud.  
  
"Miroku," Sango said hesitantly. "Are you sure you want to drink that much? The punch might have some alcohol in it."  
  
"Don't worry, Sango," he waved a hand at her. "I'm not going to get drunk, I promise."  
  
*****  
  
Inu Yasha lightly pressed his mouth against Kagome's. She complied and wove her arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss and pulled her closer to him. Kagome moaned softly.  
  
Inu Yasha pulled back and grinned, "I'll never get tired of doing this."  
  
Kagome laughed, "Me too."  
  
They kissed again, but even more passionately.  
  
"INU YASHA!"  
  
The two pulled apart.  
  
"Oh, man," Inu Yasha rolled his eyes. "Not the slut!"  
  
Kikyo was trying to make her way to them.  
  
"Come on," Inu Yasha held Kagome's hand and pulled her away. "Let's try to lose her."  
  
*****  
  
"You are all swuch bweautifwul women," Miroku said drowsily to girls around him. "Hey, would you bear my child?"  
  
BONK  
  
"YOU PROMISED!" Sango screamed. "This proves that you're not a man of your word!"  
  
She hit him again and again and again and again and again and again and..you get the idea.  
  
BONK  
  
BONK  
  
BONK  
  
BONK  
  
BONK  
  
BONK  
  
"You're drunk, aren't you?!" Sango screamed into her boyfriend's ear. He winced and then laughed insanely. "Oh my gosh, you are.."  
  
*****  
  
"INU YASHA! KAGOME!"  
  
The couple stopped their kissing and sighed.  
  
"Who is it THIS time?" Kagome murmured.  
  
"INU YASHA! KAGOME!" Sango's voice was heard. "Miroku got drunk and now he's acting like a lunatic!"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and Inu Yasha's mouth hung open.  
  
"Miroku is drunk?!" the two said in unison. They wove their way through the crowd and made their way to Sango. The two found her sobbing and slapping Miroku at the same time-over and over and over again.  
  
"Stupid pervert!" she wailed. "Idiot! Dolt! Hentai!"  
  
Kagome pulled her away from Miroku and comforted her.  
  
"It's okay," she soothed. "If Miroku wasn't drunk, he wouldn't be doing this-I think."  
  
Sango just continued wailing.  
  
Inu Yasha inspected a cup of punch. He took a sniff and then quickly held it away from his nose.  
  
"Ugh, this reeks of alcohol," he remarked. "Miroku was THAT stupid to drink cup after cup of this disgusting stuff."  
  
He threw it into a trash can.  
  
"Like I said, Miroku always ruins my happy moments," Inu Yasha mumbled. He took his best friend and heaved him onto his back. "See you later, Kagome, Sango."  
  
The two girls waved good-bye. He trudged off.  
  
*****Inu Yasha's & Miroku's POV*****  
  
"Stupid monk," Inu Yasha scowled. Miroku stirred awake.  
  
"Hey, whazzup Yashie?" he slurred. A vein popped in Inu Yasha's forehead.  
  
"Don't call me that again!" he growled. Miroku didn't pay any attention.  
  
"Hey, cutie, wanna bear my child?" he asked a girl nearby. The girl shrieked and ran off. "Hey, you didn't answer me!"  
  
"What did I do to deserve this?" Inu Yasha sighed.  
  
*****Kagome's & Sango's POV*****  
  
"Let's go," Kagome yawned. "It's getting late anyways."  
  
Sango nodded and walked beside her friend sleepily. Her eyes closed and she pitched forward. Kagome caught her.  
  
"Great, just great," Kagome muttered. "Now I have to help Sango to our dorm because she's too sleepy."  
  
She slung one of Sango's arms over her neck and then made her way through the thick crowd.  
  
*****  
  
Inu Yasha carefully laid his friend on his bed and then stretched.  
  
"That was hard work," he yawned. "Trying to get through the crowd without getting punched by girls who got pissed off because of Miroku."  
  
He glanced at his friend, "You owe me big time."  
  
*****  
  
Kagome dropped her best friend onto her bed and collapsed onto her knees.  
  
"That was so tiring!" she complained. She turned her head and looked at Sango. "You just HAD to fall asleep at that exact moment, didn't you?"  
  
Kagome yawned and rubbed her eyes, "You and Miroku are SO alike!"  
  
A/N: That's it for now. Sorry that I didn't update sooner like I promised but I had a lot of homework to do. Please review! ^_^  
  
Oh, another thing: you're all going to see this story move by fast because I'm running out of ideas -_- hmmm..BUT I'll try to come up with as many new ones as I can. ^_~  
  
It's not easy updating two stories at the same time.but I'll try my best anyway ^_^ 


	39. Words Can Be Deceiving

~*~My Heart Is Yours~*~  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry for the long update. I had a TON of homework, projects, and reports due..but now, I get a good amount of days to update! ^_^ So hang on, everyone. Major updating will start soon!  
  
Chapter 9: Words Can Be Deceiving  
  
Miroku sat up with a groan.  
  
'I feel horrible,' he thought, rubbing his head at the same time.  
  
He turned his head and saw that Inu Yasha wasn't in bed.  
  
"Wha-" he shifted his view to the clock.  
  
11:37.  
  
"Oh shit! I'm LATE!"  
  
*****  
  
Sango sleepily sat up in bed and yawned.  
  
"I'm tired," she sighed and then saw that Kagome was not in bed at the corner of her eye. "What the-"  
  
Her eyes flew over to the digital clock on the desk in the corner of the room.  
  
11:38  
  
"Ayaaaaaaaaaaah!"  
  
*****  
  
Kagome walked out to the track alone.  
  
"Who knew that I'd miss Sango this much?" she wondered aloud.  
  
Mr. Saotome blew his whistle.  
  
"Everyone, take a seat!" he ordered. "Today, we're going to run laps!"  
  
The college students groaned and then jumbled around.  
  
Kagome mumbled under her breath.  
  
"You are so deaf," a familiar voice muttered. She shrieked as the person slung her over their shoulder.  
  
"Didn't you hear the teacher say, 'take a seat'?" Inu Yasha asked. He stopped walking as Kagome started thrashing around.  
  
"Let me down!" she whined.  
  
He ignored her and just kept walking, "Seriously. Sometimes, I think you really ARE deaf, like that time when-"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
*****  
  
Miroku staggered out of bed and wobbled over to the room next door.  
  
"Wonder if Sango or Kagome is there," he said drowsily. He opened the door. What he saw made him wake up immediately, but when Sango threw a textbook at him, he shrieked in terror.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of 'knocking'?!" Sango screeched and threw another textbook at him. "You bastard!"  
  
She tightly gripped the towel that was wrapped around her.  
  
'I'm so glad I had this towel on when he saw me,' she thought.  
  
Sango hissed, "OUT!"  
  
*****  
  
Kagome tiredly ran around the track for the 100th time. She gasped for air.  
  
"Too-tired," she rasped. She stopped running and slowed down to a walk.  
  
"You are WAY out of shape, aren't you?" Inu Yasha whispered in her ear from behind.  
  
She yelped. He chuckled.  
  
Inu Yasha walked beside her and remarked, "Guess Miroku and Sango aren't up yet, huh?"  
  
Kagome nodded grimly.  
  
He frowned and then peered at her.  
  
"Something the matter?" he asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Uh huh, sure."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, "Oh, shut up."  
  
Inu Yasha pouted, "I was only worrying about you."  
  
"That's nice," she waved a hand at him. "Now leave me alone."  
  
"Humph, wench," he snarled. "See if I care about you anymore!"  
  
With that, he ran off again.  
  
A smile twitched at the corner of Kagome's mouth, "INU YASHA! GUESS WHAT? I MEANT TO TELL YOU THIS SOONER, BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO BREAK YOUR HEART AND ALL..MY MOM WANTS ME TO BREAK UP WITH YOU BECAUSE SHE WANTS ME TO DATE HOJO!"  
  
Inu Yasha stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to look at her, "What?!"  
  
"You know," Kagome added slyly. "I WOULD rather have Hojo as my boyfriend. He's nice, caring, and.."  
  
He trudged over to her.  
  
"Oh, really?" Inu Yasha spat. "Fine. Go ahead and be Hobo's girlfriend!"  
  
"Inu Yasha-"  
  
"And you know what? Ask you mother if something happened to her brain!"  
  
"I was just-"  
  
"If you're just going to throw our relationship away like that, I have only one thing to say to you: go to hell!" Inu Yasha interrupted again.  
  
Kagome fell to her knees, her bangs covering her eyes.  
  
"Inu Yasha," she whispered. "If you really feel that way.."  
  
A tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
"Gah-Kagome!" Inu Yasha quickly kneeled down in front of her and hugged her. "Don't cry!"  
  
"But you said that you wouldn't care about me anymore!" she wailed. "Not only that. You said all those things, when all this was just a joke!"  
  
"Just a-" Inu Yasha paused and then pulled back.  
  
"Just a joke?" he asked sweetly.  
  
"Uh oh," Kagome bit her lip. She stood up and ran off.  
  
"Come BACK HERE!" Inu Yasha shouted and chased after her. "We're not done talking yet!"  
  
"Oh, YES we are!" she laughed back.  
  
*****  
  
Miroku climbed back in bed and closed his eyes.  
  
"What the heck," he yawned. "I'll just ditch today."  
  
After a few minutes, he fell asleep.  
  
*****  
  
Sango quickly put on her shoes, took her school bag and stepped out of her dorm.  
  
"Hm," she bit her lip. "I wonder if Miroku is still in his room."  
  
She strode over to the door that was a few feet away from hers and knocked.  
  
'At least I know how to knock,' she thought.  
  
No one answered.  
  
"Oh, well," she shrugged. "Guess he isn't there."  
  
A/N: My apologies for making this chapter short -_-. BUT, hear me out. The next chapter is about Halloween and the chapter following that is about Christmas. So expect the one about Halloween anytime soon and the one about Christmas on Christmas Eve/Christmas/or the day after Christmas. Thank you for reading! Please review!  
  
*SIGH* I know you fluff lovers are like, "What? No fluff in this chapter?!"  
  
But I'll tell you this: fluff will be in the next chapter, in the chapter after that, etc. ^_~ 


	40. Candy Power!

~*~My Heart Is Yours~*~  
  
A/N: OMG! I reached 1000 reviews! *cries happily* Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone! *Sniff* I couldn't have done it without you all!  
  
Chapter 10: Candy Power!  
  
After a month of college, the gang finally got the hang of all the homework.  
  
"Sweet, tomorrow is Halloween!" Miroku chirped. "Let's see, tomorrow is a Saturday and the teachers actually let us HAVE A BREAK!"  
  
His three friends nodded.  
  
"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS!" a person shouted through the intercom.  
  
Everyone in the hallway covered their ears.  
  
"FOR HALLOWEEN, WE'RE GOING TO HOLD A LITTLE GAME," Ms. Kaede's voice continued. "TOMORROW, ON HALLOWEEN, MEET AT THE TRACKS AT 8:00 P.M. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO PARTICIPATE!"  
  
*****Tomorrow-er-at the tracks at 8:00 P.M.*****  
  
"Wonder what kind of crazy game the withered crone came up with," Inu Yasha mumbled.  
  
"YASHIE!" a voice shouted behind him.  
  
He jumped and stiffly looked behind him, "N-no. N-not the SLUT!"  
  
Kikyo skipped towards him and clobbered him in a hug before he could get away.  
  
"You're going to participate in the game too?" she cooed. He pushed her away.  
  
"DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" he hollered.  
  
She just skipped off again.  
  
"Ugh, after this, I'm going to have to take another shower," he growled as he dusted himself off.  
  
"Welcome to 'Cat and Mouse, the Halloween version'!" Ms. Kaede exclaimed into a microphone.  
  
"Cat and Mouse, the Halloween version?" Inu Yasha snorted. "What a pathetic name."  
  
Sango and Miroku came up to him.  
  
"Kagome's rooting for all three of us," Sango smiled. "So do your best. We don't want her to get a sore throat from screaming, now do we? Especially if we lost and her cheering was put to no use."  
  
They laughed.  
  
"Actually, I hope she does get a sore throat so we don't have to listen to her constant yapping," Inu Yasha chuckled.  
  
*PUNCH*  
  
"I heard that!" Kagome sniffed behind him. "Really, Inu Yasha. Sometimes, I think you're not fit to be my boyfriend! You better win, Yashie!"  
  
With that said, she stomped off.  
  
A vein popped in his forehead, "Say that again!"  
  
"Yashie!"  
  
"I dare you to come and say that in my face!" he hissed. She strolled over to him.  
  
"I said Yashie," she glared at him.  
  
"Grr," he scowled. "Wench."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Dog-turd."  
  
"Asshole!"  
  
"Mutt!"  
  
"Okay, stop it you two!" Miroku stood between them and crossed his arms. "We're supposed to have fun tonight."  
  
"Fine, see ya later," Kagome 'humph'ed and walked away.  
  
"Geez," Miroku stared after her. "Kagome is really grouchy today, isn't she?"  
  
When no one answered, he turned his head to look at his friends..only to find that they weren't there.  
  
Miroku pouted, "Hey!"  
  
*****  
  
"Here are the rules: At the starting line, there will be 1 line of people (that are all spreaded out along the line). When we blow the whistle, the people along the line will run with their small sack of candy toward the finish line. There is a catch though: another line of people will be blocking your way in the middle of the track, so you have to make your way through them. If they are able to steal your sack away from you, they are given the privilege to run to the finish line themselves. However, you can steal back your bag or steal a different bag from somebody else. People that hold a sack of candy when they pass the finish line will get to keep the candy. The first person who reaches the finish line will get five more extra sacks. Got it?" Ms. Kaede instructed.  
  
"YES!" the contestants shouted back.  
  
"Alright, people along the starting line, please go get a sack of candy from the teachers over there."  
  
*****  
  
Sango happily picked up a bag and eyed it hungrily.  
  
"Great, now I'm hungry for candy," she whined.  
  
"Then pass the finish line with a bag and you'll get some," Miroku said beside her. He picked up a bag himself and weighed it in his hand. "I wonder if all the bags have the same amount of candy in them.."  
  
*****  
  
Inu Yasha sighed with boredom.  
  
"This is going to one hell of a nightmare," he yawned.  
  
"Hey, mutt!" a voice exclaimed.  
  
Inu Yasha winced and turned around.  
  
"You haven't changed one bit, wimpy wolf!" he sneered back at the person.  
  
Kouga rolled his eyes, "Oh, shut up! I was only joking."  
  
He shifted his view to Inu Yasha, "This is going to be really easy for the both of us, huh?"  
  
Inu Yasha snorted back in reply.  
  
Kouga smiled slightly, "I thought so."  
  
They took their place at the starting line.  
  
"Wanna race?" Kouga asked mischievously.  
  
"Sure," Inu Yasha answered back. He paused and then smirked. "But you know I'll beat you."  
  
"No way in hell!"  
  
"Oh, yeah? Just watch."  
  
*****  
  
"On your mark, get set, GO!" Ms. Kaede blew the whistle.  
  
Kouga and Inu Yasha dashed off. Sango and Miroku followed behind them. Kikyo was trampled immediately by the other competitors (hehe-I just HAD to add that).  
  
"What are those two doing?" Sango groaned. "RACING?!"  
  
"It looks that way," Miroku observed. They shook their head and both thought, 'We're not going to be the first ones at the finish line.'  
  
The second line of people came into view. Inu Yasha and Kouga prepared themselves.  
  
"Here we go," Inu Yasha grinned. "Think you can get past them without getting beat up?"  
  
"Yeah, can YOU?" Kouga shot back.  
  
They sped up and sprinted closer to the line of people.  
  
"NOW!" a girl screamed.  
  
The line diminished into particles as all the people ran towards them.  
  
A boy made a grab for Inu Yasha's bag.  
  
"Get away from the bag, moron!" Inu Yasha hissed and jabbed the boy in the stomach. The boy choked and fell to his knees.  
  
"SORRY!" Inu Yasha shouted and continued running.  
  
Kouga soon caught up to him.  
  
"Stupid girls!" he growled. "Messing with my hair!"  
  
Inu Yasha laughed, "What'd they do? Yank it?"  
  
He growled again in reply.  
  
After a few more 'run-in's, the two boys had cleared their way.  
  
"See you at the finish line!" Inu Yasha smirked and then ran ahead.  
  
"Not if I can help it!" Kouga snarled and quickly caught up to him.  
  
The two boys glared at each other.  
  
"Go, Kouga, go!" Kagome yelled in the distance in front of them.  
  
"KAGOME!" Inu Yasha roared.  
  
"WHAT?!" she thundered back.  
  
"Why the heck are you rooting for HIM?!"  
  
"Because I CAN!" she stuck out her tongue.  
  
"WENCH!" he hollered as they passed her.  
  
"BASTARD!"  
  
Inu Yasha just ignored her.  
  
'There's the finish line,' he thought with a smile. 'Only a few yards away.'  
  
*****  
  
Sango jumped in glee.  
  
"There it is! The finish line!" she chirped. Someone had already stolen Miroku's bag and now, he was chasing after the person and also looking for another bag that he could steal. When she passed Kagome, she smiled at her friend when she heard, "Go, Sango! Beat the boys!"  
  
"I'll try!" she had shouted back.  
  
..  
  
Sango smiled, "I'll try."  
  
She focused on the finish line and then spotted the five extra sacks of candy that would be given to the first person that reached the finish line.  
  
"Whoa! That's a LOT of candy!" she squealed. "It looks so YUMMY too!"  
  
Her mouth began to water and she squealed even more, "Must-have-CANDY!"  
  
*****  
  
'Almost there!' both boys thought.  
  
None of them were ahead of each other.  
  
"Give up!" Kouga gritted.  
  
"Not while I live!" Inu Yasha shot back.  
  
They sped up even more.  
  
'I am NOT going to be beaten by this wolf!' Inu Yasha swore to himself. He blinked when he heard a squeal.  
  
"Huh? Who's that?" he took a glimpse behind him. Sango hyperactively ran towards them at unimaginable speed. "What the-"  
  
She leapt over him with a giggle.  
  
He slowed down to a walk, "Is she..okay?"  
  
*****  
  
Kouga snickered, "Ha. I outran the dog-turd!"  
  
He winced when he heard a loud squeal.  
  
"CANDY!" Sango chirped. She leapt over him quickly and passed the finish line. "I WON! YAY! I GET THE CANDY!!!"  
  
He sweat-dropped, "Yippee.."  
  
*****  
  
Kagome bit into a chocolate bar and chewed cheerfully. They had just returned to their dorm.  
  
"I knew you would beat the boys!" she giggled. "Now that's what I call girl power..or candy power!"  
  
Sango beamed at her best friend, "Well, your cheering helped me too."  
  
"Humph! Gi~rls," a voice snorted at the doorway. "The wench's cheering didn't help you one bit..only the CANDY did."  
  
Inu Yasha stood at the door, clutching an unconscious Miroku's arm.  
  
"Miroku!" Sango gasped. She stood up and ran to her boyfriend. "Miroku!"  
  
"Sa-Sango?" he murmured. His eyes flew open when she hugged him.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sango asked with worry.  
  
"Yeah," he chuckled back nervously. "Even though I was trampled by a few people."  
  
She hugged him tightly, "You, dolt! You should've gone after my bag of candy."  
  
"But Sango."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If I did, you would've outrun me anyway."  
  
She pulled back and laughed, "Oh, yeah. I guess I would've."  
  
*****  
  
Sango guided Miroku back to his dorm, leaving Inu Yasha and Kagome alone.  
  
An awkward silence passed between them.  
  
"Well, um, you did well," Kagome finally said. "I'm impressed that you were ahead of Kouga."  
  
"Sure.." Inu Yasha sneered.  
  
"What?" she blinked.  
  
"What?!" he repeated. "You ask what?!"  
  
He turned and faced her, "I'll tell you what! You rooted for HIM! He's not your boyfriend, Kagome!"  
  
Kagome's mouth twitched into a sly smile, "You aren't jealous, are you?"  
  
He growled, "Of course not! Who would be jealous of that wolf?!"  
  
She came up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek, "You. For goodness sake, Inu Yasha! I was just trying to have a little..fun with you. Don't get all upset from a little cheering."  
  
Inu Yasha looked away stubbornly. Sango entered the room again and then plopped down onto her bed.  
  
"Okay, Inu Yasha," Kagome sighed tiredly. "Get out. I want to go to sleep."  
  
"Fine, good night," he turned to leave.  
  
"Good night to you too," she laughed and shoved him out the door.  
  
"Hey!" Inu Yasha pouted.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow," Kagome winked and slammed the door in his face.  
  
A/N: ^_^ First of all, I'm sorry for not updating on the promised day(s) ( Christmas Eve/Christmas/the day after Christmas. I was kept busy by my chores..Please review! 


	41. A Very Merry Christmas

~*~My Heart Is Yours~*~  
  
A/N: You know, I think this story is coming to an end after a few chapters (I'm not lying!) -_-. So sad. I'm trying all I can to come up with new ideas, but I just can't think of any. Now don't get the wrong idea! There's about..let's see..6 chapters left? -_- That doesn't sound like a lot to me either..^_^ Well, anyways, please read and review!  
  
Chapter 11: A Very Merry Christmas  
  
Kagome woke up to the sound of barking. Inu pounced onto her when sat up.  
  
"Good morning, Inu," she giggled and then pulled away. 'Man, he's just like Inu Yasha!'  
  
It was Christmas and all the students were on winter break. Some stayed at the college, but most went home for the holidays. She was one of those who went home. Kagome yawned and petted Inu one last time.  
  
She stood up, went to brush her teeth and change into more comfortable clothes.  
  
"Inu Yasha, Miroku, and Sango should be coming around nighttime," she said to herself thoughtfully. "That gives me plenty of time to go Christmas shopping."  
  
*****  
  
Carrying bags full of gifts, decorations, and food, Kagome walked quickly home.  
  
"This is the first Christmas without Grandpa," she mumbled. She stopped walking when she reached the shrine steps. "Usually, he'd always be in the entrance courts, sweeping or chanting those useless spells of his."  
  
Kagome sighed and then walked up the steps, "Who knew I'd miss seeing those things?"  
  
*****  
  
"I'm so glad you're back home!" Mrs. Higurashi said gleefully and hugged her daughter for the 100th time. Kagome gasped for air.  
  
"Mom!" she screamed. "Let me breathe!"  
  
Her mother let go with a smile.  
  
"So," Mrs. Higurashi began as she walked to the kitchen to prepare the food. "How's college?"  
  
"Fine," Kagome answered simply.  
  
"How's your love life?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"How is it between you and Inu Yasha?"  
  
Kagome smiled, "That's been fine too."  
  
"Any grandchildren coming for me soon?" Mrs. Higurashi asked with hope in her voice.  
  
A vein popped in her daughter's forehead.  
  
"MOM!!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
*****  
  
As Kagome hung up ornaments onto the Christmas tree, the doorbell rang. She glimpsed at the clock.  
  
"It's early," she frowned. "No one should be here yet."  
  
Kagome walked to the door and opened it.  
  
"KAGOME!" Shippou squealed and leapt onto her.  
  
Kagome giggled and hugged him.  
  
"Hi, Kagome," Rin smiled at her.  
  
Kagome blinked and looked up, "Rin?"  
  
"Uh huh," she laughed. "Shippou wanted to see you again and when Inu Yasha came home for winter break, he said that he, Sango, and Miroku would be coming to your house for dinner."  
  
Rin smiled again and continued, "So Shippou and I wanted to come here before everyone else."  
  
"Yeah, and it looks like we DID beat everyone!" Shippou exclaimed happily.  
  
Kagome looked down at him kindly, "Okay, kiddo. Now would you like to help me with the decorating?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
She looked at Rin, "Rin, if you wouldn't mind, could you help my mom make the food?"  
  
"Of course," Rin nodded. She walked into the house and closed the door behind her.  
  
*****  
  
"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!" Shippou chimed as he pranced around the living room, covered in streamers from head to toe.  
  
"Shippou! Watch out for the-" Kagome winced. "Lamp.."  
  
He wailed. Kagome scrambled over to him, kneeled down and gave him a hug.  
  
"It hurts!" Shippou whined.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"My forehead."  
  
Kagome gave him a quick kiss there and rubbed the spot.  
  
"Better?" she asked.  
  
"Sort of," he yawned. "I'm tired."  
  
"Then take a nap on the couch," Kagome said, standing up.  
  
Shippou sleepily did that.  
  
*****  
  
"Done!" Kagome slapped her hands together to get the dust off. She had changed (I know, I know. I'm still in DESCRIPTION WORLD.) into a white sweater and a scarlet colored skirt. She plopped down onto the couch beside a sleeping Shippou and yawned. "I'm tired.."  
  
With that, she fell asleep.  
  
*****  
  
"Always early, aren't you, Sesshoumaru?" Inu Yasha snarled. He was wearing a green collar shirt with a black leather jacket over it and black jeans (hehe..I'm keeping it simple.)  
  
His brother gave him a half-smile.  
  
"Of course," he replied. "..unlike you, Brother."  
  
Inu Yasha rolled his eyes, "Whatever."  
  
He rang the doorbell.  
  
They waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
Inu Yasha pressed the doorbell again and again and again and again.  
  
The door flew open. Mrs. Higurashi squealed.  
  
"SON-IN-LAW!" she pulled him in. "And Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"Merry Christmas to you too, ma'am," Sesshoumaru bowed.  
  
"Yeah, Merry Christmas," Inu Yasha repeated, trying to release his arm from Mrs. Higurashi's deadly grip.  
  
"Where's Kagome?" she asked happily. "KAGOME!"  
  
The two brothers covered their ears (well, actually, Inu Yasha was only able to cover one of his ears, so he was half-deafened by her.).  
  
"Yeah, what is it, mom?" Kagome rubbed her eyes as she came out of the living room. She blinked and then smiled. "Inu Yasha! Sesshoumaru!"  
  
She ran over to them and shouted, "Merry Christmas!"  
  
Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru covered their ears again.  
  
'What IS it with this family and screaming?' Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
*****  
  
Miroku, Sango, and her brother, Kohaku stood at the door. Miroku was wearing (hmm..let me think) blue jeans and a dark purple sweater (what? Let's just say he likes purple! Well, actually, I think he DOES like purple..). Sango was wearing (hmm..let me think again.)  
  
"Why'd I have to go too?" Kohaku complained to his sister.  
  
Sango glared at him, "Because Dad said you had to. He busy with his papers and he told me that he didn't want any distractions from you and your video games. Humph, it's not like I WANTED you to come! You're not going to be alone. Kagome has a younger brother too. You guys seem to be about the same age..so you two can play together."  
  
Miroku added, "I'm sure you two would have fun together."  
  
Kohaku ignored them and rang the doorbell.  
  
A boy opened the door and smiled at the three.  
  
"You must be Sango and Miroku," Souta grinned. His eyes flickered over to Kohaku. "And you are.."  
  
"Sango's younger brother," Kohaku answered. Souta's grin grew bigger.  
  
"I'm Souta..Kagome's younger brother," he stuck out a hand.  
  
"I know," Kohaku's mouth twitched into a smile. He held out his own hand and they both shook hands.  
  
"Aw, look!" Sango laughed. "They're friends already!"  
  
*****  
  
Everyone sat at the table and ate silently (let's just say there's a huge dining table in the dining room).  
  
Mrs. Higurashi cleared her throat and then announced, "If I may have your attention please."  
  
Shippou, Rin, Sesshoumaru, Inu Yasha, Kagome, Souta, Kohaku, Sango, and Miroku all put down their chopsticks/spoons/forks and looked at her, waiting patiently.  
  
"For New Year's Day, there is going to be a festival at this shrine," Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "I'd like it if you would all come and..check it out."  
  
"Another festival?" Kagome asked, tilting her head. "Do you need their help?"  
  
"We wouldn't mind helping you know," Rin grinned.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi shook her held wildly, "No! I want you to all ENJOY the WHOLE festival this time!"  
  
They all sweat-dropped.  
  
"Okay, Mom," Kagome laughed nervously. "Whatever you say.."  
  
*****  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome washed/rinsed the dishes while everyone else helped clean the table (believe me, there was A LOT of food!). Kagome closed her eyes and recalled what Sango had told her a few minutes before.  
  
..  
  
"Miroku and I can't stay long. We're going to leave right after we finish helping with the cleaning," Sango had told them shyly. The couple had shrugged back at them. "Oh, Kagome. Is it okay if Kohaku stays over for the night? My dad doesn't want any disturbance between his work and himself."  
  
"Sure," Kagome had replied. Kohaku had hugged them both with glee and ran off to finish cleaning the table.  
  
..  
  
'Wonder what Miroku and Sango are going to do?' Kagome thought.  
  
After a few more minutes, she and Inu Yasha finished the dishes.  
  
They walked back to the dining room together. When they reached the doorway to the room, Mrs. Higurashi squealed, "Mistletoe!!" and pointed above them.  
  
They both blinked and looked up.  
  
"According to Christmas tradition, you two have to kiss!" Rin giggled.  
  
Inu Yasha turned to Kagome, wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled, "We don't want to break Christmas tradition, now do we?"  
  
"No.." she smiled back and draped her arms around his neck.  
  
The two kissed.  
  
Shippou, Souta and Kohaku made gagging sounds.  
  
Sesshoumaru, Rin, Sango, and Miroku smiled.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi's eyes sparkled, "I can't wait until the wedding!"  
  
Kagome pulled back from Inu Yasha and glared at her mother, "MOM!"  
  
*****  
  
Everyone (except for Miroku and Sango) settled in the living room, in front of the fireplace.  
  
Kagome's eyes wandered around the room. Rin was snuggling up against a half-awake Sesshoumaru, Souta and Kohaku were chatting away about video games, her mother was asleep on a rocking chair in a corner of the room, Shippou was asleep on her lap, and she was sitting beside Inu Yasha. Kagome stared at the flames in the fireplace.  
  
"You aren't going to stare at the fire all night, are you?" Inu Yasha smirked.  
  
"No.." Kagome answered softly.  
  
Her eyes shifted over to him. Violet eyes met hers. Inu Yasha leaned down and caught her lips with his. She complied. After a few minutes, the two pulled away from each other.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Inu Yasha," Kagome sighed and leaned her head on his chest.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Kagome," he replied and rested his head on top of hers, his arm around her.  
  
*****  
  
Sango and Miroku walked down the sidewalk, towards Sango's home.  
  
"Thanks for taking me to the park," Sango turned and smiled at her boyfriend.  
  
"You're welcome," Miroku replied. They kissed.  
  
"Hey," she said suddenly, pulling back. "Let me introduce you to my dad. He's not THAT busy and I'm sure he wouldn't mind meeting you."  
  
He looked at her, "Sango, no-"  
  
She smiled and then dragged him towards the door.  
  
"Sango," he began again.  
  
Miroku freed his arm. Sango turned around and stared at him.  
  
"You-you don't want to meet my dad?" she asked.  
  
"It's not that."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
Miroku looked away, "It's just that-Sango, I just can't right now. I'm not ready."  
  
"What?" her face had a hurt expression.  
  
"No. Sango, listen-"  
  
She looked up at him again, her eyes filled with tears, "You're just going to meet my dad! I mean, how hard is that?!"  
  
Sango angrily wiped the tears away from her eyes, "You're my boyfriend! We've known each other for a long time! What if our relationship turns into something more? I want my dad to get to know you..to approve of you!"  
  
Miroku gazed at her and said nothing.  
  
She continued, "He knows I've been going out with a someone, Miroku. I think it's time to show him who."  
  
Sango took hold of his arm again and began pulling him towards the door.  
  
"Sango!" he snapped. "I already told you! Why not some other time?"  
  
"Why not NOW?!" she spun around again and looked him in the eye. "Is it because you think you're too good to meet my father? Is that it?! You know what, Miroku? I think I overestimated you! You're really a coward, aren't you?!"  
  
Miroku glared at her, "I'm not a coward. You know what, Sango? I think I overestimated you too! You know what else I think? I think we should start seeing other people!"  
  
"That's just an excuse to not meet my father, isn't it?" she hissed.  
  
"No, it isn't!" he shot back.  
  
He took a deep breath and then said flatly, "Good bye, Sango."  
  
With that, he turned around, walked down the house walkway, and down the sidewalk.  
  
She stared after him, speechless, until she couldn't see him anymore.  
  
Sango rushed into her house and picked up the phone.  
  
She dialed the phone number for Higurashi Shrine and waited, biting her lip.  
  
"Hello?" a sleepy voice answered.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango managed to say.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. What is it?"  
  
A tear slipped down her cheek, "Kagome..Miroku and I just broke up."  
  
A/N: I almost began crying at the end of this chapter! So sad. I told you there would be a heartbreak! I know I promised fluff, but my head felt really..dizzy. *SIGH* The 'fluff' is always the same though. I read the chapters for "My Heart Is Yours" all over again and I noticed just that. The fluff is all the same (well, not EXACTLY the same..SIMILARLY the same)! Well, I know you fluff lovers out there don't mind because you love reading it, don't you? ^_^ Please review! 


	42. New Year's Festival

~*~My Heart Is Yours~*~

A/N: Well, enjoy the next chapters of the story because they will be the last ;_;.  Happy New Year!  

Chapter 12: New Year's Festival

Sango sat silently in the back seats of Inu Yasha's jeep and peeked at Miroku, who was in the passenger's seat.  All had been quiet since Christmas.

Inu Yasha glanced at his friends through the corner of his eye.

'I hate seeing my friends like this,' he thought with a frown.

He stopped at a red light and then took the chance to talk.

"So.." he began and then paused. "Are you two ever going to talk to each other again?"

"No," both Miroku and Sango answered at the same time.

Inu Yasha cocked an eyebrow and then drove off again, "Why?"

"Because Miroku won't meet my dad," Sango said softly.

Miroku countered, "I wasn't ready to meet her dad.  It's like we're.."

"Going to get married?" Inu Yasha asked with a smile. "Geez, Miroku.  You don't have to make a big deal out of such a little thing."

"Shut up," Miroku replied.

"Make me," his best friend stuck out his tongue.

Miroku rolled his eyes, "Always childish, aren't you?"

"Look who's talking," Sango defended Inu Yasha. "At least he wasn't scared to meet Kagome's mom!"

"Meeting women is easier," Miroku ran his fingers through his hair casually. 

"Easy for you to say because you're a _hentai!" she sneered._

Inu Yasha listened to their bickering with a grin, 'At least they're talking to each other again.'

*****

Mrs. Higurashi squealed with delight when the three arrived at the shrine.  She was dressed up in an elaborate kimono and held a fan (let's just say Inu Yasha, Miroku, and Sango are dressed in casual clothes).

"Come on in!" she ushered them. "And Happy New Year!  Be sure to find a seat in front of the stage.  My speech is going to start soon."

Inu Yasha noticed that some of the games from the last festival had returned.

"Hey, Mrs. Higurashi," he said with a sly smile. "Aren't some of those games from last year?  You know, the ones that Rin and Shippou brought over and helped you put up?"

Mrs. Higurashi giggled nervously, "Well-eh-there wasn't enough time to set everything up so I called Rin-she gave me her phone number-and well, um, she came over and helped with the games section."

She looked behind them and then waved an arm, "Welcome!  Help yourselves to refreshments before the speech begins!"

Inu Yasha, Miroku, and Sango gave her a weird look before walking past her.

*****

"New Year's Day..one of the busiest times in the year for shrines, huh?" Inu Yasha nudged his best friend.  Miroku nodded stiffly.  Inu Yasha rolled his eyes.  Miroku and Sango had forced him to sit between them.

'What did I do to deserve this?' he thought grimly.

"HELLO!" Mrs. Higurashi shouted into the microphone on the stage (let's say it's the same stage from the play..just to make it less complicated).  The speakers vibrated violently. "I'd like to thank you all for coming and even if I'd like to continue speaking, I know you all want to go and have fun, so please go and do so!"

Inu Yasha sweat-dropped, "THAT was her speech?"

Mrs. Higurashi walked down the stage steps and bowed before walking off again.

All the people seated in the chairs in front of the stage looked at one another.

"That's all?" a little girl tugged at her mother's sleeve nearby. 

Murmurs soon rose in the crowd.  People started getting up…including Inu Yasha, Miroku, and Sango.

"WAIT!  DON'T GET UP!" Souta's voice shrieked through the speakers.  Everyone turned their heads.  Souta stood on the stage, a microphone in his hand.  "My sister and I dedicate this song to our grandfather who passed away last year, and we all want you to listen to it."

People looked at him with sympathy and everyone took their seats again.

Music started up.  

Kagome shyly walked to the center of the stage.  She was dressed in a flowing white dress and sandals, and had tucked a flower behind an ear (very 'Ayame-like' ^_^).

She clutched the microphone tightly in her hands and began singing,

(A/N: The song and lyrics does not belong to me.  The song is called "The Year Of The Dragon", by Trish.)

"Listen closely as the wind is blowing

There is something different in the air.

A cold wind, that's changing everything.

Far ahead beyond the new horizon,

There are dreams you can't imagine.

It starts with the year of the dragon.

This is the moment,            

The future is bright and clear.

Turning and turning,

The coming of golden years.

Winds of changing,

A time that's filled with wonder.

Can you feel excitement in the air?

A cold wind that's blowing everywhere.

Falling leaves and green

And flowers blooming,

Mystic feelings all around here.

The season for your new beginning.

This is the moment,            

The future is bright and clear.

Turning and turning,

The coming of golden years.

The year of the dragon…

The year of the dragon…

Listen closely as the wind is blowing

There is something different in the air.

A cold wind, that's changing everything.

Far ahead beyond the new horizon,

There are dreams you can't imagine.

It starts with the year of the dragon.

This is the moment,            

The future is bright and clear.

Turning and turning,

The coming of golden years.

This is the moment,

The future is bright and clear.

Turning and turning,

The coming of golden years…

Another 100 years…

The coming of golden years…"

Kagome bowed and smiled as the audience clapped.

"Arigato," she murmured into the microphone. "Now please enjoy the rest of the festival.  Feel free to come up on stage anytime if you would like to sing.  We have karaoke up on stage.  My brother, Souta will be here, taking care of the music and I'm sure he would be glad to help you."

Souta nodded beside her, "Ye-yeah."

*****

Kagome cheerfully walked over to her friends.

"How was I?" she asked.

"Great," Sango smiled.

"Marvelous," Miroku grinned.

"Horribly awful," Inu Yasha smirked. 

Kagome pushed him gently, "Shut up."

She looked at Miroku and Sango, then at the stage, and then at her two friends again, 'I have an idea..'

"Uh-I'll meet up with you guys later," she said, walking off. "I gotta go get something in my room."

With that, she ran into the house.

*****

"Put this in," Kagome ordered.  Souta raised his eyebrows.

"What are you going to do?" he asked as he stuck in the CD.  Kagome grabbed the microphone from the stand and replied,

"I'm going to sing."

She marched to the center of the stage and cleared her throat.

Souta turned on the music (this song is called "Big Big World", also by Trish and the lyrics and song do NOT belong to me!  In fact, all the songs/lyrics that are in this story do not belong to me!)

Kagome fixed her eyes on Miroku and Sango, 'They better be listening to this.'

She opened her mouth and began softly,

"I'm a big, big girl

In a big, big world.

It's not a big, big thing if you leave me.

But I do, do feel

That I do, do will

Miss you much…

Miss you much.

I can see the first leave falling.

It's all yellow and nice.

It's so very cold outside,

Like the way I'm feeling inside.

 I'm a big, big girl

In a big, big world.

It's not a big, big thing if you leave me.

But I do, do feel

That I do, do will

Miss you much…

Miss you much.

Outside, it's now raining 

And tears are falling from my eyes.

Why did it have to happen?

Why did it all have to end?

I'm a big, big girl

In a big, big world.

It's not a big, big thing if you leave me.

But I do, do feel

That I do, do will

Miss you much…

Miss you much.

I have your arms around me,

Warm like fire.

But when I open my eyes…

You're gone…"

Sango gulped, 'Is this just a coincidence?'

Her eyes flew over to Miroku and she thought sadly, 'Everything in that song sounds like our relationship right now.'

"I'm a big, big girl

In a big, big world.

It's not a big, big thing if you leave me.

But I do, do feel

That I do, do will

Miss you much…

Miss you much."

'It's true,' Sango's eyes half-closed. 'I do miss him.'

Kagome ended the song softly, 

"I'm a big, big girl

In a big, big world.

It's not a big, big thing

If you leave me…

But I do fe~el 

That I will mi~iss you much…

Wi~ll miss you much."

The people that were watching and listening to Kagome clapped.  She bowed and walked over to her brother and helped him with the music.

"Hey, Inu Yasha," Miroku said suddenly. "Why don't YOU sing?"

"Yeah," Inu Yasha shot back. "Why don't YOU sing?"

Miroku rolled his eyes, "I suggested first."

"I'm not going to sing," Inu Yasha said firmly. 

"Is it because you're too chicken?"

"No."

"Then why won't you?"

"Because I don't want to."

Miroku imitated chicken sounds, "Bwok bwok BWOK!" (I have no idea how do write out chicken sounds -_-)

*PUNCH*

Inu Yasha stood up, "Fine, I'll sing."

He walked over to the stage.

Miroku rubbed the lump on his head and smiled, "Good, old reverse psychology."

*****

"Kagome."

Kagome turned around and blinked, "Inu Yasha?"

He replied, "Turn on a song."

"Why?"

"Because I want to sing."

"You want to sing?  Since when did you want to sing?!"

"Since Miroku called me a chicken."

Kagome laughed, "I see…"

Inu Yasha eyed her, "Why DID you sing that extra song?"

She gave him a sly smile, "Because I'm trying to make those two heartbroken lovers over there get back together again.  I just hope they're actually _listening."_

Inu Yasha took the microphone from her hands, "I get it.  Now let's just hope they listen to this song too."

*****

"He's actually going to do it!" Miroku gasped in disbelief. 

Inu Yasha stood on stage, glaring at his 'best friend'.

(This song is called, "Crash and Burn", by Savage Garden.) 

The music started up and Inu Yasha looked at the karaoke screen.

'Here we go,' he thought and began singing,

"When you feel all alone

And the world has turned its back on you

Give me a moment please 

To tame your wild, wild heart.

I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you.

It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold.

When darkness is upon your door

And you feel like you can't take anymore.

Let me be the one you call.

If you jump I'll break your fall,

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night.

If you need to fall apart,

I can mend a broken heart.

If you need to crash, 

Then crash and burn,

You're not alone.

When you feel all alone

And a loyal friend is hard to find.

You're caught in a one way street 

With the monsters in your head.

When hopes and dreams are far away 

And you feel like you can't face the day.

Let me be the one you call.

If you jump I'll break your fall,

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night.

If you need to fall apart,

I can mend a broken heart.

If you need to crash, 

Then crash and burn,

You're not alone.

And there has always been heartache and pain

And when it's over you'll breathe again…

You'll breathe again.

When you feel all alone

And the world has turned its back on you

Give me a moment please 

To tame your wild, wild heart.

Let me be the one you call.

If you jump I'll break your fall,

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night.

If you need to fall apart,

I can mend a broken heart.

If you need to crash, 

Then crash and burn,

You're not alone.

Let me be the one you call.

If you jump I'll break your fall,

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night.

If you need to fall apart,

I can mend a broken heart.

If you need to crash, 

Then crash and burn,

You're not alone.

Let me be the one you call.

If you jump I'll break your fall,

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night.

If you need to fall apart,

I can mend a broken heart.

If you need to crash, 

Then crash and burn,

You're not alone.

Let me be the one you call.

If you jump I'll break your fall,

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night.

If you need to fall apart,

I can mend a broken heart.

If you need to crash, 

Then crash and burn,

You're not alone…"

Inu Yasha bowed and then left the stage, over to Kagome.

People clapped again, but this time for Inu Yasha.

Miroku blinked, "He was actually pretty good."

Sango stared blankly at the stage and whispered, "Those words sounded exactly how it was like _before this whole break up.  Miroku was always there for me."_

"Inu Yasha…Kagome," she said quietly. "What are you two up to?"

*****

"See?" Kagome said with a smile. "That wasn't so bad."

Inu Yasha just ignored her.

"Hey," Kagome walked up to him and put her hands on her hips. "Look at me."

He lifted his face and made eye contact with her.

"You're blushing!" Kagome laughed as she hugged him tightly. "Why?"

"I sang awful," he murmured.

"You didn't sing awful!  People liked your singing!  Hello, Inu Yasha!  Didn't you see and hear them clap for you?"

"Yeah.."

"They like you."

He added, "Yup, they like me better than you."

*BONK*

"I said they liked you," she gritted through clenched teeth. "Not: They liked you better than me."

"That's what I really meant," Inu Yasha told her innocently.

"Come on, let's sing another song," Kagome gave him back the microphone.  She picked up a spare one and gripped it tightly in her hand.

"Another song?!" he gaped. "Heck no!  I am NOT going to sing again!"

"You'll be singing with me this time," she assured him.

"No," Inu Yasha looked away stubbornly. "I'm not singing and there's nothing you can do that'll make me sing."

"Please?" Kagome gave him big puppy eyes.

"No."

"Pretty please?  With a cherry on top?"

"No."

Kagome sighed and then looked away, her bangs covering her eyes, "Fine then…"

Inu Yasha glanced at her and then gulped, "You aren't-you aren't crying are you?!"

Her shoulders shook slightly as she wiped at her covered eyes.  She sniffed, "No.  I'm not going to cry over a little thing like-like-like…this."

She turned around so that her back was facing him, "It's okay, Inu Yasha.  You don't have to help me get Miroku and Sango back together."

Kagome laughed a little, "Actually, I wouldn't mind getting them back together by myself because I would get all the credit."

Inu Yasha looked at her guiltily and replied, "Fine, I'll sing with you."

She turned around and smiled at him.

"Thank you!" she squealed and clobbered him with a hug.  Kagome gave Souta the track number for the song and then skipped to the center of the stage.

Inu Yasha shook his head, "She was faking the crying all along.  I can't believe I fell for it."

*****

Miroku blinked, "Now they're singing together?"

He watched as Kagome gave Inu Yasha a warm smile.

"Come on, Inu Yasha!" she beckoned. "You're wasting my time!"

"You're wasting my time too," he muttered.

When he finally reached her, he turned and looked at the audience.

"Miroku, Sango, you better be listening to these songs!" he shouted into the microphone.  The two looked at him confusedly.  Kagome jabbed him in the stomach.

"Shh!" she hissed. "Don't let them know about our plan!"

Souta waited for them with a sigh, "Sis!  Can I _please turn on the music now?!"_

"Yeah, go ahead," Kagome nodded.

The music started up and the blank screen in front of her and Inu Yasha lighted up.  When the words appeared on the screen, Kagome began singing,

(This song is called, "Once Again")

"Far away, a distant star.

The only one I love, love with all my heart.

I'll be here, holding back my tears.

The days grow long, my love is strong…"

She stopped and Inu Yasha began singing his part,

"Are you shy?

In all my dreams,

I see my life with just you and me.

We'll remain till the very end…"

Then, Kagome joined in,

"Our love will never change…

I'll never let go.

You're the only one 

That I hold so close to my heart.

My wild side underneath the sky 

Gazing in your eyes for always.

All day in your arms

Is where I belong.

I'll be in the end with you…

Once again."

Kagome continued alone,

"Bittersweet are memories.

I think of you all so tenderly.

You'll come home,

Surely this I know.

Inside I feel

That you are near."

Inu Yasha continued the song after she stopped,

"Every night, 

I think of you.

You make me smile 

When I'm sad and blue.

Till that day,

When you're here again…"

Kagome sang in harmony with him,

"Our love will never end…"

Then, she sang alone again,

"Far away, a distant star.

The only one I love, love with all my heart.

I'll be here, holding back my tears.

The days grow long, my love is strong…" 

Inu Yasha continued,

"Are you shy?

In all my dreams,

I see my life with just you and me.

We'll remain till the very end…"

They sang together,

"Our love will never change…

I'll never let go.

You're the only one 

That I hold so close to my heart.

My wild side underneath the sky 

Gazing in your eyes for always.

All day in your arms

Is where I belong.

I'll be in the end with you…

Once again.

All day in your arms 

Is where I belong.

I'll be in the end with you…

Once a~gain…"

Kagome and Inu Yasha smiled at each other and then bowed.

The audience clapped loudly.

Mrs Higurashi wiped happy tears from her eyes, "Oh…I can't _wait until I get those grandchildren!"_

*****

Kagome stood behind a food booth with Sango and prepared all sorts of…food.

Sango quietly worked and said nothing.  Kagome eyed her curiously.

"Kagome," Sango finally said.

"Hm?" was her reply.

"You sang those songs…to help get Miroku and I back together again, didn't you?"

"…yes," Kagome admitted.  Sango smiled sadly at her.

"I don't think that's going to happen," she whispered, with tearful eyes. "I think it really _is_ over."

"Don't give up hope, Sango."

"I already did."

Kagome gave her best friend a hug.

"Sango…" she said soothingly. "Don't be like that."

"But Miroku and I will never be together again!" Sango cried back. "I just know it!"

"Time will tell," Kagome answered. "Time will tell."

"Oh, look," a voice snarled coldly at the booth's doorway. "It's two wenches.  One crying their eyes out and the other soothing her."

The two girls turned.

"What do you want, slut?" Kagome narrowed her eyes.  Kikyo rolled her eyes.

"I'm here to help you."

"Here to help us?" Kagome asked. "Why would you want to help _us_?"

"Because your mother offered to pay me several yen."

Kagome snorted, "Just like you to do this for the money."

Kikyo sneered at her, "Hey, I could be doing something else at this festival, but _no. I'm volunteering to help at one of the booths instead."_

"If you don't want to help, then don't!" Kagome hissed.

Kikyo ignored her, walked into the booth and set her purse down on to a table.

*****

It was nighttime, and there were only a few people left in the festival.

Mrs. Higurashi stood at the top of the shrine stairs and said good-bye to all the leaving visitors.

Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Shippou, who all arrived in the afternoon, were cleaning up with Inu Yasha and Miroku.

Kagome yawned and then turned to Sango, "I'm going to talk to my mom for a few minutes."

"Okay," Sango nodded back.  She turned back to her task at hand and listened to Kagome's footsteps, growing fainter and fainter by the second.

'I'm tired,' she thought with exhaustion and tucked some hair strands behind an ear, away from her eyes. 'I skipped lunch too…'

"Kikyo," she said softly.

Kikyo gave her a cold stare, "What?"

"Could you get me a cup of water please?  There're some water bottles over there."

Kikyo walked over to the bottles stiffly and picked one up.

Sango weakly sat down onto a chair.

"What's the matter?" Kikyo asked with a smirk. "Do you feel tired?"

"Of course I do!" she snapped back. "Now _please!  Give me a cup of water!"_

Kikyo rolled her eyes and then wandered out of the booth, searching for a cup.  She stopped in her tracks and then walked back into the booth.

"Oh, I almost forgot," she sneered and snatched up her purse. "I don't go anywhere without my purse."

Kikyo held up her chin and stomped out again.

*****

"Ha!  Found one!" Kikyo cried in delight and held a glass cup in the air.  Kagome's little brother had led her to the kitchen and to the cupboards.  She opened the cap of the water bottle and poured some water into the cup.

Afterward, she looked around her.  After making sure that the coast was clear, she opened her purse and took out a small pouch.  Kikyo's fingers untied the pouch string, revealing white powder when the pouch opened.

"Let's see if a little poison does anything to Sango," she grinned evilly.  Kikyo took some of the powder in between her thumb and index finger and then applied it into the glass of water. "This is payback for all you've done to me in high school…"

*****

"Here you go!" Kikyo merrily handed over a glass of water.

"Thank you," Sango said gratefully.  She drank it in slowly.

'Yes,' Kikyo watched with a smile. 'Drink it all in.'

Sango set down the cup onto the table next to her.

"Feel better?" Kikyo cooed.

"No," Sango answered.  Her eyes began to close and she pitched forward.  When she collapsed to the ground, Kikyo cackled,

"My work here is done."

She walked out of the booth and toward the shrine stairs where Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome stood.

Kagome eyed her suspiciously and thought, 'She looks a little _too_ happy.'

"Leaving already?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  

"Yes," she replied with a fake smile.  

Mrs. Higurashi gave her a pouch full of yen, "Thank you for helping."

"The pleasure's all mine."

With that, Kikyo skipped down the stairs.

Kagome stared after her and narrowed her eyes, "Something's wrong."

*****

"Let's go grab some water," Inu Yasha told his best friend after they took a break from the cleaning.

Miroku shrugged, "Okay."

They walked over to the booth where the girls worked at and stepped inside.

Miroku gasped, "SANGO!"

He ran over to her unconscious-looking form and pulled her up into a sitting position.

"Sango!" he repeated. "Sango, answer me!"

She didn't reply.

Inu Yasha knelt beside them and placed two fingers gently against her neck.  His eyes widened.

"I can't feel a pulse," Inu Yasha said with a shocked expression.  He turned to his best friend.  

Miroku didn't say anything.  He just stared down palely at his ex-girlfriend and whispered shakily, "She's dead."

A/N: This is the longest chapter that I have ever written!  *rubs eyes tiredly*  Please review!

Oh, great…I left you all at _another cliffy…well, actually, not really.  The last chapter didn't __really end with a cliff-hanger…yeah.  Anyways, let's see…about 3 chapters left? _

;_; WAH!


	43. Higurashi Shrine, A Place That Can Heal ...

~*~My Heart Is Yours~*~  
  
A/N: I know -_-, I left you all at a mean, MEAN cliffy, didn't I? I'm sorry about that.  
  
Another thing is, all the spaces, I have no idea why it's like that. When I previewed the chapter, it didn't have those gaps!  
  
Third thing is, I told you, this story is coming to a close. ;_;  
  
Fourth thing, I don't specialize in drama, but what happened in the last chapter is important.  
  
Well, I know you all wanna read what's next, so I'll stop talking!  
  
A/N: Tabi, just to let you know, I'm thinking about your request. Maybe I'll grant it in "More Than What She Seems" or another story that's going to premiere soon this year. ^_^ I'll TRY my best to grant your request, but I can't promise you that it WILL be granted..(cause you know, I tend to forget things when I have a lot of things on my hands)  
  
Chapter 43: Higurashi Shrine..A Place That Can Heal The Heart  
  
Miroku didn't say a word as he kept staring down at his ex-girlfriend.  
  
"Sango," he whispered. "Sango..you can't be dead."  
  
"What could've made her die anyway?" Inu Yasha asked. He looked around at the surroundings and spotted the glass cup on the table. "Hmm.."  
  
"Inu Yasha! Miroku!"  
  
The two boys turned their heads and spotted Kagome in the distance. When she finally reached them, she gasped at the sight, "SANGO?!"  
  
"She's-she's," Miroku looked away and didn't finish the sentence.  
  
"We couldn't feel any pulse," Inu Yasha told her grimly. "We think she's-"  
  
"She's not dead!" Kagome screamed. "You can't just jump to a conclusion like this!"  
  
"But she's not breathing," Miroku pointed out with a trembling voice.  
  
Kagome ignored them and took hold of one of Sango's hands.  
  
"Do any of you know what happened?" she asked after awhile.  
  
"No," both boys answered at the same time.  
  
"But-" Inu Yasha glimpsed at the cup on the table again. "There IS that cup over there.."  
  
His friends followed his gaze to table. The cup still had some liquid in it.  
  
"Looks like water, but how could water kill you?" Kagome asked with confusion.  
  
They all thought for a long, long moment and then all three of them said together, "Poison."  
  
"The slut was working here with us," Kagome realized. "And I left for a little while, leaving those two alone.."  
  
She looked at her two friends and continued, "That was probably when Kikyo did something to Sango. When the slut left, she was all..nice for no apparent reason."  
  
"OH MY GOODNESS!" a voice shrieked at the entrance of the booth.  
  
The three friends winced.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi held a hand over her mouth, her eyes big as saucers.  
  
"What happened to your friend, Kagome?" she asked.  
  
"We think she died," Kagome answered softly. She shook her head. "No! She CAN'T be dead! I mean, Sango wouldn't die THAT easily! Isn't there any way to make her wake up or recover from the poison or something?"  
  
Her mother stood with a thoughtful face, "Well, there IS that potion that was handed down from generation to generation in the Higurashi family."  
  
All three teenagers looked at her with hope in their eyes.  
  
"But I'll have to search for it in the storage room..among the other potions," Mrs. Higurashi 'pap'ed a fist onto a palm.  
  
The three friends sweat-dropped.  
  
*****  
  
"This might take awhile to have an effect," Mrs. Higurashi said gently. "If it doesn't work..and if Sango never wakes up..you'll all have to accept the fact that she's really dead. She doesn't need to take the whole jar. A spoonful is good enough."  
  
She, Kagome, Inu Yasha, and Miroku were all in Kagome's room, standing and looking down at Sango who was lying down on Kagome's bed. Mrs. Higurashi took a spoon and dug it into a jar. When she pulled it back out, it had a small glob of icky, black-colored substance (think of it as black-colored honey..).  
  
Kagome stared at it and covered her nose, "That looks awful..smells awful too."  
  
"Well, it WAS handed down from generation to generation!" her mother laughed.  
  
"Are you sure you want to give Sango this stuff?" Kagome asked, taking a closer look at the potion.  
  
"Of course I'm sure," Mrs. Higurashi smiled, carefully sticking the spoonful into Sango's mouth and leaving it there for a moment. She slowly pulled it out and looked at the spoon with satisfaction when she saw that none of the icky, black substance was left on it. "Now if you'll all excuse me, I have cooking to do. Take good care of Sango!"  
  
She left out the door.  
  
Miroku cleared his throat, "Um, Inu Yasha, Kagome..if it's not a problem, may I please have some time alone with Sango?"  
  
His two friends looked at him with sympathy.  
  
"Sure," Kagome replied.  
  
"Just call us if you need anything," Inu Yasha added and left the room with his girlfriend.  
  
Miroku gazed after them and watched as the door clicked shut. He pulled the chair from the desk up to the bed and sat down.  
  
"Sango.." his vision began to blur. "I didn't get to tell you the truth. I really do love you."  
  
A tear began to slip down his cheek and he wiped it away.  
  
He continued, "I..I don't want to be alone. I don't want to lose you. You're the one I love the most."  
  
Miroku took one of Sango's hands in his and squeezed it gently.  
  
"You're not weak, Sango. Fight the poison," he whispered. "Fight for Inu Yasha and Kagome..fight for me."  
  
*****  
  
Two hours passed by quickly.  
  
Miroku sat on the chair, asleep (in fact, everyone in the house was asleep ^_^ hehe.).  
  
Tick..Tick..Tick..Tick..Tick  
  
Tick..Tick..Tick..Tick..Tick  
  
Tick..Tick..Tick..Tick..Tick  
  
"Mi-Miroku.."  
  
Miroku sleepily lifted his head and opened his eyes.  
  
"Miroku.."  
  
He sat there speechless, "Sango?"  
  
She just repeated, "Miroku.."  
  
Miroku slumped down in his seat.  
  
'At least I know that she's still alive,' his eyes filled with tears of relief and happiness.  
  
"Miroku..don't leave me. I love you. Why won't you meet my dad? Why?" Sango whispered in her sleep. Her mouth quivered and she let out a small sob. "I don't want it to be over. I don't want to be alone.."  
  
Miroku felt a twinge of guilt when he heard all of what she just said.  
  
"Please..don't leave me.." she mumbled. She stirred and her eyes slowly blinked open. "..Miroku."  
  
"I'm right here," his voice answered.  
  
Sango stiffened and turned her head to look at him.  
  
A quiet moment passed between them.  
  
"Sango.." Miroku finally said. "You're alive.."  
  
"Of course I'm alive, you moron," she replied, muffled by the blanket. Sango turned her head and looked at the wall instead.  
  
"Sango, I think it's time for me to tell you the real reason why I didn't want to meet your father," Miroku said quietly.  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
He took a deep breath and continued, "The real reason is because-"  
  
"Because you hate me?" Sango interrupted. "Is that why?"  
  
"No! Of course not!" he blinked. "The real reason is because..well, I'm scared your dad won't accept me as your boyfriend..and our relationship would have to end."  
  
He looked down at his lap and continued, "I AM a coward, aren't I?"  
  
"Miroku," Sango said hesitantly. "Just tell me the truth..do you really love me? That's all that really matters to me."  
  
When he didn't answer, she turned her head to look at him again.  
  
His lips met hers in a long, compassionate kiss.  
  
'I guess that means yes,' Sango thought with a smile as she pulled him closer to her.  
  
*****  
  
"Looks like they're back together again," Kagome whispered happily. She continued to watch them through the small open crack of the door.  
  
"Kagome," Inu Yasha rolled his eyes behind her. "We only came here to check up on them..not SPY on them."  
  
"But spying is fun," she pouted.  
  
"We have to let them have their privacy," he pointed out.  
  
"Okay, okay," Kagome sighed and closed the door completely shut. "You win..this time."  
  
A/N: There..happy? I didn't make Sango die! I wasn't even going to MAKE her die! She's one of my favorite characters too, you know! Hm, let's see..three more chapters left ;_;. Wah! I know, I know, short chappie..I'll try to make the next one longer. Well, please review! ^_~ 


	44. Valentine's Day

~*~My Heart Is Yours~*~  
  
Chapter 14: Valentine's Day  
  
The rest of winter break flew by and the four friends went back to school.  
  
January ended quickly and Valentine's Day was arriving rapidly.  
  
"Kagome, are you going to the dance on Valentine's Day?" Sango asked hyperactively.  
  
"No," Kagome smiled back.  
  
Her friend gaped, "Wha-why not?!"  
  
Kagome blushed, "Well..Inu Yasha and I are going to have a picnic in the park. So I'm sorry, Sango. I hope you understand."  
  
She looked at her best friend and blinked.  
  
Sango took her friend's hands in her own, "That is so romantic!"  
  
She sighed dreamily and continued, "How I'd love to go on a picnic late in the evening with Miroku and then stare up at the stars while Miroku and I are snuggling up against each other.."  
  
"Hehe," Kagome sweat-dropped.  
  
"Why are her eyes like that?" a voice gulped behind her. Kagome turned around. Miroku was shakily pointing a finger at Sango. Inu Yasha was staring at him with an amused expression.  
  
"Don't tell me she's in her 'hyper-phase' right now," he groaned.  
  
"Looks like she is," Inu Yasha snorted.  
  
Sango snapped out of her daydream, spotted Miroku, and squealed.  
  
"Oh, Miroku!" she cooed. "I have some GREAT ideas for us to do on Valentine's Day! We could go to the park, or the beach, or a restaurant, or-"  
  
She began to drag him away from Kagome and Inu Yasha.  
  
"Please, someone, help.." Miroku whimpered.  
  
*****Valentine's Day*****  
  
"Oh, well," Sango sighed in disappointment as she brushed her long hair. She was wearing white capris and a red tank top. "Going to a dance isn't THAT bad."  
  
"Yeah, it isn't," Kagome agreed. She was dressed in a red summer dress (I know it's not summer, but you know the movies: women wear summer dresses to picnics..well, USUALLY.).  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Come in," both girls said.  
  
The door creaked open.  
  
"My, do you two look HOT," Miroku remarked with a drool.  
  
PUNCH  
  
"Say that again to Kagome and you're toast!" Inu Yasha growled.  
  
Both girls laughed.  
  
Miroku was wearing a red Hawaiian collar shirt and blue baggy jeans. Inu Yasha was wearing khaki-colored pants and a red short-sleeved collar shirt (Oh, great! I'm running out of styles for the boys! ;_;).  
  
"So..are you ready to go, Sango?" Miroku asked dizzily from the punch.  
  
"Yup!" she piped and leapt at him. They stumbled onto the floor.  
  
"Come on," Kagome walked around the couple with a sweat-drop. "Let's go."  
  
Inu Yasha took her hand, "Right."  
  
*****Sango's and Miroku's POV*****  
  
(A/N: The dance is in the college gym.)  
  
Sango rested her head against Miroku's chest and closed her eyes when a slow dance came on.  
  
'He hasn't groped me yet..' she thought. '..oh, thank the heavens!'  
  
..Meanwhile..  
  
Miroku's hands twitched slightly every so often around Sango's waist, 'Must..not..grope..Sango..'  
  
*****Inu Yasha's and Kagome's POV*****  
  
After picking up the picnic basket in the boys' dorm, Inu Yasha and Kagome walked to the college park. Throughout the whole trip there, Inu Yasha didn't say a word. Kagome watched him curiously.  
  
"Is something the matter?" she asked softly.  
  
"No," he finally spoke.  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"Really..I'm just..a bit worried right now.."  
  
"About what?" Kagome asked. The park was coming into view.  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
She sighed in frustration, but stopped nagging him.  
  
*****Sango's and Miroku's POV*****  
  
"Hey, Miroku.." Sango looked up at her boyfriend and smiled.  
  
"What?" he replied rather stiffily.  
  
"I thought you would grope me at least once during this dance and so far you haven't!"  
  
"Ye-yeah.."  
  
Sango giggled and then kissed him. He groaned. At that moment, his arms slipped off her waist and his hands landed..on her butt (shame on you, Miroku -_-).  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*SLAP*  
  
*****Inu Yasha's and Kagome's POV*****  
  
'The stars are beautiful,' Kagome thought in awe. 'So is the full moon..'  
  
Inu Yasha glanced at her and thought, 'She looks really happy..'  
  
They continued to eat silently on the grass, beneath a tree, saying nothing to each other while they stared up at the night sky.  
  
*****Sango's and Miroku's POV*****  
  
"We're leaving!" Sango gritted through her clenched teeth, heading back to her dorm. "I can't believe you groped me..and then groped me 8 more times after that!"  
  
"It was an accident," Miroku insisted, following her. "Really!"  
  
*****Inu Yasha's and Kagome's POV*****  
  
Kagome set the picnic blanket inside the basket and then closed the lid.  
  
She sighed and faced her boyfriend, "Want to take a walk?"  
  
Inu Yasha answered, "Sure."  
  
..  
  
The couple stopped in front of a pond and gazed into the calm, glistening water.  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes closed.  
  
'He looks like he's in deep thought,' Kagome peeked at him.  
  
"I love you, Kagome," he said after a moment.  
  
"I love you too, Inu Yasha," she answered with a smile.  
  
"Do you really?" he asked with hesitation in his voice. "Because I really love you and-"  
  
"Yes, I really do love you," Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"  
  
He opened his eyes again and looked at her.  
  
Kagome caught her breath when his violet eyes met hers.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" she whispered.  
  
He knelt down in front of her and pulled a small velvet box out of one of the pockets on his pants. He opened it up, revealing a diamond ring.  
  
Then, in a soft voice, Inu Yasha asked, "Will you marry me?"  
  
A/N: Maybe I'll leave it here..hahahaha!..No, that would be too cruel..  
  
Kagome's eyes welled up with tears.  
  
Inu Yasha looked at her with worry, "Kagome?"  
  
"Yes," she sniffed, smiling. "I'll marry you."  
  
Inu Yasha smiled back, took the ring from its case, took Kagome's hand and slipped it onto her wedding finger on her left hand.  
  
"Um, Inu Yasha?" she asked as he stood up. "Are we going to get married this year or after we're done with college?"  
  
Inu Yasha thought for a moment and then answered, "I suppose after college is the best choice."  
  
Kagome hugged him, "I don't care..as long as we're getting married and we're together, I'm happy."  
  
Inu Yasha hugged her back, "Same with me."  
  
"Is that why you were worried?" Kagome pulled back a little and looked into his eyes. "Were you scared that I'd say no?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Inu Yasha.." she laughed as she shook her head. "You're such a baka."  
  
He grinned, "Yeah..your baka."  
  
They kissed.  
  
A/N: And there's your small surprise..the proposal. ^_^ Hm..let's see: next chapter is about the wedding and then, after that, there's the epilogue, and then there'll probably be a "thank-you" page. What I mean is: I'm putting down a list of names of all the people who reviewed my story (maybe I'll put a little comment beside some names..). I know it's going to take forever, but I couldn't have done it without you all so I'm going to do it.  
  
Remember when I said that there would be a surprise for all you Kikyo haters out there at the end? Well, keep reading and you'll see what the surprise is!  
  
Oh, and also, I'm going to put down the summary for my new story that's going to premiere after "More Than What She Seems" is complete, so look for it in the next chapter, the epilogue, or the "thank-you" chapter.  
  
Please review! ^_^ 


	45. Here Comes The Slut, Dumb Like A Nut!

~*~My Heart Is Yours~*~  
  
A/N: First of all, TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO EXPAND THE EPILOGUE! ^_^ Because if the majority wants me to..that's what I'll do. But if the majority doesn't want me to..I'll just summarize everything in the next chapter!  
  
Second thing: Here's chapter 15!  
  
Chapter 15: Here Comes The Slut..Dumb Like A Nut!  
  
Sango lay on her bed with a slight frown on her face.  
  
"Where the heck is Kagome?" she mumbled.  
  
She sighed and turned onto her side.  
  
The door creaked open a moment later.  
  
Sango sat up on her bed, "Kagome, where have you been?!"  
  
Her best friend rolled her eyes, "You're beginning to sound like my mother."  
  
Sango ignored the remark, "I've been waiting here for two hours-TWO hours- and you still didn't return!"  
  
Kagome didn't say anything.  
  
"Where were you?" Sango nagged.  
  
"Out with Inu Yasha," was her reply.  
  
"WHERE exactly?"  
  
"We were at the park the whole time," Kagome sighed in frustration. "Sango! Can it, would you?! Did something happen between you and Miroku again?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Yes.." she answered and then flopped back onto her bed. "He groped me a lot during the dance."  
  
Kagome laughed, "No wonder why you're so grouchy!"  
  
"Well," Sango snapped. "Why don't you tell me what you were doing at the park with your boyfriend up to 11:00 P.M.!"  
  
"Inu Yasha isn't my boyfriend," Kagome blushed.  
  
Sango shot up from her bed and walked up to her best friend.  
  
"Say that again?" she asked in a have-you-lost-your-mind tone. "Did I hear correctly? Inu Yasha isn't your boyfriend?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Did you break up?"  
  
"No."  
  
Sango gasped, "Do you have amnesia?!"  
  
"NO!" Kagome exclaimed. "He's just not my boyfriend, okay?!"  
  
"Then what is he then if you spent practically 3 hours at the park with him?" Sango gave her a look (let me clear this up for you: the dance was at 8 P.M. and Sango and Miroku returned to their dorms at 9. Meanwhile, Inu Yasha and Kagome left for the park at 8 P.M. and came back at 11 P.M. ^_^). She snorted, "Is he just a 'friend' then?"  
  
"No..he's my fiancé."  
  
*****Meanwhile, with Inu Yasha & Miroku*****  
  
"Dude, you actually proposed to her?" Miroku raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah..and what of it?" Inu Yasha shot back with boredom. He sat down on his bed and glared at his best friend. "I really love Kagome and she told me that she loves me too, so it fits all together perfectly."  
  
"Where'd you get the ring?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I was thinking about the proposal during winter break," Inu Yasha answered with a far off look in his eyes. "And so I bought a ring before we had to return to college."  
  
"Figures," his best friend nodded. "You're practically rich because of your dad's corporation."  
  
"Anyways, are YOU going to ask Sango to marry you?" Inu Yasha directed the spotlight from him to Miroku.  
  
"Yes..No..Maybe so," Miroku shrugged.  
  
"Chicken."  
  
"Yes, I know I am.."  
  
*****Back with the girls*****  
  
Sango gawked, "You're-fiancé?!"  
  
Kagome nodded shyly, "He proposed to me tonight."  
  
Sango snatched Kagome's left hand and saw the ring, "Oh, Kami, you're serious!"  
  
"What?" Kagome frowned at her. "Is it a bad thing that I'm marrying Inu Yasha?"  
  
"No," Sango laughed. "It's a GOOD thing!"  
  
*****Fast forwarding to when the four friends are 'almost' done with college.keyword would be 'almost' (let's just say..it's the last month of college for them ^_~)*****  
  
Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Rin all sat in a circle in Kagome's room. Tokyo University had given all the students the whole week off and Rin..well, she had a lot of free time.  
  
"So, Sango, you're my "maid of honor"," Kagome said carefully. "And Ayame and Rin, you're my bridesmaids."  
  
"Got it!" the three piped.  
  
Kagome smiled slightly at them and then continued thoughtfully, "Souta is going to be the ring bearer and Shippou is going to be the..hm.."  
  
*****With the boys, at Inu Yasha's house*****  
  
"I'm the best man?" Miroku blinked. "You actually give me this honor?"  
  
"Unless you don't want the honor, then fine.." Inu Yasha snorted. "I'll just give the honor to my brother or Kouga."  
  
"No, no, NO!" he said quickly. "I WANT TO BE THE BEST MAN, REALLY!"  
  
Kouga and Sesshoumaru rolled their eyes next to him.  
  
*****Forwarding to the wedding day, in the afternoon*****  
  
"My baby is going to get married!" Mrs. Higurashi cried. "I was right! I was RIGHT! I knew you and Inu Yasha would marry each other! Oh, I just can't WAIT for grandchildren!"  
  
"MOM!" Kagome screamed with a red face.  
  
The couple had agreed on a western wedding ceremony.  
  
Ayame, Rin, and Sango giggled. All three were wearing a dress with a scarlet pearly looking textured top and a silk textured bottom half. Topping it all off, all three girls wore a pearl necklace and pearl earrings and blood red colored high heels. Ayame was the only one who had her hair up in pigtails while Rin and Sango had their hair down (nope, no lipstick. I'm imagining them now and lipstick just won't match. Why? It makes their faces seem pale..I know: you can use 'blush', but that would be way too much make-up!). Rin was the only bridesmaid that wore a bracelet (a diamond bracelet to be more exact ^_^).  
  
Mrs. Higurashi was dressed in a simple midnight-blue dress, black high heels, and wore a diamond necklace. She fidgeted with her daughter's hair endlessly.  
  
"Are you done yet?" Kagome complained. She was dressed in a strapless white dress that had a small train and that was puffed out a bit for the lower half of the wedding dress. The top half had an intricate design with small diamonds. She shifted from foot to foot slowly, not wanting to trip on her white high-heels.  
  
"Not yet, dear," Mrs. Higurashi slowly brushed her daughter's hair (I'm leaving Kagome's hair down..it looks better that way to me ^_^). After she finished, she slid the veil (A/N: it was attached to a small tiara) in place on her daughter's head and then stepped back, beaming. "Wonderful."  
  
She sniffed, "Now for something old.."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi picked up her purse and took out a thin, silver-chained diamond pendant. As she put it around Kagome's neck, she said softly, "I'm letting you have this, Kagome. I used to wear this all the time when I was young-about the same age as you. It's a gift for you to remember me by. Of course, you would never, EVER forget your own mother, would you?"  
  
Kagome laughed, "No, I wouldn't."  
  
"Our turn!" Sango and Ayame squealed. They handed Kagome as small velvet box. Kagome took it and opened it slowly.  
  
"NEW AND BLUE SAPPHIRE EARRINGS!" the two girls screamed hyperactively before Kagome could say anything. "WE BOUGHT IT JUST FOR YOU!"  
  
"Thank you," Kagome hugged Sango and Ayame. She put them on and smiled. "How do I look?"  
  
"Fantastic," Rin replied for the others. "But you still need something borrowed."  
  
She took the diamond bracelet off her wrist and handed it over to Kagome, "So here. You can borrow it."  
  
Kagome gave Rin a hug this time and accepted the bracelet, "Thank you so much, everyone!"  
  
"Well, you have everything now," Mrs. Higurashi giggled. "Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue."  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Who is it?" Mrs. Higurashi asked loudly.  
  
"It's me, Miroku," Miroku replied. "We're going to start soon."  
  
"Okay!" all the girls and Mrs. Higurashi shouted. The girls quickly picked up their bouquets of roses (Sango, Ayame, and Rin have red roses and Kagome has white roses).  
  
"By the way.." Miroku paused on the other side of the door. "Are any of you undressed?"  
  
Sango stormed to the door, yanked it open, and slammed it behind her.  
  
The group sweat-dropped as they heard slapping, punching, and yelling.  
  
"Hentai! How dare you ask us that!" Sango shrieked.  
  
*****  
  
The music started up and Souta was the first to enter down the aisle. He marched stiffly in his tuxedo, holding an elaborate pillow with two rings on top. Inu Yasha gave him a grin when he took his place on his side.  
  
What happened next took Inu Yasha by surprise. Shippou (dressed in an EXTRA small tuxedo) skipped slowly down the red carpeted aisle, throwing flower petals. He stifled a laugh.  
  
"He's so adorable!" people remarked quietly.  
  
'Yeah,' Inu Yasha smirked. 'An adorable flower boy..'  
  
Miroku and Sango were next. Inu Yasha cocked an eyebrow when he saw Miroku's slightly scarred face.  
  
"Did something perverted?" he asked when Miroku took his spot beside him. His best friend nodded grimly.  
  
Next, Kouga and Ayame walked down the aisle and then Sesshoumaru and Rin.  
  
All the girls stood on the left side (if you're sitting in front of them..or if you prefer: in the 'front view') and the boys stood on the right side.  
  
The music changed into a different song and the people in the audience stood up and turned towards the entrance door.  
  
Inu Yasha held his breath and stared ahead.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome nervously watched through her veil as Sesshoumaru and Rin walked down the aisle.  
  
'It's almost my turn,' she gulped and gripped her bouquet.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked down at her daughter and looped her arm around Kagome's arm, "Ready?"  
  
The music changed and mother and daughter stepped forward. The audience of people stood up and looked in their direction. As she slowly walked toward the altar with her mother, Kagome gazed ahead. Ayame, Rin, and Sango smiled brightly at her. Kagome's eyes shifted over to the boys on the other side. Shippou was still throwing flower petals in the air. Kouga and Sesshoumaru were trying to stop him. Souta was standing ever so stiffly and was clutching the pillow tightly. She giggled softly.  
  
"All the girls look great in those dresses and all the boys look great in tuxedos, don't they?" Mrs. Higurashi nudged her daughter.  
  
"Yes," Kagome answered.  
  
Her eyes landed on Inu Yasha. She could see his intense gaze on her even from behind the veil.  
  
'He looks so handsome,' Kagome's expression softened.  
  
They reached the altar.  
  
"I love you," Mrs. Higurashi murmured quietly.  
  
Kagome turned to her mother and hugged her for what seemed like an eternity. She whispered, "I love you too, Mom."  
  
After they finally pulled back from each other, Mrs. Higurashi pulled the veil out of Kagome's face and kissed her daughter's forehead. Kagome noticed tears in her mother's eyes.  
  
"Mom?" she blinked. "Is something the matter-?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi quickly shook her head and after a moment she replied, "Everyone's waiting."  
  
She took hold of one of Kagome's hands and then turned around.  
  
"Son-in-law," she told Inu Yasha. "Take good care of Kagome."  
  
Inu Yasha nodded, "I will, Mrs. Higurashi."  
  
She shook her head, "No, no, no. It's 'mother-in-law' now."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi chuckled when she saw Inu Yasha open his mouth to say something, but then reconsidered it. She took one of Inu Yasha's hands with her free hand and wrapped his hand over Kagome's. With one last smile, Mrs. Higurashi left them and went to her spot in the front row of the audience. The couple turned to each other.  
  
"Well?" Kagome giggled after Inu Yasha stared at her for quite some time.  
  
"You..look.." he began.  
  
Kagome blinked.  
  
"..really beautiful."  
  
She smiled warmly at him, "And you're such a hottie in that tuxedo.."  
  
He gave her a lopsided grin, "I know.."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and then looped her arm around Inu Yasha's.  
  
Then, the couple stood silently as the priest began the ceremony, "We are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony.."  
  
*****  
  
The wedding went along very quickly and soon, the vowing part came..  
  
The priest cleared his throat, "Ahem, now..if anyone here has any reason as to why these two shouldn't be wed, let him or her speak now, or forever hold his or her peace."  
  
The couple looked at the audience uneasily for a moment.  
  
Then..  
  
BANG!  
  
The entrance doors flew open.  
  
"I have a reason why these two should not be married!" a familiar voice bellowed throughout the church.  
  
Ayame, Rin, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga sighed and shook their heads.  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Kagome mumbled endlessly under their breath.  
  
Inu Yasha growled.  
  
"What the heck do you want, Kikyo?" he sneered.  
  
"You two shouldn't be getting married!" she stomped down the aisle, towards the altar.  
  
"And why shouldn't we?" he snapped.  
  
"Because we're engaged to each other, remember?!"  
  
Several people gasped in the audience.  
  
Inu Yasha rolled his eyes, "Prove that we're engaged."  
  
Kikyo opened her mouth, but nothing came out.  
  
"Er.." she paused. "Uh.."  
  
Many people had annoyed expressions on their faces as they looked at her.  
  
"Um," she laughed nervously. "Well.."  
  
"No proof, right?" Inu Yasha smirked. "Is it finally getting to your head, slut? Did it finally get to you that we're not a couple, we never were, we never ever will be, and that we were never engaged and that we never will be engaged?!"  
  
Kikyo whimpered, "But I love you!"  
  
"And guess what?" Inu Yasha hissed back. "I DON'T love you!"  
  
"How could you cheat on me?!" she exclaimed.  
  
Kagome, Miroku, and Sango sighed.  
  
"This could go on forever," Miroku remarked.  
  
"She is SO dense!" Sango shook her head.  
  
"She's ruining the whole wedding," Kagome said sourly.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi stood up from the audience and stomped up to Kikyo.  
  
"Listen here, girl!" she thundered. "I will NOT tolerate you to ruin my daughter's wedding day! Now get out of this church!"  
  
Kikyo stood rooted to the spot and crossed her arms, "No."  
  
All the bridesmaids held Mrs. Higurashi back before she could hurt the slut.  
  
"How-DARE-you!" a vein popped in Mrs. Higurashi's forehead.  
  
Kikyo cackled, "I'm going to stop this wedding once and for a-"  
  
A hand clamped over her mouth.  
  
"Yuck," Sesshoumaru winced. "Remind me to wash my hands 10 times after this wedding."  
  
Kouga took Kikyo's arms and held them in place behind her back, "I will, if you remind ME to."  
  
He craned his neck and exclaimed, "Could we have some ropes or chains here?"  
  
*****  
  
Kikyo sat beside Mrs. Higurashi..with chains (which would mean that there were locks too) around her arms and body, with ropes tied around her wrists (which were stuck behind her back), and with duck tape over her mouth. She began to make scowling noises, but stopped when Mrs. Higurashi gave her a cold, icy glare. Inu Yasha and Kagome had decided to make Kikyo watch the rest of the wedding..so it'd be like a payback for what she'd done to everyone in high school..and in college.  
  
She continued to thrash around, 'I can't take this! My only love is getting married before me and I can't do anything to stop this wedding!'  
  
(A/N: Ok, here's the deal: I have no real idea whatsoever what the EXACT words are..so I'm guessing..well, I just know two versions of the vows: version one-when the priest asks everything and the bride and groom just say 'I do' OR version two-when the bride and groom repeat the words after the priest..hm..are the two versions supposed to be combined?..No, it wouldn't make sense..Anyways, I'm using version two and I got these words by listening to a wedding song..hehe..so it might not be the right, RIGHT words..)  
  
"Kagome, please repeat after me, and place this ring on Inu Yasha's hand," the priest said, taking one of the rings from the pillow that Souta (who was beside him at the moment) was holding. "I, Kagome."  
  
"I, Kagome," she recited.  
  
"Take thee, Inu Yasha."  
  
"Take thee, Inu Yasha."  
  
"To honor and obey."  
  
"To honor and obey."  
  
"To love and to cherish through sickness and health."  
  
"To love and to cherish through sickness and health."  
  
"For the rest of my days."  
  
"For the rest of my days," Kagome repeated softly with happy tears in her eyes. She slid the ring onto Inu Yasha's finger on his left hand and smiled warmly at him.  
  
"Inu Yasha, please repeat after me," the priest turned to him. "I, Inu Yasha."  
  
"I, Inu Yasha," he gazed into Kagome's eyes.  
  
"Take thee, Kagome."  
  
"Take thee, Kagome."  
  
"In poverty and wealth."  
  
"In poverty and wealth."  
  
"To love and to cherish in sickness and health."  
  
"To love and to cherish in sickness and health."  
  
"For the rest of my days."  
  
"For the rest of my days," Inu Yasha whispered. As he slid the ring onto Kagome's finger, he felt like he was the happiest man alive in the world.  
  
The priest closed his book and concluded, "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you forever Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
Inu Yasha took Kagome in his arms, leaned down and gave her a long, sweet, gentle kiss.  
  
The audience clapped.  
  
Ayame, Rin, and Sango cheered.  
  
Kouga, Sesshoumaru, and Miroku whistled.  
  
Shippou looked around him, picked up some petals, and threw them into the air, "Yay!"  
  
"Eww," Souta covered his eyes and backed away from the just married couple.  
  
Kikyo just turned her head away and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh, I can't WAIT for grandchildren!" Mrs. Higurashi squealed.  
  
Kagome pulled away from her husband and shrieked, "MOM!"  
  
*****The Reception*****  
  
Kagome sighed in relief as she walked out of her room, dressed in normal clothes (I'll make it quick: she's wearing white capris and a white tank top..hey, what other color is there for a bride to wear!?). She walked down the stairs and out to the party.  
  
"Where's Sango?" she mumbled and looked around. She bit her lip when she saw her best friend. "Oh..no."  
  
Sango (who had changed into a simple light blue dress) was at the dessert table..chomping on some cookies and eating candies.  
  
"Oi! Kwagwomwe!" she waved with her mouth full. Kagome slowly walked up to her.  
  
"Hey," she smiled nervously. "About how many desserts are you going to eat exactly?"  
  
"Um," Sango thought, chewing on a chocolate chip cookie. "It depends."  
  
Kagome laughed uncertainly and then squeaked when someone scooped her up in their arms.  
  
"How's my wife?" Inu Yasha chuckled (who was wearing black pants and a white collar shirt-I know, I know: he wears collar shirts so many times in this story, but I have a REASON for that! It's because he's going to be working in a corporation soon! And what do business men wear? They wear ties and COLLAR SHIRTS and et cetera. So let's just say Sesshoumaru is forcing him to wear collar shirts so he could get used to them! ^_^)  
  
"Startled," she replied. He set her back down with a grin.  
  
Sango smiled brightly at them until she felt a hand on her butt.  
  
*SLAP*  
  
"MIROKU!" she roared. Her boyfriend (who was dressed in..hm..black jeans and a dark purple collar shirt..hey, it's a wedding..so they all have to look at least a LITTLE nice!) backed away.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" he protested, but then dashed off with Sango hot on his trail.  
  
*****  
  
"Okay!" Mrs. Higurashi screamed through the microphone. "It's time for the two lovebirds to cut the cake!"  
  
She set down the microphone and strode over to the dessert table (yes, the one Sango was at..^_^).  
  
"O~kay!" she cooed to the newly wed couple. "After all this, you two can go and give me some grandchildren!"  
  
They blinked back at her.  
  
*chirp* *chirp* *chirp*  
  
"MOM!" Kagome hollered.  
  
Inu Yasha looked away, blushing (ahaha! The blushing is back!).  
  
The guests all laughed nervously.  
  
"Okay, okay," Mrs. Higurashi waved them off. "But you WILL give me grandchildren, right?"  
  
Kagome fumed up again, "MOM!"  
  
"Ehehe," Miroku scratched the back of his head. "Uh, Mrs. Higurashi..everyone's waiting.."  
  
He pointed beside him to his girlfriend.  
  
"Especially Sango," he continued.  
  
Sango nodded wildly, "I want more dessert!"  
  
Her 3 friends sweat-dropped.  
  
"Here's the knife," Mrs. Higurashi handed it over to her daughter. Kagome took it with a smile.  
  
"Oh, Kagome!" Sango jumped up and down. "Give me the first piece, okay?"  
  
"Maybe you should just give her a crumb," Miroku whispered in Kagome's ear. "She practically ate all the dessert on the table already!"  
  
BONK  
  
"I heard that!" Sango snarled.  
  
Kagome sweat-dropped and turned to her husband.  
  
"You know.." Inu Yasha said with a sly smile. "We could always give Kikyo in the corner over there the first piece.."  
  
"And why would we do that, DEAR?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well, we could always grind up some sleeping pills, sprinkle it onto her piece, give it to her and trick her to eat it," Inu Yasha replied innocently. "Or do you think she's too smart to fall for it?"  
  
"You're evil," she answered. Kagome grinned. "But when it comes to Kikyo..I am too."  
  
They laughed wickedly and cut a slice of cake together.  
  
"I'll go apply the stuff on here," Kagome winked, holding the plate that held the slice.  
  
But Inu Yasha couldn't answer because Sango was demanding why she didn't get the first piece.  
  
*****  
  
"Kikyo?" Kagome walked up to her and held out the plate of cake. "Do you want some?"  
  
"No thank you," Kikyo crossed her arms and held up her chin. "I'm not eating any of the food here!"  
  
"Aren't you hungry?" Kagome frowned.  
  
"I'm only here because you made me come!" Kikyo snorted. "..because your mother threatened me to come and celebrate your marriage or else she would never ever forgive me for interrupting the wedding!"  
  
She sniffed, "And anyways..I'm not hungry!"  
  
*rumble*  
  
Kagome sweat-dropped as Kikyo cursed to herself.  
  
"Stupid stomach," she scowled.  
  
"Oh, come ON, Kikyo," Kagome sighed. "Just have one piece of cake. It's the first slice too!"  
  
"I don't care.." Kikyo sneered.  
  
'How can I make her eat this?!' Kagome thought. Something clicked in her mind.  
  
"Inu Yasha wants you to eat it.." she smiled. "He told me himself..I didn't want to give you the first piece, but he felt really sorry for you, so I gave in.."  
  
"Ha ha ha HA!" Kikyo cackled. "It's because he loves me! That's why he felt sorry for me!"  
  
'What~ever,' Kagome looked away and rolled her eyes.  
  
"So are you going to eat it or what?" she asked with a take-it-or-leave-it look.  
  
"Of course!" Kikyo scoffed. "Anything for MY Inu!"  
  
Kagome growled, but kept her temper under control, "Suit yourself."  
  
With that said, she left the slut alone in the corner, and joined her friends and husband.  
  
*****Around evening*****  
  
"Exactly when is she supposed to be getting drowsy?" Sango asked Kagome.  
  
Kagome waved her off, "Shh."  
  
The two were glancing every so often at Kikyo.  
  
"It should start taking effect in an hour or so," Kagome finally answered the question.  
  
"YOU PERVERTED MONK!" a girl screamed nearby.  
  
*SLAP*  
  
"Excuse me, Kagome," Sango walked off in the direction of the source. "I have some business to attend to.."  
  
..  
  
*SLAP*  
  
"HOW DARE YOU GROPE OTHER GIRLS!" Sango's voice roared. "Get back here you perverted monk!"  
  
*****  
  
"Must-have-water!" Miroku rasped with a dry throat.  
  
He had been running away from Sango for the last 15 minutes.  
  
"Geez," he panted. "She must be REALLY hyper if she can run for this long."  
  
Miroku looked around and spotted her brother, Kohaku.  
  
"Kohaku!" he shouted. The boy turned his head and let out a squeak when Miroku caught up to him and hid behind him.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU USE MY BROTHER AS A BODYSHIELD!" Sango thundered. "Oh, you're going to get it now!"  
  
"Sango," a male's voice said behind Miroku.  
  
Miroku jumped, slowly turned around, and saw a middle-aged man.  
  
"Hi-hi, sir," he stammered.  
  
"Why are you running after this young man?" the middle-aged man asked.  
  
"Well.." Sango slowed down to a walk. "He's my boyfriend..father."  
  
"Father?" Miroku blinked. The man put a hand on Miroku's shoulder.  
  
He jumped again.  
  
"So you're the boy who's dating my daughter," Sango's father remarked with a smile. He looked up at his daughter. "You've chosen well.."  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Sango asked with a glare at Miroku.  
  
"Well, let's just say my instincts are telling me that you two belong together.." her father coughed. "Now, tell me your name, son-in-law."  
  
'Now I know how Inu Yasha felt like when Mrs. Higurashi and her father called him 'son-in-law',' Miroku realized with a nervous smile.  
  
He straightened up and bowed, "My name is Miroku and it's a pleasure to meet the father of such a lovely maiden of whom I have been courting for quite some time."  
  
Sango's father nodded, "And it's a pleasure to see that my daughter is dating a polite and courteous young man."  
  
Kohaku suddenly yawned, "Dad, can we go home? I'm getting tired."  
  
"Of course, son," his father replied gently. He turned to Miroku. "I suppose my daughter would like to stay here for awhile more..can I trust you to bring her home safely?"  
  
"Yes," Miroku bowed again. "Good-bye, sir."  
  
"No, it's 'father-in-law'," Sango's father shook his head with a glint in his eyes. He took hold of Kohaku's hand and began walking away. "Good-bye to you too, son-in-law."  
  
Miroku stared after him, saying nothing.  
  
"There. Was that so bad?" Sango whispered and held his hand. She looked up at him. "I think he accepts you. I'm so happy."  
  
Miroku pulled her into a hug, "Me too."  
  
They pulled away a little and looked into each other's eyes.  
  
"I love you, Sango," Miroku told her.  
  
Sango smiled, "I love you too, Miroku."  
  
They kissed.  
  
*****  
  
"Aw," Kagome sighed dreamily. "How sweet."  
  
"Yeah," Inu Yasha nodded beside her. "And Sango's father seems to actually like him."  
  
The two had watched the whole thing.  
  
"I wonder if they'll get married like we did," Kagome wondered out loud. Inu Yasha put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"I bet you they will," he murmured.  
  
They gazed at each other for a long moment until someone caught their eye. The married couple shifted their gaze and saw a staggering Kikyo walk up to Kagome's mother.  
  
"Hey," Kikyo said drowsily. "Can I go home now? I'm getting really sleepy and drowsy.."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi gave her an icy glare and replied gruffly, "Fine."  
  
Kikyo staggered off, not noticing a smirking Inu Yasha and Kagome as she passed them, and slowly descended the shrine entrance stairs..heading toward the direction of doom..  
  
A/N: AHAHAHA! To find out what happens to Kikyo, you'll have to read the epilogue: part 1.  
  
And Miroku finally met Sango's dad! I know that on chapter 30, Miroku could've met Sango's dad on that occasion too (you know..the graduation celebration dinner)..but Miroku and Sango weren't dating really seriously..until college. Haha. Sango's dad is just like Mrs. Higurashi, huh? He's calling Miroku 'son-in-law' already! ^_^  
  
*OKAY. HERE'S THE SUMMARY FOR MY NEW STORY THAT WILL PREMIERE SHORTLY AFTER THIS STORY IS COMPLETE*  
  
A/N: In this fic..to make it up to the people who wanted Inu Yasha to be a human for my other fic ("More Than What She Seems"), but didn't get their wish..will get their wish in this fic! So here's the FULL summary:  
  
And now..  
  
Featuring all your favorite characters from Inu Yasha..  
  
I'm proud to present..  
  
~*~"Shrine Of Love"~*~  
  
Kagome is in the 11th grade (she's 16 years old) and everyday after school, she has to go to Houshi Shrine..which is where her perverted cousin, Miroku, lives with his parents (who will be on a trip..)..to do her miko training. So on the first day, while Kagome is looking around the shrine..she hears someone practicing moves by themselves and she gets curious.  
  
She meets one of the instructors..bet you can't guess who ^_^..named Inu Yasha who is very flirtatious with her.  
  
The two eventually begin to fall in love with each other and so does Miroku with a certain student of his (yes, he's an instructor too..^_~ that can't be good..)..Sango.  
  
This fic is partially a high school fic because a fraction of it will take place at their school..Shikon No Tama High..while most of it takes place at Houshi Shrine.  
  
This fic will have lots of martial arts, fighting, and best of all..Kikyo- bashing! ^_^  
  
Pairings: inu/kag, mir/san, sess/rin, kou/aya, and kik/no one (again) -- AHAHAHA!  
  
Well, if there are any more questions that you have..just ask me in a review and I'll answer in the next chapter of this story.  
  
I would ever be so grateful and appreciative if you would read and review this story when it comes out! ^_^  
  
Oh, another thing: I promised you all that I'd read your stories several chapters ago. And I'm going to keep that promise so just be patient if you haven't seen me review a story of yours yet. I'm making my way slowly down the list. And remember, I'm going to have a thank you page too (which is going to take awhile to do..)! So look out for that at the end of this story too!  
  
Please review! ^_^ 


	46. Epilogue, Part 1: The Best Wedding Gift ...

~*~My Heart Is Yours~*~  
  
A/N: I'm SO sorry for not updating last week! I would've but:  
  
*I was busy with homework  
  
*I was pissed off..and the reason why I was pissed off is:  
  
*my computer crashed and everything is going to be deleted ;_; All that work I did went down the drain! I even had three chapters ready for my new story! I was going to upload all the chapters again because I edited all of them..but they're gone. My plot line rubrics for my stories are gone too and..well, you get the idea.  
  
SIGH  
  
Oh, well.  
  
^_^  
  
Epilogue-Part 1: The Best Wedding Gift Ever  
  
Inu Yasha, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and Ayame stayed for the night at Higurashi Shrine.  
  
The group sat in front of the T.V. talking, sleeping..and eating ramen (guess who is ^_^).  
  
"You should've seen Kikyo walk down the stairs," Kagome laughed. "She looked drunk."  
  
"Wonder what's going to happen to her?" Sango smiled.  
  
Everyone who was awake jumped when the news reporter let out a loud shout from the T.V., "A murderer has escaped from prison. If you see him, please call the police."  
  
The reporter held up a large photo of a teenage boy.  
  
Inu Yasha choked on his ramen, "Gah. That's Naraku!"  
  
*****  
  
(A/N: Okay. For all you Kikyo lovers out there or for all of you who donn't want Kikyo to get seriously hurt..I suggest you don't read this. Scroll down to the next five stars if you don't want to read the immense Kikyo bashing!)  
  
Kikyo staggered with each step and began to walk across the street.  
  
Cars narrowly passed her.  
  
SCREECH  
  
BEEP  
  
BEEP BEEP  
  
"Hey!" a driver shouted out of an open window. "You blind or something?! You're not supposed to walk yet!"  
  
Kikyo just continued to cross.  
  
*  
  
Walking down the middle of the street instead of the sidewalk, Kikyo neared her home.  
  
A shadow walked up behind her and thundered, "Hello, Kikyo."  
  
She shivered and turned around.  
  
"N-Naraku?" Kikyo stammered.  
  
Naraku sneered, "I'm going to get you back for what you did to me!"  
  
"How so?" Kikyo rolled her eyes slightly.  
  
He pulled out a large sharp knife.  
  
She gasped, "N-no! Don't kill me! I love my life! I have everything! My parents give me everything! Make up, clothes,-no! Get away from me!"  
  
Kikyo backed away. Naraku just followed her.  
  
"To bad," he hissed. "I wanted to make you happy, you broke my heart, and you betrayed me by telling everyone that I was the murderer!"  
  
"So?" she quivered.  
  
"SO?!" Naraku screeched. "I'll show you so!"  
  
He lunged at her and dug the knife down into the middle of her chest..into the middle of her heart.  
  
"How could you?" Kikyo mumbled.  
  
"I think the question is: How could YOU?" Naraku snarled with hatred. He left the knife in her chest and walked off.  
  
Kikyo laid in the middle of the street, her breath raspy.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy," she whimpered.  
  
Kikyo blinked when she heard an engine growing louder and louder.  
  
She looked up, winced at the pain, and saw..  
  
"A TRUCK!" she screamed. "It's going to run over me!"  
  
And sure enough, it did run over her. Its large wheels ran over Kikyo, digging the knife deeper into her chest.  
  
The pointy end of the handle on the knife jabbed through one of the truck wheels, causing the wheel to flatten.  
  
The corner of the truck tipped over towards the ground and landed on Kikyo's dead corpse, squashing her like a bug (ahahahaha! I'm enjoying this!).  
  
The truck driver turned off the engine, got out and inspected what was wrong.  
  
"Damn!" he growled and kicked the grounded corner. The driver noticed an arm sticking out. "Why the heck is that stupid person there?! Were they the one that flattened the tire?!"  
  
He kicked the corner and cursed, "I have an important delivery to make! I'm going to sue this person somehow..I SWEAR!!"  
  
*****  
  
Inu Yasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were the only ones left awake.  
  
The four sat on a couch and watched the television without a word to each other.  
  
Finally, Kagome broke the silence and whispered, "Naraku..what if he comes here and hurts my family again?"  
  
Inu Yasha put an arm around her shoulders beside her and leaned his head on top of hers, "It's okay, Kagome. He's not going to hurt you or your family with me and everyone else around."  
  
"The latest news!" the reporter exclaimed. "The murderer has just killed a young teenage girl. Her first name..Kikyo. Her parents wish to keep her full identity a secret. The young girl was stabbed and was then run over by a truck. Please, if you see the murderer, call the police right away."  
  
The four friends stared at the television with wide eyes.  
  
"Kikyo," Kagome whispered.  
  
"Is," Miroku blinked.  
  
"Dead?" Sango gasped.  
  
"That's the best news I've ever heard in my entire life," Inu Yasha smirked.  
  
Kagome slapped his leg playfully, "Shut up. Don't be cruel."  
  
"Actually..I'm happy too," Sango grinned.  
  
"Yup, so am I," Miroku agreed. "Aren't you, Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah.." Kagome said slowly. "But still, Naraku-"  
  
"Attention! The murderer has just been caught by the police!" the news reporter shouted.  
  
"Thank goodness," Kagome sighed with relief.  
  
The friends continued to watch the news until they all eventually fell asleep.  
  
A/N: I know, I know. Short chapter. But at least Kikyo died! ^_^ Yay! I don't know why..but I just don't feel like typing much today..maybe because of the lack of sleep. I gotta plan the rest of this story out. Maybe I'll retype this chapter later..maybe.  
  
*you're all looking at..about 10 more chapters for this story ^_^ I think..  
  
*my new story is going to be postponed (because I have to type it all over again ;_;) until after this story is finished..it was going to premiere after this story anyway..  
  
Please review! ^_^ 


	47. Epilogue, Part 2: A Honeymoon and A Surp...

~*~My Heart Is Yours~*~  
  
A/N: I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! ;_;. I've been way too busy and I was planning out the storyline for the rest of the story. And I have to say...it's pretty hard.  
  
Epilogue-Part2: A Honeymoon And A Surprise  
  
Kagome laid back on a blanket near the shore and sighed.  
  
"This is paradise," she smiled to herself. "Hawaii is paradise."  
  
SPLASH  
  
Kagome blinked and sat up with a glare, her whole body drenched.  
  
'Lucky that I'm wearing a bathing suit...' she thought.  
  
Inu Yasha laughed at her (Let's do the math, shall we? ^_^ they're at the beach, Kagome's wearing a bathing suit...so Inu Yasha is wearing trunks.)  
  
"Having fun?" he smirked as he stood in the water.  
  
"YOU STUPID BAKA!" she screamed, stood up, and tackled him down into the ocean water. Kagome started pounding her fist down continuously while she sat on top of him. "STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID..."  
  
*****With Sango and Miroku in Tokyo, Sango's House*****  
  
Sango and Miroku clung to each other as they kissed passionately.  
  
Kohaku came walking into the room.  
  
"EW!" he yelled. "Get a ROOM, would you?!"  
  
Sango pulled back from Miroku and shot back, "We ARE in a room!"  
  
The couple continued kissing again.  
  
Kohaku shook his head, "What is Dad gonna think when he walks in with them like this?"  
  
*****Back at Hawaii*****  
  
"Okay, Kagome, geez," Inu Yasha caught her fists. "Is that any way to treat your husband?"  
  
"If that husband were you, yes it is," she snapped. "And since you ARE my husband..."  
  
Kagome freed her hands from his grip and pounded him again, "BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
"This doesn't hurt you know," Inu Yasha stared at her, irritated. "It's annoying. You're just wasting your strength."  
  
"I. DON'T. CARE." Kagome continued to pound at him. "Sheesh! Is getting a tan too much for a girl to ask?!"  
  
*****Tokyo*****  
  
Sango and Miroku sat beside each other, breathless.  
  
"Well, that was...wild," Sango panted.  
  
"Yeah," Miroku agreed.  
  
The two sat in silence.  
  
"Sango, I've been thinking..." Miroku started. "I really love you, you do know that, right?"  
  
Sango nodded, "Yeah, I do too."  
  
"And I was wondering," he started to blush. "If you would...if you would...if you would..."  
  
"If I would what?" she eyed him curiously.  
  
"If you would marry me," Miroku blurted out.  
  
*****Hawaii*****  
  
"Would you stop this?" Inu Yasha sighed. He sat up and pulled Kagome close to him so they were face to face.  
  
'Oh, Kami,' he thought. 'I AM a stupid idiot. Why didn't I do this sooner?'  
  
The fire in Kagome's eyes disappeared and she laughed.  
  
"That...was...fun," she gasped between breaths.  
  
"Pounding me is fun?" Inu Yasha raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't consider that fun."  
  
"Well, it's fun to me," she pouted back.  
  
Inu Yasha gave her a quick peck on the lips, "Well, KISSING you is fun to me."  
  
He lowered his head and whispered in her ear. "And since it's our honeymoon, shouldn't we be doing just that?"  
  
His pulled back slightly, his mouth hovering near hers.  
  
Kagome met his lips eagerly and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She tilted her head and deepened the kiss.  
  
Inu Yasha pulled her closer to him.  
  
'Yup,' he thought. 'This is paradise.'  
  
*****Tokyo*****  
  
"Marry you?" Sango asked breathlessly. "You're asking me to marry you?"  
  
"You don't have to," Miroku said quickly. "I mean, we've both known each other for a long time and we both love each other and I'll understand if you don't want to marry me-"  
  
Sango put her fingertips on his mouth.  
  
"Yes," she whispered with tears in her eyes. "My answer is yes. Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to ask me this?"  
  
Miroku gazed back at her and shook his head.  
  
"Since Inu Yasha and Kagome's wedding," she said softly.  
  
"Which was yesterday," Miroku pointed out.  
  
Sango blinked and laughed slightly, "Hehe. Yeah. When I saw those two getting married...something inside me...every time I saw you yesterday, something inside me told me that you were the one. The one I wanted to be with forever."  
  
Miroku took her hands in his, "So...we're getting married, right?"  
  
"Stupid," she giggled. "Yes, we are."  
  
"When?"  
  
Sango stopped laughing and pondered, "Well...how about next month?"  
  
"How about next week?" Miroku grinned.  
  
"But that's too soon," she frowned.  
  
"No it isn't."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"No it isn't."  
  
"YES it IS," Sango said firmly.  
  
"Fine, how about two weeks?" Miroku suggested.  
  
"Four."  
  
"Three."  
  
"...fine," Sango rolled her eyes. "We'll get married in three weeks."  
  
She smiled to herself, 'I wonder how Inu Yasha and Kagome would react..."  
  
*****One Week Later, at Higurashi Shrine*****  
  
"Mom? Souta?" Kagome called through the open doorway. "Anybody home?"  
  
She set her bag on the ground.  
  
"MOM?! SOUTA?!" she screamed.  
  
"We're here, we're here," Mrs. Higurashi came out of her bedroom, rubbing her eyes. She yawned and blinked. "You're home...pretty early."  
  
"What did I tell you?" a voice snorted behind Kagome. "Told you, Kagome. I knew it was still bedtime here in Tokyo."  
  
Inu Yasha set his bag down next to Kagome's and bowed at Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Higurashi," he greeted. A thought struck him. "I mean mother-in- law."  
  
"Yes, hi to you too, son-in-law," she bowed back with a sly smile.  
  
"Hey...what's up with all this racket?" Souta asked, walking down the stairs slowly. He stared sleepily at the people at the door and woke up instantly. "Inu Yasha!"  
  
He stumbled down the stairs toward him.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Souta pulled on his arm excitedly. "Come on! I've been waiting for you to come home! Let's go play video games up in my room!"  
  
"No, Souta," Mrs. Higurashi looked at him sternly. "Go back to sleep. You're brother-in-law can play video games with you in the morning."  
  
"Yeah, squirt," Inu Yasha winked at him. "Come on, I'll take you back up to your room."  
  
"Okay..." Souta yawned. Inu Yasha squatted down.  
  
"Get on," he shot the younger boy a smile. "I'll give you a piggy-back ride."  
  
Souta easily climbed on and hung on tight while Inu Yasha stood up and held onto his legs securely.  
  
"Ja Ne for now," Inu Yasha told the Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi before he headed up the stairs.  
  
Kagome watched him climb up with a smile.  
  
"He's the perfect one," Mrs. Higurashi sighed with shimmering eyes. She turned her head and looked at her daughter. "By the way...when ARE you two going to give me grandchildren?"  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and screamed, "MOM!"  
  
*****Later That Day*****  
  
DING DONG  
  
Kagome opened up the door.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango clobbered her with a hug. "How was your honeymoon?"  
  
"Great," Kagome replied. "So, what's up?"  
  
Sango pulled back and blushed.  
  
"Miroku, tell her," she bit her lip and looked at her boyfriend behind her.  
  
Miroku nodded with a smile, "Well, Sango and I are-"  
  
Sango jumped in, "Miroku and I are getting married!"  
  
Miroku sweat-dropped, "Eh, what she said."  
  
Kagome twitched and repeated what Sango said, "Miroku and you are getting married?!"  
  
She breathed in deeply and then shouted, "INU YASHA!!!!!!!"  
  
Inu Yasha walked out from Souta's room and told her, "Whatever happened, it wasn't my fault."  
  
He stared down at Miroku and Sango, "Oh...hey...."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, "Inu Yasha...Miroku and Sango are going to get married."  
  
"They're what?!" he shot a glance at the couple.  
  
"I said they're getting married," Kagome replied. She turned to her engaged friends. "Well, when ARE you going to marry each other exactly?"  
  
"Three weeks!" Miroku and Sango chirped happily.  
  
"Ehehe..." Kagome sweat-dropped. She thought with a smile, 'Now THIS is what I call lovebirds...'  
  
A/N: Again, I apologize for the long update.  
  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.  
  
^_^  
  
You know, I WAS pretty harsh to Kikyo in the previous chapter, but I really hate her...and several people asked me to kill her. So I did. Hey, I gave the Kikyo lover's and the people who didn't want her seriously hurt a warning! ^_^ hehe. Yeah, I shouldn't have been THAT cruel to her...but at least I have one character less to worry about.  
  
*SIGH*  
  
I had no idea where to end this chapter...all I know is: it's going to lead to our other favorite couple's wedding. ^_^  
  
So...  
  
The next chapter will be about Sango's and Miroku's wedding!  
  
^_~  
  
Please review! 


	48. Epilogue, Part 3: A Perverted Monk's Wed...

~*~My Heart Is Yours~*~

A/N: You know what the funny thing is?  Between my two fics "You Stole My Heart & My Heart Is Yours" and "More Than What She Seems", a huge piece of my motivation keeps bouncing from one story to the other and then back and forth and so on…^_^ that's why I've been typing more for "More Than What She Seems"…I remember a that a little while ago, I was really motivated for "My Heart Is Yours"…so my motivation bounced.  Don't worry ^_~ my motivation is going to bounce back to this story soon.  I updated because I didn't want you all to be sad…and mad.  Don't get me wrong.  I have this story all planned out.  *sigh*  Well, on with the story.

Epilogue, Part 3: A Perverted Monk's Wedding

"It feels like déjà vu, huh, Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked her husband as they walked down the aisle, their arms linked around each other. "Except that Miroku and Sango are the ones getting married."

Inu Yasha had an amused look on his face, "All I can say is: those two are copycats."

He yelped when she dug a heel onto his foot.

"SH!" she hissed. "Don't make a scene!"

"You started it!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

Kagome stuck out her tongue at him before they split up at the altar.

Miroku sweat-dropped at his two friends.

"They still act like they're not a couple," he chuckled.  He looked at his side.  Kohaku stood stiffly next to him, holding tightly onto the pillow that held the rings.

"You better not be thinking anything perverted in that head of yours when Sango walks down," Inu Yasha nudged Miroku hard.

"Don't worry about it," Miroku cleared his throat. "I won't."

(A/N: The boys/men are wearing tuxedos and since Kagome is the only bridesmaid and also the maid of a honor, only she is wearing a strapless lavender bridesmaid dress.)

*****With Sango*****

Sango shifted from foot to foot nervously.

"Daddy, I'm so excited!" she whispered to her father beside her.

"Yes, I am too," he agreed.

She smiled at him.  Miroku and she had decided on a small wedding ceremony…judging on experience from Inu Yasha and Kagome's wedding…which was pretty…wild, in her opinion.

She watched the couple walk down the aisle slowly and stifled a giggle when she heard Inu Yasha's barely audible yelp.

"Those two…" she shook her head.

She straightened up when the music changed.

"That's my cue," Sango breathed.  She looped her arm around her father's and then, they both walked forward. 

*****With Miroku*****

A princess.  That's all Miroku saw when he spotted Sango in a thin-strapped white dress.  Her hair was fastened up in the back of her head with a large clip…he couldn't see her face, not with that veil covering it.  His breath caught in his throat as she walked down the aisle towards him in white high heels, an arm hooked around her father's and both hands clasping onto a large bouquet of blood red flowers.

"She looks so beautiful, huh?" Kagome asked, a few feet away from him.

Miroku nodded dumbly.

Inu Yasha watched as Sango loomed closer to them at every second.

'I know exactly how Miroku is feeling right now,' he thought, glancing at his best friend beside him. 'When Kagome walked down that aisle…all I saw in my vision was her.'

Inu Yasha sighed with a smile, 'So I guess Miroku only sees Sango right in front of him right now.'

*****With Sango*****

Sango and her father stopped at the altar.  Her father took off the veil that covered his daughter's face.

"Sango, I love you very much," he said gently. "I hope you'll live a long and happy life with Miroku."

"I hope I will too," she hugged her father. "I love you too, Dad."

She pulled away.

Her father kissed her on the cheek, "My little flower.  I wish your mother were here to see you getting married today.  I know she would've been very happy."

Sango's eyes brimmed with tears and she gripped his hand.

She turned towards Miroku.

Sango blinked when something held her back from walking forward.  She turned around.

"Uh, Dad," she sweat-dropped. "You can let go of my hand now."

Her father let go quickly, his face red with embarrassment, "Oh, right.  Carry on."

*****^_^* Hehe…Later In the Ceremony*****

Miroku slipped the diamond ring onto Sango's finger and looked at her lovingly.

The priest said the final words and closed his book, "…you may now kiss the bride."

Miroku gathered his wife into his arms and kissed her.

Everyone clapped and cheered.

"I'm gonna cry," Kagome said beside Inu Yasha.

He put an around her waist and he chuckled, "You already ARE."

"Shut up!" she sniffed, wiping her eyes.

The two watched as Sango and Miroku pulled away from each other.

"We're finally married," Sango breathed.

"We're finally married…" Miroku nodded with a smile and at that moment his hands slipped…

"AAAAAH!" she screamed. "HENTAI!"

*SLAP!*

"You think they're going to get a divorce anytime soon?" Kagome sweat-dropped.

"If Miroku keeps up the groping, yes I do," Inu Yasha shook his head.

*****The Reception*****

Sango and Miroku sliced a piece of cake together.

Miroku took the piece and tore a small portion off, "Here you go, darling.  I know you want some."

He put it to her mouth and she eagerly bit into it...biting the fingers at the same time.

"OW!" he screeched.  

Sango chewed with an innocent look, "I'm sorry, honey."

Miroku sucked on his thumb and index-finger, "Itzz-ookay…"

*****

"What'd I say?" Kagome nudged her husband (is it just me, or does it make them sound old now?  Heehee.  Keep in mind that they're 20-something right now.  Remember?  I forwarded through to when they were all done with college…*gasp* they ARE old!  But let's just say they haven't aged one bit ^_~). "It's déjà vu…they're even having the reception here at Higurashi Shrine…just like we did!"

"Big deal," Inu Yasha shrugged. "Your mother was the one that 'suggested' that they have the party here instead of at Sango's house."

"Well, my mother likes parties…especially weddings," she sweat-dropped.

"OKAY EVERYONE!" Mrs. Higurashi's voice was heard, exclaiming through the microphone. "TIME FOR OUR NEWLY WED COUPLE'S FIRST DANCE!"

Inu Yasha gave his wife an amused look, "So I've seen and heard."

*****

Miroku wrapped his arms around Sango's waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck as a slow song came on.

(Disclaimer for the song and lyrics: I don't own them.  The song is called, "Endless Love".)

"My love, 

There's only you in my life,

The only thing that's right.

My first love, you're ev'ry breath I take,

You're ev'ry step I make.

And I, I want to share all my love with you.

No one else will do.

And your eyes, they tell me how much you care. 

Oh, yes, you will always be my endless love…"

"Everything they say in this song is true," Miroku smiled at his wife. 

"I know," Sango smiled back.

*****

Kagome rested her head against Inu Yasha's chest and they slowly danced to the music along with everyone else.

"…Two hearts, two hearts that beat as one,

Our lives have just begun.

Forever, I'll hold you close in my arms,

I can't resist your charms.

And love, I'll be a fool for you, 

I'm sure, you know I don't mind.

'Cause you, you mean the world to me.

Oh, I know I've found in you my endless love.

Oh, and love, I'll be that fool for you,

I'm sure, you know I don't mind.

And yes, you'll be the only one.

No one can deny this love I have inside.

I'll give it all to you, my love, my love,

My endless love…"

"I feel your heart beating, Inu Yasha," Kagome murmured, her eyes closed.  She continued with a giggle. "And yup, I can't resist your charms."

"And I'll be a fool for you," he replied with a smirk, reciting from the song. "Because you know I don't mind…except maybe I will sometimes…"

She shot up her head and glared at him, "You baka!  You call yourself romantic?!"

"Do you?" he shot back with a smug grin.

Kagome dropped her head onto his chest again with a grumble.  He chuckled.

"But you mean the world to me," he said quietly with a smile. "…my endless love."

"Okay, you are romantic," she said back to him, muffled. 

The two continued to dance in silence.

"I bet you 100 yen that Miroku is going to grope Sango in the next 30 minutes," Inu Yasha whispered.

"We~ll," Kagome looked up at him. "I bet you 200 yen that Miroku is going to grope Sango in the next 15 minutes."

They gave each other a competitive glare.

*****

"We both lost the bet," Kagome whined. "He didn't grope her at all!"

"I can't believe this," Inu Yasha shook his head. "During the whole reception, he hasn't groped her OR any other women."

They watched as Miroku and Sango got into Sango's BMW after putting their luggage in the trunk.  They were leaving for their honeymoon (I know: already?! ^_^*).

"Well, I'm impressed," Kagome laughed.  Inu Yasha nodded in agreement.

They turned to walk back into the shrine as Sango drove off (remember, Miroku is a reckless driver! ^_^).

The couple stopped in their tracks and turned around when they heard the echoing of three words that a familiar person's voice shrieked throughout the whole street…

"AAAH!  You HENTAI!"

A/N: Well, next part is about…hm, I'm not sure yet…oh, wait, I do!  Hey, several people asked about lemon…^_^ well, I'm not going to really GET into lemon, but there is going to be MAJOR fluff. ^_~  *sigh*  I just want to make you people happy. ^_^

Next chapter: Reminiscences of Two Honeymoons

Other notes: (to Luna Chic799) "Ja Ne" means…see ya/see ya later. ^_^

And (to Starfire) I know that Inu Yasha can be spelled out in three ways: Inuyasha, Inu Yasha, and Inu-Yasha.  When I first began reading the comic, it was labeled: Inu-Yasha.  When I bought the DVDs, it was labeled: Inu-Yasha ^_^* hehe.  I've gotten used to THAT way.  I've never seen Inu-Yasha spelled as Inuyasha until I went onto fanfiction.net.  But since I'm so used to Inu-Yasha and since I don't want to waste a second on adding that dash, I'm spelling Inuyasha as Inu Yasha (except I still have to space it…so I wouldn't be saving any time either…so Inuyasha WOULD save me a second).  I know Inuyasha is the correct way of spelling it, and I thank you for telling me that, but habits are sometimes hard to change. -_-.  Especially with me.  You know, Kikyo can be spelled Kikyou and Shippo can be spelled Shippou and Sota can be spelled Souta and Koga can be spelled Kouga…yeah, I've been wondering about that…what's with the 'o' sounds?  Is it 'o' or 'ou'?  In the comics, it's 'o', but in the anime subtitles, it's 'ou'. @.@

Well, I have to admit.  I've been lazy…mostly because I'm tired.  I'm sorry for not updating sooner.  I've been reading and doing homework and reading fics and typing fics.  The good part is: I retyped two of my first three 'already typed but were deleted' chapters for "Shrine of Love" and they're LONG 0_0 I didn't really notice until I finished each chapter. 

To TABI: I'm STILL thinking about you're request. ^_^ Don't worry.  There's a high possibility that your wish will be granted!

People have noticed that the characters in all of my stories have the same personalities and all. ^_^ hehe.  You're all correct.  But it's easier this way because I don't get confused between my very OWN stories.  Except…"Shrine of Love" might have some major differences with my other stories…but I don't know yet.

If they're any questions, just e-mail me or ask me in a review. ^_~

Ja Ne!

0_0

…This has got to be the longest author note I ever made ^_^* sorry about that.

Please review!


	49. Epilogue, Part 4: Reminiscences Of Two H...

~*~My Heart Is Yours~*~  
  
A/N: Hey...have any of you noticed that my characters still act like they're still in high school in the sequel? Well I have, and I did that on PURPOSE. They're supposed to, I mean, it was their first year in college, which was right after high school (not including the chapters about the wedding, Kikyo's death, and the epilogue parts)! ^_^  
  
Anyways, I repeat: the author notes in between the story are used for clearing up confusing things and for humor, so you don't have to read them. They're not part of the story...that much.  
  
CAUTION: There's major fluff (well, maybe not MAJOR... 'a lot' is more like it) in the flashbacks...and a tiny, TINY bit of lemon (I'm not going to really get into it...but you'll see that it's going to LEAD to it)...so be warned if you don't like mushy, fluffy stuff. Hehe.  
  
Epilogue, Part 4: Reminiscences of Two Honeymoons  
  
When Sango and Miroku's honeymoon was over, they came to Higurashi Shrine to visit their two other friends.  
  
It was now night time. Inu Yasha and Miroku were playing video games with Souta up in his room and Kagome and Sango were watching T.V.  
  
"So how was your honeymoon?" Kagome nudged Sango curiously as they sat on the couch watching the television.  
  
Her best friend grinned at the thought of it, "Wonderful...but a little annoying too."  
  
Sango straightened up and cleared her voice, "Anyways, we went to Hawaii and-"  
  
"Copycats."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Continue."  
  
"Well, we-"  
  
"Made out and got yourselves tans, right?"  
  
Sango pouted, "Kagome, you're not even letting me speak!"  
  
"I just did."  
  
Kagome took the pillow that sat beside her and hugged it to her chest. The two sat in silence and stared at the screen in front of them.  
  
"YOU LOST, SO MOVE YOUR ASS!" Inu Yasha's voice was heard screaming from upstairs in Souta's room.  
  
"Inu Yasha, you do know that Souta is here too, right?" Miroku's voice answered calmly. "Watch your language."  
  
"Watch what you say!"  
  
"Watch what you scream."  
  
The two girls heard a crashing sound.  
  
"AH! MY EYE!" Miroku yelled. "Watch where you hit!"  
  
Kagome shook her head, "Those two...what IS it with them and video games?"  
  
"Don't know," Sango sighed back. "Anyways, where were we? Oh, yes, the honeymoon."  
  
:.:Flashback:.:  
  
It was 11 o' clock at night. Miroku was changing.  
  
Sango sat quietly in their rented apartment for their honeymoon. It was just right. Elaborately decorated red curtains that now covered the windows so they couldn't see anything outside, a wooden desk and chair in the corner of the room, a television, a bathroom, a few drawers (including a bedside one), room service, and a large four-poster bed.  
  
"Mmm," she murmured, sitting on a chair at the desk in the bedroom, only wearing on a white robe. "Chocolate covered strawberries."  
  
"Sango," Miroku walked out of the bathroom and plopped down onto the bed with only a robe on too. "Are you done eating those strawberries yet?"  
  
"Chocolate covered strawberries," she corrected him.  
  
"Give me one."  
  
"One what?"  
  
"A strawberry."  
  
She pouted, "MY strawberries?"  
  
"You mean, MINE. I bought them for you."  
  
"Yeah, for ME."  
  
Sango stuck one in her mouth and chewed.  
  
Miroku frowned, "You're so gluttonous when it comes to desserts..."  
  
He sighed and shook his head, "Come on Sango. It's late. Time for bed."  
  
"Time...for...bed?" she blushed and set the bowl of strawberries onto the desk. "Okay..."  
  
Sango walked over to the bed and sat down.  
  
A long silence passed between them.  
  
"We're married," Miroku finally said. "It's still so hard to believe."  
  
She plopped down next to him, "Same here..."  
  
More silence.  
  
"Miroku..." Sango mumbled. "What are we going to do?"  
  
He turned over on his side and looked at her, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean...what kind of jobs are we going to get?"  
  
"I think I'm going to work at a shrine, how about that? I mean, my family comes from a long line of monks..."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"How about you?"  
  
"I don't know...I sort of want to become a doctor like Kagome."  
  
"That's great," Miroku smiled. He reached out a hand and caressed her cheek. She closed her eyes and gave in to his touch.  
  
"You know what, Miroku?" she whispered. "I'm 'gluttonous' for you right now."  
  
He rolled over until he was on top of her. "Me too."  
  
"Are we finally going to do it?"  
  
Miroku turned off the bedside lamp, which was the only light source that was on in the room.  
  
"Guess," he said.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her closer to her.  
  
Miroku's lips brushed against hers. She closed her eyes and pressed her own lips firmly against his. He started fumbling with her robe.  
  
'You little perverted devil,' she broke their kiss and caught hold of one of his hands.  
  
Miroku gazed at her confusedly.  
  
"Are we doing it for real, or are you just trying to use this as an excuse for groping me?" she asked.  
  
"We're doing it for real," he said softly. "I mean it."  
  
Sango gave him a small smile (doesn't really matter, does it? I mean, they're in the dark...), "Then go ahead."  
  
She took his hand and slipped it underneath the fold of her robe. Miroku bit his lip.  
  
'Oh, Kami, help me,' he thought. 'I think I might actually faint...'  
  
"I am forever yours," she said, keeping his hand there on her breast.  
  
Miroku trailed butterfly kisses down her neck. She let out a small moan.  
  
"And you're forever mine," he murmured in her ear.  
  
Their lips met again.  
  
:.:End Of Flashback:.:  
  
Sango sighed dreamily, "Miroku..."  
  
"Sango," Kagome poked her. "Hello? Earth to Sango..."  
  
Her best friend snapped out of her daze and shot up from the couch, "Well, I should get going. It's getting late."  
  
"O-okay," Kagome blinked. She watched as Sango climbed up the stairs and disappeared and then reappear with Miroku in tow.  
  
"Bye, Kagome! I'm going to go to my dad's," she piped cheerfully. "See ya later."  
  
The door slammed shut.  
  
Kagome shook her head and turned off the T.V., getting off the couch during the process.  
  
She climbed upstairs to Souta's room and walked in.  
  
Souta was laughing crazily. "Hey, guess what, Kagome?! I won! I beat Inu Yasha!"  
  
"Hey, this is only the first time," Inu Yasha snapped. "My fingers were sore from all that playing!"  
  
"Oh, Souta, stop forcing your brother-in-law to play video games with you," Kagome insisted. "I know Inu Yasha is staying here for a month or two before him and I go back, but don't take advantage of that."  
  
"Don't be harsh on the squirt," Inu Yasha winked at Souta and ruffled the young boy's hair. "But she's right. Don't wake me up every morning at 7:00 AM to play games with you all day."  
  
"SOUTA!" Mrs. Higurashi's voice bellowed from downstairs. "I can hear you up there! It's late! You better be asleep or at least be in bed when I come up there to check on you!"  
  
Souta 'eep'ed, jumped into his bed and hid under his covers.  
  
"Let's go," Kagome urged Inu Yasha and took his hand. "Before the wrath of my mother is unleashed."  
  
*****In Kagome's Bedroom*****  
  
The couple laid tiredly on the bed, on the shores of sleep.  
  
"Well, after a few more weeks, I'm going back to college so I can start training to be a doctor," Kagome yawned.  
  
Inu Yasha's arms tightened around her and he buried his face in her hair from behind, "And I'll be starting my work at my Dad's company."  
  
"We're getting old," she sniffed.  
  
"Correction: you are, I'm not," he smirked.  
  
Kagome twitched, "W-what?!"  
  
"I'm joking, I'm joking."  
  
"No you aren't! You mean it! Well guess what?! I'm not the only one getting old, you are TOO!"  
  
"Are you kidding me?!"  
  
"No! In fact, I'm pretty sure I saw a silver strand in your hair yesterday."  
  
"I'm only 22, for goodness sake!"  
  
"Well then you must be stressing too much..."  
  
"Either that or you're fibbing..."  
  
"..."  
  
You ARE lying, right?"  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't make me..."  
  
"Make you what?"  
  
Inu Yasha began tickling her stomach.  
  
She burst out into giggles.  
  
"S-stop it!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Not until you tell me that you were lying," he smiled evilly.  
  
"O-okay! I was lying!" she choked out. "Now...stop...tickling me!"  
  
He let go of her reluctantly and flopped onto his back, staring up at the ceiling, "Remember the first night of our honeymoon?"  
  
"Yup...it was so wonderful..."  
  
:.:Flashback:.:  
  
Inu Yasha threw Kagome onto the bed.  
  
She shrieked and landed softly on her bottom with a small bounce.  
  
"Shut up that trap of yours," Inu Yasha sat down beside her. The two had just changed into robes (wow...so repetitive...but might as well get it all over with instead of repeating the kind of 'scene' in the next chapter...).  
  
"I beg your pardon?" she asked coldly.  
  
"Nothing," he said innocently. Inu Yasha turned toward his wife. "Don't scream like this when we're about to go to sleep..."  
  
"I have the freedom to do whatever I want."  
  
"So do I," he snorted back. "But you're exaggerating."  
  
Kagome faced him so that they were face to face, "Inu Yasha..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did I ever tell you that you have a killer ass?"  
  
"No..." he stared at her. He blinked and a sly grin formed on his face. "No, you didn't."  
  
"Well, now I did."  
  
Inu Yasha took her into his lap and nuzzled her neck. She relaxed in his arms and draped her own arms around his neck. He pulled back and kissed her passionately on the lips.  
  
"Mmm," she mumbled. Inu Yasha lowered her onto the bed tangled his fingers in her hair. The two broke apart for air. His mouth wandered over to the crook of her neck and he kissed her there slowly. She let out a groan.  
  
Inu Yasha's finger's moved to her robe and untied the strap. He slid one side of the robe down and lowered his mouth to her bare shoulder. Kagome let herself give in to his touch with desire.  
  
"Turn off the lamp," he whispered in her ear. She reached over beside them and did so.  
  
Kagome began to toy with his robe.  
  
"When's it my turn?" she whined.  
  
"When I'm done."  
  
She pouted, "No fair."  
  
"Don't worry...we have a whole night to ourselves..."  
  
:.:End Of Flashback:.:  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome sighed as the memories of their honeymoon played in their heads.  
  
"You didn't let me have as much fun with you as you did with me," Kagome frowned. "That's so unfair."  
  
"Well, sor~ry," he rolled onto his side again and brought her close to him for the second time, closing the distance between them. "But you didn't really mind, did you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay," he smiled tiredly. "Good then..."  
  
"You sound tired."  
  
"If you turned around, you would see how right you are."  
  
"Fine, I'll be quiet."  
  
"Great, now I can have peace and quiet."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Inu Yasha yawned, "Good night. Love you..."  
  
He fell asleep before she could answer.  
  
"Love you too," she murmured and relaxed in his arms, drifting off to sleep herself.  
  
A/N: Well, there wasn't that much lemon (like I said)...hehe, I'm so sorry lemon-lovers. But there was fluff! Yay! *sigh* Let me think...about 3-4-5 chapters left. I know I promised 10 altogether, but I don't want the epilogue to be too long. At the end, I'm going to summarize it completely. Then, the thank you page.  
  
Next chapter: I'm Going To Be A Father! (sounds promising, huh? ^_~)  
  
~*~About "Shrine Of Love"~*~  
  
To Iron Warrior and whoever else is interested in reading this: "Shrine Of Love" will premiere after both this fic and "More Than What She Seems" are complete. ^_~ Don't worry, I'll try to finish them up soon, so "Shrine Of Love" should premiere soon. The beginning WAS deleted...but like I said: I retyped the first three chapters of the story ^_^ they're almost identical to the originals, but they're longer *laughs insanely* Ahahahaha! Long chapters!...and three chapters was what I had so far of the story anyway. If any of you would like to be notified by mail when the new fic is on FF.net, just give me your e-mail address. Oh, and a change to one of the pairings: there is no sess/rin in "Shrine Of Love". In this story, Rin is a kid and she's...well, you'll have to read to find out (even if it might be a little obvious) ^_~.  
  
Please review! 


	50. Epilogue, Part 5: I'm Going To Be A Fath...

~*~My Heart Is Yours~*~  
  
A/N: Yay! An update! But that means that the story is going to end even sooner...*sniffles* Could someone hand me a tissue please?  
  
Note to Tabi: *sweat-drop* Um...well, lemon is even more serious than fluff...it's even fluffier too . Oh, boy, I don't want to explain this...but, okay, lemon is...lemon is...when it's about two people doing 'it'. That's all I'm saying! ^_^;;  
  
Epilogue, Part 5: I'm Going To Be A Father!  
  
One week before going back to college, Kagome woke up tiredly and looked around in her room.  
  
'Inu Yasha must've gone downstairs already,' she thought and then groaned. "I feel like I'm gonna throw up."  
  
She staggered to her bathroom and clutched her stomach as she relived yesterday's dinner. Kagome spat out the bile in her mouth, flushed the toilet and walked over to the sink, filling up a cup with water to rinse her mouth.  
  
'Wonder what's wrong with me...' she rubbed her eyes. 'Maybe food poisoning.'  
  
*****  
  
"Good morning, dear," Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her daughter when Kagome walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning," Kagome smiled tightly.  
  
"What's wrong? It looks like something's biting you..."  
  
"Well, I threw up a little..."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi frowned, "You threw up?"  
  
"I felt a little nauseated when I woke up...that's all."  
  
"I see. Do you want any breakfast?"  
  
"Not now, maybe later. Is Inu Yasha in Souta's room?"  
  
"Yes," her mother chuckled. "Yes he is. My, I don't know how you could've slept through all that yelling and cheering that those two have been doing."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi paused, "Kagome...go up to my room, I'll meet you there."  
  
*****  
  
Kagome gave her mother a questioning look as Mrs. Higurashi pulled her into the room's bathroom.  
  
"Kagome," her mother said softly after making sure that the door was shut securely. "I want you take this..."  
  
Her daughter widened her eyes and stared at the object in her hand, "A-a pregnancy test?!"  
  
"Sh! The boys might hear us!"  
  
Kagome looked up at her mother, "Mom, why do you even HAVE this?"  
  
"I figured you would need it soon and you know...I'm still waiting for grandchildren...so I was...prepared," Mrs. Higurashi answered innocently.  
  
"MOM!"  
  
*****Late Afternoon*****  
  
After several hours, Kagome tiptoed to her mother's bathroom and slammed the shut behind her.  
  
'What if I AM pregnant, then what?' she thought as she peered at the results.  
  
Kagome breathed in sharply, "Oh, Kami...I AM!"  
  
She didn't know whether to be happy or disappointed (I know a lot of you are happy ^_~ Children! Yay!). Kagome threw the test into the waste basket and walked out of her mother's room, keeping her eyes fixed on her feet and the floor.  
  
"Now, how do I tell Inu Yasha this," she sighed.  
  
"Tell me what?" a voice said in front of her.  
  
'Speak of the devil,' she sweat-dropped.  
  
"Um," Kagome looked up at her husband hesitantly. "Well..."  
  
"Well?" Inu Yasha raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, shouldn't you be playing video games with Souta?" she clapped her hands together. "Yeah, shouldn't you be in Souta's room?"  
  
"We're taking a break right now," he watched her with an amused expression. "A looong break...so I have plenty of time to hear what you have to say."  
  
"Oh, I'm feeling hungry," Kagome brushed past him and headed downstairs. "I haven't eaten breakfast or lunch yet..."  
  
Inu Yasha stared after her and shook his head, "She's hiding something..."  
  
*****  
  
"So?! What are the results?!" Mrs. Higurashi bounced on her feet with excitement.  
  
"I'm pregnant," Kagome said quietly as she sat stiffly on a chair at the table.  
  
*chirp**chirp**chirp*  
  
"THAT'S WONDERFUL!" her mother screamed. "Oh my goodness! My wish has finally been granted!"  
  
"That's great, Mom-"  
  
"Oh, I just HAVE to tell everyone!"  
  
"Mom, don't!"  
  
"I'm going to be a grandmother! I'm going to be a GRANDMOTHER!"  
  
"MOM!" Kagome hissed. "Keep it down! Inu Yasha's going to hear!"  
  
"Have you thought of a name yet?" Mrs. Higurashi shot her daughter a glance. "Oh, how about-"  
  
"Mom!" her daughter shrieked. "STOP IT!"  
  
A long awkward silence passed between them.  
  
"Well, have you at least told Inu Yasha yet?" Mrs. Higurashi sighed.  
  
"That's the problem," Kagome's hands clenched on the table. "I don't know how to tell him about this..."  
  
Suddenly, Souta came walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Mom," he tugged at his mother's sleeve. "Is there any soda left in the fridge?"  
  
"Yes, dear," Mrs. Higurashi nodded, barely paying attention to him. "Kagome, you'll have to tell him sooner or later."  
  
"Who, me?" Souta pointed to himself.  
  
"No, Inu Yasha," Kagome rolled her eyes. "Get your soda and get out of here."  
  
He gave her an odd look and walked over to the refrigerator.  
  
"I wonder how he'll react," Kagome sighed.  
  
"When I was pregnant with you, I didn't know how to tell your father either," her mother smiled with a distant look in her eyes. "But you'll have to say something sooner or later."  
  
"Hey," Souta popped up in between them and peered curiously at both of them. "Is someone pregnant here?"  
  
"You'll be having mood-swings too," Mrs. Higurashi said with a far-off look still in her eyes.  
  
Souta gasped, "Kagome, are you pregnant?!!"  
  
His older sister turned her head and looked at him gravely.  
  
"Yes, I am," she replied icily. "And if you say anything about this to Inu Yasha...I swear I'll wreck your video games."  
  
His mouth fell open, "That's cold! No, that's blackmail!!!!!"  
  
She clamped both hands onto his shoulders and tugged him forward sharply, her eyes stone cold, "I mean it."  
  
Souta let out a whimper.  
  
"Now go and enjoy your soda," Kagome let go of him and gave him a pat on the head with a huge smile on her face. She blinked as he dashed off to his room.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi shook her head and thought to herself, 'And that's the beginning of the mood swings...'  
  
*****  
  
Inu Yasha leaned against Souta's bed and scratched Inu behind his ears (I admit, I forgot about the dog! ^_^ But he's back now!").  
  
"Kagome looked so..." he sighed. "I don't know. What's the word?"  
  
His hands slipped off Inu. The dog let out a small whine.  
  
"I wonder what's going on..." Inu Yasha said thoughtfully.  
  
*stomp* *stomp* *stomp* *stomp*  
  
Inu Yasha winced as Souta slammed the door shut behind him with a soda in his hand.  
  
The younger boy's eyes flickered over to his video games. He made a run for them and hugged one of the controllers to his chest, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna let my mean sis wreck you guys."  
  
"What's going on?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
Souta stiffened and he slowly turned around, "I-I can't tell you."  
  
"Why not?!" Inu Yasha demanded. Inu jumped off his lap with a bark.  
  
"It's nothing." Souta turned away and turned the television screen on. He changed the subject. "So what do you want to play now?"  
  
His brother-in-law sighed, "Hold on, squirt. I'm gonna get a soda from the kitchen."  
  
"Okay...but be careful!"  
  
'Careful? From what?' Inu Yasha shook his head tiredly and walked out the room with Inu trotting beside him.  
  
'What is going on?!' he thought. When he stepped into the kitchen, Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome clamped their mouths shut and stared at him.  
  
"Okay, Kagome. I want to know what's going on," he said firmly. "I'm getting tired of this. Stop leaving me out of whatever is happening."  
  
"So you think I'm trying to leave you out of this on purpose?" Kagome narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"Yes, I apparently do," he retorted. "And I don't even know what 'this' is!"  
  
Inu let out a bark as if he agreed with him.  
  
"What if I had know idea how to tell you 'this'?" Kagome scowled.  
  
"Too bad, 'cause I want to know NOW," her husband replied.  
  
Kagome looked up at her mother.  
  
She asked, "Mom...should I?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi nodded.  
  
Kagome looked at her husband again and took a deep breath, "Inu Yasha...I'm-"  
  
"Yes?" he pressed.  
  
"Would you let me finish without interrupting?"  
  
"Geez, what's you're problem?"  
  
"What's my problem, you ask?!" Kagome stood up from her chair so quickly that it tipped over and clattered to the floor. Inu jumped out of the way and let out an angry bark. "What's my problem?! My problem is that I'M PREGNANT, YOU JERK!!!!!!"  
  
A long silence filled the room afterward.  
  
"You're pregnant..." Inu Yasha repeated slowly. His eyes widened, "Oh my god, you're pregnant?!"  
  
His wife nodded.  
  
"And that means...Oh, Kami, I'm going to be a father..." he whispered.  
  
She nodded again.  
  
*slump*  
  
Kagome blinked in confusion as she stared at Inu Yasha's motionless figure on the floor, "Mom, did he just faint?"  
  
A/N: I'm afraid he did, Kagome. ^_^ Well, what's going to happen next?  
  
Next Chapter: Those Nightmarish Mood Swings  
  
A note about the next chapter...I'm going to forward through a little...like by a few weeks or months. 


	51. Epilogue, Part 6: Those Nightmarish Mood...

:o: My Heart Is Yours :o:  
  
A/N: Thank you to all reviewers! I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! But remember: I have a life too. You can blame it all on the homework I have. Not only that, I had a minor writers block too...I was really REALLY thinking about the ending. -SIGH- so sad. Only 2 chapters left. -sob-  
  
NOTE: From this point on, there's not going to be major fluff...only humor I've given fluff lovers more than their share already. Now, it's time to let the humor lovers have a little treat.  
  
Epilogue, Part 6: Those Nightmarish Mood Swings  
  
(Note: This chapter is about the whole time period while Kagome's pregnant)  
  
"INU YASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Inu Yasha winced and walked toward the source of the scream...the kitchen. This was just great. Since they had all found out that Kagome was pregnant, he and Kagome were insisted to stay at Higurashi Shrine until the baby came.  
  
'The only good thing out of this is that I don't have to go to work yet...' he thought grimly.  
  
"Yes?" Inu Yasha asked wearily as he entered into the kitchen. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Kagome stuck her head out of the refrigerator, "Honey, we're running low on food!"  
  
'That's because you've been eating it all,' he thought to himself.  
  
"And your point is?" he crossed his arms over his chest and fixed his eyes on her.  
  
"I'm hungry, that's what."  
  
Kagome looked around and spotted a bowl of fruit. She walked over to it and took an apple, continuing with her mouth full, "Could you go shopping?"  
  
Inu Yasha sighed tiredly, "Can't you ask your mom?"  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"But she's a mom and mothers do that 'shopping' stuff."  
  
He gulped when she sent him a glare and stepped back when she strolled over to him.  
  
"So are you saying that WOMEN should do all the cooking and shopping and cleaning while the men do NOTHING?!!!!!!" she demanded, poking a finger into his chest.  
  
"I'm just saying-"  
  
"WELL?! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! IT'S NOT GREAT AND EASY BEING PREGNANT, YOU KNOW!"  
  
"I know that but-"  
  
"ALL I'M ASKING IS FOR YOU TO DO A LITTLE SHOPPING, IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?!!!!!"  
  
"No-"  
  
Kagome pushed him out of the kitchen and out the front door.  
  
"You have your wallet with you?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah-"  
  
"Good," she smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "Don't come home late! Be home by dinner! I love you."  
  
The door slammed before he could say anything else.  
  
"I love you too," Inu Yasha rolled his eyes and walked toward his parked jeep (I forgot about the jeep too! It's been awhile...). "Sheesh...she sounds like she's my mother..."  
  
:o:o:o:  
  
"Vegetables, fruit, bread, chicken..." Inu Yasha droned on, his eyes flickering down the list.  
  
He pushed the cart forward.  
  
"...Eggs, bagels, juice, cereal-" his mouth fell open. "...cookies, cake, pie, jell-O, and ice cream?! What is this? Are we having a party or something?! She's pregnant and if she eats this stuff, who knows what'll happen to her or the baby!"  
  
The people around him stared as if he were a lunatic.  
  
He caught them and barked, "WHAT?!"  
  
They looked away and continued doing their own business.  
  
"Nosy idiots," he muttered and shoved the cart forward.  
  
:o:o:o:  
  
"I'M HOME!" Inu Yasha hollered and slammed the door shut with his foot. "Kagome, here's your damn food!"  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAY!" his wife came into view with a cheerful smile.  
  
Kagome grabbed the bags out of his hands and went back to where she came from ( guess where?...the kitchen of course!).  
  
"You're welcome!" he shouted after her and sighed in exhaustion. "Man, not even one thank you."  
  
:o:o:o:Several Days Later:o:o:o:  
  
Kagome slumped on the couch as she and Inu Yasha watched T.V., "You don't care about me, do you, Inu Yasha?"  
  
He gulped, "No, no! It's not that! I'm just tired and I..."  
  
"Well so am I!" she shot him an unexpected glare. "You think it's easy to carry this baby around?!"  
  
She began to weep, "I can't believe you! I married you because we love each other and you're treating me like this?!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Kagome-" he started.  
  
"If you're sorry, then give me the remote!!!!!!!" she screamed.  
  
:o:o:o:Several Days Later:o:o:o:  
  
"You're so mean!" Kagome screamed and brought the pan down onto Inu Yasha's head.  
  
.  
  
"What was THAT for?!" he demanded, rubbing the huge lump on his head.  
  
"You'd go so low as to insult my cooking!!!!!!!"  
  
"I'm only telling the truth about you food," he snapped.  
  
She hissed, "You didn't have to be harsh!"  
  
"Well I'm being harsh because YOU were being harsh!" he shot back. "If I'd known that you were like this when we were in college, I wouldn't have asked you to marry me!"  
  
Kagome gasped out in horror, "Why you little..."  
  
He waved a hand at her, "Nevermind. You can put everything in the sink, I'll make myself some toast for breakfast instead."  
  
"Look around the kitchen, Inu Yasha," she muttered. He glanced slowly.  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" he sat back in his chair.  
  
"I get up and try to cook breakfast for you and this is how you thank me?" she asked coldly.  
  
"Yup. You deserve it. You've been pretty brutal with me ever since we all found out that you were pregnant."  
  
Kagome held up the pan once again and brought it down...but even harder this time. Unfortunately, Inu Yasha wasn't so lucky to stay conscious this time...  
  
:o:o:o:  
  
Inu Yasha laid on the couch and stared blankly at the ceiling. He was exhausted. He was worn out. He was speechless. He was pissed. He was excited.  
  
"Only a few more weeks to endure," he mumbled. "And then the baby comes...Kami, it better be a boy. I didn't go through hell for nothing."  
  
RING  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes wandered over to the phone on the table in front of him.  
  
RING  
  
He sighed and sat up.  
  
RING  
  
"Inu Yasha, I know you're in there! Answer the phone!" he heard Kagome shout from the kitchen.  
  
RING  
  
'Maybe I'll let it ring again, just to make her pissed,' he stared at the ringing object.  
  
RING  
  
"I SAID ANSWER THE DAMN PHONE!" he heard his wife shout again. "I'M TRYING TO EAT IN PEACE HERE!"  
  
"Sheesh," he growled and snatched the phone up. "Hello?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"HELLO?!"  
  
"There's no need to scream, Inu Yasha," Miroku's voice replied coolly.  
  
"Oh, hey," he sighed and laid back down except with phone in hand this time. "What's up, Miroku?"  
  
"Save me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Save me," Miroku repeated. "Save me from Sango's cooking. Obviously, she hasn't been bridal trained."  
  
"SANGO hasn't been bridal trained? You should take a look at KAGOME," Inu Yasha smirked.  
  
"I HEARD THAT!!!" Kagome's voice screamed from the nearby kitchen.  
  
"Anyways," Inu Yasha said more softly and rolled his eyes. "Her mood swings are driving me insane."  
  
"I give you all my sympathy...," Miroku said honestly. "Well, I was wondering...do you think mood swings are contagious or something?"  
  
"What kind of question is that?"  
  
"It's a question question, that's what."  
  
"Mood swings aren't contagious."  
  
"You sure 'bout that? You've been acting like you've been having mood swings yourself. Have you been getting enough sleep?"  
  
"Have I been getting enough sleep?" Inu Yasha repeated. "Do you THINK I've been getting enough sleep?!! At least once a week, Kagome wakes me up in the middle of the night and asks for a glass of cold water...and so, I have to get the stupid water for her. Then what? She asks for a snack, and that's what I get her. Sometimes, she complains that she's hungry. So, I go outside and cook a meal...lucky that I know how to cook, by the way...and then I bring it to her right when I'm done. And as I get closer to the bed, guess what?"  
  
"What?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I find out that she's asleep again, that's what."  
  
"That's awful."  
  
"Are you being sarcastic, monk, because if you are that's not helping. That just pisses me off."  
  
"No, I mean it. That really is awful."  
  
"I don't think I can take all this anymore," Inu Yasha yawned faintly. "Kagome and her mother have been talking about names for the baby recently...I don't get to have a vote in it."  
  
"That sucks."  
  
"You're telling me...It's going to be awhile until everything is back to normal. Kagome's mom already agreed that she'd take care of the baby while I'm at work and while Kagome's in college."  
  
"Yeah, speaking of that," Miroku jumped in. "Sango didn't start medical college yet. She said she wanted to wait for Kagome so they could learn together. Isn't that nice of her?"  
  
"Yeah. But it isn't much of a surprise," Inu Yasha inspected his nails with boredom. "Those two wenches are best friends for life."  
  
Miroku laughed, "True."  
  
:o:o:o:One Week Later:o:o:o:  
  
"Inu Yasha, try this, would you?" Kagome held out a spoon filled with oden that she made.  
  
She frowned as she watched him back up a step.  
  
"It's safe to eat, right?" he asked with uneasiness.  
  
Kagome glared at her husband, "Why wouldn't it be?"  
  
"Oh, no reason..."  
  
"Then taste it."  
  
"You sure it doesn't have-"  
  
"Oh for goodness sake, just TASTE IT!" Kagome screeched. "You cowardly bastard!!!!!!"  
  
'Where did she get this attitude?' Inu Yasha stared in terror (¬¬ Gee, I wonder who she got that language from...).  
  
:o:o:o:A Few Days Later:o:o:o:  
  
"I finally escaped her," Inu Yasha mumbled as he sat on a stool in the kitchen of Miroku and Sango's house. "Thank you SO much for saving me."  
  
"I'll be sure to tell Sango that," Miroku smiled. "It was her idea to have a girls' day out with Kagome..."  
  
The two men sat in silence and jumped at the sound of the phone ringing.  
  
"Hello?" Miroku picked up the nearby phone from its cradle on the kitchen wall. "Oh, hey, sweetheart."  
  
Inu Yasha smirked at the last word.  
  
Miroku rolled his eyes and mouthed, "Grow up." before going back to the conversation on the phone with Sango.  
  
"Mm hm, Inu Yasha's here," Miroku said and cast a glance at his friend across from him. "What is it?"  
  
Inu Yasha could faintly hear Sango blabbering excitedly on the other end.  
  
"Oh, God," Miroku's eyes widened. "Well, you're already there, right?"  
  
More quiet blabbering.  
  
"Okay, I'll meet you there in a few minutes," he replied and added. "With Inu Yasha along with me of course."  
  
He hung up.  
  
"So, what's up?" Inu Yasha gave him a nod.  
  
"Get your car keys," Miroku said hastily and began his way toward the front door. "We have to go to the hospital."  
  
"Wait up, sheesh! What's this all about?"  
  
Miroku halted to a stop and turned around to face him, "Inu Yasha, you baka. Kagome's in labor!"  
  
A/N: Dun dun dun! Hehehe. The next chapter is the last chapter and then there's going to be an epilogue for the epilogue. This was a pretty awkward chapter to type out...mood swings are pretty weird... I'll try to not take so long to update this time. Please review!!!!!!!!! 


	52. Epilogue, Part 7: Officially Parents

:o: My Heart Is Yours :o:  
  
A/N: Guess what? I've decided to dedicate my new story to everyone who's read my stories...especially those who review them too . I couldn't have done it without you all!  
  
By the way...I have no idea if I can live up to my promise. For those of you who really, REALLY want me to read and review your story, tell me. However...you might just see me review once...I have a whole file full of fanfic names to read.

You know how I used to update weekly and now it seems...monthly? Well, it's all because of homework. I don't even have time to read fics that much anymore. And now, I'm getting lazy to sign in. But don't fret, people! I will ALWAYS update within a month, no later. And if I don't update in one week, you can be sure that I'll update the next week.

Man, I hate this quick-edit thing. It's useful, yes, but it takes away all of the "special/foreign" signs in the chapters when you upload them...

Uh, oh. I'm in my hyper mode.

-sigh-

Epilogue, Part 7: Officially Parents  
  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP  
  
-HONK-  
  
-HONK-  
  
Miroku's hands grasped his seatbelt, his knuckles turning white and his face paling.  
  
Inu Yasha's jeep threateningly swerved on the street.  
  
"You crazy BAKA! SLOW DOWN!" an old woman shouted from a car that they quickly passed.  
  
The jeep halted to a stop at a red light.  
  
Inu Yasha impatiently tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and growled, "Turn green, you stupid thing!"  
  
Miroku finally let his breath out and glared at his friend, "And you say that I'M the one who drives like a maniac! I know you're worried about Kagome and I know that you want to get to the hospital as fast as you can, but could you at least try not to get us killed during the process?!!"  
  
Inu Yasha ignored him and when the light turned green, he stomped on the gas pedal and sped forward.  
  
Miroku sucked in his breath, the color draining from his face.  
  
'Kami,' he thought. 'If we die in a car crash, please make it quick and painless.'  
  
:o:o:o:  
  
"Hold on, Kagome," Sango urged her best friend and clasped her hands around hers.  
  
"Inu Yasha," Kagome breathed. "Where is he?"  
  
"He's on his way right now."  
  
A trickle of sweat ran down Kagome's face. She laid back, panting heavily.  
  
"How about-" Kagome let a wave of pain pass before continuing. "My mom?"  
  
"She's on her way too," Sango assured her, wiping the sweat with a damp cloth. "Now, shush. Save your energy."  
  
:o:o:o:  
  
"Do you know where I can find my wife Kagome-" Inu Yasha gasped to the nurse at the lobby desk.  
  
"Third floor, room 32," the woman answered, not even looking up at him.  
  
He murmured an "arigato" and scrambled to the elevator.  
  
"H-hey!" Miroku wheezed when he finally stumbled through the hospital's entrance doors. "HEY!"  
  
He ran after Inu Yasha with exhaustion.  
  
Miroku found his friend punching the button with an up arrow on it.  
  
"Common you freakin' thing! Hurry up!" Inu Yasha jabbed at the button frantically.  
  
"Inu Yasha-" Miroku began.  
  
"Argh!"  
  
"Inu Yasha-" Miroku began again.  
  
"Stupid thing!"  
  
"INU YASHA!" Miroku exclaimed. "I know you want to get to Kagome as quick as you can, but would you CALM DOWN a little?!"  
  
He was given a long stare.  
  
Miroku watched as Inu Yasha's eyes flickered around and landed on the stairs.  
  
"W-wait, what're you doing?!" Miroku stammered when his friend started running up the first flight of stairs to the second floor. "The elevator is gonna come down soon!"  
  
"I don't have time to wait for it!" was his response.  
  
A soft 'ching' was heard. Miroku turned his head and saw that the elevator had opened. He stepped inside and pressed the button that would take him to the third floor.  
  
"He really is a baka," he shook his head.  
  
:o:o:o:  
  
Inu Yasha stomped up the last step and leaned against the wall for support.  
  
"Wow, I'm impressed," a voice said slyly. "Only one minute later than when I arrived."  
  
His head shot up.  
  
Inu Yasha breathed, "Miroku?! How'd you get here so quick?"  
  
"I used something called the elevator," Miroku snorted. "I told you to wait."  
  
"Shut up," Inu Yasha straightened and let out a sigh. "Okay, where's room 32?"  
  
"At the end of the hallway, I suppose."  
  
The two of them stared down the long, long hallway to the very room at the end.  
  
Inu Yasha brushed past Miroku hastily.  
  
'Here we go again," Miroku rolled his eyes and ran after his friend.  
  
:o:o:o:  
  
"Mrs., we suggest you wait outside and watch through the window," the doctor said gently. "We don't want our patient to get more nervous or uncomfortable than she already is."  
  
"I understand," Sango nodded. She turned to Kagome and squeezed her hand. "Good luck, Kagome."  
  
With that, she stood up and left the room.  
  
:o:o:o:  
  
"Sango," Inu Yasha said when he reached her. "Is Kagome okay?"  
  
"You'd better hurry up and get in," she replied. "She's starting soon."  
  
Sango smiled faintly as he nodded and walked into the room.  
  
"Sango! Darling!" Miroku's voice echoed through the hallway.  
  
"Miroku," her smile grew bigger. "You're here-"  
  
He staggered towards her, "Sango...so thirsty...think I'm gonna faint."  
  
And indeed, he did.  
  
:o:o:o:  
  
"Kagome," Inu Yasha swiped up one of his wife's hands and held it tightly. "Come on, we can get through this."  
  
"Inu Yasha..." she whispered, her eyes glossy. "I knew...you'd make it."  
  
"I presume you're her husband?" the doctor said behind Inu Yasha's back.  
  
"Yes, he is," Kagome nodded. "Let him stay. Please. I won't be able to go through this without him."  
  
"Of course," the doctor nodded. "Well then, let's begin."  
  
:o:o:o:  
  
"Where's my baby?!" Mrs. Higurashi called out with Souta trailing after her. She spotted Sango pushing a very pale looking Miroku in a wheelchair. "Oh, dear."  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Higurashi. Hey, Souta," Sango greeted.  
  
"Hey, Sango," Souta beamed.  
  
"Hi, dear," Mrs. Higurashi blinked. "What happened to your husband?"  
  
"Oh, Miroku just fainted," the younger woman laughed. "I just got him some water and now, we're heading back to Kagome's room."  
  
"Um, if you don't mind, could Souta and I follow you?" Mrs. Higurashi bit her lip. "We're sort of...lost."  
  
Sango sweat-dropped, "Uh, sure. Let's go."  
  
:o:o:o:  
  
"Alright..." the doctor said sternly. "PUSH!"  
  
Kagome's eyes squeezed shut and she screamed from the pain.  
  
"You're doing good, keep going!" the doctor encouraged. "PUSH!"  
  
Another gigantic wave of pain passed over her.  
  
"Common, Kagome," Inu Yasha gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Push."  
  
She slowly took in a few deep breaths.  
  
'Oh, Kami,' she thought to herself, giving another push. 'I never imagined it to be this painful.'  
  
:o:o:o:  
  
"Oh, my baby," Mrs. Higurashi cried out dramatically as she watched from the small window outside of the room. "My poor baby!"  
  
Miroku and Sango sweat-dropped.  
  
"What an embarrassment for a mother," Souta shook his head.  
  
:o:o:o:  
  
"Just one more..." the doctor encouraged.  
  
Kagome panted with exhaustion and used all her strength to give one final push. The next sound she heard sounded like music to her ears.  
  
"Waaaaah!"  
  
(Lol. That's sort of funny...)  
  
"It's a boy," the doctor smiled warmly as he wrapped the baby boy in a blanket and handed him to his mother.  
  
"Ssh," Kagome cradled her baby lovingly. "Calm down."  
  
Inu Yasha felt his eyes sting with tears of happiness. He watched as his wife kissed their baby on the cheek and handed the baby to him.  
  
"Inu Yasha, your turn," Kagome said with tiredness, but managed to smile brightly all the while.  
  
He carefully took the baby in his arms and stared down at his new son.  
  
"I'm a real father now," he whispered to himself. "I can't believe it."  
  
Kagome plopped her head down onto her pillow and blinked as the door to the room slammed open. Her mother ran in and went straight to the newly born baby. Souta quietly followed in after her.  
  
"Mom...Souta, it's a boy," Kagome smiled again.  
  
"Let me hold him! Let me hold him!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed. She scooped the baby out of Inu Yasha's arms and squealed, "Oh my goodness! I'm a grandmother! I'm REALLY a grandmother!"  
  
"And I'm an uncle!" Souta added with excitement.  
  
Inu Yasha sweat-dropped.  
  
He turned to Kagome and laid a hand over hers.  
  
"We're officially parents now," his wife giggled. "I can't believe it."  
  
Inu Yasha leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, "Same here. Now shut up and rest."  
  
Kagome challenging glared at him, but did so.  
  
"What are we going to name him?" she sighed.  
  
"Hiro!" her mother suddenly exclaimed. "Oh, I've always wanted a grandchild named Hiro!"  
  
"Hiro..." Kagome said, tasting the name. She glanced at Inu Yasha beside her, "Does Hiro sound good to you?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
Kagome smiled again, "Hiro it is."  
  
:o:o:o:  
  
"That was so...amazing," Sango said with awe, still watching through the window from the outside. "Look at Kagome...she looks so happy."  
  
She turned to her husband by her side, "Miroku?"  
  
"Yes?" he replied, his gaze flickering over to her (by the way, he's out of the wheelchair now ).  
  
Sango bit her lip, "Can we have a baby?"  
  
Miroku gawked, "What?"  
  
"I want us to have a baby," she repeated.  
  
-slump-  
  
Sango blinked, "Miroku?"  
  
No answer.  
  
She groaned and called out to a nurse passing by, "Excuse me! Could I borrow a wheelchair? I'm afraid my husband just fainted."  
  
(And here, I thought Miroku would WANT to have a baby...maybe he's scared of the moodswings...)  
  
:o:o:o:Later that Day:o:o:o:  
  
"He has your eyes, Kagome," Inu Yasha remarked as they sat in the kitchen and prepared some food for themselves. He held the baby in his arms tenderly.  
  
"And he has your stubbornness," Kagome scoffed, standing near the turned off stove. "Ever since we came home from the hospital, Hiro starts crying every time I hold him."  
  
"Well, he just likes his daddy better," Inu Yasha smirked.  
  
A vein popped in Kagome's forehead.  
  
"Inu Yasha..." she said coolly.  
  
"What?" he asked and turned around to face her.  
  
Kagome slammed a pan down onto his head.  
  
"Ow!" Inu Yasha screeched.  
  
"Waaaaaaaah!" the baby in his arms started to cry out.  
  
"Look what you did, Inu Yasha," Kagome smiled innocently. "You made Hiro cry."  
  
She took their baby out of his arms and cooed, "It's okay, honey. Calm down. Mommy's here to save you from your evil daddy."  
  
"But who can save you from your evil mommy?" Inu Yasha added.  
  
He shut his mouth when Kagome threateningly held up the pan again.  
  
A/N: -Sniff-  
  
Only one more chapter left...or two (not including the thank you page).  
  
-Looks around and starts crying-  
  
Oh, well. All things must come to an end.  
  
Keep an eye out for "Shrine of Love"! It should premiere next week or so.  
  
Please review! 


	53. Epilogue Of Epilogue

My Heart Is Yours  
  
A/N: Here it is everyone. My final chapter.  
  
-starts crying-  
  
I can't expand the epilogue forever and I need to end this story sooner or later.  
  
-sigh-  
  
You've all been great readers/reviewers and it's because of all of you that make me want to write more and more. So, I want to deeply thank each and every one of you. .  
  
Well, here it is:

Epilogue of Epilogue: You Had Stolen My Heart & Now, My Heart Is Yours Forever  
  
"Here's your brother when he was born," Kagome pointed at a picture in a photo album to her 5 year old daughter as they sat on the couch. "You and your brother were so alike when you were little babies, Sakura...and even if you two are older now, you're both STILL alike."  
  
"Except I have Daddy's eyes, right, Mommy?" the little girl asked so adorably.  
  
Kagome set the album on the table in front of her and pulled her daughter into her lap.  
  
"That's right," she kissed her daughter on the cheek. "You have Daddy's wonderful eyes."  
  
"Well, yours are pretty too," Sakura protested (Sakura looks like a smaller version of Kagome, except with violet eyes...how kawaii.).  
  
"That's very sweet of you to say," Kagome stroked her daughters hair gently.  
  
The door to the house opened with a loud creak.  
  
"Hey, sis!" Souta stepped in. "We're back."  
  
Kagome smiled. Souta was now in college and he had grown taller than her.  
  
"Hi, Uncle Souta!" Sakura chirped.  
  
"How's my niece?" he made his way toward her and ruffled her hair.  
  
Sakura let out a small giggle.  
  
A moment later, Inu Yasha came in with an exhausted Hiro in hand.  
  
"Daddy!" Sakura squealed, jumped up and ran to her father. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!-"  
  
"Hi, Sakura," he let go of Hiro's hand and bent down to pick Sakura up. "How was your day?"  
  
"It was fun! Mommy and I looked at pictures!" Sakura said proudly. "And Mommy told me a little bit about Hiro and me when we were babies."  
  
"That's great," Inu Yasha flashed her small grin and then looked down at his son. Hiro had grown up to his waist and his hair had grown long just like his. "Hiro, you can go get a drink now."  
  
"Thank KAMI!" the boy gasped out and ran to the kitchen. "I'm so thirsty!"  
  
"Inu Yasha," Kagome rose one of her eyebrows. "Have you been going too hard on Hiro?"  
  
"No," he said innocently. "We were just playing a little football in the park."  
  
"Playing a little?" Souta smirked. "Are you sure about that? It seemed more like boot camp..."  
  
Inu Yasha rolled his eyes, "I'll tell you one thing though: Hiro has a great throw."  
  
"Yeah, he throws better than you," Souta nodded in agreement.  
  
Kagome laughed, "Wow, my 10 year old son throws better than my husband."  
  
"What can I say?" Inu Yasha shrugged. "I'm getting old."  
  
"You don't LOOK old to me," Souta remarked. "You and my sister BARELY aged."  
  
"Oh, we'll age soon, you'll see," Kagome sat back against the couch. "Sakura, why don't you go drink some milk or juice in the kitchen with Hiro?"  
  
"Okay, Mommy," Sakura beamed and gave her dad a hug before he set her back on her feet. She skipped off.  
  
"I'll go with her and make sure she and Hiro don't make a mess," Souta winked. "And I'll let you two old lovebirds have some time alone."  
  
"Whatever, Souta," Kagome replied sourly as he followed after Sakura.  
  
"So," Inu Yasha turned his full attention on her, plopping down next to her on the couch. "How was your day?"  
  
"Fine," she stated simply. Kagome sighed after a long quiet moment, "Inu Yasha, can you believe it?"  
  
"Believe what?" he eyed her curiously.  
  
"That we now have our very own house and kids to take care of."  
  
"Not really," he admitted. The couple sat quietly for a long moment.  
  
"We're starting to take care of bills too," Inu Yasha added. He looked at his wife beside him and smiled. "But as long as you're beside me, I know I can survive."  
  
Kagome leaned over and hugged him, "Same here."  
  
She pulled away a little, but only so that she could kiss him lightly on his lips. Inu Yasha responded by drawing her closer to him. Kagome tilted her head and deepened the kiss.  
  
'We haven't had a kiss like this since...since...oh, I don't know,' she thought.  
  
And as time slowly passed, their kiss grew more passionate.  
  
Kagome groaned as Inu Yasha nibbled her bottom lip.  
  
'Whoa...we haven't had THIS kind of kiss since FOREVER,' Inu Yasha realized.  
  
(:p Where am I trying to head?...)  
  
:o:O:o:O:o:  
  
Sakura skipped through the doorway of the kitchen and stopped in her tracks when she saw the scene in front of her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hiro asked as he stopped behind her. When he saw the scene in the living room, his mouth dropped open. "Oh-my-God."  
  
Souta blinked at the two and scrambled over to them to see what was wrong. He gaped and slapped his hands in front of the children's eyes.  
  
"Don't look, you two," he said firmly. "You're too young to watch this."  
  
"Uncle Souta!" Hiro pushed Souta's hand away. His eyes landed on his parents again. One of his eyes twitched. "Oh, Kami. Uncle Souta, are they really KISSING?! Gross!"  
  
"EW!" Sakura shrieked, Souta's hand still covering her eyes. "Mommy and Daddy are KISSING!...Uncle Souta, what's kissing?"  
  
The two children ranted on, but were not heard by their parents (who were still apparently making out -.-)  
  
Souta rolled his eyes and then shouted to the couple, "For goodness sake, would you two GET a ROOM?!"  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha broke their kiss and glared at him, "We ARE in a room!"  
  
"Well, would you find a room where your children wouldn't catch you two making out like high schoolers?!" Souta pointed at Sakura, who was completely clueless and Hiro, who was now completely stunned.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Inu Yasha leaned on the back of the couch and winked at his children. "Now you two forget what you just saw and don't do it until you're in late high school, got it?"  
  
"Hai..." the two stared at him, still speechless.  
  
"Some parents you are," Souta snorted.  
  
"Oh, you're just jealous that you don't have a lover," Kagome laughed. Her brother's face reddened.  
  
"Am not!" he shouted.  
  
As Kagome, Inu Yasha, and Hiro laughed together, and as Souta reddened even more, Sakura cocked her head.  
  
'What's a lover?' she wondered.  
  
(kawaii!)  
  
:o:O:o:O:o:  
  
:.:Summary:.:  
  
Inu Yasha went back to work at the family corporation with his brother and Kagome became a doctor with Sango. Speaking of which, Miroku and Sango became parents too. Sango gave birth to twin girls and a boy. The twins had a hot-temper like their mother and the boy had his father's pervertedness (figures).  
  
When the four friends' children grew up to be teens, the teenagers went to the same high school that their parents went to.  
  
And about Sesshoumaru and Rin (I forgot to mention), they got married some time after Sango and Miroku were married (they were fiancés, but they weren't in a rush to get married right away people!).  
  
Anyways, Inu Yasha and Kagome kept in touch with Sango and Miroku. They always visited each other every week.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi stopped bothering Kagome and switched over to nagging Souta about when he was going to look for "the one girl"....  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome had to eat dinner at Higurashi Shrine every Sunday (which was absolute HELL for them...especially because Mrs. Higurashi was there).  
  
But no matter what, the two lovebirds were always there for each other...after all, they'd stolen each others hearts...  
  
And they all lived happily ever after.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: The end, people! . The final end! This chap was sort of weird...I hadn't expected fluff myself. But since you fluff lovers were complaining, I added some...and humor for the humor lovers.  
  
Thank you so much to everyone! And this is my last chapter (not counting my thank you page...keep an eye out for that! It'll show up someday. Keyword is _someday_. **:p** Plus, I might edit the whole story soon...I have some grammar errors in some of the chapters), so please, make me happy and review! Just push that 'go' button at the bottom and submit one final review for this story. .  
  
"Shrine of Love" is up. Check it out! As I said I'd do, I dedicated it to you all.  
  
Well...I hope some of you still continue to read my fics...they improve each time. . -sniffles- oh, this is sad. It's all over for my very first fic.  
  
I hope to hear from most of you guys again in future reviews!  
  
Now make me happy and review! 


End file.
